The Future Looks Brighter
by Panda Hallows
Summary: Kag and Sess are back in this sequel to 'Mirror'. They are back in modern time and have no idea they were in love. In this tale they seem to fall in love and try to unlock the secrets within, even without a memory of their true love.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay if this is your first time reading this story then you might not notice the difference but a few names in this story were fixed so that the confusion would cease. Uri is the little girl and Yuri was Kagome's old friend and the mother of Uri. Thanks to my dear friend Joanna aka Parsnip who is the coolest person ever! **

**The Future Looks Brighter**

**Chapter One**

Kagome stretched out in her large bed and then curled up once more. She could smell her mother's pancakes from downstairs. As much as her hunger pains cried out, she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed's embrace. Her father could be found just outside in the shrine setting up for visitors. The sound of his sandals hitting the stony pavement caught her attention much like it did every morning. She tried to fall back asleep but was soon under attack by a three year old.

"Mommy, grandma says it's time to wake up." The little girl jumped on the bed and sat on her mother's stomach.

"Mommy wants to sleep." She said looking at the girl with half opened eyes.

"But grandma made pancakes, and you are supposed to spend time with me while you're home." The girl had a point. She remembered how she had been given this little girl. Her best friend Yuri had been raped by an older man, she had passed away during the birth and she had asked Kagome to take the little girl and raise her as her own. At first she hesitated, but when the doctor placed the little girl in her arms, she fell in love with the child. Shortly after that she adopted the child and her parents supported her financially for the nine months of high school she had left. She had left for Tokyo University two years before and was home for vacation. Her school was much like the American schools. Classes began in August and ended in May. Most schools in Japan started on April 1 and ended on March 31. The university was four hours away. Though that wasn't very far it would cost her a great deal of money to go home each day. So she only visited on the weekends or her parents would bring up Uri on Saturday. They usually went to see family on the weekends and so they'd stop by the campus and leave Uri with Kagome. This did cause a problem for Kagome. So her friends would help her out by watching the child while she went to run errands or get food. She planned on getting a place of her own down the street from her parents once she finished school because her teacher had lined up a job just for her at a computer software company.

"Okay Uri I'm up." Yes, she named the child after her best friend. The little girl ran out of the room and down the stairs. Kagome picked herself up from her bed and took a shower. Her father must have replaced the shower head. Inside the shower she found a shower head with a dial that changed the settings of the water pressure. She put it on the normal setting and cleansed herself.

Downstairs thirty minutes later she found Souta, her mother and father and Uri all at the table. She kissed the little girl's head and took her seat.

"So Kagome what do you have planned today?" her father asked her while stuffing a pancake in his mouth and chewing.

"I planned on taking Uri out for the day, go buy her a new doll and take her to the park. Whatever she wants."

"That's good to hear honey. I believe your father went to pick up you car before you woke this morning."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime kiddo."

She looked over at her brother who was now fourteen and looking quite unhappy at the moment.

"What's the matter bro?" He looked up from his stabbed pancakes confused. He hadn't thought anyone would notice his unhappy interior.

"My girlfriend's going out of town for vacation."

"Don't worry okay, she'll be back."

"I know but we were supposed to hang out during break."

"There's always your friend. It won't be all bad. You could always come with me and Uri."

"Um that's okay sis. I'll go call Suko. I'm sure he'll find something for us to do, thanks." He stood and left the room.

"That always works." Kagome said with a laugh in her voice.

"He'd rather hang with his friends than his sister. It's normal for a boy his age to resent older people."

"I wasn't that way was I mom?"

"No dear, you were such a happy child"

"You grew up quite nicely Kagome; I'm very proud of you. I also became the proudest when you brought Uri home." He gave her a smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your support." She gave them each a kiss then took Uri by the hand and led her to the car.

The sun was moving fast towards the middle of the sky. Uri covered her eyes and climbed into her car seat. She looked around the floor of the car and saw that her hat and shovel were there. Her face lit up with glee because she had realized that her mother had planned on taking her to the park. Before Kagome buckled her in she grabbed her hat and placed it on her head. Kagome buckled up and pulled out from the driveway. Uri was looking out of the window as the leaves fell from the trees. Fall was definitely upon them. The young child giggled when she saw a man get tangled in some of the leaves being blown around by the wind. Kagome smiled to herself and turned on the radio.

"Hey mommy where are we going first?" Kagome looked through the rear view mirror at the child sitting in the back on the passenger side.

"We are going to get me some coffee and then walk on down and get you a few new dolls."

"Really mommy?" The young girl's mother gave her a nod. Uri squealed with joy. "Are you sure mommy?"

"I got paid before I came home, and I got more then I expected."

"What does 'expected' mean mommy?"

"It means that I didn't think I was going to make much but I did."

"Oh, okay mommy." Uri went back to watching the world from her window. Kagome couldn't help but sigh to herself. Her young daughter was so spirited and happy. Her deep blue eyes were always wide and adventurous. She had long black hair much like Yuri did, which was good because she looked much like Kagome did at her age. Kagome wasn't sure how she would tell Uri once she was old enough. Should she even tell her? No one outside of their family knew of how Uri came to be Kagome's. In fact no one knew of her at all, except for close friends of Kagome. Kagome never told the child of her real mother. Her best friend had requested before she died that Kagome never speak of the truth to Uri, that it was best for the child to grow up happy.

She pulled into the mall that most of the students from school hung out at during vacations. Most of the people at TU lived in a five mile radius to her. She could have gone anywhere but Uri loved going to this particular mall. To be honest she didn't like going to this mall during break. She would usually bring Uri on weekends so as to not draw attention to her or Uri. When people saw them together they just assumed that Uri was Kagome's little sister. She took Uri's hand and led her into Mocha Heaven, the coffee shop that was three stores away from Doll's Emporium. Uri became fascinated with her surrounding and accidentally ran into a tall man. He looked down at the child, and she looked up.

"Hi mister I'm sorry for running into your leg." She bowed her head and ran to her mother who was standing in line to order. He looked over at the woman that the little girl was currently attached to. He found himself in a trance for a moment, but shook his head. The little girl looked up at him and smiled. She ran over to him, which caught her mother's attention.

"Uri, leave that man alone." She went over to her daughter and picked her up. "I'm sorry that she's bothering you, but she's too friendly for her own good."

"My name's Uri, nice to meet you sir." Uri said holding out her tiny hand. He took her small hand in his large finger and shook it.

"I'm InuYasha. I didn't get your name." He directed his attention to Kagome. She eyed him for a moment and then felt that he wasn't a danger to them. She noticed that his hair was very long, but tied up in a loose ponytail. Its dark tresses trailed down to his waist and his bangs shaded his dark eyes so only bits of their odd shade were showing. She found it strange that though his eyes looked brown there were small tints of amber and gold in his deep pools.

"I'm Kagome, I'm terribly sorry if she disturbed you. I thought I taught her better."

"You're Kagome?"

"Yes, how do you know me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You went out with a friend of mine a year or so ago. Hojo."

"Oh really? So then you go to Tokyo University?"

"Yeah."

"What's your major?" she placed Uri down and engaged herself in their conversation.

"I'm actually still sifting through a few things, but I'm taking more literature classes. I'm hoping to become a teacher at another university."

"That's cool; I'm taking mostly business law. But my main goal is to major in web design."

"I've seen you in my English lit class a few times; you have a class with my brother too. I think you two have Business and Computer Applications."

"Oh really? Do I know him?"

"I think so, do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome almost fell down. She gaped at him in disbelief. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Top of Form

"I can't stand him." She covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry. He's your brother. I shouldn't say such things. It's just that well we have a pretty um…interesting history. The basics are that we can stand each other" He gave her a small smile.

"Feh, I hear it all the time. The guy just needs to get a life, or a girlfriend. During vacation he sits in our study and reads. What kind of person stays home and reads?" Kagome blushes a little.

"I do actually." She laughed a little.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way, but it's just that my brother's sort of boring. He needs to get out of the house. He seems to mope a lot though like he's lost someone or something."

"I'm sure that it's just a faze that he's going through."

"Well, I should be going. I have to go meet that ice cube in an hour. Just be careful because he's around here somewhere."

"See you at school." Kagome said as he moved toward the door.

"Um actually you will see me; I'm your new roommate. Later." He turned around to look at her for a moment and then turned back toward the door. Kagome watched as he dashed out. She looked a bit confused by what he had said, but Uri's voice broke through her thoughts.

"He was pretty mommy." The little girl told her mother. Kagome laughed at what her child had said. But something about him seemed familiar as if she knew him. She shook her head thinking that she was losing all sense. She got a latte and headed out with Uri to Dolls Emporium. Uri ran from her mother to her favorite part of the store while Kagome went to talk with her friend from school, Yuki, who knew about how Uri came to be Kagome's child. She didn't just go around telling the world that she was a mother to a three year old. Most would think that she was easy or something when in truth she'd never even kissed a boy before.

"So how's she doing?" Yuki asked leaning on the counter.

"She's her usual happy self. She's been looking forward to my vacation. But sadly, it's almost over, and I'll have to return to school."

"To bad she's not a little older then she could come and live with you."

"I know, but there isn't anything I can do about that. Hey I just met this guy at the coffee shop."

"Did you scare him away as usual?

"No, we talked for a bit, and guess what he told me?"

"That he's Johnny Depp and he came to whisk you away on his pirate ship?"

"Hey get your head out of the clouds, that's your fantasy anyway. He told me that he's going to be me and Akina's new roommate."

"Whatever happened to that other guy?"

"He left; I didn't really like him anyway."

"The only reason you didn't like he was because he had the hots for you."

"No he didn't, and I wasn't interested anyway. We were supposed to get two roommates though remember? Sonia left before finals."

"You never are. I wouldn't worry too much about this guy. I'm sure that he'll try not to grab your ass to much. And maybe Sesshomaru will be you and Akina's other roommate, wouldn't that be fun?" Yuki grinned when Kagome gave her a glare. She looked over where Uri was and found her clinging to a doll. It had stringy blond hair and a sunhat made of straw. It had a yellow sundress on and black school shoes.

"If that jerk were to become our new roommate I'll run naked through halls of the school."

"I'll hold you to that." Yuki smiled at her friend who obviously couldn't stand the thought of sharing a living space with Sesshomaru. Uri came over to her mother with the choice doll in hand.

"I want this one mommy." Kagome took the doll and handed it to Yuki who rang it up and handed it back to Uri.

"Here you go sweetie." Said Yuki bending down to the child.

"Thank you auntie Yuki." She gave the older woman a smile and went to her mother.

"I guess we should be going I'll see you in a few days. Don't forget to be at my place at nine, otherwise I'll leave you behind." She said making her way to the door.

"Would that be so bad?" Kagome sent Yuki a look, but only got a laugh in response. Kagome took Uri's available hand and began to walk deeper into the mall.

"Hey mommy, are we going to the park?"

"I was thinking about taking you for ice cream, but you can't tell grandma okay? She'll kill me for it."

"I won't tell her. I promise."

She entered Scoop of Shire Bliss. Uri loved to go there with her even at the age of one. It was traditional that they go whenever Kagome had time. Kagome lifted the little girl up into her arms so that she could see over the counter. Uri's face lit up when she saw the delectable ice cream flavors before her.

"Oh…mommy I want that one." She pointed to a rainbow colored ice cream.

"Are you sure? You don't even know what it is."

"Yeah huh, it's ice cream and it pretty." The little girl huffed. Her mother laughed.

"Alright, can we please get two scoops of the rainbow and one scoop of the cookie dough?" The woman behind the counter grabbed two small foam bowls and placed two scoops of rainbow ice cream in one and one scoop of cookie dough in another. She then handed the rainbow to the little girl. Kagome placed the child down so that she could enjoy her ice cream.

"She's such a darling child. Is she your little sister?" The elderly woman asked. Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"Um, no ma'am she's my daughter." The woman looked shocked by this. "It's a rather complicated thing to comprehend, but her real mother died while giving birth. She was my best friend and only seventeen."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry dear; it's just that you two have been coming in here for quite a few years, and I just assumed that she was your sister."

"It's quite alright. We should be going, her grandmother told me not to get her ice cream. But what she knows won't kill me right?"

"Yes that's true dear, have a nice day."

Kagome left the ice cream parlor and headed for the book store. She had to pick up something for English lit. Her teacher required that each student bring a copy of the _Sound and the Fury_ and the cliff notes. As she walked into the store a thought struck her that she needed to get Uri a new story book for bedtime. Uri loved books, which pleased Kagome. Kagome grew up loving to read. The first book that Kagome had ever read was _Little House on the Prairie_. Now she was hooked to them. Uri pulled her mother over to the children's section.

"Can we get this one?" She said after searching through the books and then seeing how big it was. She pulled it out and looked at the cover; the only words that caught her attention were 'fairy tales'. One the front cover there was woman dressed in white with long wavy blond hair. She lay there asleep and to the corner of the picture she could see the back of the prince. She registered this as sleeping beauty.

"_Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales_? Are you sure that's what you want?" Kagome wondered for a moment if it had every fairy tale. If so then she wouldn't have to run down to the book store every weekend to get a new book for her.

"Yeah, I love fairy tales." The little girl smiled up at her mother.

"Alright then if it's what you want. Mommy needs to go and get a book for school." The little girl gave a nod and followed. Kagome headed for the Literary Fiction section. But before she could make it to the book she needed she saw someone she couldn't stand and she felt a chill run it's hands down her spine. InuYasha's brother had tormented her since they were in middle school. She had transferred to a different school during eighth grade but met up with him again in high school. She had never known InuYasha; it might have been because he and Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of being in the same school. Sometimes she'd run into him in the halls and he'd give her this look that would send her soul on a trip. They had a few classes together; he seemed to be interested in the business world as well. But then he also attended the English honors class that she had after English lit. She held onto Uri's hand and pulled her along to the book shelf, pretending that she hadn't noticed him standing there; she grabbed the book and was about to leave when his voice called to her.

"Higurashi, I'm surprised that you're here purchasing the book." She turned around and gave him a glare which only made him smirk.

"What I do isn't any of your business." She couldn't stand him. He was about 6 inches taller than her, his hair was much like InuYasha's. His hair was the same shade as InuYasha's except that his was much longer and he kept it in a braid. His eyes were more gold than InuYasha's also and his jaw line was more elegantly defined. The only thing that kept her from drooling all over the floor was two things; one she couldn't stand him and two he was not her type.

She could see the differences in them. Sesshomaru was a little older, but not by much. He was in his final year while she still had one more year to finish.

"Look what I got." Uri said to him holding up the book that she had chosen. Uri stepped at a little more from her mother and looked up at Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Is this child a relative of yours?" Uri came out a little more when she found that he was talking about her.

"He looks like that guy from the coffee place. He's pretty too mommy?" The little girl said looking up at her mother. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Uri why don't you go pick out a book for your Uncle Souta huh?"

"But I want to stay and talk to the pretty man." She pouted. Kagome gave her a stern look. "Fine but I'm not happy about leaving." She handed Kagome her book and went off to look through the comic books.

"So you're a mother. You must have finally realized that sex isn't what MTV makes it out to be." She continued to glare at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't have to stand here and be insulted by you; I don't even know what I'm doing here now." She began to walk away when his voice floated over to her.

"Higurashi, don't forget that we have that little story to work on for English honors." She sent him a glare, which only caused him to smirk.

"Whatever just be over tomorrow and we can finish it." She said with difficulty. He knew exactly where she lived because of past school projects. But that was before Yuri died. She didn't have any classes with him her. His response was to turn back to the bookshelf while watching her from the corner of his eye. She and the child went to pay for their books and then left the store. He on the other hand had to meet with his brother for their lunch hour before he went home to start reading over the rough draft of their story.

InuYasha looked up when Sesshomaru approached.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha said this but wasn't looking at Sesshomaru anymore. His attention was on Kagome who was headed for her car. She had just passed their table.

"That girl you're gawking at and I were in the back room of a bookstore doing ungodly things." InuYasha looked from Kagome who was at least ten feet away to his brother. "I was just kidding little brother, no need to get all bent out of shape."

"Hell must have frozen over; you actually have a sense of humor, though it is a sick one."

"I aim to please." He said sarcastically.

"I know that you have a class with her, but how do you know her so well?" Sesshomaru gave his brother a bored look.

"If you must know we went to high school together, and I had the misfortune of working a few projects with her."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You shouldn't involve yourself with her." Sesshomaru warned.

"Why? She's attractive and friendly and she has a little sister who likes me." InuYasha sent his brother a suspicious look.

"That child is her daughter; I don't ever remember seeing the child. But then I stopped all contact with Higurashi in my junior year of high school."

"Her ex-boyfriend Hojo was a friend of mine; he said that she wasn't the same after something happened during their high school days. He wouldn't tell me what but she was really depressed. Did you notice anything?"

"Not really, but then again we were never friends in the first place. The teachers all figured that we both actually knew what we were doing so they always paired us together in our elective classes."

"I'd have to say that you were insane. You have a hot girl alone, and you didn't make a move."

"I don't 'make a move' as you so plainly put it. If I were to ever become interested in a woman then I'd be myself. I don't change for anyone brother."

"So then I can count on you being at home for the next two days?"

"Tonight yes, but tomorrow I have to go to Higurashi's to finish an assignment."

"What? You're going to her house?" He looked surprised by how calm his brother was acting.

"It's not like I haven't been there before."

"Where the hell was I?"

"You my brother were at that private school while I got stuck with all of those stupid people. Higurashi might have been just as miserable there. She got straight As and seemed to not even try."

"So why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"I didn't think that it mattered much since I don't really know her at all."

"But you've known her for a few years."

"That doesn't mean that we had sleepovers and did each others hair. I got stuck with her as a partner and had to spend hours at her house working on yearbook assignments and nonsense like that. She avoided me for the last two weeks so now I have to venture over to her home tomorrow before I forget about this stupid story."

"What's it about anyway?"

"I haven't really read it, but Higurashi seems to enjoy it. I don't understand her interest in demons and priestesses."

"Is that what it's about?"

"Yes. She said she had a dream then woke up and started to write everything down. She's crazy, well at least I think she is." He looked over his shoulder and saw her and the child reach the car. The child ran to the door while Kagome went to the trunk and placed their items in it. Then the young girl went to Kagome while she was closing the trunk and pulled on her shirt. Kagome bent down to the child's level and then the child began to point to someone. Kagome looked up as someone approached. She automatically pulled him into a hug. The little girl ran to him also, and he picked her up. For some reason the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't place how. InuYasha looked on with a tint of jealousy, but he didn't show it. "That guy looks familiar."

"Who is that guy?" asked InuYasha glaring daggers at the guy who stood talking with Kagome at her car.

"Maybe he's the father of the child." He then heard InuYasha growl a little. He looked over at his brother and couldn't believe how he was acting. He had never seen his brother act so protective over a girl that he didn't even know. He looked back but found that Kagome was entering her car and the guy was walking away.

* * *

She couldn't believe that of all people in the world she ran into him. It had been so long since she'd seen Tojin and he seemed a lot better since he'd left for America. Tojin was Yuri's older brother; he had been in America for a few years. He came back once before when he heard that his sister was pregnant. But shortly after her death he returned to America to finish school. He always treated Kagome as his own sister because she helped out their family so much. He finished with his schooling and then moved back down so that he could spend time with his niece. He called Kagome before he left America to explain this to her. After their chat he told her that he'd come by sometime to visit her at the university. But when he'd mentioned that he'd visit her at school he had this look in his eyes as if he were keeping a secret. She was just so happy to see him that she forgot that she was still at the mall. Uri seemed happy to see her uncle, but for some reason Kagome could feel something inside her, like a rise of energy. She ignored it and left the parking lot.

Kagome took Uri to the park so that she could play in the sand box. It would have been simpler if they had just gone home and Uri could have played in her own sandbox, but then she wouldn't get to see her little friends. There were two kids the same age as Uri who were currently both sitting in the sandbox with her. Two young children soon joined in her fun. One was named Milo a short dark haired boy and the other a young girl named Soshi who had dark red hair.

"Hey Kagome, it's nice to see you." Said Kay, Milo's mother.

"Hey I thought that I'd bring her out today because I'm going to have to go back to school in two days."

"It's always nice to see you though; our kids really seem to get along." Said Ty, Sochi's father.

"I'll be around more in another year and a half. Next year is my last year."

"That's good, and then we can start setting up play dates." Said Kay.

"That would be nice."

Uri and Milo were digging holes while Sochi kept filling them up. Soon they grew bored with the sandbox and decided to play tag. Milo chased both the girls around until they both ran in different directions. He looked confused for a moment and then a shower of leaves fell from above him. Sochi and Uri stood on either side of him laughing, he joined in.

They stayed there for about an hour or so and then both parents took their children and left. Uri came over to Kagome and was rubbing her eyes. Kagome lifted the child up and carried her off to the car. She hadn't realized that the sun was slowly setting over the horizon.

"Hey kiddo can you stay awake long enough for your bath?" Uri's eyes were half opened but she gave a nod.

After her bath Kagome tucked in Uri and prepared to read to her.

"Which one would you like me to read?" Kagome asked sitting on the bed with Uri.

"Um…"she looked through the table of contents until her finger landed on '_A Riddling Tale_'.

"You do know that this is a riddle right?"

"Yep." The little girl smiled.

"Okay." Kagome turned the pages until she landed on the riddle. "Three women were turned into flowers which grew in a field, but one of them was allowed to be in her own home at night. Then once when day was drawing near, and she was forced to go back to her companions in the field and become a flower again. She said to her husband, 'If you will come this afternoon and gather me I shall be set free and henceforth stay with you.' And he did so. Now the question is, how did her husband know her, for the flowers were exactly alike, and without any difference?" Kagome looked at her daughter to see that she was thinking about it.

"I give up."

"Since she got to stay home at night no dew could fall on her. By this alone her husband was able to find her."

"Wow that was fun mommy."

"Okay young lady, it's time for bed." Uri groaned but crawled underneath her blankets and fell asleep. Kagome exited the room and went to hers. The day had been so long, yet felt as if it had passed on by so fast. Within a year or two Uri would be starting Kindergarten and she would be starting at the computer company. So much would be changing in such a short time. She climbed into bed and allowed the lavender incense in her room to carry her away to dream land with the remembrance that not only did she have practice with her father in the morning but that Sesshomaru was due to arrive at her house sometime in the day.

**A/N: So this is the second run of my sequel I didn't think that it would be so hard. I have decided though that he'd do well as a student. I really thank all of you out there who made this decision possible. You people are really sweet and I really appreciate that some of you give me you honest opinions instead of sugarcoating it. I would really like to know how you guys feel about this chapter I know some of it sounded the same as the other one, but I did fix it up a little. I had to go back through the whole thing and reread it to find any parts that mention him and then completely delete that section and then write new stuff in. I'm also posting chapter two so look out! I hope that all of you like my first two chapters! I'm working really hard on bringing something original but most of the really good ideas have been stolen so I'm digging through my own life. Now that I live with my father I have the whole father daughter relationship I could work on. I spent most of my time being passed between both parents and then my grandparents then for a while with my friend. So I was with my mom for about six years and then with my grandma for a total of two years. The rest was a heads or tails situation. Um sorry for the rambling! I do love to type rather than actually talk. So yeah tell me what you think of this new edited version. So carry on to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Story has been revises so many times that author's notes are just worthless.**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Mirei**

Kagome yet again refused to wake the next morning. But the disturbance of her sleep wasn't her three year old daughter but her father. He stood at her door knocking, but then when she didn't answer his calls, he stormed in with water and threw it on her. Miles away a piercing scream could be heard.

"Dad! Why did you do that?" she yelled while he stood at the foot of her bed with a grin on his face.

"I warned you." He said with his arms folded. She gave him a glare but got up.

"Fine I'm awake now could you please exit the room. I promise I'll be down in the dojo in ten."

"Five kid." He left the room while Kagome huffed over being drenched. She dressed in her workout clothes and met her dad outside. He had said to meet him in the dojo but first they had their balance training. Then they would move on to hand to hand combat once balance training was finished, but first things were first, she had to meet her dad who was waiting by the oak tree.

"I finished in five minutes." She said happily. Her father approached her.

"Ah but you are two minutes late. Let us begin." He led her to bamboo sticks stuck in the ground. She stood on one of them while her father pulled off his shirt and stood on one in front of her. "Now Kagome today we need to work more on your speed. You have balance down but if you wish to become a strong fighter then you need speed as well. If you want to strengthen your demonic side then I suggest that you practice more."

"I don't have the time for practice dad. Come on can't we wait until I'm out of school before starting up training again? The last time I went back to school sore."

"How do you expect to get any stronger if you complain Kagome? You won't get anywhere in life unless you work on what you're bad at. Practice doesn't always make it perfect. Perfect practice makes it perfect. Doing this right will allow you to do this on your own time. I do remember that there is a dojo at Tokyo University, so why do you not use it?" He was usually a peaceful man but when it came to training he was all business.

"Because I don't want anyone to find out about my powers. Come on dad. We are freaks of nature, and though I think that it's so cool to be able to jump up high in the air and run really fast, I don't want people to know about this." His face softened as he saw that his daughter was being open with him about her feelings.

"Just think about it okay Kagome. You can go when others aren't there. You don't even have to work hard, I just want you to build up your muscles."

"Dad, I can beat up every girl and boy in my school; I'm a total freak now. I can't even get a date."

"Then that's good. No boy deserves my baby."

"Dad! I'm not a baby anymore!" she blushed a little though at the thought of actually being a baby again.

"I know but to me you shall always be." He got into a fighting stance and so did she. "Now enough talk. Come at me." She looked around her for a moment and then came up with a plan. She crouched down so that both her feet were touching the flat surface of the bamboo stick. She then leaned backwards so that the bamboo stick would bend a little. Her father gave her a questionable look as to ask what she was up to. She gave him an innocent look but he knew better than to fall for her face.

**

* * *

**

Kiki Higurashi stood in the kitchen cutting up carrots when she heard the doorbell ring. She was about to go and answer it when the phone rang. She called for Uri to answer it while she got the phone. The child ran to the door and opened it. She looked up at the tall man that she'd met in the bookstore.

"Hi mister what are you doing here?" He looked down at the child and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see your mother. Where is she?" She let him in and closed the door.

"Mommy and grandpa train in the dojo in the morning. I'm not allowed out there. Grandma says that grandpa and mommy could end up hurting me or each other but they don't listen. Grandma doesn't understand why mommy wants to train. Come on mister I'll show you where mommy is." She led him to the back of the house to a sliding door. Once he opened the door he could hear Kagome and her father going at it.

**

* * *

**

"Come on dad! Don't tell me you're wimping out. What happened to strengthening my speed?"

"You Kagome are going to make a man really lucky one day."

"Dad I can't hold onto a guy long enough for that. I scare them remember." She jumped up and flung herself to a bamboo stick behind her father. She then kicked him from behind which caused him to fall forward, only he grabbed two bamboo sticks with his hands and flung himself back upright.

"Kagome are you playing around with me again? I told you that training isn't a game, so stop this right now and fight me!" he scowled.

"Dad you and I both know that I could finish you off on these things. My balance is perfect, but I know for a fact that if you stay up here to long you tend to lose your balance."

"I guess I've taught you well. Know your enemies better than you know yourself."

"Ah but dad you aren't my enemy, see this is why I can't train like this. You and I are different ages."

"Are you calling me old Kagome?"

"If the shoe fits dad." She gave him a grin and then flung a bamboo stick at him. He was then pushed off of the bamboo stick that he was preoccupying and fell onto the grass. She grabbed a kendo stick from the ground and jumped off of the bamboo. She did one flip and landed above her father. She then proceeded to point the kendo stick at his throat.

"Fine I give." He said slipping out from under her trap.

"Come on dad you aren't that old. Where's the challenge?"

"Maybe it's time that you met a friend of mine. He will prove to be more of a challenge for you."

"Is he another old guy?"

"No he isn't. He's actually around your age. I can call him next time you're home."

"Dad are you trying to pull something?" she said helping him up. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the dojo.

"Who me, I'm not trying anything." She gave him a suspicious look.

"You're not talking about that Koga guy again are you? Dad I've told you so many times that I'm not interested in him."

"But he's a nice boy and he's liked you for some time. His father is my best friend and it would be great if you'd get to know him."

"I do know him remember? He goes to TU. Dad I don't want to train with him." She whined. She removed her long sleeve shirt and revealed her tank top.

"There isn't anything wrong with him."

"Except that he acts as if I'm property. Dad you can't expect me to marry someone like that. I plan to be independent anyway. I don't want to be left alone with a bunch of kids and a stack of bills."

"I respect your decisions but I don't want you to end up alone."

"Dad I'll be fine. Why do you guys worry so much? I can take care of myself."

"Come here Kagome and sit with me, forget training for today." She looked at her father strangely but did as he asked. They sat in the middle of the room in silence for a moment.

"Um dad what are we going to do if we aren't training?"

"We are going to try and be a normal family."

"Aren't we as normal as can be?" she said sarcastically.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you Kagome. You've done something that I feel makes you a woman. I know that it isn't easy for you to be away from home. I also know that you worry yourself over the prospects of her father coming to get her but he cannot."

"How do you know that? He's tried before and almost got away." Her hands were clinched to her sides. She then turned her head towards the door.

"What is it?"

"Someone's here." She whispered. "How about we continue this conversation another time dad, I think it's time for me to train my mind a little." She stood and was about to leave.

"You know that I admire you my child. One day you might realize that you are truly a special girl. I just wish that you'd allow yourself to feel a little more." She gave her father a peck on the cheek.

"Dad I'm going to make you a cake tonight when mom goes over to the temple down town. But you can't tell her."

"Uri told me something interesting this morning." She stopped at the entrance to the dojo.

"Oh no she didn't did she?" He gave her a nod. "She promised that she wouldn't tell."

"Ah but she wasn't supposed to tell her grandmother, she knows that I have a sweet tooth and your mother means well but I have to have something sweet."

"You are a sneak old man aren't you?" She said laughing and then headed out into the garden. Her father stayed in the dojo to set up for visitors. When she left the dojo she found Sesshomaru standing there.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey I didn't tell you to come over so early, besides I still need to do ten minutes of balance training." She walked past him and jumped up onto the bamboo. He stood there watching with a bored look on his face, but inside he was mildly impressed by her skill. She moved in a way that seemed flawless. She stopped suddenly and looked over at him. "Um Sesshomaru could you toss me that kendo stick please." He picked the kendo stick and threw it to her. She caught it without looking at him and began to use it for balance. After she finished she flipped upside down and started to balance on her hands for a few moments. Then she leaned backwards on one of the bamboo sticks and allowed herself to be flung onto the grass where she landed on her hands and flipped upright. She headed for the house with Sesshomaru following closely behind. Her mother was on the phone still when she walked in.

"Oh hold on Tojin she just walked in." Her mother gave her a cheesy grin and handed her the phone. Kagome shot her mother a confused look but took the phone.

"Hello, Tojin?" She gave a sideways glance toward Sesshomaru.

"Hey you, I was wondering if you'd need a ride up to the university tomorrow."

"Actually Akina and Yuki are going to travel up together. Sorry."

"That's alright, guess what?" she leaned against the wall and folded her left arm underneath her right.

"What?" she clinched the phone in her right hand.

"I got a job at your university isn't that great?" she let the smile she tried to contain spread across her face.

"No way really!" she squealed with glee.

"Yes and I start in a week, I thought that I'd go up with you since you still have another week. I can't believe that you have to return so early just to set up you dorm."

"I know but Sesshomaru's brother's going to be one of our new roommates. You remember the last guy."

"Yeah I remember you mentioning him in your letter. Listen I know that I wasn't there for you, but I want to be. I just hope you'll forgive me." She stopped for a moment and looked straight ahead thinking.

"You know Tojin that I can't really stay angry with you; in fact I forgave you a long time ago. Plus Uri would never forgive me if I stayed angry with you."

"How is she?"

"The same as always."

"That's good, I worry about her sometimes, and you too. I should have called you right away when I got returned instead of waiting for two years."

"It's alright, really. I'm sure that you were busy. Besides my mom and dad have everything under control."

"Has he called you?" she inhaled a little.

"Um…"

"Kagome you told me that you'd tell me if _he_ called."

"I know, but I hung up on him."

"Good, he's going to ruin her life if he shows up and tries to spend time with her." He said but then he heard his mother in the background. "Oh I have to go. I'll see you Sunday, and maybe we could go do something to catch up."

"Sure, how about we go for coffee?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Okay bye." She placed the phone on the receiver.

"Kagome why don't you go up to your room to work? Some of the ladies from down the street will be coming over for our weekly reading circle." Came Kiki's voice from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think your father's hiding out in his dojo? Don't worry we don't mind if Sesshomaru's here, it's not like he hasn't been here before." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a glare but led him upstairs. Her room wasn't the best room in the world, but she had a view of the back yard. She turned on her computer and allowed it to log in. He looked around the room and found that it had changed dramatically since the last time he'd been there. Her bed was much smaller and was against the opposite side of the room when he had last stepped foot in the room. The pink walls were now draped in tan paint. On the northern wall she had a set of five antique swords. She had a desk which her computer sat on and above her bed a bookshelf could be found. She plopped onto her bed and he sat down on the edge of it.

"Here, I brought your papers back." He handed over her notebook and she flipped through it then looked up at him with disappointment dancing in her eyes.

"Why didn't you make corrections or add your own input? Sesshomaru why did you bother taking it if you weren't going to help out?" she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I didn't want to scribble on your work, besides we are using your ideas because I refuse to subject myself to writing about silly whimsical nonsense."

"So you think that my dream was silly?"

"I didn't say that, but I don't write things such as that."

"You know you didn't have to come over here. I could have rewritten it on my computer and turned it in."

"Like I could trust you with something this important; I will remain here until this is finished." He folded his arms and turned a little so that one of his legs were propped on her bed while the other hung over the bed.

"Hey why don't you give me your opinions on this, I don't want it to be just on me if it sucks."

"I would like to know why exactly you chose to write about demons and another time." She thought about it for a second.

"Well I had this weird dream and I saw this female demon there and she was battling this guy who turned into mist. It was so weird but it felt real." She blushed a little. "Um forget what I just said."

"Continue I would like to hear where this is going."

"There was a guy with long silver hair and he had makings much like the female demon. He kept banging on this barrier and yelling something about her being foolish. I can't really make out what he's saying but he's upset about something. The woman watches as the mist starts to surround her. The silver haired guy watches on with a shocked expression. She turns her head to the side and smiles at him, she then mouths something and he falls to his knees. It's just weird that I'd dream of this. It feels so…"

"Real, like déjà vu." He said without thinking, she looked up at him shocked. "What?" He asked her when he noticed her facial expression.

"It's just that, oh never mind let's just get this typed up and then I can get packed for tomorrow."

"I also have other things to do." She went over to her computer and started to type.

"You got a hot date or something?" she joked, but found that she didn't think it was very funny. She shook her head and went back to typing.

"You know Higurashi you should just quit school and think about opening a comedy club; you'd sell out." He said with each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny, why don't you just go to sleep and let us smarter people work." She retorted and finished her tenth paragraph. She turned around an hour later to find that he was fast asleep on her bed. "I didn't mean it literally." She muttered underneath her breath and finished up her last sentence. She found herself growing tired and then without warning her eyelids closed and she soon fell asleep on her computer desk.

Sesshomaru woke a few hours later and found that he was in Kagome's room still. He looked around him and found that she had fallen asleep at her computer. He rubbed his head and stood. She shifted her head a little and then snuggled into her arm a little more. She started to mutter things in her sleep.

"Azulu, what are you doing here?" she drifted off again and stayed silent for a moment or two. "Yeah right, look he and I gave up our silly dreams a long time ago. He couldn't bring himself to say the words and I refuse to be the fool." She moved her head a little and he could see the angered look on her face. _What in the hell is she talking about? Who is Azulu and who's she talking about?_

He could do one of two things; leave now and completely forget the assignment or lift her up and place her in her bed. The latter won. He pulled out the chair and placed one hand under her head so that she wouldn't smack it on the desk. Once the chair was successfully moved he lifted her up in his arms and moved toward her bed. But before he could move she started to talk in her sleep again.

"How is it possible that everything embarrassing happens in this room?" she was silent for a second. "What's with you people? He isn't anything to me but a troublesome guy whose job is to protect me. I don't think you guys need to worry though okay." She muttered and turned into him. He looked down at her with utter confusion.He understood now what she meant about her dreams. She kept talking about a guy, but then she mentioned one name that sounded familiar to him. But he'd never known anyone by that name. He laid her down and watched her for a moment, trying to figure out her dreams, but he couldn't place any of it together. She turned over and smiled to herself as if she were dreaming of something wonderful. "You shouldn't say things like that. I'm just like everyone else, and if you were to change it would be because you want to. But if you were to change at all then you wouldn't be the man I fell for would you?" She snuggled into her pillow as if it were the silver haired man. "Do you think you'd love me in four hundred years?" he heard her suddenly ask. She curled up into a ball on her bed. _She must be insane! What does she mean by four hundred years? Why does she speak of love so openly? _He walked toward the door and opened it. Glancing once more he left the room completely missing her last whisper. "Sesshomaru…"

**

* * *

**

"Oh come on tell us about it please." Cried Yuki who was currently leaning against Kagome's seat.

"Would you stop doing that? You're going to make me lose my concentration." Akina sat up in the front passenger seat and turned her body so that it was facing both Yuki and Kagome.

"You had Sesshomaru in your room and you didn't do anything? I don't believe you."

"What's to believe, he came over to work on our damn assignment which I ended up rewriting, he fell asleep on my bed and I feel asleep at my computer. The weird thing about it is that I don't know how I got to my bed." Both her friends laughed. "What?" she asked confused.

"He must have moved you. Isn't that sweet he must have not wanted you to get back pains."

"I didn't think it was possible for an ice cube to feel."

"Would you two shut up? See this is why I don't tell you guys anything." She turned her attention back to the road. They were on their way back to campus. They still had a week left but since they were getting two new roommates they had to get the rooms and place set up. Yuki didn't really have to go back but she refused to spend another minute with her feuding parents.

"When was the last time she actually had a normal conversation with the guy?" asked Yuki.

"You remember, it was before Yuri died. After she died I really didn't talk with anyone, I broke up with Hojo a few months later." Replied Kagome

"I know but you and Sesshomaru always seemed like you could be civil to one another. He hardly talked to anyone in high school."

"Was he always so hot?" asked Akina suddenly. They both looked at her.

"I refuse to answer." Kagome said as she pulled into the student parking lot. She stepped out and grabbed her bags from the trunk. "It doesn't really matter what I thought of him anyway, we aren't friends." She said as she walked up the stairs to their dorm.

"But you must have thought something. He's the only boy you ever had in your room and that was more than once."

"I'm not that type of girl. Damn Akina is that really what you think of me?" she pretended to sound hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way but he used to go over to your place every other week in high school and I just thought that some sparks would have flown." Yuki stopped at her dorm and entered while Kagome and Akina headed for theirs. Once they reached their dorm they entered to find that someone had already been in there.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, I just meant that you made it sound as if I went around sleeping with guys at random and I don't." Kagome stated dropping her bags onto the couch and heading for the kitchen. "Oh my god, look at this mess!" Akina heard Kagome's voice coming from the kitchen. Akina headed over to her friend who stood between the kitchen table and the sink.

"What kind of fiend would do something so evil?" Akina said sounding like a really cheesy comic book sidekick.

"Come Robin and we'll fight the evil that lay in our kitchen sink" Kagome laughed when Akina gave her a confused and worried look. "What you're the one who sounded like a bad comic book dialog."

"What did I say?"

"Never mind. Come on let's get this cleaned up." She walked over to the sink and started to rinse the dishes off. She then handed them to Akina who placed them in the dishwasher.

"Hey Kagome what do you say to some karaoke?" Akina asked after placing the last dish in and rinsing her hands.

"I don't know. We aren't really alone in this place anymore." Kagome went back into the living room and opened the blinds a little.

"Oh come on just one song. I promise that I'll keep a look out for anyone." She pleaded with her friend. Kagome gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine but just one song, I really hate my voice." Akina gave Kagome a glare. "What did I say?" she asked.

"You have enough talent to get a record deal. Now get your ass up there and start singing." She pushed Kagome over to the karaoke machine.

Kagome grabbed the microphone and turned it on. Akina flipped through a few songs until she picked out one for Kagome to sing. The tune started out slow and Kagome caught on to what it was.

"How to stay paralyzed by fear of abandonment, how to defer to men in solvable predicaments, how to control someone to be a carbon copy of you, how to have that not work and have them run away from you."

She looked around nervously but her voice was flawless. She then pulled her hair tie out and flung her hair around.

"How to keep people at arms length and never get to close; how to mistrust the ones who supposedly love the most, how to pretend you're fine and don't need help from anyone, how to feel worthless so fast you're helping. I'll teach you all this in 8 easy steps; In the course of a lifetime, I never forgot; I'll show you how to in 8 easy steps; I'll show you how leaderships were taught by the best; how to hate women when you're supposed to be a feminist; how to play all highest when you're really a hypocrite; how to hate god when you're a player and a spiritualist; how to sabotage when you're in tough seas. I'll teach you all this in 8 easy steps; In the course of a lifetime, I never forgot; I'll show you how to in 8 easy steps; I'll show you how leaderships were taught by the best; I've been doing research for years; I've been practicing my ass off; I've been waiting my whole life for this moment, I swear to you; Culminating just to be this well versed leader before you." She stopped for a moment and then started to move her hips to the song.

"I'll teach you all this in 8 easy steps; In the course of a lifetime, I never forgot; I'll show you how to in 8 easy steps; I'll show you how leaderships were taught by the best; how to lie to yourself and thereby to everyone else; how to keep smiling when you're thinking of killing yourself; how to know them all the too well by going with them; how to stay stuck in your life hating them; I'll teach you all this in 8 easy steps; In the course of a lifetime, I never forgot; I'll show you how to in 8 easy steps; I'll show you how leaderships were taught by the best." Akina stood up and applauded.

"That was so great! You have to sing one more please."

"I'm done I hate singing."

"Please Kagome don't be a spoil sport!" She pushed the microphone into her friend's hands. "Sing Ironic, please." Kagome glare at her friend but turned up the song. The tune was so soft at first so she dived right into the words.

"An old man turned ninety-eight; he won the lottery and died the next day; it's a black fly in your Chardonnay; it's a death row pardon two minutes too late; isn't it ironic, don't you think."

She gave her friend a raised eyebrow when she asked the question.

"It's like rain on your wedding day; it's a free ride when you've already paid; it's the good advice that you just didn't take; and who would've thought, it figures."

She breathed in and then calmed down for the next verse.

"Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly; He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye; he waited his whole damned life to take that flight; and as the plane crashed down he thought; 'Well isn't this nice'; and isn't it ironic...don't you think" she thought of the words for a moment and then heard the music pick up a little.

"It's like rain on your wedding day; it's a free ride when you've already paid; it's the good advice that you just didn't take; and who would've thought, it figures."

She up her hands up as if to say 'go figure'. "Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you; When you think everything's okay and everything's going right; And life has a funny way of helping you out when you think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face. A traffic jam when you're already late; a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break; it's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife. It's meeting the man of my dreams; and then meeting his beautiful wife."

She stopped for a moment and looked at Akina and almost laughed. She gave her a look as if to say, 'this is so your story'. "And isn't it ironic, don't you think; a little too ironic, and yeah I really do think. it's like rain on your wedding day; it's a free ride when you've already paid; it's the good advice that you just didn't take; and who would've thought, it figures; life has a funny way of sneaking up on you; life has a funny, funny way of helping you out; helping you out…"

The music faded out and she heard more than one person clapping, she looked around to find both InuYasha and Sesshomaru standing at the entrance to the living room. Akina looked behind her to see them and then back at her friend whose face was the color of her sweater.

**A/N: Lol um well I thought it would be cool to have Kagome have a talent that showed a different side to her. I don't own any of the lyrics that I may use so don't sue! I found this was the easiest chapter to write but I kept getting interrupted so it took forever. Oh plus I had her sing in the other story. You'll find out sooner or later about what her family hasn't told her. But that won't be revealed a while. As you all can tell Kagome's having dreams of her past, she doesn't know the names of the people that she sees in her dreams but Sesshomaru's name is something that comes to her in only one of them. The next chapter is going to be posted soon I promise, I just have to write it! So the question now is how you people like this? I found that it was much more fun writing it with him as a student. I'm sorry if some of you hate the idea but a lot of people actually liked the idea of him as a student. So I'll get that next chapter up as soon as possible, just please review so that I know people are actually reading this!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: As mentioned in previous chapters things were fixed and blah blah blah….**

**WAIT! I have some recommendations for stories!**

**Heart Hacking by PegasusRider - **Kagome, an employee of Tashio Inc, gets reassigned to a different job, Sesshoumaru's personal assistant. For one week Kagome must work with Sesshoumaru, who is bound to make it hard on her.

**Innocent Kisses In The Rain by AiVixen - **Kagome gets assigned to do a group project with the new transfer student, Inuyasha, but it only turns into something else when she lays eyes on his older brother...

**Boarding School Blues by Mulford - **Kagome's mom just died, forcing her to move in with her VERY rich aunt. Kagome's aunt absolutely despises her and the first chance she gets, ships Kagome off to Shikon Boarding School. There she will meet someone who will change her life forever.

**The Castle Captive by TamashaToko - **Kagome was the second princess born in a land that only allows one child per family so she has been hiding in the castle her whole life until she was found after an attack and taken as Sesshoumaru's prisoner.

**By Blood by Danieru Lee - **Kagome has lost her chance at love because of her cousin Kikyo, though she's not bitter, she wants to find true love. On the other hand, Sesshomaru is a lonely collage student that is tired of living in the world of humans.

**25 Days with Mr. Arrogant by dancing-by-moonlight - **When Inuyasha dumps her, Kagome out of her fury kicks a can that accidentally dents Sesshomaru's car. As a 'poor' college student with no money, she is forced to spend 25 days with him as his servant to pay off her debts.

**Torn in two by fairyenchantress - **Kagome heads to college with Inuyasha where she meets Sesshomaru for the first time. But when sparks start to fly between her and sesshy will Kagome be able to see beyond his emotionless facade, or will they be stuck in a lust of their own creation?

**Each story is just fun! You have got to check them out! I know that there's more out there but these were the ones that came to me! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**By: Mirei**

Kagome cleared her throat a little and calmed herself. _Come on girl this isn't that big of a deal, its fine. Just act as if it didn't happen. _She placed the microphone down and turned off the karaoke machine. Akina looked like a deer in a pair of headlights. Kagome gave her a deadly glare but then changed her facial expression and walked over to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said with a smile. Akina knew well enough that Kagome would get her back later so she inched her way toward her room. Kagome could sense her movement. "Freeze Akina, you and I have unfinished business." She could hear Akina stop and then sigh. "Now did you guys find your rooms okay?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru and I took the two middle ones. You don't mind do you?"

"No, Akina and I don't like to be right next to each other. She tends to have nightly visits and I prefer to sleep in silence." She sent a glare over to her roommate.

"What did I do you big bully." Whined Akina standing next to her door. "Okay so I make too much noise at night so sue me at least I'm having fun, unlike some people." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So then both of you are our new roommates then?" she looked between both Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Don't think that I'm too happy about this arrangement Higurashi but if I must live with you then so be it." She sent him a glare and folded her arms.

"Look Sesshomaru I didn't ask how you felt so get over yourself you big jerk. I thought that by now you would have grown up! But I guess that you're the same senior jerk that you were when we were kids." He gave her a deadly glare that would have made many flinch but she glared right back. InuYasha watched a negative sparks flew all around them. He inched his way to his room.

"You know Higurashi that though you have plainly become a woman you still act as though you are fifteen."

"You jerk, why don't you get your head out of your ass and get a life!" she pushed him on the shoulder, but he did nothing.

"Are you challenging me? Because don't think I won't fight you woman!" he growled at her.

"Anytime." She smirked.

"Um guys why don't you just stop fighting already. Why do you guys hate each other so much?" InuYasha asked finally seeing that if someone didn't step in they'd kill each other.

"I never said I hated her, she's the one who's crazy."

"I am not crazy. You're just a jerk. And I never said I hated him."

"So then you two can agree on something then? We've established that you both hold no hatred for each other so then why can't you get along?" asked Akina this time looking between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome gave a sigh and lowered her defenses.

"Fine Sesshomaru I'm sorry for well you know." She stuck her hand out in hopes of ending their feud. To her surprise he took her hand and shook it but looked completely unhappy about it. "Do you even know what we're agreeing on?" she asked forgetting her anger.

"I don't like to dwell on past intercessions Higurashi but I do know what our agreement is based upon." She gave him a smile and reluctantly let go of his hand. For that brief moment something has passed between then and it sort of confused her. But her thought were interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked passed him and opened the door. The next thing that could be heard was Kagome's squeal.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" she sounded like a child who had just received the greatest gift at Christmas time.

"I told you that we'd be going out tonight. Did you forget already?" He laughed a bit when she gave him a playful punch. He stepped in and followed her into the living room where InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Akina stood.

"Guys this is an old friend of mine."

"Oh Kagome that really hurts, I get labeled with both old and friend. I thought that I meant more to you than that?" he said acting as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

"You are so dramatic Tojin. You remember Akina."

"Oh yes the loud pushy roommate who keeps you up at night." Akina gave Kagome a glare. "I'm only kidding she told me you were a delight." Kagome jabbed him in the ribs. "What did I say now?"

"Nothing but you've been gone for a long time and I'm just catching up on lost time." He ruffled her hair and then leaned on her shoulder with his elbow.

"So are we going or what?" she then could hear his stomach begin to growl.

"Yeah, um oh yeah that's Sesshomaru and InuYasha." She pointed to each one and they gave a nod. InuYasha looked at the guy for a moment and then glared a little. Sesshomaru watched how friendly Kagome was with the guy and wondered still why he looked so familiar.

"I think I remember Sesshomaru. Or I think you told me about him. I was a junior when he was a freshman in high school." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome who laughed nervously. "Oh don't worry Sesshomaru she just told me that she had to work on some school stuff with you. Kagome rarely ever talks badly of someone she doesn't know." Kagome blushed a little but took it as a compliment. "Why I remember this one time when we were kids well when I was ten and your were six…" she pushed him out of the door with him struggling.

"Oh no you don't we aren't going to tell embarrassing stories about Kagome." She said while stilling trying to get him out of the room. She waved to the people in the room and then closed the door.

"That was weird." Said Akina finally after standing next to her door for a few minutes.

"I'll say." Said InuYasha.

"Is it possible that the gods have heard my prayers." She grinned.

"Huh?" he said confused. He looked over at his brother but found that he was still staring at the door that Kagome had exited.

"I just meant that it's been a while since we've had two cute roommates, and you're brothers."

"Akina do you know that guy she just left with?" she stopped grinning when she saw that he had completely ignored her advances. She sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"That was the Tojin. She used to go on and on about him but then stopped about a year ago. She told me that he was her best friends brother and he always protected her from guys. Nowadays she seems to be able to keep them away without difficulty. I just don't get it." They both gave her confused looks, except that Sesshomaru's was far less noticeable. "I guess you guys haven't noticed, but she isn't very 'social' with the opposite sex. Very odd girl."

"What's wrong with her? I didn't notice anything." Said InuYasha confused.

"You've been going to this school just as long as we have and you've never noticed her until now? That is so strange. Well that girl stays in her room while Yuki and I go out to parties. She says that if she wanted to watch a bunch of children overindulge their bodies and then wake up the next morning in someone else's bed then she'd just watch reality television. She really needs to get out more, maybe you guys could help." Sesshomaru walked over to the window and looked out. He could see Kagome walking down the street with her arm interlinked with Tojin. He folded his arms and glared slightly at them. But then he wondered why it bothered him so much that she was with another guy. He didn't own her or even like her all that much in the first place. He turned away and joined the other two people on the couch.

"So then what does he have to do with her child?" Akina looked surprised by the question.

"How do you know about Uri? I thought that she kept that secret." She looked over at the two brothers who seemed to both be in deep thought. She thought about what she should say. _I can't just tell them the truth although the truth is much cleaner. She always said that if someone asked to say that Tojin was the father, it was the safest thing. He was like a father to her anyway and he was the only guy who'd ever really offered Kagome that kind of support. Then again he had always asked the child to call him Uncle Tojin. But she still calls him daddy. I don't know why he doesn't correct the child. Oh crap they're looking at me. _She looked up and laughed nervously.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" said InuYasha with irritation evident in his voice.

"Well um there isn't much to tell. She was young and so was he and um you know." She scratched the back of her head with a nervous expression plastered on her face. "He had to leave for college and her parents helped her out with taking care of the child. He wrote to her everyday and during holidays came to visit. Uri loves him to death but doesn't get to see him much."

"So then he's the father of her child?" this time it was Sesshomaru who spoke. He got a few pairs of eyes on him. His brother gave him a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm the one who found out about her having a child in the first place."

"Yeah he's the father. They try and keep it low key though so don't say anything. As far as I know they aren't together. But Kagome always used to say that if she were to marry someone he'd have to be like Tojin." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't understand why they just don't get married. But then Kagome told me that she didn't want to marry for the wrong reasons."

"They had a kid though." Said Sesshomaru while looking neutral.

"People make mistakes it happens."

"I don't believe you. While I was at her house she was on the phone with Tojin and she told him that someone had called, he wasn't happy about the child's father calling." Akina laughed nervously. _Damn him why did he have to be so smart! Now what do I say? Maybe I could just tell them the truth; yeah the truth is much better. You know I should really stop talking to myself, I hear that people who talk to themselves end up in bad places._ She huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine, you know Sesshomaru you could skip being a business major and become a lawyer." She sucked in a little air and then breathed out preparing herself for her explanation. "Okay where do I start?"

"How about from the beginning." InuYasha interrupted when he saw that his brother was about to say something.

"Let's see she and her friend Yuri were both sixteen when all of this happened. Kagome found herself in a relationship with a much older man. He had just started at a university a few blocks from her school. Back then Kagome was a wild girl and never cared much about safety. She used to even jump off of cliffs and into the ocean. I couldn't believe that! At school she maintained a quiet façade but when it came to life itself she was a free spirit. Her and Yuri would sometimes jump into Kagome's car and drive off without warning and end up three days away from home. Yuri was always the one to try and convince Kagome to calm down a bit but she wouldn't listen. Then Kagome met him, the guy that she thought was what men were supposed to be. She found herself becoming entangled in their relationship to a point of ecstasy. But he was nothing like she expected, when he met Yuri he knew he had to have her. Yuri tried to tell Kagome that she didn't feel safe around him but Kagome wouldn't listen."

"So then Kagome actually had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes, he was what she had always hoped for in a guy smart, kind, handsome, just everything. Her father wanted her to date Koga, but she refused and told him that she had already found someone else. They'd gone out for over a year and he hadn't done anything to Yuri, who by then was terrified of Kagome's boyfriend. Kagome was supposed to meet up with him but he never showed up. So she did what all concerned girlfriends do and went to his apartment. When he didn't answer the door she got the key from under the mat and went inside. She searched the main parts of the house, making sure that she didn't invade his privacy by venturing into his room, but didn't find anyone, then she heard screaming coming from his bedroom. Her first thoughts were that he had another girl in there and was cheating on her. She allowed her anger to fuel her actions. She barged into the room and was ready to jump down his throat. But then she found her best friend below her boyfriend and at first she felt betrayed, until Yuri screamed out to her. Kagome pulled her boyfriend off her Yuri and the proceeded to beat the crap out of him. I guess Kagome's father used to train her and still does. She never talks about the training though, but it helped out then. Once she finished with her boyfriend she went to her friend and lifted her off the bed. Yuri was too weak to even walk so Kagome carried her down three flights of stairs and to her house. I guess the only family that Yuri had was her grandparents and her brother Tojin. He had left for a university in America and Uri had moved in with Kagome."

InuYasha sat there taking in all that Akina had said. "Is there more?"

"Yes but I don't know what happened during the nine months but when Yuri died Kagome quit with her out of control nature. She buckled down and became responsible. She said that one of the many reasons she decided to take the child was because she blamed herself for Yuri's death. She said that because of her behavior and judgment in her ex her best friend had suffered for it. Yuri had told Kagome before her water broke that it wasn't her fault that it happened. But I know that she still blames herself. She started to date some guy named Hojo shortly after Yuri died, but then found that she was only looking for comfort and then broke it off with him. He understood that she was grieving and it wouldn't have worked anyway but he still was around. I thought that maybe she'd end up with him. I met him when we had started out here. But then he switched schools and they broke up again."

"I think I remember him mentioning that they'd gone out for a while then ended their relationship." InuYasha finally said.

"I know, but he still calls her to check up on her. She seems fine though I mean she doesn't have the nightmares anymore, but she said that she's been having these weird dreams about a guy with the same name as you." She gestured towards Sesshomaru. He was a little shocked. He blinked a few times and then found that his brother was looking at him with a glare. "She said that he looked sort of like you except that his hair was much longer and silver, his eyes were deep and sorrowful, and she felt as if she knew him. She's been having the dreams of him for about six years now and still doesn't understand them. She said that in her dream she's a demon and a priestess all at once. The girl in her dreams had been in love with the lord of the western lands. That was what he went by in her dreams. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. All she knows is that before they died they silently understood one another. I tell you, Kagome is so strange and I'm personally worried about her. She acts as if nothing's bothering her. Oh well look I have a few dates tonight and I don't know when I'll get back so if Kagome gets back while I'm gone could you tell her that I put her guitar in my room under my bed." She stood and went to the door. "Later boys."

**

* * *

**

Kagome had spent most of the evening catching up with Tojin. They decided against coffee and went to a restaurant that he usually went to. By the end of the night Kagome was light headed. She opened the door to her dorm and then leaned against it sighing. She removed her coat and shook out the snow from her hair. Looking at the clock she found that it was 11:30 at night and she'd stayed out for over four hours. She carried herself over to the kitchen and flipped on a light. Nothing could be found in the fridge so she gave up and went to Akina's room. She had a feeling that her roommate wasn't home but she knew exactly where her guitar was, but it was too late to play. She could hear her bed calling and her body was leading the rest of her to it. Her room looked the same as it had when she left for break. Books everywhere. Most of her walls were nothing but bookshelves. Y_uri would have loved it here. _She found herself thinking. _I can't keep this up any longer. Eventually it will eat at my insides and I'll die too._

She looked down at her hands for a moment and then felt herself grow angry. She grabbed a towel from the closet and left her room and went to one of the bathrooms. She suddenly found the need to scrub herself raw. It often happened when she was alone. When you leave someone completely alone for a long period of time they tend to reminisce of the past. Often times she felt like just crying until her eyes became dry. There were many things that reminded her of her best friend. A song on the radio, seeing the old playground they used to play in as kids, baby Yuri's little eyes and angelic face, and her car which they used to go on many adventures much to Yuri's protest.

She allowed herself to smile at the memory of Yuri yelling at her for going over the speed limit on their way to the ocean. The only reason that she ever went to the ocean was because there was that one cliff that she loved to jump over. What surprised her most was that Yuri also joined in when Kagome would jump. That was one think that they both could enjoy, the thrill of leaping without knowing what would come next. Kagome couldn't believe that she had ever been like that though and if she could change anything about the past she would just to have her friend back.

_But people don't just come back from the dead! Why do I even bother to hope that she'd be alive, I saw her die right in front of me. There is no possible way that she might be alive. Well if I'm a demon and have unearthly abilities then maybe anything is possible right? I mean normal people would think that what I can do is strange, and changing my form is just one of many. I'd be a total freak if people found out. Not that I'm not one now but do I need to really add on? She was the only human who I told this to. She had always accepted that I wasn't normal, she wasn't exactly normal either. Her mother had come from a long like of priestesses and Yuri could do many purification spells. Maybe that's why we clicked._

She looked into the mirror placed her hand to her cheek then proceeded to touch the mirror only to find that it was her sad expression staring back. Her eyes were on the verge of spilling out her feelings. The normal chocolate brown color of her eyes had now become a stormy black. Inside of her eyes stormed a fearsome wind of sorrow. Sometimes when she looked at her refection it was as if she could see someone that everyone else ignored or refused to see. But her father was the barer of knowledge and constantly worried for her.

She rubbed her face and blinked a few times as if trying to fix her eyes and stop the flow of tears that were threatening to run like a river over her pale skin. This always happened when she thought on Yuri too long. Looking at old pictures often brought back the reasons that she missed her friend so. But then all she had to do was look at her own reflection and see her best friend dancing wildly, freely in her eyes. She placed her palm over her reflection as if trying to get rid of her. Finding that she couldn't rid the image away she gave herself a glare and then turned to the shower. When she first turned it on and stuck her hand in, she shivered. The cold water had pierced her skin with its icy grip. She shook her hand and avoided the cold water as she reached over to turn on the hot water. The pieces of clothing that occupied her body soon found their way all over the bathroom. She pulled out her hair tie and allowed her long hair to fall over her exposed shoulders. She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water cleanse her body and wash away her thoughts. She seated herself on the tile floor and curled her knees into her. The warm water fell from above her head and pushed her hair in front of her face. Her eyes became heavy soon and she allowed the warmth to bring on sleep.

_When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the shower anymore. The all too familiar scenes that kept coming back to her were yet again playing before her. She wanted to just wake up and forget this conversation that was about to happen. She closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to block it out. She found herself floating just above them but they weren't looking up at the moment. The girl who looked a lot like her._

"_Sesshomaru…" the girl said looking up to the sky._

"_Yeah…" he said softly._

"_Could I ask you a hypothetical question?" she said so low that only they could hear, her voice filled with ecstasy. Kagome looked down at them and wondered how it was possible that this guy could treat her as if she were the only person in the world. _

"_Sure." His voice reminded her of the Sesshomaru she knew, except that this guy was more in tune with his being. _

"_Let's say that if I were to die tomorrow, would you resent me or the situation?" He looked down at her but found her eyes were closed. Kagome watched on as she always did with the same questions in her mind. _**Why is it that these two have our names? I don't ever remember this happening in my life.**

"_Why? Are you planning on going on a suicide mission tomorrow?" _**What? He has a sense of humor! How in the hell did I get stuck with Mr. stick-in-the-ass?**

"_No, I was just wondering, I mean I can't stay here forever and well I don't want you to change yourself. Who you are is who I love and I'd hate to think that I caused you pain." Kagome looked at the girl and almost laughed_**I can't believe how much she sounds like me! I would so act like a sputtering idiot if I were talking to a guy about this. **

"_When you leave I shall miss you just as I have for the past ten years." _**Wow, he'd actually miss her? I wish he were mine!**_She almost laughed at herself. _

"_Will you still love me?" Kagome saw a change in the girls expression. _

"_Yes." He said after a few passing moments. His voice never wavered or showed nervousness but his insides were flying off the wall._**He certainly has Sesshomaru down right, that guy could use some fun in his life once and a while.**

"_Do you think you'd love me in four hundred years?" _**I still don't get that whole four hundred years thing. What is she a time jumper or something?**

"_Yes."_ **Wow he loves her. How is it possible that all the good guys are either gay, married or taken by some girl who doesn't appreciated what she has?**

"_What if you couldn't remember you loved me?" _**Yet again I'm left confused. Why do they talk as if they are leaving one another for a short time? I am so lost. Here they are in a beautiful and romantic setting and all their doing is talking. Well I might be doing the same thing but come on. **

"_Trust this, if I do now then it is possible that we'll meet again and I'll see the same thing I see now." She turned on her stomach so that she was now leaning on his chest. She looked confused and he sighed. _**This is just too sweet…**

"_You just sort of said that you love me." She smiled. _**How typical I could see myself ruining a perfect moment. Crap I'm waking up…**

Kagome's body jolted up from her dream and she looked around, she was still seated on the floor of the shower but the water was no longer warm. She jumped out of the shower and could hear a knock at the door. She knew that it had to be Akina.

"Kagome." Came Akina's voice. Kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Did you fall asleep in the shower again?" Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"You are so funny. Now can I please go to my room before I attract too much attention?"

"Oh don't worry the boys are asleep, I just got in five minutes ago and found that you weren't in your room and then I heard the shower on. I just figured that you must have had another one of your moments." She gave her friend a look of worry.

"I'm fine, I just got in later than I expected."

"But I seem to get in much later than you ever do." She gave Kagome a sly smile. "But then why would I want to go anywhere when two attractive brothers seem keen on knowing every intimate detail about me?" She grinned at Kagome who didn't understand. "Never mind, but if those to start asking you question I swear I didn't say a word." Kagome who had been paying more attention to her towel falling off turned her head and almost got whiplash.

"Akina what did you tell them?"

"You know Kagome you should really think about become a model, you have a nice body, show it off more." Said Akina trying to change the subject.

"Nice try kid, now talk." Kagome clinched the towel with one hand and pointed her index finger with the other hand.

"Alright I told them almost everything. Well everything I know anyway. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I mean we're going to be with them for who knows how long. I guess I can trust them to keep it a secret."

"Kagome why do you not want people to know, I think that what you did was really selfless."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't think that if your boyfriend had raped your best friend and it was because you didn't listen to her warning. Look Akina just leave me alone, I'm fine, and I'll be in my room if I'm needed but I suggest that unless someone is bleeding to death don't bother me." She stalked away and entered her room.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru had heard his two female roommates enter the house; the first one was Kagome who had returned at close to midnight he wasn't sure. Then three hours after Kagome Akina returned. That was when he heard her knocking on Kagome's bedroom door which was right next to his. He could hear Akina asking if Kagome was in her room. Then he heard her move away from the door and over to one of the bathrooms. She knocked on the door a few times and then he could hear wet feet touch the tile floor. Akina had asked if Kagome fell asleep in the shower again. Kagome and Akina seemed to be getting along at first but then Akina must have pushed a wrong button because Kagome suddenly grew angry and left to her room. He could hear her fuming in her room. Then came the sound of things flying all over the room all at once. He wondered how it was possible that she could throw that many things at one time. He heard Akina give a sigh of defeat and walk to her room. Then he heard a thump on the carpet next door to his room. Soft whimpers followed. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds but found that he couldn't. If he had asked himself where he'd see himself later in life he would have never guess that he'd be standing at her door knocking.

The sounds from the room were first silent and then rustling could be heard. She then could be heard moving toward the door to open it. She plastered on the best fake smile she could and looked up at him then frowned.

"Higurashi I'd like to know why it is that you must keep the rest of us up I may have very important plans tomorrow."

"Then go to sleep." He could tell that she had been crying, her eyes were red a puffy. Her hair was flopped to one side and all she had on was a robe.

"How do you think anyone can get sleep with you throwing things about?" he growled at her. She gave him a tired look but was trying to glare.

"It's really simple actually. You just close your eyes and pretend that you're dead, it works most of the time." He folded his arms and heard her sigh. "How about I give you these pills." She pulled a small bottle out of her robe pocket. He raised an eyebrow. "My doctor told me that if you take one before lying down they help with insomnia. I had difficulty sleeping when, well now I don't really sleep much sometimes I don't sleep for days and still feel fine." She shrugged when he gave her a strange look. He took one from her small hand and threw it in his mouth and swallowed it. She looked at him for a few moments just studying him. His eyes were just like the ones in her dreams and then she unconsciously touched her lips as if she were still in her dream. He saw her do this and raised his eyebrow at her. She blushed and moved her hand away from her lips.

"And what was that? A recent memory of your male companion from earlier?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" she looked confused.

"No need to deny what you share with the guy." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and leaned against her door.

"So then what did my crazy friend tell you exactly I know that she told you everything. Tojin isn't the father, and is far from ever getting into a relationship with me. The feeling is mutual. Look Sesshomaru I'm really tired, surprisingly so I'm going to close this door and pretend that you aren't standing here, and then I'm going to go lie on that bed over there and try to get some sleep before the voices start bugging me again." She looked once more into his eyes and then closed the door on him. But before she could get it completely closed he placed his foot between the door. He then stepped in and placed his hand over her mouth when he found that she was about to yell. She glared at him and also looked scared. He let go over her and backed up a little. He studied her for a moment and found that she was suddenly uncomfortable being in the same room with him. He could remember a time when she hadn't cared at all. _When we were kids._ Came his other voice. But they weren't kids anymore and maybe being older and on the verge of become actual adults brought on different comfort levels.

She shifted from foot to foot as he watched her in the dim room. The only light that could be found in the room was the moons rays shining through her window. It bounced off of her and lit up her features. If he were like most guys his mouth would have been hanging on the floor, but he was Sesshomaru and he didn't show his sudden attraction to her. He allowed himself to back up and opened the door once more, completely forgetting why he had ventured into her room in the first place. He knew what he was about to do and she seemed to catch on also. Only once had that ever happened between them and it wasn't by choice. That day was the reason that he hadn't really talked either. She pretended as if it had never really happened which was fine with him. He only remembered faintly of that evening at one of his friend's parties. He hadn't been much of a partygoer but his friend had convinced him that it would be fine. But it wasn't he ended up intoxicated and in a closet with Higurashi in some game called seven minutes in heaven. It was obvious that she had also had been drinking. This was when they were younger, more like middle school. He shook his head and went back to his room to sleep.

**A/N: There you go! I finally finished it. I woke up late this morning and I worked on this until late at night. So tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey there all, nothing really to say. Oh and to answer a question I gotl; Uri doesn't look like Rin. Rin will be making her appearance later in the story. I think it's about time that I bring in Miroku and Sango, but that's next chapter. Also don't forget Uri is the little girl and Yuri is the friend person. **

**Chapter Four**

**By: Mirei**

Breathing in and out a few times to calm herself Kagome went to her window. The cool night air would have been refreshing if not for the fact that she had just stepped out from a three hour shower and was freezing to death. She closed the window and went to her closet to get something to wear. She decided on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The room looked so dark, and it wasn't just because of the lights being off.

Something about it suddenly felt tainted. Like there was someone else leering in the darkness. She knew that there was no possible way that she'd sleep again that night. Each time that she'd return to their dorm she'd get the same room and have the same visions. Spirits hung in her room and she couldn't just tell that to her roommate. So she was stuck with the room. There was one large mirror that stood from the ceiling to the floor and it sat next to her closet. Her bed pointed to the west and it sat just below her window.

She moved over the mirror and looked at herself. For a second nothing looked any different. Her body still held its same shape and her waist length hair still fell all around her. She approached the mirror as if she were watching a predator on the other side. Something flickered in her refection; the girl on the other side smiled and backed up each time that Kagome approached. Kagome reached her hand out and touched the mirror and then felt her hand penetrate it. She pulled back in surprise and felt her hand. There was water on her hand. She shook her hand dry and then preceded to the mirror once more.

Her image was dressed in a dark kimono with a gray bottom that flowed around her feet. Her hair was much longer than Kagome's and she had many markings along her face and neck. The image in the mirror gave her a fanged grin and then stuck her hand out as if asking to take it. Kagome looked down at her hand and then back into the mirror and found that the girl had suddenly vanished. The once distinct image had become like a distorted memory in Kagome's mind. She wondered if it had happened at all. Before she could second guess herself another image slowly became visible. Kagome heard a gasp escape her lips.

"Yuri?" she found herself ask. It was more of a remark when she thought about it. She was her friend smile at her and then gesture for her to come forward. Kagome couldn't say no to her, she found her feet suddenly move closer to the mirror. Yuri reached out her hands to Kagome who took them without a thought. Without warning she was pulled into the mirror.

Kagome blinked a few times and then looked around. She found herself standing on a grassy plain surrounded by a field of lilacs. Yuri's face lit up when she saw that her friend was captivated by her surroundings. Yuri had always known of Kagome's love for flowers especially lilacs. Kagome looked back at her friend and found herself becoming weak.

"Kagome, please do not worry. I think it's about time that I do some explaining." She linked arms with Kagome and pulled her along. Kagome felt tears forming in her caramel eyes. "You were always the strong one you know. Now look at you all grown up and acting mature." She gave Kagome a grin and then took her to a tall apple tree. She yanked one from the tree and broke it in half. Kagome looked down at the apple that Yuri offered her. "I think I understand that saying 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'.

"Really, I never gave it much thought." She bit into the apple.

"Well it is said that apples gave the gods eternal youth. Now if you think about that saying it does make sense. But then again those apples had a mystic spell on them." She laughed a little.

"You didn't bring me here to discuss apples did you?" Kagome finally asked after studying her friend. She wore a light purple kimono that flowed all around her. She looked like a goddess, her hair lavished her body with soft curls that bounced when she moved, and her eyes were still as lively as they had been when she was alive.

"No. I've been watching you for quite some time my friend and I must say I'm disappointed in you." She shook her finger playfully at Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome joined her friend on the grass. Yuri looked at Kagome for a moment and then pulled her knees into her chest.

"You allowed yourself to feel guilty."

"I feel guilt each day."

"Well stop!" She pulled Kagome on the arm playfully.

"But it's my fault, if I had listened…"

"You had nothing to do with what happened. You were allowed to date whoever you wanted and it is his fault for lusting and taking advantage of me, you never saw him as nothing more than the man who made your knees go weak. I know that you might always feel responsible but I wish you wouldn't. It pains me to see you this way."

"But I thought that you didn't like the old Kagome?" Yuri laughed.

"Are you kidding, she was so fun to be around. I sometimes wished I could have been more like you. You weren't afraid to do anything and always went for what you wanted and I could always count on you when things were bad."

"But it's my fault for what happened. Where was I when he was stalking you and when he kidnapped you?"

"Do you remember that day?" Kagome gave a nod. "Then you might remember that he was supposed to meet you but never showed. Well he called the house and told me that you were hurt and needed me to come and get you. I was kind of confused by this but went anyway because I had really been worried. That was why he never showed; he wanted you out of the way so that he could get me alone." Kagome looked down with shame. "It was my own judgment that caused my downfall."

"Are you angry with me Yuri?"

"No Kagome I love you dearly and I hate to watch you grow so angry with yourself. My young child seems to love you very much and yet it seems as if the name given to her wasn't chosen right."

"Why?" Kagome was so confused.

"I would have named her after a person who has her same spirit." Kagome gave her a confused look. "She would have been well suited with the name Kagome." She smiled at Kagome when she saw that her friend caught on.

"Hey Yuri are you…"

"Dead? No far from it, actually it's really simple, you see when I supposedly died I had left my human body and was brought here. I can't leave yet because I haven't finished with my twelve tasks. I have finished ten so far but the last two seem much more difficult."

"So what happens after you complete your tasks?"

"I get a new body and get to return to earth. You could say that this is limbo. They couldn't send me to the sages because I was a priestess or rather a descendent of one. They said that I was more helpful on earth and that one day I'd get my spot on the counsel of sages. You seem to know many on the counsel already."

"How, I've never had any encounters with anyone but you and my family."

"I can't say because it is something that you must take care of on your own. I just want you to know that once I return I don't expect you to hand over little Uri to me, it isn't fair to her. She's grown up all of her life knowing only you and I'd rather not destroy her fragile little world." She gave Kagome a smile. "Plus I never could handle children. You are more of the motherly type anyway. Plus there's that other reason." She gave her friend a sideways glance.

"You shouldn't feel bad for me, I never really planned on having kids. I used to be fine with the fact that I couldn't have children but once I took home Uri I found that I wanted them." Kagome looked down for a moment suddenly saddened by her thoughts.

"Please don't Kagome, I don't wish for you to cry."

"I won't but over the time that I thought that you were dead I seemed to do that a lot."

"It would have been the same way if you'd been in my situation. You and I are one in the same Kagome. We walked the same path and lived the same life."

"I wish that you'd been my roommate. Akina is alright but really I would have been more outgoing if I had my partner in crime."

"Oh I'm flattered." They both laughed.

"We have two new roommates, both males. They're brothers."

"I know, it seems as though the younger one likes you. But then we both know Sesshomaru. Actually I never met him but I've heard about him. He's led an interesting life." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well his parents both died when he and InuYasha were younger. His actual mother died while giving birth to him. His father remarried and they had InuYasha. But there was car accident and they both died. So then he and his brother had to be put in an orphanage, it took seven years before someone adopted them. At first they only wanted Sesshomaru but he refused to be taken in unless his brother also went with him. I guess over the years they only had one another and they couldn't be separated. So a rich couple adopted them and well the rest is history."

"Wow. He'd never really talked about his family. We usually never talked at all, unless he had something rude to say."

"It isn't just coincidence that you have him as your roommate you know. The sages are testing you."

"Why?" Kagome wondered why on earth the sages would want to place her in such a confined space with someone that she could never understand or even stand for that matter.

"I don't really know for sure but just trust that maybe you should put past any ill thoughts of him and try to get along. The sages don't want a tainted sage to join them now do they?"

"I'm not tainted."

"I know but one day all your bad thoughts are going to turn you into a prude." Kagome pushed Yuri over and then folded her arms.

"I will not, you're the one who acted like a total prude."

"Good point. I guess I have no chance of becoming a sage now." The both laughed.

"Wait I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well how is it that I was able to go through the mirror?"

"I am able to create barriers out of reflective objects. So if you have anything that you can see your reflection in I can see you and anyone I wish. How do you think that I've been watching over you?"

"Oh."

"I can pull things through but I can't go completely out. If I manage to get out I'd get pulled back in and then I'd be stripped of my powers. So until my two tasks are complete I must remain here."

"What are your two tasks?"

"I have to fix a broken heart and bring together two clashing tides."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Why yes it does. But let's not worry about that. What I want you to do now is go back and just live, be yourself and try to forget about me for a while. Oh and one more thing" She pulled out a knife, at first Kagome grew scared. "Don't worry; I just want you to transfer blood with me. Sort of like blood sisters only by doing this I'll have something to connect me to earth. This way I can be like a little voice in your head."

"Great so now I'm going to hear you and then end up in an asylum."

"Just don't talk out loud and you'll be fine." She cut along her life line on her palm then handed the knife to Kagome who did the same. "Now this blood on our hands symbolizes our loyalty and trust to one another. Think of it as protection. It connects us forever to each other." She grabs Kagome's hand and links their palms together. Kagome could feel the blood of her friend entering her body. Yuri pulled her hand away and rubbed her hand against her clothing. She stood and pulled Kagome up from the ground. She led her toward the entrance to her room.

"I don't want to go back." Kagome said when Yuri started to push her through the mirror.

"You can't stay Kagome, if you do then who will look after your daughter?" she smiled warmly at Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "You are my best friend and sister and just know that you and I can't ever really be parted. A brief separation isn't something to be saddened over. Now go back to your room." Kagome reluctantly let go of her friend and stepped into the mirror. "Oh and Kagome you might feel pain when you wake up, once you step out of here you will fall asleep." Kagome nodded and went through the mirror, once she reached her room again she felt her body give out and fall to the ground.

**

* * *

**

The sun poured through her room but she couldn't move. Her body ached and her eyes were sealed shut. She wondered what time it was. But then her thoughts were interrupted by voices out in the living room. It sounded like her mom and dad. Sesshomaru was talking with her dad about something and then she heard her name mentioned. She tried to push herself from the ground, with success she managed to crawl to the door. She pulled on to door and slid it open. Everyone from the living room looked over at her door when it opened. Kagome could be found leaning against the frame of the door. She smiled nervously at everyone as her parents rushed over to her. Akina also followed. She could feel her eyes become heavy once more but tried to stay awake.

"Kagome, stay awake." She heard her father's voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She muttered. She tried to swat their hands away so that she could try and lift herself up. She managed to stand but then collapsed against her father. She felt him lift her up but she pulled away from him and grabbed onto the wall. "I can do this on my own." She said stubbornly.

"What happened to you?" asked her mother watching her daughter as if she were fine china.

"I ah…took those pills again, I thought I could ah…handle it but I can't so I don't want them anymore." She lied. Her father could tell that she was lying but didn't address it.

"I just need to get to the kitchen." She still held onto the wall until she reached the couch and followed along it. _Damn you Yuri._ She thought as she pushed herself to walk. She passed InuYasha who was sitting at the edge of the couch he was about to get up to help her but she refused it. "I have to do this myself." She winced as the pain in her legs became unbearable.

Sesshomaru was currently located in the kitchen getting coffee for the people in the living room. He had heard the commotion from Kagome's parents and wondered what was going on. He left the kitchen and entered the living room only to see Kagome pushing all her weight against the couch. He could easily see that she was in pain, but no one around her moved to help her. His brother looked like he was about to jump up and carry her himself. She let go of the couch and lifted one foot at a time. She hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru was there. Once she let go of the couch she found herself falling forward. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to crash onto the ground. But then she felt herself land on something soft, slowly she opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru looking down at her. She didn't move at all for a few moments. His eyes were like a raging storm of hidden emotions. He was more confused than anything. She pushed him away and walked passed him still feeling the pain in her legs. She latched herself onto the wall and proceeded to the kitchen. _She never said it would be this bad! She could have just said don't leave your room for a few hours, and then I would have stayed in my room. I just need to get those pills before anyone sees me. _She grabbed onto the cabinet and opened it. Inside she found her pain killers staring at her.

She downed them without water and then allowed herself to fall to the ground. The people in the living room were silent; in fact the whole house was silent. She called out the first name she could think of.

"Ah, Sesshomaru could you come here?" her voice sounded unsure but at this point it didn't seem to matter so much. Something approached; at first she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Higurashi you are impossible." Came Sesshomaru's voice. "Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" He lifted her off the ground and carried her back toward the living room. He stopped in the hall suddenly when he noticed blood. Not just the mark on her hand but there was a large gash of blood over the flesh where her heart lay. He began to walk again only this time much faster. He placed her on the couch. The others gathered around her. Her mother took off the shirt that was now drenched in blood. There was no sign of a wound but blood seemed to be coming from her birth mark. Her birth mark was a special thing to her mother. It lay over where her heart could be found. What was strange about it was that it looked more like a scar than a birth mark. Kagome's mother wiped the blood off of Kagome mark and found that the blood was gone. She turned to her husband who stepped forward.

"Onigumo what happened?" she asked him. He touched her shoulder and bent down to his daughter. "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"No, this cannot be fixed with medication or doctors. She did this on her own, she allowed herself to trade blood with another. A demon that trades blood with a priestess will often get a reaction like this. By our laws it isn't allowed but you and I never followed much on rules were we dear." Kiki looked at him and blushed. "The blood that came from her birth mark wasn't her. All we really can do now is wait for her to heal herself. It should only take a few hours."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust that I know these things." He kissed her forehead and lifted his daughter up into his arms. "I remember a time when she told me everything, how she would run to me when something was wrong." He gave a sigh and went toward her room to lay her down.

Akina had heard everything just like InuYasha and Sesshomaru had. Words like 'demon' and 'priestess' were thrown around. Onigumo looked at the confused young people in the living room wondered what he could say. His attention was then brought to Uri, who stood next to Kagome's room looking as if she were formulating something her mind.

"Uri what is the matter?" Uri looked up at her grandpa. She turned her body completely so that she was now standing before him.

"Is mommy going to change again?" The others looked confused. That seemed to be going around lately. People becoming utterly perplexed by the happenings in their dorm room. It seemed as though Kagome brought all of this along with her.

"I believe that she might tonight but she'll be fine tomorrow for sure."

"Hey old man when are you going to explain what happened." Said InuYasha who still sat on the couch.

"You will do well to respect your elders boy." Onigumo glared at InuYasha who flinched under his gaze. Sesshomaru watched on as the older man used his gift of intimidation on his younger brother. That was one thing that he admired about Kagome's father. He had the ability to show his feelings but still be a stone wall. He could make the strongest men crumble under is gaze. Sesshomaru's adopted father had often spoken of the man as if he were a god. Many people in their community looked to Onigumo Higurashi for guidance.

"You ain't my dad so you can't tell me what to do." Sneered InuYasha. Sesshomaru sent his brother a glared but it went unnoticed.

"InuYasha you will shut your mouth this instant." He growled, his brother glared at him but didn't speak.

"Sesshomaru, I worried at times that you might not be suitable for my Kagome, but after watching you grow into a fine young man I found myself seeing someone I knew well in you." He walked over to Sesshomaru and stared at him. Sesshomaru bowed to the older man.

"Onigumo I request information on the happenings that occurred." Onigumo smiled at Sesshomaru who remained neutral.

"I need to ask that the other members of the room leave. Or better yet you and I can leave to discuss this. It has been many years since we talked." Sesshomaru gave a nod and followed Onigumo out of the room.

Kiki sat down on the couch and sighed. Akina came over and sat down next to her.

"How is it that Sesshomaru knows Kagome and has close ties with her family?"

"I remember seeing you when you were seven. But you seemed to prefer staying at home. Sesshomaru went to school with Kagome but they never met until middle school. They only spoke once then and then she pretended as if she didn't know him. Then during high school; I believe that she was freshmen and he was a sophomore then. They both ended up taking the same electives which required them to work together on some of the activities in class. He was over at our house at least three times a week. At first we demanded that they work in our loft but then Onigumo told them it would be fine if they worked in Kagome's room. I never could understand why, but Onigumo is wise beyond his years and you don't second guess him."

"So then weren't you concerned with what they were doing in her room?"

"That's what I kept thinking about but Onigumo assured me that Sesshomaru was a boy who could be trusted."

"Feh, he wouldn't have tried anything. He isn't big on girls or dating for that matter."

"And if it had been you?" Kiki gave him a suspicious look. InuYasha blushed under her watchful eye.

"Ah…that's not what I meant at all…I a just meant that…oh I don't know what I meant." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You need to learn to watch what you say InuYasha."

"Can you tell us about what happened a while ago with Kagome?"

"Yeah Kiki why did she have a problem walking?"

"She has a 'special' gift that separates her from the rest of the world. I don't think that it is best that the world know of this. If I explain this to you I hope that you two will keep it to yourselves." Kiki looked over at Uri and smiled. Uri trotted over to her grandma and then looked at the other two.

"Mom is an angel. She can fly like this." She started to flap her arms around as if she were a bird.

"Uri you know you can't tell people things like that."

"I know but you said that you were going to tell them about mommy."

"Then why don't you tell them dear?" Uri stood in front of the group of people and saw that they were all paying attention to her.

"My mommy says that it's a curse but grandpa says that it's a gift. On full moons she becomes an angel." Kiki smiled at the little girl.

"Uri your mother told you that her form isn't an angel."

"I know but her wings are pretty." The little girl ran off to the kitchen to get a snack from the frig.

"What she means is that Kagome transforms into a demon on full moons. She isn't a normal demon though. Her father was once a powerful demon. I was a priestess then and we sort of just clicked. We didn't know that our children would be damned. We thought that if he became human then they'd be safe." Kiki looked down at her hands and rubbed them together.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that demons are real." Said an exasperated InuYasha.

"Yes and please don't use language like that around my granddaughter."

"Why do you trust us with this sort of information?" asked Akina who was now sitting so close to Kiki that she could have ended up on her lap. Akina had always enjoyed stories about supernatural forces. All the things that Kiki had just said fascinated her.

"Because you're all going to be with her and I know that Sesshomaru will make sure that no one finds out. Onigumo and Sesshomaru have a mutual respect for one another. I could never understand them. They would sit in that damn dojo behind our house for hours, but you wouldn't hear anything. It was as if they weren't even there at all. Onigumo wants Sesshomaru to run the shrine after his death. It's really morbid on my husband but he knows best."

"What about that guy that Onigumo wants Kagome to marry?" asked Akina.

"Marry?" shrieked InuYasha. The women looked at him a laughed.

"Oh InuYasha Onigumo and his friend Hitsuma want their children to marry so that they can combine their shrines but Onigumo would never make her." She laughed at his crimson face.

"Kouga is so in love with Kagome but she brushes him off with little difficulty. In fact she completely ignores all guys. Sometimes I wonder…" Kiki gave the younger girl a scornful glance. "I wasn't inferring anything I swear Kiki." Akina put her hands up in defense and surrender.

"Kagome isn't homosexual if that is what you're conclusion is Akina. She has her reasons for giving up on the opposite sex. I really don't mind how long she takes to find a husband."

"But what if she never does?"

"My husband is sure that she will find the right guy. He has the ability of divination. He knows that she will come face to face with a decision that requires her heart to decide its out come. He refuses to tell her the truth and I can't bring myself to do so either. But just know that once she figures it out she won't be the same."

"What are you talking about mom?" Came Kagome's voice as she stood at her door looking much better.

"Oh nothing dear, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a bus, did anyone happen to get the license plate?" she joked and went to sit next to InuYasha. "So what did I miss?" she looked around and found that they were all having trouble meeting her eye.

"Oh nothing dear, your father and Sesshomaru went to catch up on old times."

"That doesn't sound like them. You know mom that lying to your daughter might cause wrinkles." Kiki glared at her daughter but Kagome shrugged it off and went to see what Uri was doing. Uri was currently enjoying a juice box at the kitchen table.

"Hi mommy, are you feeling better?" she smiled at her mother. Kagome sat down at the table with Uri.

"I'm much better. I just wonder why your grandfather and Sesshomaru left."

"Sess-oh-mu-ru" Kagome laughed as Uri tried to say his name. "He's the tall pretty man right mommy." Uri smiled and went back to sipping her drink.

"Sure sweetie. Why don't you call him something else? That way you don't call him 'the pretty tall man'"

"But he is pretty, like when you become an angel and flap your wings." Kagome watched as Uri flapped her hair around as she happily enjoyed herself. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing dear, I was just wondering how it's possible that such a treasure like you came in such a small package." Uri gave her mom a confused look. "It means that I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Oh, me too, I love you mommy." Kagome placed her hands on the table and then a thought came to her. _Why are they here?_ She left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

"Hey mom what exactly are you doing here?"

"Your father and I have to go see your grandmother, she was leaving for the store when she fell and broke her leg. Your uncle is going to be down on Saturday so we brought Uri here. Souta's with his friend."

"Oh, well do you mind if we go back home then, I would much rather enjoy my vacation."

"Sure dear, you have the keys as always. Your father and I will not be home until Sunday though so just bring Uri with you on Sunday and we'll pick her up here."

"Alright." Kagome suddenly felt better.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru and Onigumo sat across from one another for quite some time without speaking. There silence wasn't uncomfortable but it gave Sesshomaru much time to calculate what the older man might have to tell him. Something about Onigumo had always been a mystery to him. He often wondered how a man so strong and proud had the ability to show love to his family without losing respect from his peers. That was the reason that he hung around Kagome's house at first. He wanted to learn from Onigumo who was nothing like his adopted parents. His family was so emotionally unstable. His adopted mother was a lawyer and his father was a judge. Both had tempers and both couldn't control their emotions at all. He remembered his father very well. He was six and InuYasha was five. His biological father was the owner of chain of computer companies and his mother ran a kindergarten school. They were an odd couple but they loved one another. After their death Sesshomaru slipped into a secluded part of his mind and pushed all feelings of happiness or joy out of his mind.

Then there was that deep hole in his heart that nothing seemed to fill. He couldn't understand why he cared so much. Then came Kagome Higurashi, the girl who seemed to stir him. She had the uncanny ability of driving him insane. She could cause great devastation in his life on a daily basis. Yet there was something intoxicating about her. You could deny that she was nothing more than a girl but that wasn't true. There were different dimensions to her. When she found herself in a tight space she would use her mind to fix her situation. Anytime she felt helpless and lost she'd rediscover old things about herself that made her different from others. Her eyes played off her emotions like a movie screen. When she was happy they'd light up like the night sky. Then there were the many times that she felt alone and sad, he'd noticed it a few times in her eyes. Her eyes became hollow, dejected and uninterested with the world. That was when she would shut herself up and pretend to be happy.

Sesshomaru was diverted from his thoughts by Onigumo who was giving him a thoughtful look. They both were surveying each other. But it was Onigumo who finally broke their silence.

"I know what's on your mind and though I may agree fully with your views of my daughter you will do well not to do any thinking if you wish to survive this conversation." Sesshomaru's face actually changed expressions. He was generally surprised that the older man had figured out what he was thinking about. _I wonder if Higurashi also can do this. _Onigumo smirked at Sesshomaru who started to grow angry. "Don't worry, she can only do it for a limited time and then she loses strength. Now that is what we are here to discuss."

"Why do you insist of doing that?" demanded Sesshomaru who by now was growling deep in his throat like a rabid dog.

"Calm down boy. You have no reason to become overworked.

"I do when it comes to being perpetrated by you. If I had known of this I would have been on guard." Onigumo rolled his eyes.

"It isn't something you can just avoid boy. That is why we are sitting here. You have much to learn about my family." Sesshomaru folded his arms.

"What could there possibly be? I know that you daughter hides the child, that her friend died. She wasn't stable for a while." Onigumo looked Sesshomaru over and then folded his arms also.

"I have the ability to read minds and see two paths for each person, I cannot see which they will take but each has their advantages and disadvantages. My Kagome has many paths that she hasn't neared yet. What is odd is that each one leads her to the same destiny in the end. Some of them are going to cause her great pain while others will bring her joy and happiness. I choose the latter though."

"She seems well suited for misery." Onigumo gave Sesshomaru a cold look. "I wasn't being serious for once." Only Onigumo could make Sesshomaru flinch. He feared no one except this man. Kagome's father could take down mighty fighters in his day and still could. Onigumo had been a warrior in many wars and when he returned home he became a kung-fu fighter. Any man who could do hand-to-hand combat and almost kill a man was worth respecting. But then there was Kagome, who was able to defeat her father with ease. _I bet he allows her to win. There is no possible way that she could be stronger than him._ He groaned slightly when he realized that he'd had a thought.

"You are wrong Sesshomaru. Though I do appreciate the admiration you show I never go easy on Kagome. During training I am her teacher and she is my student. At home she is my daughter. There are big differences between the two, but I would never bring harm to her during our sessions. That is also why we are here."

"Why don't you just tell me already?"

"You must be hanging around your brother too much. His ignorance for respect has rubbed of on you."

"I apologize for my comment."

"Sesshomaru you don't have to apologize you just need to loosen up a little. Even the mightiest oak has splinters. Now down to business. Kagome as you know is 'special' and the training that we do has much to do with this."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Kagome has been training for her own self worth. She told me when she was little that she felt incomplete. I was surprised to hear my four year daughter talk with such knowledge, but I guess she could always talk." Sesshomaru watched as the older mans face suddenly twitch a little. He had never seen him do that before. "You see I could never bring myself to tell her…" he paused for a moment.

"Tell her what?" He was now interested in what Onigumo had to say.

"Kiki had never given birth to Kagome. Kagome used to ask about her baby pictures and I'd tell her that there was a fire and they all burned." He looked down ashamed suddenly.

"Then is she adopted?" he surprised himself with the question.

"No. This story is difficult to explain. To put it simply we found her at the bottom of our well. I remember hearing someone crying out while I was in the dojo. At the time I was alone and neither my son nor my wife was with me. I found it odd that one moment she was twenty six the next I have my little girl back and my family. The moment I opened up the well door and carried her out Kiki came running out with my son in her arms. She was confused by what was going on. She had died when Kagome was twenty."

"What are you talking about?" Onigumo sighed when he realized that he wasn't making any sense.

"You see I fell into that same well when I was in my twenties and was captured by a human who wanted to use my body as a host. I spend a great part of my life trying to fight him off to no avail. Then Kagome came twenty years later and saved me from him. The well was a portal to another time. I realize that this may sound strange but it is the truth." Sesshomaru gave the man a look that clearly stated that he thought that Onigumo was clinically insane. "Will you stop that this instant. Now as I was saying after the battle in the feudal era we returned here. I felt bad for taking her away from the only man she could ever love. He cared for her deeply but never told her his feelings. As far as I know they got into an argument before we left because she felt one sided. He grew angry with her because she didn't understand him and obviously had no idea how he felt. She spent those six years regretting their fight. She became really cold and I wondered if maybe it would have been best to leave her there. She went back to school and then became the owner of a computer corporation. She spent most of her time at work trying to pretend that she could take on the world with an iron fist. But then one night I saw her go into the well house and could read her thoughts. She had a bad dream about him again and then ended up there. I didn't hear her return and I knew that she had gone back."

"So then she already lived a life before this one?" he was truly confused about everything that he'd learnt.

"That isn't everything. After she returned as a four year old girl a man came to me and explained what had happened during the time that she was gone."

"How am I supposed to believe any of this?"

"You don't have to but I want you to know that maybe one day you'll find out that your life isn't exactly normal either. This guy named Uhen told me that she returned and was deceived by a man named Azulu who had once been infatuated with her in yet another life. Her lover then had despised Azulu who had gone by the name Zualuu then. But at the time they weren't exactly lovers. He was much like the man she loved in her last life. He refused to tell her how much he loved her and yet she didn't mind. She grew up in a small village and could heal with the sound of her voice or with her touch. Then the heir to the western lands came and demanded that she heal a curse that prevented him from using his full strength. She did so but he found that he couldn't leave the village. His brother had befriended her when they were kids but the older brother didn't know this. He remained in this village for over a year questioning what it was about the girl that captured him so."

"What about her last life? What happened with the guy with the silver hair?"

"Ah yes, sorry for going off track. They fought at first because they were both sour about their fight. Ten years had passed for him while six passed for her. A threat came along and he held a meeting in his lands. Kagome came up with the solution and then they set out to find the cause of the problem. But Kagome already knew how to deal with the problem. She didn't know how to tell the man she loved or her friends so she didn't for a while. The leader of the western lands demanded her to finally tell him. But they soon found that they would all be reborn back to this time. Kagome and the lord patched up their differences and then tried to spend as much time as possible with one another before they would lose each other again."

Onigumo surveyed Sesshomaru for a moment and could see that he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Kagome loving someone. _It doesn't really matter to me at all. Shut up will you he can hear you remember. Onigumo stay out of my head!_ Onigumo gave him a smirk.

'_Sesshomaru I think you protest too much. It is quite alright if you feel a need to protect my daughter.' _

_Then maybe you shouldn't make it a habit of yours to assume something that I wasn't getting at. You talk about such things as if you know more than you let on. Tell me Onigumo do you enjoy torturing the hell out of me? _

'_Yes. I'd have to say that the rush is indescribable. But that isn't why we're here. I need you to protect Kagome. In another day she will become her true form and will need to be placed in her room. She's going home today and you and your brother must accompany her. There will be a visitor later tonight. I know that Kagome refuses his offers but I'd just like for her to make peace with the poor boy. His name is Kouga and he will be there making a fool of himself once more.'_

"Will you stop that, it's not normal."

"When has normal been any part of your life Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glared but knew that he was being honest. Sesshomaru gave a sigh and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm done torturing you. But just know that Kagome will regain her memories once she meets up with the silver haired demon. It's sort of like a curse I guess. It's to teach the lord that some things are worth sacrifice. He'll have to find his way of showing that he loves her still. I fear though that they might never connect. Kagome refuses all men because she thinks that it was her fault for her friend's downfall. That her bad choice in Yinji caused this. I hold onto my own regret. I shouldn't have brought her back the first time."

"I don't believe that you had a choice. So why exactly are you telling me all of this when your daughter has no clue? If what you are saying is true then she's two thousand four hundred years old."

"No. She died twice. You see Kagome as I've said isn't our actual daughter. There are supernatural forces at work here. The sages that look over our shrine now gave her to us. They created her from different elements. The eight sages; Sahori, Kao, Yura, Rizu, Uhen, Fuyuhiko, Kazo, and, Sakyou all gave her a gift that makes her a strong and powerful demon. But at the same time she was given beauty, humility, a tender heart, and a strong spirit. They were aiming to create a guardian for the feudal era but found that she could never truly stay there. After they created her they knew that if she died she'd just end up in the future. She is much like an immortal, if she dies she'll come back to life yet again and continue on with life."

"That's not a healthy way to live."

"If her enemies from her past were to find this out then she could be in danger. You see when she does die she loses all her memories and as I mentioned before the guy that she's connected with has to break the curse. It is plainly obvious that he hasn't otherwise she'd know about the past two thousand four hundred years." Onigumo stopped speaking suddenly. He closed his eyes and held onto his temples as if he were in pain.

_Dad! What are you doing? I know for a fact that you don't just go off with strange boys just to catch up! _Came Kagome's voice in Onigumo's head. Sesshomaru for some reason could hear her too but didn't flinch.

'_Will you calm yourself Kagome; we are simply catching up that is all.'_

_You can pretend as if I don't know what's going on but I swear dad if your guys are out scouting for a mate for me I will never forgive you._

'_Why on earth would I do such a thing?' _Sesshomaru saw the man chuckle a little.

_Because you've done it before. I don't want twenty men standing outside of our house serenading me again! That was an all time low dad._

'_I don't know what you're talking about Kagome.'_

She growled at him and he started to laugh.

'_I promise you that I won't do that again. But as I recall you were the one who said that there weren't any good men left in the world.'_

_It was a joke. You take things too far._

'_Oh Kagome that one hurt. Why don't you just marry Kouga?'_

_Because I don't love him, and I think that there's a plausible reason that I can't figure out. _

'_Like your heart belonging to another?' _He didn't hear anything for a moment but he could feel her trying to think it over.

_If that's how you put it. You remember when I told you how I felt something missing?_

'_Yes. I remember telling you that maybe you'd never completely understand it.'_

_I still don't I feel like something is missing sort of like a hole in my heart of something. _She laughed. _I'm sorry dad I'm doing it again I'm bothering you with my nonsense._

'_Kagome my dear you are far from bothering me. But I still insist on Kouga.'_

_DAD! _

'_Fine forget the boy for now, is your mother still with you?'_

_Yeah she's looking at me funny though, she doesn't know that we're talking. I keep making weird faces and she looks sort of worried that I'm going to crack. _

'_Does she know about what happened yesterday?'_

_How did you, dad were you reading my mind again? What have I told you about that?_

'_I can't seem to recall.'_

_I told you to warn me. You could get me into trouble you know. She might not want others to know when she's coming back._

'_But it does matter to me she is as much my daughter as you are and if there is possible hope that she'll be back I deserve to know.' _

_You'll throw out the natural order if you keep doing that. How much of a freak do you want me to be?_

'_That isn't fair Kagome; you have a special gift and should respect it.'_

_How can I when I scare people away?_

'_You haven't scared anyone away but you choose to detract yourself from men. I don't mind so much though.'_

_Oh so it's okay for Kouga to come over and climb my vines at night and sing to my window? You know I fell asleep during class. How is it possible that I got stuck with him? _

'_Good luck I guess.' _

_Oh yeah good luck dad, it's your fault that he follows me around and embarrasses me in public._

'_Kagome he means well really. The boy is just captivated by your sparkling personality.'_

_Who are you trying to fool dad. I'm a total prude._

'_Is that what Yuri told you?'_

_She warned me that if I continue to be boring and not get back out and enjoy my life that the sages wouldn't allow me to join their council. I can't believe that. _

'_Maybe you should review the tapes that you Yuri and Tojin took on your road trips.'_

_Maybe._

'_I recall you jumping three hundred feet into the ocean. Then you worried Yuri and Tojin to death when you didn't surface for ten minutes'. _

_Dad I was reckless then I'm not going to do that anymore._

'_That's the problem Kagome you should. You can't get hurt and you enjoyed it.'_

Sesshomaru listened while they talked. Kagome had no respect what so ever. How could Onigumo allow her to talk to him like that.

_Sesshomaru he's my dad after all and the only time that we worry about manners are when we're training. And why are you listening in on our conversation?_

'_If I knew I would have been gone a log time ago.'_

_Damn._

'_Kagome what did I say about that language.' _Said Onigumo.

_Sorry dad but now he knows about everything._

'_Though this is true Kagome maybe it's for the best that he knows. I have a feeling that you'll need him later on in life.'_

_What are you talking about Onigumo? _Said Sesshomaru in his mind glaring daggers at he older man.

'_I was merely stating that Sesshomaru will be going with you when you go home.' _

_What? Why? I can take care of myself!_

'_I never said that you couldn't but maybe having him there will keep Kouga at bay.' _

_And what's Sesshomaru going to do glare at him until he dies? Wait that's a good idea._

'_You can't be serious Kagome.'_

_Dad I was kidding I swear. Kouga isn't all bad. At one point we were friends._

'_Good girl Kagome now we'll be there soon so make sure you're ready, if you want Akina and InuYasha can go with you.'_

_What about Yuki?_

'_Oh yes her too, just don't forget that Uri needs to take her vitamins.'_

_Sure. You know dad you're the best. _He could feel her leave and then took his hand off of his head. Sesshomaru looked indifferent but Onigumo could tell that he was in deep thought but decided to stay out of his head for once.

**

* * *

**

Kagome waved to her parents and their cars parted ways on the street. Inside Kagome's car it was completely crowded. In the front sat Kagome and Sesshomaru who weren't talking. InuYasha had the driver's side behind Kagome while Akina had the other. This left Yuki in the middle. InuYasha had Uri on his lap but she wanted to sit up with Sesshomaru so she cried for half an hour until Kagome convinced Sesshomaru allow Uri to sit with him.

"Mister what can I call you?" she asked Sesshomaru who was trying his best not to pay attention to her. He did hold onto her though to make sure that she didn't get hurt but he was unhappy that Kagome had 'forced' him to watch the child throughout the whole trip.

"Sesshomaru." He said simply.

"But I can't say that, it's too hard." She wrinkled her nose. He rolled his eyes at her which caused her to laugh. "You are so funny!" she squealed. Hey mommy did you know that he was funny?" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a once over and then turned her eyes back to the road.

"Nope I had no idea but then again it is possible."

"As I've told you before you should quit school and open a comedy club."

"Just as long as you join me."

"Mommy why is he growling like that?" Uri looked up at Sesshomaru with innocent eyes trying to figure out why he made such strange noises.

"Because he's angry with me; but you get used to his mood swings."

"I still don't know what to call you, Sess-oh-mu-ru." She tried to sound out.

"You almost had it that time." Said Sesshomaru with his same deadpan expression.

"Really?" her face lit up and then she did something that shocked almost everyone in the car. She HUGGED Sesshomaru who pushed himself against his seat as ifhe were being attacked. "You are so cool Sesshomaru." She said finally getting his name right. Sesshomaru calmed down a bit and glared knives at Kagome who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Sesshomaru sure has a way with the ladies doesn't he." Came InuYasha's voice from the back seat.

"I concur, he attracts them like flies." Laughed Akina.

"Oh yes and his sparkling personality dazzles and woos them." Said Yuki finally. Kagome slowed down a bit.

"Come on guys knock it off. It's not funny." Everyone shut up when Kagome said this. _Why am I defending him anyway?_

'_Good question.' _Said Sesshomaru in his mind which caused her to almost lose control of the car. She looked over at him but found that he was looking out the window while Uri joined him. He was surprised to find that the child knew how to be quiet.

_How is this possible? _This time the question was directed toward him. He shrugged his shoulders.

'_Who knows, wait your father might.' _

_Yeah that's true. Maybe we should just shut our minds._

'_That might be easier for you since you don't use yours half the time.'_

"What do you know you jerk!" she suddenly yelled. Everyone in the car looked at her with concern.

_See what I mean. What is your problem?_

"Shut up already!" she yelled again.

"Kagome is there something the matter? Are you hearing the voices again? I have St. Mayo on speed dial if you need to be institutionalized" joked Yuki.

"Ha ha very funny. No I'm fine, um Sesshomaru keeps mouthing things to me that's all." Sesshomaru was about to say something but Kagome sent him a deadly glare that for some reason shut him up. Uri yawned and curled herself up in Sesshomaru's lap. It seemed to him that Kagome's whole family brought along surprises of their own. This little girl was one of many.

_Don't worry Sesshomaru she won't bring harm to you. She's just a little girl. _He relaxed a little but still felt uncomfortable being this close to someone else.

'_How do you put up with it?'_

_Why not, she's just a sweet little girl Sesshomaru. For some reason she likes you. _He sent her a glare and she smiled but kept her eyes on the road. The others were napping in the back. They had left after the five and it was nearing nine o' clock.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" She made a stop at the light. He gave a nod but continued to look out the window. "What did my father tell you today? I could feel that it was important and it makes me wonder if maybe he hasn't been honest with me." She looked over at him for a moment and found that he was looking back at her.

"I don't think that it's my place to tell you." His voice was calm and even.

"I bet it was about the time he found me in the well house right? He and mom don't know that I remember that. Not even dad could read my thoughts on that. I learned this trick from Yuri when we were kids. She was a great priestess. She showed me how to put some of my thoughts into a Pensieve; it is a special kind of water. You get this bowl made of pure Oak wood and then fill it with spring water. She added all of these herbs to it and then told me to place my head in it for five minutes and it would take some of my thoughts out so that no one could read my mind and get to them."

"Do you still have this Pensieve?" For a moment she was silent, as if contemplating in her mind whether she should trust him. He raised his eyebrow at her. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh it's not that I just um well okay that is it. But it's not that I'm worried that you'll use it for evil but some of the memories in the Pensieve I can't see myself. Others are dreams that I've had. In the dream I'm either watching from above the scenes or I'm involved in them. I don't think that they're dreams at all though." She blushed suddenly when she realized that she'd been rambling on.

"You know why I asked then right?" He pulled Uri close to him as Kagome turned the corner to her house.

"I do but I'm not sure if I can allow you to look in it." She knew that he would be mad, but she'd have to go in with him.

"Why not?" She found herself surprised at how calm he was.

"I have a condition that causes me to have to stay in my room tonight. The surprising thing about you is that I do trust you. I shouldn't because you seem like you would rip out a guy's heart just for kicks."

"I don't think your assumptions of me are fair."

"Sorry." She actually meant it. "How about tomorrow? I can't wake up until twelve though. If you can get the others out of the house then we can."

"Can do."

"Aren't you supposed to salute and say yes ma'am?"

"Don't push it."

Kagome pulled into her parent's driveway and woke the sleeping people in the back. Sesshomaru carried Uri up to the house while Kagome and the others gathered their items from the vehicle. Kagome tried hard not to smile to herself as she watched Sesshomaru's retreating form taking her child to the house. _That is just too sweet._ She knew that he could no longer enter her thoughts because she had closed him off. She could feel him trying to enter her thoughts, but couldn't. She would have laughed at his feudal attempts but she thought that her friends had seen too much of crazy Kagome for one day.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to show up at the front door. She was the first to get there and opened it. She told him where Uri's room was and he took her upstairs. Kagome looked at her watch and realized that she only had ten minutes left before she'd have to hide in her room for the night. _Should I tell Sesshomaru that I'm going to be in my room?_ She decided to and went to find him. He was just pulling the covers over Uri's small form. She leaned against the door a studied him. He seemed to know exactly what to do. _He'd make a great father._ She smacked her forehead and felt her face flush. _Shut up will you, here you are drooling over Sesshomaru again. He's E-V-I-L, evil. Wow I know how to spell._ He looked up at her suddenly. She could feel a sweatdrop coming on. He just watched her shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

They left the room and Kagome explained to him that she would be in her room and that no one should enter it. She wasn't dangerous but if they saw her they'd most likely get scared.

Inside her room she shut the window and turned off the lights. She took out her candles and lit them. The scent of cherry and lilac filled the room. Something was slowly making its way to the surface, poking itself out from her back. She winced when she felt her wings push out. Each time this happened she would bleed. She gripped her pillow and squeezed it as she spread her wings out to ease the pain. _At least this part is over._ She thought to herself as her finger nails changed into pointed claws. Her hair became visibly longer; it flowed in front of her and engulfed her body. When she stood she almost tripped over her own hair. Its length fell far beyond her feet and ran along the carpet. She let out a sigh and laid down, stomach first on her bed.

**A/N: I was waiting for the other chapter to get some reviews so sorry for the wait on this one but it's a really long chapter! So after I post this one I'm starting on chapter five, but then I'm going to wait and see if people want more. I see another sequel coming on after this story! But don't worry this story is far from over! I'm also thinking about a prequel to Mirror. It'll be about the very first Kagome and Sesshomaru. But that can wait. Okay so go and review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Evil Laugh so how's it going out there? Let me just get to the chapter. Remember that Uri is the little girl and Yuri is the one who died. I've said this each chapter so that everyone knows. It will be mentioned in the next chapter too so be prepared!**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Mirei**

Sesshomaru heard his brother in the kitchen that morning. _Probably looking for a way to fulfill his hunger pains. How is it that he can eat so much without bloating into a round ball? _He sat in the living room completely bored out of his mind. Akina was upstairs getting Uri dressed to go to the park as planned. He had told them to leave the house and they didn't ask questions and because Akina had promised both InuYasha and Uri they'd go out to eat after they went to the park. InuYasha wondered why Sesshomaru insisted on having them out of the house before twelve. He tried to ask but Akina came in and distracted him. Yuki left early that morning to go and see her parents. She really didn't want to walk onto the battle field but knew that her siblings needed a break.

After InuYasha, Uri and Akina left he made his way upstairs to Kagome's room. It was barely eleven but he figured that she must have been awake. He wondered if she had heard that idiot last night at her window.

**Flashback**

Sesshomaru heard as his brother and Akina went off into the guest rooms. He remained in the back yard sitting under the oak tree. The wind sang its soft melody and the trees around the house joined in its song. His eyes became heavy from its soft rhythm until he heard something. A tall, tan twenty five year old male approached him. His long black hair was pulled up on top of his head.

"Who in the hell are you?" The guy asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move or bother to even give him his attention. "Hey I'm talking to you. What are you doing here at Kagome's house?"

"I thought that she told you." Sesshomaru finally said. He eyed the newcomer.

"Told me what?"

"That she and I are getting married. Too bad for you though." He would have smirked at the guy's expression. He knew who the guy was because he'd seen him before but only once. Also Onigumo warned him ahead of time about his arrival.

"What?" He yelled clinching his fists to his sides and growling. "She's my girl!"

"Sadly I don't remember her ever mentioning you." He loved messing with people. Sesshomaru then saw that the guy wasn't going to take a hint. "Look she's not feeling well and would like me to inform you that your 'serenading' should be put off for a few nights." He folded his arms.

"Is she okay?" Kouga asked completely ignoring his second comment. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood.

"She will live, now if you don't mind could you please leave." He started for the house.

"Wait who are you anyway and why are you here?"

"I've already told you who I am and what I'm doing here." He then opened the door and went to one of the many guest rooms.

**End of Flashback**

He shook his head and opened the door. His eyes widened when his eyes fell upon Kagome who was sitting on her bed covered in feathers. She looked up at him covered herself with her wings. Some of them had fallen out which happened around this time before the stems were pushed back into her body. She could feel him moving toward her bed, then his weight pushing down next to her. Her wings tightened around her body covering her completely.

"I told you not to come in here Sesshomaru." She whispered feeling ashamed of the way she looked. She allowed her hair to fall in front of her face. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but rather tried to pull the wings from her so that he could see her face. But before he could a clawed hand came out from the feathers and stopped him. He was surprised at her strength and also at the fact that her grip hurt. "Please just go, I have one more hour and then I'll turn back to normal." She let go of his hand and held onto herself.

"I just want to see your face." He said calmly trying to squash his curiosity. But she caught on.

"Why?" She could feel herself start to change. Her wings were all starting to fall out. She was still completely covered but some of the bottom feathers were coming undone.

"I reserve the right to my own curiosity."

"Fine, but first is everyone gone?"

"Yes, they left a while ago." He said.

She opened up her wings and spread them out as wide as they could go. Her eyes surveyed the room trying hard not to look at him. Her light blue eyes glowed in the dim room. He could see that she was avoiding his eyes and reached out to her face. His hand reached out and moved her face so that their eyes met. The first thing he noticed was scratches on her face. Some of them were healing but the others were still spouting blood from the separated flesh. There were strange markings on her face. They started on her jaw line right between her ear and chin. He found himself studying her with his hands, each mark felt rough underneath his fingers. He placed both hands on her face and moved her head side to side as if he were a doctor. He then used his thumbs to open her mouth, finding fangs lying in wait. But what surprised him most was the growl she gave him suddenly.

"Will you stop it already? I'm not some lab animal for you to poke." She gave him a piercing glare which made him want to flinch a little, though he didn't show it. Her face went from anger to shock. Her anger was directed toward his examination of her face but then her sudden shock was for the sudden pain that snuck up on her. She gasped and looked up at him wide eyed. All of her feathers fell off and then the pain set in. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru by the neck and held him closely. By doing this he was stuck watching as the stubs that once had millions of feathers, began to push themselves back into her body. The blood rushed over her back as it had the night before and he could tell that she was in pain. She could have broken him in half if it came to that. It didn't take long for the pain to end and soon she collapsed against him. It took her the rest of her thirty minutes to regain consciousness. There was a specific reason why she told him to come in after twelve. She would begin to change back at around eleven thirty and then faint for the rest of the time. So he had listened to her in the first place he would have walked in and found her asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who still had her arms around him, her head leaning against his right shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair and almost got lightheaded from it. _I need to get away from her, she's like a drug and I don't want to get addicted to. _He lifted her arms off of him and laid her down once more. His mind told him that he should just walk out and wait for her and for once his mind had a good idea.

**

* * *

**

"Oh come on InuYasha don't tell me you've never wanted to try it." Akina said pushing him toward a beauty salon.

"I am not getting a hair cut." He growled.

"You'll look handsome if you do." This comment caught his attention. He allowed her to continue dragging him into the salon. Uri trailed behind with Yuki who had joined them soon after a fight broke out between her and her mother. She proceeded to drag her two siblings out of the house and into the car. She took Uri into her arms and allowed her brother and sister to go off on their own. They both were around Souta's age and went to the same school as him.

"Hello, what may I do for you today?" asked the receptionist to the crowd standing in front of her still arguing over the merits of getting a hair cut.

Akina perked up as she turned to face the receptionist. "Yes, this man here would like to get his hair cut. Something to make the girl's go wild if you know what I mean." She winked at the knowing receptionist, Sarah.

Sarah laughed at the half yearning, half horrorstricken face of the young man. "I see. Well, for starters I think cutting off all that long hair of his would be an absolute waste. However, from what I can see, it meets the length requirement for _Locks of Love_ if we cut it off at about shoulder length." The receptionist tilted her head and shook her head yes. "Yes, I think that would be your best bet. From there you can determine what kind of look you're wanting."

"What's Locks of Love?" asked Uri from the floor. Sarah leaned over the desk at the little girl beaming up at her.

"Hello there young lady," she said. "It's a charity organization that takes hair kindly donated to them and makes wigs out of them for children like yourself who have lost all their hair due to illnesses."

Uri tugged on Inuyasha's pant leg. "Please, can we donate some hair? Pretty please?" She used her best puppy dog eyes on the still struggling Inuyasha.

Defeated, he looked up at the receptionist and said, "Sure. Sounds like a great organization."

Yuki and Akina looked at each other and smiled. He was a real softy underneath that irascible exterior.

**

* * *

**

Kagome stretched and got out of bed. She looked down at her bed and found traces of the blood that she lost earlier that morning. A shower was in order and then she'd take Sesshomaru through her Pensieve. This time she didn't fall asleep. _I hope Sesshomaru isn't mad at me for making him wait. Wait why do I care anyway? He hasn't done anything for me. But then again he wouldn't be Sesshomaru if he acted as if he cared. Good point Kagome. I need to stop talking to myself._

'_Why its so fun listening to you babble like an idiot.' _Said Yuri who was currently smiling at her from the bathroom mirror.

_You are so hilarious, what do you want now?_

'_I came to tell you that I have just one more task then I'm free!' _Her image started to dance around in the mirror. '_Raise the roof.'_ She said while pushing her palms up in the air. Kagome found herself laughing at her friend's antics. Yuri stopped suddenly when she heard her friend laugh. It had been so long since Kagome had done that. _Wow, I can't believe you still know how to laugh. _She joked.

_Hey I'm not that boring! _She placed her hands on her hips and then went to the shower to warm it up.

'_I know but you need to have some fun. I'm sure he'll enjoy all the dreams you've had.'_ She started to laugh when Kagome's face started to turn crimson. '_I've been meaning to ask if you have a thing for him. I know you've kissed the guy once, but don't really remember, but still.'_ She saw Kagome's face become redder, if that were possible.

_I don't like him like that Yuri, sure he's enjoyable sometimes but then I find myself back where we began. _

'_You'll learn the truth sooner or later I promise. There are things going on now that will change your life trust me. Just stay away from that well okay.'_

_Why? _She found herself tempted to run out there now.

'_You said that you remembered seeing a man at the age of four.'_

_Yeah._

'_Well think about it, something must have happened before that and you had a mirror on you when you left the well too. Oh crap I have to go now; I'll be seeing you in a few weeks Kagome!' _She waved goodbye and disappeared from the mirror. Kagome found this whole thing rather funny and laughed herself through her shower.

Sesshomaru heard her enter the kitchen laughing her head off like a maniac. When he looked at her confused she started to laugh even harder. She controlled herself and grabbed the orange juice carton and drank the remaining contents.

"So are you ready for our little adventure?" She asked feeling chipper. He kept surveying her with his eyes, checking for traces of insanity.

"Are you up to it?" She blinked a few times at his question.

"Oh you mean that whole passing out thing this morning. I'm fine now, I told you not to come in until after twelve." She scolded him.

"I must have forgotten." He lied. She could tell that he was lying but didn't say anything.

She took him to the shrine outside next to the dojo. He looked around him and remembered the many times that he'd ventured in the place. It smelled like her incense she lit sometimes while they were working on school related items. She smiled a little at the memory of how she and Kouga used to run around here; hiding from her mother. Kiki always tried to get them to take a nap and then they would run out of the house to the shrine. Sesshomaru saw her features light up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thinking about your friend's brother again?" She looked over at him still with the smile on her face.

"Oh no I was just remembering how Kouga and I used to hide here from my mother. We were five at the time but it seems like yesterday." She said wistfully as if she could still see them running behind the shrine.

"He was here last night." He stated giving her a side glance.

"I know, I could feel his energy outside. I'm surprised that he didn't stay."

"Why does he usually?" He folded his arms over his chest. She wondered why it interested him so much.

"Yes he does, he has a room here. I haven't seen him for a few months and I'm just shocked that he came last night. We're even on the same campus but never run into each other." She went to the wall straight ahead of her and counted the bricks. She touched a brick that was sticking out a little and then tapped one that didn't and then the walls started to move. That one little section was now open revealing an oak bowl filled with what looked like water.

"Is this all?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"No, there is more to this that meets the eye Sesshomaru, you've just got to trust me." He rolled his eyes but stayed silent. She set the bowl onto the table and then put her hand up toward the door. He turned suddenly behind him feeling the door close. He turned back to Kagome who was holding her hands over the bowl. She glanced up at him and motioned for him to join her. He obeyed her request and stood next to her.

"So what do we do now?" She didn't answer his question but rather took a hold of his hand. He was shocked by this which made her roll her eyes.

_You must not speak._ He gave a nod and watched as she placed their connected hands into the water. He closed his eyes when he felt its warmth, or was that Kagome's hand? He opened his eyes again and found that he was no longer standing in her shrine but was in a forest. His mouth hung open slightly at the sight in front of him. There were many people standing around by some boulders. One of them looked sort of like Kagome, except that her hair was just a little shorter. The Kagome holding his hand had hair that reached just above her knees, while this other girl's hung just above her waist. Two people sat off to the distance watching as a guy with pointed dog ears and a tall, tan guy with a wolf's tail held onto the girl.

"She's my woman dog breath!" the wolf yelled.

"Let go of Kagome this minute you wimpy wolf!" retorted the other guy. **'_So what's going on here?' _**_Sesshomaru asked Kagome who was laughing at the situation. _

'_**I've been having these dreams for sometime and it seems as though some of these people share our names. I guess that you were meant to know.' **She said once she calmed down a bit. _

"Guys stop fighting please." Said Kagome glancing nervously between both of the guys.

"Why do you stay with him Kagome, he does not care for you as I do." The wolf said looking tenderly at the other Kagome. She laughed nervously and looked over at the guy with the dog ears.

"Kouga, InuYasha is my friend and we have a job to do. Besides I'm a human and you're a wolf demon it would never work." She said looking up at Kouga.

"It could work out Kagome. I could love you more than this idiot could ever."

"Hey who you callin' an idiot you stupid wolf!" growled InuYasha.

'_**I can see the similarities in my brother and this guy.' **Said Sesshomaru; Kagome was relieved that he didn't seem bothered by the fact that the whole situation was weird. _

'_**I can't really say anything about that, I only met him a few days ago and we talked briefly. I still can't believe that you've had a brother this whole time and didn't say anything.' **_

'_**You never asked.' **She rolled her eyes and the walked closer to the group. _

"Why does this always have to happen Sango?"

"Because both of those guys are crazy about Kagome. Except that one of them doesn't realize how good he has it. InuYasha is such a dunce. Kagome wastes all of her feelings on him and he doesn't even love the girl. He acts as if he does but then after he sees Kikyo all that changes."

"I know but what can we do?"

"She should just choose Kouga and be done with it. He cares about her."

"But she doesn't care for him in that way."

"Hey can you two shut up over there!" InuYasha yelled at the two people sitting on the grass watching the fight.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled finally. InuYasha's body collided with the ground.

'**_Wow that was cool, poor guy though.'_**

'_**He deserved it.' **Said Sesshomaru folding his arms. _

'**_I'm shocked at how much this guy is like the Kouga I know, except this guy seems more spirited than my friend Kouga.'_**

"I must leave you now Kagome, forgive me for my rudeness and for my behavior. Maybe one day you'll realize that the dog over there is a waste of your time, you deserve better than that." He bent down and kissed her cheek then was gone without a word. InuYasha jumped up from the ground and started yelling.

"What was that? He kissed you didn't he? How could you Kagome?" He yelled.

"Sit! I can do as I like InuYasha! Sit! I am not yours and maybe one day you'll get that through your thick skull. Sit! I'm going to find Sesshomaru and you can forget your ramen tonight."

"You know I think it was a great idea to have Sesshomaru traveling with us. He can keep Kagome in check most of the time. It's weird though since they don't talk."

"I find that fact weird enough." Said Sango.

"You know what would be really funny?" said Shippo who was hanging off of Miroku's shoulder.

"What?" Asked Miroku looking at the small fox demon.

"What if Kagome and Sesshomaru ended up together, wouldn't that be funny?" he laughed a little.

"You shouldn't joke like that; oh I think InuYasha heard you." Sango looked over at InuYasha whose ears were twitching.

"What did you say runt?" InuYasha stomped over to Shippo.

"Um…I said that Kagome would never end up with Sesshomaru." He said nervously.

"That's right! Why would she choose him over me anyway?" He started walking toward the direction that Kagome went.

"Maybe because he's more sensible and actually knows when to shut up." Muttered Sango under her breath. InuYasha didn't seem to hear her comment.

'_**That was interesting.' **Kagome said watching the group leave the area. She wasn't sure if she could look at Sesshomaru because her face was so red that no amount of water could extinguish the flames.He looked down at her wondering why she was blushing so hard. He knew that it was her or himself that they were talking about. But then what her father told him came back to him. It wasn't possible that they were at any time lovers. Maybe this guy was the one she met here and just happened to share his name. In Tokyo there are many with that name. Most parents would name their children after the Lord of the Western lands. But to think that Kagome had actually known him was a shock to his system. _

'_**Did you remember ever knowing the Lord of the Western lands?' **He asked finally. She looked up at him in surprise._

'_**Why should I?' **He shook his head and then felt something grasp his hand. It was Kagome, who grabbed his hand. _

'_**What are you doing?' **_

'_**We need to move on to the next memory.' **She closed her eyes and he followed her example. When they opened their eyes they found themselves watching two people sitting on some rocks. _

One was Kagome, only her hair was cut really short and she was in a dark blue kimono. The other was a man with long black hair its braided mass lay over his shoulder as they stayed silent for some time. A few minutes passed and still they didn't talk.

"Thanks for coming back Azulu. I just wonder though why you weren't at the meeting." She opened one eye to look at him. He saw her do this and laughed. Completely forgetting that they were meditating.

"Why are we doing this again? You are truly an odd woman." He shook his head.

"I don't think that it's because I'm different, maybe it's because everyone else in the world is the same." He laughed at this.

"Good logic as always. Tell me Kagome, do you always have an answer to every problem?"

"No I don't. In fact most of the time I'm wrong but then sometimes I get lucky and do something right."

"What haven't you done right?"

"Life itself. Where I come from what I do isn't considered a woman's job. I'm not supposed to be in charge of a company, or running other small businesses. My father feels that I should have been married years ago. I've dated mildly, nothing serious. But in each male that I'd been with I couldn't find that special something. I sound ridiculous don't I?"

"I may not understand what you just said about companies and businesses. Your father is only looking out for you. Around here fathers don't give their daughters options or free will. If a father makes a deal with another nation or arranges a marriage between their kids it has to be done. The girl has no choice in the matter."

"I guess you're right. Say Azulu why did you decide to travel here with me? You could have gotten into trouble for leaving your post."

"That may be true but at this moment my men are watching the area. I didn't think that it was wise that you travel alone."

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for the past six years."

'_**Sounds like something you'd say.' **Said Sesshomaru smirking at Kagome._

'_**Whatever.'** She turned her attention back to the two on the rocks. _

"That's not what I meant at all. I'm well aware of your capability to handle yourself. I think the actual reason I came with you was because you intrigued me. I don't really waste my time with women, no offence or anything, but for most men a woman is a weakness."

"I don't know what to say to that, I think it depends on the woman."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes a woman can make a man stronger. Strange yes, but if you think about it, a man has to have something to protect. It fuels him and vise versa for the female. This is yet another one of my many theories."

"That makes sense I guess. It's always nice to have a beautiful image in your mind on the battle field." He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

"Say Azulu, why haven't you mated yet? How old are you like twenty-eight?"

"Close, I'm twenty seven actually. I don't really know why I haven't mated. I should have seven years ago but I'd rather not die and leave someone to mourn me. It's better that way." He looked down at his feet.

"So tell me about your family." She said this in the hopes of changing the subject.

"My father died thirteen years ago, my mother runs my father's lands. I have a sister who is about fifteen and I haven't been home since I was eighteen. How about you?"

"My mother died six years ago, my brother is going through school; he decided that he wants to be a doctor, so that when I trip and hurt myself he can make me feel better. He is so sweet sometimes. My father runs our shrine and lives in the house my mother used to live in. Since I work all the time I haven't really had time for friends. I have one male friend who I've known since our high school days. He must be worried that I didn't show up, we eat lunch together everyday." She stopped talking when she realized that the whole time he was just staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry. I was just um…forget it." He started to blush. "How about we head back, they might notice you missing."

'**_You seem to have an effect on the male population.' _**_He said amused by her sudden blush._

'_**I don't know what you're talking about.' **She folded her arms._

"I don't think they will. For some reason, though I feel right here, I don't think that everyone is happy to see me." She stood and allowed the crumpled up part of her kimono flow back over her feet and touch the ground. "But that really isn't important right now is it. Come on I'll race you." He looked at her confused.

"But I'll surely beat you." She giggled softly.

"I don't think you will." She darted off before he could respond.

_Kagome clicked her fingers and they were at a window. _

'_**You should really warn a person when you're going to do that.' **He glared at her. _

'_**Sorry.' **_

"Fine you won, I surrender to you." He said as he tried to catch his breath at her window.

"Oh you poor little general, I hope you don't hold this against me?"

'_**I would never talk like that to a guy.' **Kagome said more to herself. _

"No fair maiden, for I concede to your whim and beauty. You Kagome are my only weakness." He bent down and kissed her lightly, then dashed out of the window and into the night. She watched him disappear through the woods like a stranger in the night. She sighed as if relieved.

"You know Kagome; you shouldn't lead him on like that." Came a voice from behind her. She didn't turn around.

"I'm not InuYasha. He knows that my heart lies somewhere else."

"But that won't stop him from changing your mind. Look Kagome I know that my brother isn't keen on his emotions but he does care about you."

'**_What is he talking about? If that's InuYasha then…' _**_She looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be thinking to himself. _

"Yeah right, look he and I gave up our silly dreams a long time ago. He couldn't bring himself to say the words and I refuse to be the fool." She folded her arms over her chest and hugged herself.

'_**There is no possible way that you and I were…involved' **She said folding her arms over her chest in a huff._

"He doesn't understand himself. H e wasn't shown love before and at this point he just wants to push it all away. You are my friend and he is my brother and I don't like watching this freak show."

"Look InuYasha as much as I'd like to discuss what's going on in that jerks head I'd rather go to sleep."

"But you don't really sleep much. I thought that you might want to go train for a while."

"I don't think my body is used to training." She winked. "Only joking, I do find time for training. Usually when I'm not at work, or even when I am at work I train. I figured that I might end up meeting up with trouble either then or five thousand years into the future."

"So do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Sure"

They left the room.

_Kagome had mentioned to him that some of this she didn't place in the Pensieve. There was no way that she'd ever get involved with a guy like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was also thinking about what he'd just heard. Onigumo had told him all about her past lives but actually seeing it was mind blowing._

'_**I think we should be going to the next memory now Sesshomaru.'** Before he knew what was happening they were standing by a campfire. There was a man with long silver hair sitting with the girl who they knew as Kagome._

She smiled up at him for a moment. Then a frown graced her delicate features. He wasn't sure what to do at this moment. The others were asleep still and she sat up awake. They knew that this might be the last time they'd see each other. But acted as if it didn't matter at all. He growled, which caught her attention.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" she gave him a questionable look. **_The two onlookers looked at each other for a moment. _**

"Why do you seem calmed by the fact that you will be leaving?" He didn't sound worried just curious. His face remained in the same façade he placed each time.

_Kagome looked from the silver hair Sesshomaru to the dark hair Sesshomaru and then tried to piece it together. '**Why does this seem so familiar?' **She wasn't directing the question to anyone in particular. Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw her confusion. _

"I am upset about leaving, but there isn't a thing I can do." She sighed.

"You don't look or sound upset." She sent him a glare.

"I have some self control. I don't think it best to run around here sputtering and carrying on will make anything better." She stood and started to walk away from the camp. He followed. She stopped walking when she reached the river. He stood next to her.

"What is really going on with you girl. I honestly don't believe that any of this has to do with you leaving." She glared at him once more.

"You wouldn't understand." She turned and headed back through the forest. He stopped her by grasping her hand. He then spun her around and held her against him.

'_**This is getting a bit tense; do you think they'll kill each other?' **She looked worriedly at the couple who seemed to be at a crossroad in their relationship._

'_**No I think that they'll just continue fighting until they get tired of looking at each other.'**_

'_**Are you always this insensitive Sesshomaru?'**_

'_**I don't believe I'm ever insensitive.' **He said which caused her to roll her eyes. _

'_**Oh yeah you're a real charmer.' **_

"You will do well to know that you don't tell this Sesshomaru what I understand." He glared down at her. He wasn't angry about their current conversation, but just the fact that she wasn't telling him the truth. She wiggled from his grasped but he wouldn't let her go. She then realized how close they were and blushed. He would have grinned but decided that he'd shown too much of himself to begin with.

'_**That sounds like something you'd definitely say eh Sesshomaru?' **She saw him glare from the corner of her eye. _

"You will do well Sesshomaru to know that I can do as I wish. You do not control my actions." She spat the words in his face. "You are the reason that I'm angry!" She finally said after a few moments of uncomfortable tension. She covered her mouth and looked down avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He hadn't let her go yet. He tried to keep focus and sorely losing it, her scent filled his nose and the temptation to lean down and kiss her vastly seemed more desired.

"I told you how I felt and yet you refused to tell me. Now I feel like a fool! I refuse to feel like this Sesshomaru!" She finally broke free and went back to camp leaving him to stand there confused. He had thought for sure that she understood him.

'**_Poor guy, look at him he obviously loves her. Man I just want to slap some sense into her. She broke the poor guy's heart.' _**_Sesshomaru tried to block out her endless jabbering but found that he couldn't _

'_**Whatever, this whole experience has been nothing but a waste.' **He didn't want to see anymore of her with other men, it sickened him. He shook his head of all his thoughts and turned his attention back to the campers who were standing around a well. _

'_**Then we can just stop then, the next one is another fight. Maybe if I have some more dreams we can continue.' **He gave a nod and then took her hand in his. He was surprised that she didn't flinch when he did this. She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. _

They stood in her shrine once more and Kagome let go of his hand reluctantly. She picked the bowl up and placed it back in its hiding place. She could feel her dad in her mind trying to contact her.

_Kagome you can't ignore me you know that. _He said.

_I'm not trying to but I'm just a little distracted is all._ Sesshomaru left the shrine and went back to the house. She looked sadly after him. With a heavy sigh she made her way to the dojo.

_What's causing you such distress Kagome?_

_As if you didn't already know dad. _She rolled her eyes as she entered the dojo.

_I promise you that I don't. I know sometimes that I don't mind my own business but I don't check up on you unless necessary. I haven't since we last spoke._

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and began to kick the punching bag. Sadly her aggression was misplaced and it fell off its hinge and flew across the room. _Opps._

'_What was that Kagome?'_

_Um…_ She started to laugh nervously.

'_You did it again didn't you? You need to control your strength.' _

_Sorry dad, I think that I should just go inside and greet Uri and my friends. _

'_Good idea, and tell your friend Yuri that I don't like her suggestions about you and Sesshomaru.'_

'_And why is that? I thought you liked Sesshomaru?_

'_No it isn't that at all Kagome. I just decided that I want you to decide whose best for you. I know that I poke and prod you about getting married but you know what I'd really like you to do?'_

_What?_

'_I want you to try and sort out what's going on in your mind and decide what is best for you.'_

_I can try but I doubt that it would really matter. _She felt him leave their conversation. Her feet led her out of the dojo and onto their beautiful back yard. The well house sat near the shrine just behind it actually. Her body started to move toward the well house. She looked down and found that she wasn't walking at all. Her feet were about in inch off of the ground. _Sesshomaru! _She screamed in her mind directing it toward the house. The next thing that she could remember was being pulled by the waist toward something. She looked up to see Sesshomaru holding onto her. He glared at the well and then carried her toward the house. Confusion could be read across her face like the pages of a good book.

"That was close, what in the hell happened?" Sesshomaru didn't have an answer. "Something was pulling me." She held onto her chest and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment and then heard the front door open. Akina stood there with a grin on her face. Yuki and her siblings went back to their mom's to get a few things to stay with Kagome and the others. Yuki told Akina that she'd be over within an hour or so.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the new and improved InuYasha." She put her hands to the side toward his direction. He stepped in and Kagome's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at his brother. His hair lay over his shoulders in a short braid, the length shortened to his shoulders.

"Akina what did you do to him?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Why? He looks totally hot." InuYasha's face began to ignite with embarrassment.

"Yasha did it for sick kids." Uri said coming to InuYasha rescue.

"That was sweet of him." She gave InuYasha a sweet smile.

"Brother you allowed this woman to chop your hair off?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha gave him a glare. He then turned his attention to Kagome who he noticed was sitting close to Sesshomaru. Without a single thought he dashed over to Kagome's side and pulled her away from his brother.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" She asked him while he held onto her. Sesshomaru gave his brother a bored look.

"Why did Sesshomaru want us out of the house?" He glared at his brother who didn't seem fazed by it.

"What are you talking about?" She said a bit confused. She managed to break free of his grip and moved back over to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Were you two doing something?" He asked glaring at them.

Akina came over and sat down on the other side of Sesshomaru. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru who did the same.

_What is with your brother? Why does he care anyway?_ He smirked at her.

_You are a very dense girl Kagome._ By saying this it caused her to glare at him. InuYasha and Akina were a bit confused by this.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_He likes you, how stupid are you anyway? Is it difficult to act this stupid or does it just come naturally?_

"Shut up Sesshomaru I'm not stupid! You are such a jerk." She said out loud but then covered her mouth after realizing how crazy she sounded.

"Kagome he didn't say anything." Interjected Akina looking at her friend worriedly.

"Right, it must be the pills again." She laughed nervously. "So Uri did you have fun with Akina today?"

Uri's eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh yeah mommy she took me to the park and then we went and Yasha got his hair cut. It was funny. But he did it to help sick kids when their hair falls out. He kept crying about his pretty hair. And then we went to the doll store and I got a doll that looks like you. And then we went to get some cookies!" The cookies she mentioned were evident on her face still. Small traces of cookie crumbs and chocolate chips were on her cheeks.

"Why don't you go wash your face and I'll take you out for a while?" Uri jumped from her mother's lap and ran to the bathroom.

"So what did you have planned?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does it really matter? I wasn't going to invite you anyway." He gave her a glare.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere with you." He folded his arms over his chest.

"You know when you try to glare it only comes out as a pout. It's quite funny really." He glared. "See you did it again." She started to laugh at this. "If you really work on it you might be as good as I am one day." She grinned when he tried to glare again.

"Would you just shut up?" He growled.

"You know this sounds really familiar." Kagome said suddenly.

"Oh really I wonder why?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah that's right we just saw this in the-" she stopped for a moment._ 'You really need to shut up sometimes Kagome._' Said Yuri in her mind. "-movie we were watching." He yet again rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to lie.

_Shut up Yuri!_

'_Make me!'_

She glared at nothing in particular which they all noticed. Uri came running into the room and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Come on mommy it's time go!" Kagome stood and headed out the door with Uri pulling her along. Sesshomaru followed them out of the house and closed the door behind him so that the other people in the house wouldn't follow. Akina looked over at InuYasha confused. He didn't seem to like the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru having anymore alone time. His whole entire reason for leaving the dorm was to protect Kagome from Sesshomaru. He'd picked up on something different in their 'friendship'. It had only been three days since he'd met Kagome but for some reason he felt as if he should protect her from any male that approached. He didn't really feel threatened by Sesshomaru since his brother had known Kagome for a long time. He figured that they must have always acted this way. He had heard them the night before in her dorm. It was strange that he could feel their discomfort while being in a room together.

Akina watched the expression on InuYasha's face change from anger to confusion.

"What are you thinking about InuYasha?" Over the past few days she found him to be the only guy she could befriend without sex being an issue. She didn't seem him as boyfriend material but as a close friend, definitely. She took a seat next to him and awaited his answer.

"I don't really know. I feel like I want to protect her or just keep other guys away." Akina laughed a little.

"So you like Kagome then?" His eyes grew wide and he started to blush. "That color suits you InuYasha."

"Feh, why am I even telling you?" He folded his arms and huffed.

"Because I'm here and no one else is except that Yuki should be here soon."

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshomaru fought it out before they even left the driveway. Sesshomaru told her that he refused to be left in the house with Akina and InuYasha. At first she was going to say no and stick her ground about their earlier argument but then Uri gave her a pleading look. Uri was overjoyed when Kagome said yes. Uri trusted people too easily and this worried Kagome. She didn't want her daughter to end up making the same mistakes as she had. It was a typical thing that happened with parents and their children. Children learn by the examples parents set and Kagome felt as though she hadn't been any kind of example to her three year old.

During the ride the car was silent. Uri occasionally would ask a question but otherwise the two older people didn't speak. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a side glance and found that he had his eyes closed and arms folded.

"I find it so strange that after all this time you and I are sitting in a car together. If someone had asked me when I was 15, where I'd be in five years I wouldn't have guessed that I'd be sitting in a car with you." She pulled into the driveway near the playground. She knew that Akina must have taken her to the one farther down the road. Uri was used to going to this particular park because all of her friends would be there. Uri dashed from the car toward the swings. Milo and Sochi looked up when she approached. Kagome went over to her usual bench and sat down. Sesshomaru followed her and took a seat right next to her. Kay and Ty came over and sat down with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I thought you went back to school?" Kay asked.

"Some things came up and I had to come home."

"Oh that's too bad. How's Uri?"

"She's her usual happy self."

"I remember when you were about four or five I used to baby sit you when your parents were out of town."

"I know, talk about evil baby sitter." She gave Kay a grin.

"It's just surprising that Kagome turned out so well eh Kay?" chimed in Ty.

"So Kagome who's your friend?" Kay eyes Sesshomaru as if he were a cinnamon roll. He folded his arms over his chest and went back to watching Uri who was being pushed on the swing by Milo. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Oh right this is Sesshomaru, he's a friend from school." She looked back at him again to find him giving her a confused look. _What is it now?_

_A friend huh? That's stretching the truth a little isn't it?_

_So you don't want to be my friend then?_

_Not if you're going to ask me. I figured that we could have a silent agreement._

_We could I guess. _

"Is he Uri's father?"

"Oh no." She shook her head blushing. A devilish plot formed in his mind. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Now Kagome why lie to your friends here. Of course I'm Uri's father, can't you see the resemblance?" Kagome's face started to burn up. She sent him a glare which only brought a smirk to his face. "Kagome doesn't like to talk about me much. She's an odd girl." Kay and Ty gave a nod in agreement.

"Where have you been all of these years? Kagome never mentions you." Asked Kay.

"She doesn't like to talk about me I guess. We were supposed to get married a few years ago but she decided that we should forget about that and just live together." He could feel Kagome stiffen under his arm. He knew that she would get him for this later.

"Sesshomaru DEAR, why don't you tell Uri that it's time to go?" She glared once more at him. He smirked at her and then did something that shocked her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before dashing off to get Uri. Kagome wasn't sure if she should be angry or happy about the whole thing. _Damn you Sesshomaru!_

'_I was just having some FUN. Besides you enjoyed it.'_ He sent her a smirk while he picked up Uri who was just so happy that Sesshomaru was paying attention to her.

_You are so arrogant! I can't stand you! _She yelled which caused him to wince.

'_Damn it woman! Stop your incessant yelling!'_

_Then you stop yelling!_

'_Will you both shut up!' _Came a third voice. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru blinked. He came back and she said her goodbyes. They placed Uri in her seat and just sat in their seats confused.

"Who was that?" He finally asked.

"That was my friend. She sort of has the ability to bug me whenever she feels like it."

_You two fight like an old married couple. _They both heard.

_Shut up! Yuri you can be such a total troublemaker._ Kagome rolled her eyes when Yuri's image appeared in her rear view mirror.

_Hi Sesshomaru, pleasure to meet you. _

_Sadly I don't know you and I'm now going to have to sign myself in to an asylum for I've become clinically insane. Besides I don't believe I want to know you. _He stated giving her a glare in the mirror.

_He's a feisty one isn't he Kagome? You might want to watch out with this one._

_I don't think he and I are an issue at all Yuri. You seem to think that any guy who just happens to be right near me is oh so perfect. I told you already I don't want another boyfriend you troublemaker! You can't keep playing matchmaker._

_Sure I can, besides I have so much time on my hands. I need a little entertainment. _

_My life isn't supposed to entertain you. I see that death hasn't changed you at all._

_Oh contraire Kagome I think it just gave me a better chance at knowing you better. _

_You knew me well enough._

_Feh I know you like the back of my hand but that doesn't mean a thing. You are still a complex individual Kagome. _

_Can you just go finish your task and get your ass back here?_

_Oh I see you want a little alone time with 'Uri's father'. Y_uri gave a wink in the mirror which caused Kagome to blush.

"Your friend seems to be insinuating something Kagome." He gave her a pointed look.

"Oh no she always acts like that. Now onto more pressing matters Sesshomaru, why in the hell did you do that! How dare you kiss me in front of all my friends? What kind of example were you setting for Uri? I can't believe you Sesshomaru! You embarrassed me so badly!" She was screaming like a banshee by this point and he couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned over and captured her lips with his shutting her up. She sat there with shock scribbled along her face. His lips felt right against her lips. _What in the hell is wrong with you. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about! _She tried to convince herself but shut it out. She found herself responding to his advances until Yuri's voice broke through her mind. '_I knew that you liked him Kagome! Now all we need to do is organize your wedding._ She pulled away and looked at him with anger dancing in her eyes. She did the first thing that came to mind; a hand found its way across his cheek.

**

* * *

**

"She has a real temper doesn't she Uhen?"

He turned to his lover and gave a curt nod. He had watched the two with mild interest. His attention wasn't wholeheartedly with them though. It had been sixteen years since he last saw the girl he knew as Kagome. He had returned her as a child of only four. Kagome could remember their meeting quite well but refused to acknowledge it. Eventually she'd tell his second reincarnation. His first was a little more respectful toward Kagome; this second one knew her quite well. It was all part of the plan in the first place. They needed to be near each other, become familiar with having one another. Sahori told him and Yura to stay out of it. Yura the first Kagome decided to change her own name. She refused to hold onto a name that she was given. It could have been different if it had been given to her by her own parents. Sadly she never had real parents.

"It seems that my reincarnation likes to play games. I hadn't figured that this kind of trait would be passed down. He'll grow from it." Stated Uhen.

"I doubt it greatly; you still like to mess with the help and even poor Kazo. He's really still a beginner around here you should give him a break." She scolded Uhen.

"I can't help it, I just have to bring torture into someone's life, and you married me so now you're stuck with it." He gave her his trademark smirk which only caused her to glare.

"Then I can't help you tonight when you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She turned around and left him at the watered mirror. He let out a sigh and prayed that his second reincarnation would realize his love for the girl soon. Though Sahori told him otherwise. She informed him that it would take many years for them to establish any real feelings toward each other. But that didn't mean he couldn't interfere every once and a while. Yuri seemed to be taking her task seriously enough.

**

* * *

**

Kagome had decided to take Uri to get some ice cream since it was traditional for them to do so each time they went out. Kagome had let Uri out of her seat while she and Sesshomaru continued to argue. Actually Kagome did most of the talking. But while their attention was pulled toward their own issues they completely forgot that a three year old girl was left unattended to. Once Kagome had realized that Uri wasn't near she panicked. Completely forgetting about their argument they both set out to find Uri. She was standing around in the street and a car was slowly making its way toward the toddler. Kagome didn't react fast enough but then something happened that took her by surprise. Someone very familiar to her grabbed onto the child and pulled her from harms way.

He approached her at once with Uri still in his arms. Kagome took Uri in her arms and held her close.

"Uri what did I tell you about running into traffic like that."

"Sorry mommy." Uri bent her head down.

"Thank you so much." She told Miroku. "What are you doing back in town anyway I thought that you moved to Kyoto?"

"I did but couldn't stand my mother. She drove me insane so I decided that I'd just come back here."

"I remember you. You're Miroku." Said Uri.

"She's as sharp as always."

"It hasn't been that long." Kagome replied watching his hands. He was actually behaving himself.

"I realize this but I find that any time that you are not around must be an eternity."

"Up to your usual tricks huh." She put down Uri and folded her arms.

"Oh Kagome you have pierced my heart with your words." He held onto his chest as if he were in pain.

"Same old Miroku." She unfolded her arms and pulled him into a hug. "Keep your hands and any other body parts where I can see them." She warned him when she felt his hand move from her back down toward her butt. He then let her go. His eyes had landed on the guy behind Kagome. At first he couldn't place a name on him but soon realized who he was.

"Who's the gentleman behind you Kagome?" At first she looked confused. She turned around and found that Sesshomaru was there with Uri at his side.

"Oh right this is Sesshomaru."

"I know this already, I had him one of my classes."

"Miroku Aiko. As I remember you went around and asked many young women to bare your children." Stated Sesshomaru.

"But Kagome was the only woman that I wanted to bare my children." Kagome blushed and then decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to join us, we could catch up on lost time. We're going to go get some ice cream." She linked arms with him and took Uri's hand. Sesshomaru followed close behind with a scowl on his face. He didn't quite understand why it bothered him so much that Kagome was walking with another guy. As he told himself many times she was nothing to him and he staked no claim on her. Then their small kiss replayed in his mind momentarily. He could still feel her lips on his and he knew that she had wanted it. This one thought made him smirk.

**A/N: HAHAHA I wanted to get more words than this but found that I couldn't continue with this chapter. It had to end sometime right? I have more to come but in the next chapter it's time for school! WOOHOO! Now all of you can see how bad I am with the rest of my story. **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I've been trying so hard to avoid this for some time but I can't anymore now can I? I'm setting the warning now that I'm only 17 and don't know anything about college life. Forgive me if I get things wrong but I'm just going to jump into the story where it begins only a few weeks after vacation. **

**Chapter Six**

**By: Mirei**

Drumming her fingers upon the desk she focused her eyes on the teacher. It had been about three weeks since vacation officially ended. He stood at the front of the room reading out of a notebook. Kagome found herself attracted to him. He turned his attention from his notebook and looked up at her. She felt her face start to burn so she averted her eyes. He smiled at this and continued to read out loud.

"The post-1945 Japanese economic miracle has drawn nourishment from roots which go deep into Japanese history. The unity and coherence displayed by Japan during the Tokugawa period had provided the nation with the strength to retain its own political autonomy and social order in the face of European colonial pressure. Later, a necessary step in the process was the Meiji Restoration in 1868." He paused for a moment and scanned the room. He found that half of the people in the room were looking straight ahead with deadpan expressions plastered on their faces. Kagome and her two other companions Sesshomaru and Yuki were scribbling down notes in their notebooks. "Ms. Higurashi will you please come down here and read a passage for me?" She looked next to her at Sesshomaru who just shrugged and then Yuki was trying to surpass a giggle.

Kagome made her way down and stood at his desk. He took a seat at his stool and looked at her. She looked around her nervously before she began to read.

"Japan will increasingly come under greater pressure than just that from the US to internationalize. It will inevitably come from the North Asian region itself and from communities which share the Confucian tradition of civilizations, namely Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Singapore, and before long from China too. The pressure here will be of a more subtle and relentless character requiring Japan to keep up the pace of its own growth and development in order to avoid being overtaken and out maneuvered by its regional rivals." He signaled for her to go back to her seat. She felt as if she had been inside a preheating oven that wouldn't stop. She took her seat next to Sesshomaru while Yuki gave her a grin and stifled a laugh. Sesshomaru gave her a glare which made her want to laugh, completely turning around the whole situation.

"I realize that Japanese History isn't all that exciting but all of you chose this class. Now how about we move on to something more interesting. Each week we all come up with legends or myths that our parents have passed down to us. Would anyone like to go first?" He surveyed the room to find that some people were pressing themselves into their seats hoping that somehow they would hide or mold into the plastic. He would have laughed but decided to save his amusement for a later time. "How about you Ms. Akashi?" Yuki stood up and looked around the room.

"My grandfather used to tell me about a woman who would haunt dying souls. She'd wait outside until their souls left the body and suck the soul up. When she did this it would prevent the person to pass onto the next life." She took her seat.

"Very nice." He looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome who were fighting over the space on the table. He frowned slightly. Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru who folded his arms over his chest. Her attention was brought back to the handsome teacher who had her in his radar. "Ms. Higurashi how about you grace us with a myth or legend."

"My mother has a book that she doesn't show anyone. She told me about what was inside but then she put it away so that I couldn't read it. Well I couldn't take no for an answer and went in search of it. I read it and it told many things about Yura the sage of the feudal era. She was ruler of her own lands for some time but soon became involved with a man and a war. She was the only woman to ever fight in a war and because of her death the war ended. Before her death she and a man named Uhen were trapped between two armies. He told her to run but she refused so he threw her into a tree and sacrificed his life. But sadly she ended up meeting death soon after Uhen. It said that once she passed on the sages gave her a new body and allowed her to start life over since she was valuable to the human race. I'm not sure if this is true but it was pretty cool to read." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. She felt as if she were under a microscope being examined thoroughly. She sat back down and fiddled with her pen.

Class ended within ten minutes after Kagome shared her piece. Many other students told their tales and then Mr. Akiko shared one. But as Kagome and Sesshomaru moved toward the door Mr. Akiko approached Kagome, who looked over at Sesshomaru confused.

"Ms. Higurashi could you please stay after for a moment, we need to talk about a paper you turned in." She felt her face start to burn. He moved to his desk while she gave Sesshomaru a nod in reassurance. She followed Mr. Akiko to his desk and took a seat next to him on his stool. He looked over her with interest for a moment and then became serious once more.

"Which paper did you want to discuss Mr. Akiko?" she folded her arms over her book bag which rested on her lap. He looked her over for a moment and then moved closer to her.

"I was hoping to discuss you the job I lined up for you."

"Did it fall through? Did they find someone else?"

"No nothing like that Kagome. I was talking about old debts that would need to be repaid."

"What do you mean?" she asked completely clueless. He placed his hand on her thigh. She began to understand his meaning and stood up. He was surprised by her reaction. "How dare you! You're my teacher and I don't appreciate you treating me with such disrespect." She punched him in the eye and turned on her heel. "And you can forget about the job I don't want it if it means that I'm in debt to someone like you." She left the room fuming. Sesshomaru stood there when the door opened. He met a very angry Kagome. She walked past him and down the hall. She knew that he was following after her and she didn't feel like talking.

"Did he give you a bad grade or something?" he caught up with her.

"No." she continued to speed walk.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't but if I'm going to be living with you I'd like to know if you spontaneously combust after being this angry." She stopped walking for a moment and looked up at him. She scanned him to see if he were up to something. She gave a sigh and put down her defenses.

"Sesshomaru I just want to be alone okay. I'll tell you about what happened later. My head really hurts and I'm just stressed." She started to head down the hall toward the courtyard. He didn't bother to go after her. Over the past three weeks and during the time at her house, he learned to stay far from her when she was angry. He gave a sigh and went back to the dorm. Classes were over for the day.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome sat down on a bench and tried to calm herself to no avail. _Why did he do that for? Sure I thought that he was mildly attractive but I would never try anything with him. _She shook her head and felt as if she would rip her hair out. But before that temptation could rule her she heard yelling coming from the area by the greenhouse. Following instinct she went over to the area and found a girl with long black hair fending off some guy.

"I told you no already, leave me alone!" the girl yelled. The guy pushed her down which made Kagome react almost immediately. She marched over to the guy and punched him square in the nose. He fell backwards and hit the ground. She then helped the girl up off the ground. The girl looked a bit startled. "You're that Kagome girl aren't you?" Kagome looked a bit shocked.

"Why what have you heard?"

"Just that you beat up some guy in freshman year."

"Oh that was my friend's ex boyfriend. Look I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that but I spent so much time disliking you that I didn't bother to get to know you at all or find that you were actually a really nice person. "

"That's alright, how about we start over?" she stuck out her hand to the girl.

"I'm Sango Matuma." She took Kagome's hand and shook it.

"How about we go back to my dorm and hang out."

_**

* * *

**_

"Say InuYasha, why are we here again?" asked Miroku who had returned to TU. He and InuYasha clicked and became fast friends. They were both standing in front of the library.

"Because we have a paper due in a week and you don't know shit about our subject." Miroku rolled his eyes but followed him into the tall building. But before he could make it in his eyes caught sight of Kagome and a woman with dark flowing hair. He pulled InuYasha by the shirt back outside. "What the hell was that for?" He then saw Kagome who was laughing with someone. He hadn't seen her in a few days. Ever since they'd returned to school she'd started to spend most of her time with Sesshomaru. The thing was that they never did really anything. Most of the time they'd go to a coffee shop, come back to the dorm and read on the couch. Other times they'd go on road trips with Uri on the weekends. The others hadn't really noticed the change in their relationship, or rather friendship. He knew that he didn't like his brother around Kagome though.

"Come on InuYasha let's go say hello to our dear friend Kagome." Miroku headed over to Kagome and the girl. "Lady Kagome, as always it's a pleasure to be in your presence." He kissed her hand.

"Oh Miroku what are doing out here? You and InuYasha are supposed to be working on your paper. We all know that you procrastinate."

"Again you find ways of piercing my heart Kagome." She rolled her eyes and turned to Sango who had just agreed to hang out with her at her dorm.

"Guys this is Sango." The two male introduced themselves to her.

"Kagome could we go get some coffee? I haven't had any today and I feel as if I'm running on nothing." They both laughed and Kagome agreed.

"Sure let's go. Later boys." She said and she and Sango left the guys standing there.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome entered the dorm at nine thirty three. Sesshomaru and Akina were watching something on the television. InuYasha was in the kitchen. She decided to go in and scarf down her cheesecake. But upon entering the kitchen she found a dirty faced InuYasha face first in her cheesecake. The first thing that came out of her mouth was a growl.

"InuYasha! HOW COULD YOU EAT MY CHEESECAKE!" Her voice carried throughout the dorm which brought her two other roommates into the kitchen. What they found was Kagome with InuYasha in a headlock on the floor. Akina burst out laughing while Sesshomaru tried desperately to hold in his amusement but found that a smirk soon braced his lips.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" He cried out praying someone would save him. She finally gave up and let him free.

"I bought you two and you couldn't even leave mine alone?" He his behind his brother and Akina who didn't bother to move. They watched Kagome for a moment to see if she'd explode. But instead she plopped into the chair nearest to her and felt as if she could bang her head on. "I'm sorry InuYasha, it wasn't that important." She stood and went to her room.

"I have a feeling that wasn't about the cheesecake." Said Akina finally.

"I don't think so either. She had to stay after class today and when she came out she was upset." Sesshomaru explained before exiting the kitchen and heading for Kagome's room with cookie dough in hand. The other two didn't bother to follow; they knew that she'd only talk to Sesshomaru.

"I don't get it Akina. Why would she rather talk to Sesshomaru? He's such a jerk about everything."

"I think you're just jealous. Besides Sesshomaru isn't all that bad and he always knows what to say to make her feel better."

"But he usually tells her to stop acting like a baby and grow up."

"I don't think he'd say it like that. But maybe that's what she needs, someone who will tell her like it is."

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome took off her coat, shoes and allowed her long hair to fall around her. She looked at her reflection and glared. Her inner self was taunting her again. It kept repeating the scene that took place hours before with Mr. Akiko. She felt the urge to just break the mirror and never look into one again. She leaned against the glass and slid down it and allowed her bottom to hit the carpet. _Why is it that all guys want one thing? Why is it always sex?_

'_Not all guys are that way Higurashi.' _Came Sesshomaru's voice in her head. Recently he seemed to be able to enter her thoughts. He couldn't quite understand it himself but the conversations she had with herself were amusing. She could always block him out what was the point? He could always tell when something was up.

"If you're going to come in will you already." She said when she felt him approach her door. He gave a soft chuckle and entered her room.

"I need to remember that you are able to sense me." He sat down and handed her the cookie dough. Her face lit up and she gladly took it.

"You know me so well. I just can't believe you remembered." He once brought her some cookie dough when she was down about her cat dying.

"Rin would always demand it when she was mad or upset."

"Rin? Who is she?" Kagome didn't know why she cared so much. If he had a girlfriend it didn't matter to her at all. She made sure that she hid her glare.

"She is still on her break. Freshmen in high school." He knew what she must have been thinking. "I took her in after her parents died. I normally don't do things like that but in this case I couldn't refuse. This child was very much attached to my father and since she spent most of her time at my home I've grown accustomed to her calling me her father." Kagome would have allowed herself to release the breath she'd been holding but refused to allow him the knowledge that she might be a bit jealous. _Yeah right! _She thought to herself. She knew that he couldn't hear her now, she shut him out.

"That's cool; I'm glad that you brought this." She gave him a smile and began to eat it. She stopped mid bight and looked up at him. "Um Sesshomaru what brought you in here anyways?" He looked surprised by this.

"To find out about the events that took place in the classroom earlier. You said that you'd tell me." She gave a sigh and slumped over in defeat.

"I don't really want to tell you. It's really embarrassing."

"I don't care, you don't make promises unless you intend on keeping them Kagome." He said with all seriousness.

_Uh oh, someone's mad, he actually used my name. _"Fine, he promised me a job a while back. It was for this company that dealt with trading computers with America. It would have been a great job for me and I'd be paid well. But today he told me that getting what you want in the world requires debts being paid." She cringed and looked down at her bare legs. She had to wear that damn short skirt on that day.

"By this do you mean he wanted you to perform sexual favors in return for getting you the job?" Her only reply was a nod. She pulled her knees in and held them close to her chest. "Sadly Kagome most men are nothing but sexual animals. In a different time and age men respected the opposite sex." She was surprised by his comment.

"Where have all the good men gone?" she said and then laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"It's a song by Bonnie Tyler. It's actually called 'Holding out for a hero'."

"And that's funny?"

"A little, if you heard the song you'd think it was funny." She looked down at the half eaten cookie dough and then back at Sesshomaru. "Hey have you ever eaten raw cookie dough?" He shook his head. "It's actually really good, the first time I had it was when Yuri came over to my house in fifth grade and my mom was making cookies. Yuri went into the kitchen and took a little from the batter and brought some to me. I didn't want it at first but Yuri stuck some in her mouth and gave me a big cheesy grin. I blame her completely for my unhealthy love for cookie dough."

"Is it safe to eat without being cooked?" His answer was her shoving her finger into his mouth with a bit of cookie dough on it. He grasped her hand and proceeded to remove the cookie dough from her finger. She shivered when his teeth rubbed up against her finger rather slowly. She reluctantly pulled her hand from his grasp and allowed a blush creep onto her cheeks. His disappointment wasn't evident on his face but if you read his mind you'd find it. They sat in silence for a moment. He was the one to break the silence. He reached over and snatched the cookie dough from her hands. "I found this quite enjoyable." He gave her a smirk and took a big bight out of it. He knew that she liked being near him but he'd never say a word because he enjoyed her company as well.

"You brought it for me." She grabbed it from him and broke a piece off for herself then handed it back to him.

"This may seem a little off topic but I was going to ask if you and Uri would like to come to my parent's house this weekend. Onigumo said something about going out of town this weekend and your mom has a few trips to take down at the orphanage and shrines."

"That sounds like my parents. Dad's the one rushing off to train some fighter while mom stays as humble as she can and helps out little children." A short silence fell between them and then Kagome finally realized he was waiting for an answer. "Oh sorry, I'd love to." She grinned up at him and he gave a nod. "You're parents won't mind will they?"

"No I told them that you'd be coming."

"Oh really and how did you know that I'd say yes?"

"Because you'd rather spend your weekend with me than at your house."

"Aren't you a little too confident?"

"I knew that you'd either say yes or no, it wasn't as if I'd be graded on your answer. Besides my house has more books than this room and the library combined."

"Really? You know where I'll be." She laughed.

"Oh no you won't you'll be at the festival this weekend with me, Rin and Uri."

"Oh really now and when did I agree to this?"

"This morning when I woke you up."

"That isn't fair I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning let alone what someone said to me while I was half asleep."

"You also told Miroku that you'd bare his children."

"I did not you liar."

"I know you didn't but I thought I'd add that one in."

"You know Sesshomaru I'm glad you're one of my roommates. I wouldn't have guessed that I'd be sitting here with you and actually having a good time doing nothing at all."

"I should be getting to bed, we leave tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that's right tomorrow's Friday. I'm so glad I only have two classes tomorrow."

"And you have them both with me. Doesn't that just make it even more enjoyable?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes and a root canal is starting to sound more and more tempting." She laughed and stood up; he followed her example.

"We have you 'boyfriend's' class tomorrow." She pushed him toward the door.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He's more like my brother you weirdo!" He gave a soft chuckle which took her by surprise. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" He became defensive.

"Calm down tiger, I'm just surprised by the fact that you know how to show some emotion."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just like this stone statue."

"I don't think that I should be running around here dancing with glee like some child. If that's wrong then maybe you should look yourself in the mirror sometime and figure out what's wrong with you."

"I have looked in that damn mirror and I don't like what I see at all." This would have been a fight except that she wasn't yelling and he was rather calm about their conversation. He looked down at her and suddenly felt bad for what he'd said. There wasn't anything physically wrong with her.

"Why?" He asked. She looked up at him confused for a moment and then thought about whether she should show him or not. Deciding to she took his hand and brought him to the full length mirror. The moment that he looked into it he felt himself wanting to take a step back but Kagome held him in his spot. Before him were two figures one was himself with longer hair and darker eyes. Kagome's reflection showed a woman with long hair as well, her eyes were a piercing blue. The same marks that he's seen weeks before were now visible. Even her clothes were different. What shocked him the most was that the two figures were moving on their own while they stood still. Kagome took a step back which caused the spell to break and their images were back to normal.

"This was what I meant. If I stand here long enough I start to see things in the mirror. It's not always the same things though."

"I think it's time for sleep. Sure our day isn't very long tomorrow but still I'm tired." He headed for the door but didn't open it. He gave her a look as if asking a question.

"I'm fine now really, thanks for coming in." He gave her a nod and left the room. Once he left she crashed onto her bed and hugged her pillow like a silly teenage girl. _How is it possible that Sesshomaru can be so kind without actually trying? He's just oh I don't know how to describe it. But some days I just love being around him and I hate myself for it. _She turned over and looked up at the ceiling and looked at it as if it had the answers. _It's just nice to have a friend who doesn't ask me stupid questions, who's so intelligent and interesting. He doesn't even try and that's just so cool. But then I didn't like him for so long that it would be as if I were admitting defeat. Damn I need to stop having these conversations with myself._

_**

* * *

**_

Tojin paced back and forth in the classroom. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the pressing of keys on the laptops. He'd never been in school when Kagome was and this was the first time he'd ever really seen her in action. She typed with correct posture and yet still seemed to be able to work comfortably. He walked over to her desk and plopped down in the empty seat next to her. She gave him a side glance while typing.

"Hey Mr. Sahaka, aren't you supposed to be playing teacher?" she whispered. He rested his head on his hands and looked on her screen.

"Yes but I'd rather sit down like a student and bother you." Before he knew it she was on the next page. "How can you do that and pay attention to me at the same time?"

"Multitasking, being a woman gives me this skill. Plus I'm able to have multiple thoughts at once."

"So then you'll be free this weekend then?"

"Nope I have a previous engagement that's unavoidable."

"My sister would really like to see you again."

"Really? Is she back in town?"

"Yeah she called me two nights ago and said that she'd be teaching at Kanawha University. She'd rather be a kindergarten teacher but then she realized that if she did that she'd lose her love for children." Kagome gave a soft laugh.

"So is Trista still trying to get pregnant?"

"Oh yes. But I told her it would be easier if she just got married first instead of going down to the sperm bank."

"Maybe marriage scares her. Not everyone is for it you know."

"That must include you right?"

"You've known me all my life and for sure you'd know the answer to that." She gave him a pointed look. Sesshomaru had been listening halfheartedly to their conversation but he kept typing the same sentence over and over again. He finally gave up on the two people next to him and went back to his work. Tojin finally stood and went back to the front of the room.

"Alright class we're done for the day, why don't you get out of here and to your next classes." He always let them leave early. It gave him time to get coffee before his class began. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who looked detached from his work.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" He gave a shrug. "Is that an 'I'm not telling you shrug' or an 'I'm mad at you shrug'?"

"It's a shrug, do you always have to over analyze things. Can't I just shrug to answer your question?"

"Aren't you being a bit defensive?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Just a hunch, come on we have to go get a snack before Japanese History." She cringed a little. He noticed this and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She gave him a confused look.

"Just follow my lead okay, this way it will run smoothly. I promise that I won't leave you alone with him this time." She followed him out of Tojin's class room. Tojin left way before his students. When it came to Tojin hell would freeze over before he went a morning without his beloved coffee. It sort of made Kagome laugh. Most of the people she knew were café-holics, minus Akina and InuYasha. They didn't seem to care for coffee or hold the same passion as Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"What do you have planned?" His answer was his arm around her waist. She looked shocked by this but didn't pull away. Over the past few weeks she'd come to trust Sesshomaru. Not because he was there and it was convenient for her. But because he seemed to know how to get her out of the strangest situations and was willing to do so.

She gripped onto his arm as they both walked into Japanese History. Akiko was there as expected. Most of the teachers would release their students early since the teachers hardly ever received breaks. His hand pulled her into him more. She didn't bother to look at Akiko as they took their seats. Akiko avoided all eye contact with her during the entire class. He didn't even call on her once. When the class ended Sesshomaru made sure to get Kagome out of the room before Akiko had a change to speak to her. Kagome was so thankful that she gave Sesshomaru the biggest hug.

"Sesshomaru you are the coolest guy ever." She exclaimed as she walked him to his last class.

"Was there any doubt?" She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to his class room. "You aren't going to wait here for me for a whole hour are you?"

"Are you crazy? My dad's waiting in our dorm with Uri. Just make sure that you hurry up, I don't want to wait long."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"A simple thank you would be in order here." Realization hit her then; she hadn't thanked him for guarding her.

"I'm sorry; thank you for playing such a good knight in shining armor." She then turned and started for the dorm. "See you later Sesshomaru." He watched as her small form disappeared down the hall. He would have remained in that one spot with the vivid memory of her soft curves pressed against him for that brief moment but someone opened the door to the classroom and smacked him with it.

**_

* * *

_**

Onigumo heard his daughter enter the room. Kagome at first felt confused, he could tell by her conflicting thoughts. He refused to invade her mind to find the source of the problem since he promised he wouldn't anymore. She smiled at him when she entered the living room.

"Hey dad, I knew you were here."

"Oh really, are you invading my mind again?"

"No why would I do that?" she gave him an innocent smile and sat down on the couch with him. Uri came in from the kitchen with a lollypop sticking from her mouth.

"Mommy you're here already?"

"Yes. We just have to wait for Sesshomaru to get here and then we can leave." Uri's face lit up.

"I like Sesshomaru he has a pretty aura. It's so bright and blue."

"His aura is more of a clear Turquoise color but blue is close enough."

"I couldn't see his third eye clearly since he thought I was a sleep the last time I was here." The little girl said and sat down on the couch with her grandfather.

"Both of you are wrong though, most of the time his aura is green. But he tries to cover up the fact that he's helpful to anyone. That is why it remains blue. He because his emotions and façade are neutral. As both of you know green is the color of healing and blue shows that the person has control of their emotions, they remain in a state of restfulness. I thought that you two studied?" Both girls gave Onigumo a glare.

"You know dad that it isn't as easy as you make it. Uri has the ability to see auras naturally but I have to practice it more. She still hasn't learned the color meanings."

"Kagome to this day I still can't read your aura. Doesn't that make you wonder at all why that's possible?"

"Maybe being a demon prevents anyone from seeing it."

"That can't be true. When you were a little girl you would glow gold. It radiated off of you like the morning sun upon the warm waters. But as you grew I couldn't see any traces of an aura on you. It made me wonder for some time why that was."

"I don't know. But I have difficulty reading yours too. Do you think it's because we aren't connected?"

"What do you mean? We don't hold any hatred for one another." He raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I meant that maybe our mental connection blocks out our ability to read each other's auras."

"That could be the reason. Oh well we can figure it our later. I must go now to Kyoto." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and left the dorm.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome leaned against the passenger seat while Sesshomaru concentrated on the road. Uri stayed quiet most of the ride, but when they hit two hours she became restless. Sesshomaru pulled into a drive thru and ordered her something to snack on. He soon learned that a three year old and chocolate ice cream didn't go well with car rides.

"You know what I just realized." She said after a while, they had talked a little but Kagome found herself listening to the radio more. He gave her a side glance while turning left on a quiet neighborhood street corner. She remembered walking along the sidewalk they had passed. His house was twenty minutes from hers.

"What?" He asked her.

"I've never been to your house before. I mean you've been to mine a million times; I don't know if I'm ready to go to your house." She said and folded her arms over her stomach. Her stomach started doing flip flops, she wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. He stopped at the red light and turned his head fully so that he was looking at her.

"So, why are you worrying so much? I doubt my parents will be there and InuYasha would rather stay at the dorm."

_That doesn't make it any better. _She knew he couldn't hear it but she still felt as if he had.

"Is the thought of being alone in a huge house with me that disturbing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No it isn't that I'm just nervous about going to your house. I mean if you think about it you and I were never friends before now and sometimes I wonder how it happened anyway. What will your parents think?"

"I told them you were coming but I don't think they'll be there. They leave the house a lot so don't count on them being there."

"I've only met them once; I'm sure they don't remember me though."

"They do, your father used to bless our house. My mother always thought that a spirit was there or something. Onigumo would encourage it every time."

"You don't believe in spirits?" He turned another corner as the light changed. He rolled his eyes and pulled up to a pair of large gates.

"Spirits are nothing but a mad mans illusion. Why should I belittle myself into believing in such things?" He pressed a few numbers into a small box and then entered the gate.

"Spirits are real you just haven't seen one yet. And how can you not believe when you've witnessed so much already?"

"The fact that you're a demon and your family is also doesn't mean there are spirits. It just proves that the old rulers of the feudal era were real. People don't really see spirits they just imagine them because they feel guilt for the so called 'spirits' death." Kagome rolled her eyes as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Kagome looked up at his house and let out a ragged breathe. It was as she expected, large, fancy and filled with rich materials. Why bother being impressed? Her family wasn't bent on material things. But that didn't stop her from admiring its beauty. Uri jumped from the car as soon as Sesshomaru let her free. He led Kagome toward the front door only to be met by his parents. They both stood at the front door with big grins on their faces. Sesshomaru stopped walking which caused Kagome to run into him.

'_I guess you were wrong eh Sesshomaru?' _He could hear the amusement in her voice.

'_Funny, will you shut up?'_

'_No way."_

"Sesshomaru, you've finally arrived." Said his mother who stood at about Kagome's height. She had short brown hair and deep green eyes. His father followed his wife out of the house. She embraced her son while his father shook his hand.

"I know you thought we weren't going to be here but when you said that you were bringing a girl home we had to meet her." Said his father. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru; his hair wasn't long like Sesshomaru's but rather cut like most business men. His eyes loomed over Kagome from under his bangs. She looked over at Sesshomaru for a moment and found that he was a little upset. Then a plan formed in her mind.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's really nice to see you again." She stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and shook his father's hand. His mother pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Oh Kagome it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Our boy has never brought a girl home for the weekend. I hope that this is a sign from the gods that he's going to finally think about settling down and give us grandchildren." Kagome blushed while gave his parents a glare. This bothered him and it only made her look forward to the next few days.

"Sadly I'm unable to have children." Kagome said without thinking. This thought made her sad because she found that she loved children.

"That's quite alright. Who's the little girl over there chasing all the birds?" They all turned when Sesshomaru's father said this.

"That's Uri, my daughter. I'm her sergeant mother." The two elder people nodded their heads in understanding.

"Oh where are our manners we didn't introduce ourselves." Sesshomaru's mother said.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Itsoma Komanoi and my wife Sahara Komanoi; we are pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed and so did Sahara. Kagome followed their example as well.

"I'm pleased to meet you also."

"Hey grandma where's my text book." Came a voice from the door. A girl poked her head out and spotted the small group in front of the house. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru who groaned. The next thing he knew he had a fifteen year old girl attached to him.

"Father you've returned." She squealed. Itsoma saw Kagome laugh at this. The girl looked over at Kagome and blinked a few times. She detached herself from Sesshomaru and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'm Rin, you must be Kagome, I'm so happy you've come to visit."

"It's nice to meet you Rin." She said laughing nervously as the fifteen year old jumped up and down while still holding onto Kagome.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said with a stern voice. Rin stopped jumping up and down and turned to look at her father. "Don't you have homework to finish?"

"But dad-" she started.

"Homework first." He ordered.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it." She grumbled and went back inside. Uri came running up to Kagome and hugged her leg.

"Mommy I'm tired." The little girl yawned. Sahara smiled warmly at the child and bent down to her.

"Hello Uri, I'm Sahara, do you want me to put you down for a nap?"

Uri studied both adults in front of her for a moment and then allowed a grin to spread on her lips. She ran to Sahara and Itsoma with glee. Sesshomaru's parents took Uri into the house to put her down for a nap.

"They must have pure auras." Kagome said once his parents were gone."

"What are you talking about now?" He said as they headed into the house.

"They have pure auras. Children are keener on them since their minds aren't corrupted by materials that the world thinks they need. Her mind is pure which gives her a clear view of any person's aura."

"So she can tell if someone is dangerous or safe?"

"Yes, or when they lie. She says that you have a blue aura most times. My dad said that it was more of a green. I'm not sure because I don't practice much on it. I couldn't read your parents well but I saw a hint of orange."

They made their way to the stairs and climbed them.

"This door here is Rin's room. She likes to be near the stairs. There are about ten different rooms on this floor. The next two floors are the living room and my parent's room. They like space." He passed 5 of the doors and pointed to one right in the middle. "This is InuYasha's room." He opened the door and she peered in. It looked much like her brother's room, action figures of game characters scattered about the room, stacks of video games piled next to the game device.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that my brother was here."

"So then this is normal?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It depends on whose room it is. He's twenty and he still sleeps on Spiderman bed sheets. That might be an issue you'd want to address with your parents."

"I agree." He closed the door and went to the end of the hall. The last door was to his room. But after that door there was another hall leading to the next staircase. He opened the door to his room and entered. She stood at the frame of the door and looked around the room. "You can come in." She stepped in reluctantly and took a seat at his desk. His room was the size of her living room. One whole wall was nothing but books. His bed sat in the corner near the door.

"So what are we going to do now?" He removed his coat and took a seat on his bed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'd love to get something to eat." He stood and led her to the next level of the house. There were two kitchens in the house. One was located on the first floor, along with his office, his father's office and the library. The dining room was the first thing you could see when entering the house.

_**

* * *

**_

Yuri jumped up high into a tree and watched a lone figure moved along the water. He turned his pale gray head toward her and she ducked behind the trees.

"Damn how am I supposed to get passed him?" Someone came to join her in the tree.

"You must remember that he carries the souls to the sages. I don't think he'll harm you, just walk up without fear and he'll let you pass." Said the man next to her.

"How do you know Mutske?"

"Because he's my brother, now go I've told him already that you've been given a task that requires you to pass through to the other world for some time. Just remember that you can't let anyone know who you are. After your task is complete you will get to return for good." She turned to the man and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Mutske, you've been such a good friend to me." She pulled him into a hug and then dashed off toward the waters.

**A/N: Um I don't know what to say so um yeah that was chapter six and chapter seven will be along as soon as I fugure out what will be in it lol. This might be edited so keep an eye on it k.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Mirei**

Yuri looked about her in hopes of avoiding the problem at hand. Ryo stood in the center of the ocean watching her. He was the guardian of limbo and reality. Her heart began to pound as his steel eyes pierced through her. She'd never felt so weak in her life. She remained on the shore of the ocean watching him for some time. Her mind began to reel on all the events in her life. Her first thought was of Kagome. It seemed strange at first that Kagome would be the first person to brace her thoughts. Her best friend was one of many people in her life that she counted on. Kagome was her twin soul and when she thought of her friend she thought of herself. They were so much alike and yet different. Yuri turned he body away from Ryo and moved her fingers into the sand. Once the sun fell from the horizon she could leave. Ryo couldn't stand her which was why she remained on shore. Once the sun set he'd leave and another guardian would come and allow her to pass. Mutske told her to just trust in his brother but how could she when Ryo wanted her dead. She shook her head and tucked her knees into her. She listened to the battle of the waves and the rocks.

_I don't think that I can return to my old life. It would be impossible to do so. I would never try to take the child from Kagome. The little girl wasn't something I wanted or needed, though it pains me to admit. Everything has a reason for happening and I believe that I was meant to give birth to Uri but Kagome was meant to mother her. To bad that Kagome can't open her eyes and see that Sesshomaru would make a great father for Uri. I can't force it but I can influence the situation right? Maybe I should check in with what she's up to._

She waved her hand in front of her and summoned some of the water from the ocean. It created a mirror in front of her. Kagome was in her room currently at Sesshomaru's parent's house.

'_InuYasha…'_ Kagome said in her mind. Yuri started to laugh. She knew what her friend was doing to InuYasha who had just come home. He had no idea that she could transmit messages to other people with her mind. Kagome was so entertaining. Yuri split the water up and watched as InuYasha looked around him. _'I know about the footed bunny pajamas in your closet…'_ Kagome said in an eerie voice. Kagome was laughing inside though and Yuri could tell.

"I don't know what you talking about." InuYasha squeaked. Yuri knew he was lying because she could see them hanging off the rack in his opened closet.

'_You can't lie to me InuYasha I'm your conscience and I know that you like wearing them when no one's home.'_ She watched as InuYasha scampered around the room in a frenzied matter.

"My grandma bought them for me I swear." He cried out in defense. By this point both Kagome and Yuri were rolling on the floor laughing at this.

Yuri waved her hand and the images disappeared. It was finally time for her to leave. She looked at the calmed waters and found that Uhen was standing on the shore waiting for her. She allowed her feet to touch the surface of the water. It is said that walking on water is against all laws of physics then what she was doing disproved it. Her feet remained just above the water; only a little bit of the water bracing her feet. Uhen had been really kind to her when she arrived. Most of the sages were. She only knew Uhen on a personal level.

Once she reached him he held out his hand which she took. The water around them started to shake and pull apart. It opened a path deep within the depths of the ocean. Her feet touched smooth tiled floor. This was odd since it should have been mud or gravel. Uhen noticed her confusion.

"We created the ocean. To protect the purity of the water we placed the tiles down instead. Come now Yuri it is time for you to go through the tunnel." She looked at the cave like tunnel and then looked just above it. It seemed as though this ocean went on for forever. Above the tunnel water floated. She looked into the tunnel ahead and took a deep breathe.

The tunnel itself wasn't long but its darkness held an eerie aura to it. She knew that going through it wouldn't be dangerous but still it felt as if someone were watching her. Something caught her attention once she made it to the end of the tunnel. Behind her the water clashed against a barrier. Uhen waved to her and then disappeared. Outside the tunnel there was a tall tan wall that stretched out for miles.

_What more do I have to do? Leap tall building in a single bound? Where am I anyway?_ She shook her head and looked both directions. Making such a decision required much thought.

"Now I'm supposed to decide which path to take. Why do they always do things half way?" She rolled her eyes and walked up to the wall. She could go left or right but that would mean that she'd be making up her mind. No she wouldn't do that, but maybe she could go right down the middle. "A stroke of genius." She told herself and looked up at the wall. It was about as high as her height. Touching the wall she found a few indented edges that could be used to climb the wall. _Wait one minute I'm not human right now so I don't have to follow the laws of gravity. I'm such an idiot sometimes. _She mused as she backed up from the wall and jump up. If someone were watching they would have mistaken her for an astronaut on the moon. Her movements slow as her body jolted from the ground to the top of the wall. Just as she expected, a wide plain lay before her eyes. But what she found strange about this play was the fact that there was only grass and doors. About twenty doors were scattered about the field. Each one held a different color and design. _Now what am I supposed to do? What is this Alice in Wonderland?_ She rolled her eyes and took in the sight before her. Each door was paired with another. One that caught her attention was the black and red door. Its partner was a red and black door, only the differences in these two doors were the fact that they had a large line running down the front of them.

'_Yuri you shouldn't worry too much each door leads you to Tokyo, but only one takes you to the festival. You have figured out that there are only two doors to choose from._' Said Uhen's voice in her mind. Suddenly all the doors expect for the black and red one disappear. '_Now you must choose only one to go through, one of these doors leads to an alley near the festival, while the other leads to Kagome's window in her dorm.' _When he said this it finally clicked in her mind. She created these two doors, only she now realized this.

'_You sages don't make any sense." _She replied.

'_Most other sages wouldn't have you running around like I do. I love playing games with people.' _She could hear the humor in his voice.

'_Laugh it up you jerk I'm going get you for this when I return.' _She huffed and went through the black door.

The streets were filled with screaming children and old women fighting over souvenirs. _Typical festival._ She sighed and stretched out her paws. She took notice that her fur was the color of the door she went through. The lamp posts glistened in the night as thousands of people pushed past one another in a rush. _Must be time for the auction. _The auction was held in the main stage. It was for those women who couldn't get dates. Single men were paraded around on the stage and sold to the highest bidder. It supposedly was for charity but that was a load of crap and most people with any brains could see that.

Her task was simple. Track the ambassador's daughter down and return her home. The problem; she was a black cat. Kagome could always help though. All she needed to do was contact Kagome and then get her to help the girl. If Celeste isn't returned by the stroke of midnight her death would remain on Yuri's hands.

Yuri saw a movement coming from behind a trash can, upon further investigation she found the child she'd been waiting for. Celeste looked up at the cat from her position next to the trash can.

"Hi kitty." Celeste said with a smile. Yuri gave her a meow and rubbed her head against Celeste's ankle. The eight year old gave Yuri's fur a rub and then went back to watching the crowd from the alley. "I got lost, my mommy and daddy left me with my guard but I can't find him anywhere." She said to Yuri. Yuri knew this wasn't a mistake. Yura had told her that the guard was working for a man who wanted to hold the girl for ransom. But that wasn't the gist of it; the man he worked for held a deep seeded hatred for the ambassador. His plan was to kill the young girl and have her father watch it.

She nudged the little girl's leg and tried to get her attention.

"What is it; do you want me to follow you?" Yuri meowed again. Celeste stood up and Yuri began to run toward the crowd. She could sense Kagome near by; all she had to do was get the girl to Kagome and then return to the sages. _Easier said than done. I think this is just another of Uhen's games. He should really consider growing up sometime. _Celeste timidly followed the cat and saw her searching with her head. Kagome's scent lingered in the air just momentarily then it moved down the street toward the auction. She knew that the child would follow her; children were too trustworthy of the things around them.

**

* * *

**

Kagome held onto Uri's hand as they made their way toward the auction. She'd been really quiet that night and Sesshomaru had noticed. He'd never ask her what was bothering her but he knew she'd tell him later. As for the auction she told him that if he stayed out of view then he wouldn't have to do anything. There were a few men up on stage and about three women. It was traditional that women were the first for bidding. Kagome could remember when she and Yuri would go down just to laugh at the people on the stage. The whole thing was a joke anyway. What woman in her right mind would ever subject herself to be sold to someone for a date? Someone who was pretty desperate and lonely that's who (cough-Joanna-cough). But before she could think someone was pulling her onto the stage.

"And what do we have here, such a lovely girl and no suitor." He obviously hadn't seen Sesshomaru, who she used as her 'bodyguard'. There was no escaping the stage now was there? The host of the auction gave her a huge grin and placed her next to the other women. Kagome edged her way toward the exit but didn't make it in time. The host pulled her back to the front of the stage. "Alright boys this is" he paused for a moment and then looked at her as if asking what her name was.

"Kagome." She said with all her nervousness evident in her voice. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and prayed that someone would save her.

"Ah okay who out there wants to take this lovely young woman out on a date?" The response was about twenty different men yelling out their bids. Sesshomaru stayed silent and watched this horrific display for human rituals play before him. That was until a shout he recognized a call in the night.

"I'll pay two hundred dollars." Yelled Kouga. Kagome inwardly groaned. _Why sages why do you hate me so much!_ She cried in her mind. But her thoughts were cut off when another yell from the crowd could be heard.

"Seven hundred." It was Sesshomaru's voice. She looked down at him as he pushed his way through the crowd. He looked rather unhappy about the whole situation.

Kouga growled at Sesshomaru and came to stand at the front of the stage. The other males in the audience had given up at two hundred.

"One thousand." Kouga yelled. Kagome felt like crawling under a rock and dying. She couldn't see that rock anywhere.

'_Why are you doing this Sesshomaru?'_

'_Would you like to date him?'_

'_No but I don't want you wasting your money on something stupid like this.'_

'_I'd do as I wish Kagome.'_ She rolled her eyes and inched away from the host.

"Two thousand." Bellowed Sesshomaru. Kouga gapped at him in disbelief.

"Two thousand three hundred." Said Kouga a little shaken by the high amount.

"Would you go away Kouga; can't you see that she doesn't want to be with you?" Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the uplifted anger on Kouga's face. "Five Thousand." Sesshomaru called. Kouga slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Wow, you heard it this man right here bids five thousand on this lovely young woman." He pulled Kagome back to the front. "Going once going twice…sold to the young man in the front!" He shouted and let go of Kagome who climbed off the stage and into Sesshomaru's arms. He glared up at the guy on the stage and pulled out his check book. He scribbled down the appropriate information and then handed the host the money. He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from the auction. Uri stood never to Sesshomaru the whole time that this was happening and had no clue about the events that had taken place.

"Thanks Sesshomaru that was really nice of you to do that." She smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and waved off her admiration off.

"It's over with Kagome now let's go find Rin and Souta and get out of here." He pulled Uri along with him and left Kagome standing there stunned. She would have started to follow if it hadn't been for something soft rubbing against her ankle. She looked down and found a cat and an eight year old girl. _Wait a minute that's ambassador Rohan's daughter._

"Why hello what are you doing all by yourself." Kagome asked getting down to the child's level.

"I can't find my mommy or daddy. Can you help me?" He big blue eyes looked up into Kagome's brown caramel ones.

"Sure, come on." She takes the little girls hand and catches up with Sesshomaru who's trying desperately to pull Uri away from the cotton candy.

**

* * *

**

_Great now I can return to the sages. Thank you Kagome for always being in the wrong place at the right time. Oh man will I have fun picking on her about that moment._ Yuri thought as she made her way back to the alley that she entered only thirty minutes before. What she found was Uhen standing in the shadows. He waved his hand and she slowly started to change back into her human form.

"Ah so Yura let you out of the house huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"For your information Yuri I have the freedom to do what I want."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Your mission is over and it's time for you to start your life over."

"Uhen why was finding that little girl so important?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She joined him against the wall.

"That child is supposed to be our child's reincarnate. That was the only relevant reason to protect her. We do not choose who our reincarnates are except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They risked their very lives and deserved to be given a second chance to love again."

"So then I can't ever see her again can I?" She asked finally.

"You can but you must remember that if you say a word to anyone about this then you'll be hauled back to limbo and sent for judgment." His voice was hard; a tone he'd never used with her before.

"Will do captain."

"Now let's go and get you into your new body." He held his hand out to her and she grasped it.

**

* * *

**

Itsoma Komanoi made his way down the halls of his home toward the library. When he rounded the corner he was caught by surprise. He found Sesshomaru holding onto Kagome by the waist while she gripped onto the door frame of the library.

"No I don't want to go!" She yelled. "You can't do this Sesshomaru I'm in love with this library!" She pulled harder away from him while Sesshomaru's grip tightened.

"We have to leave for school now. Stop acting like a baby and let go."

"I don't want to go to school I want to live in the library." Itsoma walked over to the pair and allowed his amused grin to brace his features.

"What's going on here?" He asked his son.

"Itsoma he's trying to make me leave your library." She whined.

"Oh Kagome you are always welcomed back here. You are truly an amusing girl." He laughed a little. "But I believe it is time for you kids to be on your way." She didn't let go of the door but Sesshomaru managed to pull her away while his father was speaking to her. He dragged her down the hall and to the car.

"Bye Itsoma, I'll see you later." She waved. "Bye library I'll always love you!" she said as her side of car closed. She pressed her face against the glass and watched the large house disappear in the distance.

**A/N: This chapter was the bane of my existence. I struggled with it all week and I realize that it's been a while since I've updated the story and I'm really sorry I didn't mean for it to take so long. I don't know when I'll update next my online time has become increasing difficult to attain so as soon as I'm allowed to use it again I'll update more. I'm going to be working on the story more but I won't update until I finish a few chapters first. I would also like to thank Joanna for her help, if there were an award for the coolest person it would so go to her. I hope that when I'm her age I'll rock as hard as she does. I can just hear her now 'You're making me blush.' But it's so true! Oh and to all you rad reviewers who give such encouragement and praise. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Okay people I've got some more stories that you should check out****! Also due to the recent complaint from about lyrics I'm worried that I might not be able to use the songs I had in store for future chapters and stories. **

**Torn Apart by Parsnip **

A continuation of Striking Falcon's 'You Don't Know What You Have Till It's gone'. Just read it or die! This is a brilliant story and unfortunately I couldn't get the whole summer damn computer.

**A Thief In The Night by Parsnip**

The Southern Kingdom is thrown into war when Tetsusaiga is mysteriously stolen one night from Sesshoumaru's palace. On a quest to find the lost blade and end the war, Sango is captured and sentenced to death. Will Kagome be able to find her friend and advisor in time? Will Tetsusaiga be found before the Southern Kingdom is destroyed? Kagome teams up with an unexpected ally to save her kingdom. some SK moments

**By Blood by Danieru Lee **

Kagome has lost her chance at love because of her cousin Kikyo, though she's not bitter, she wants to find true love. On the other hand, Sesshomaru is a lonely collage student that is tired of living in the world of humans.

**Diner Job by SimpleOne **

Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

**Boarding School Blues by Mulford **

Kagome's mom just died, forcing her to move in with her VERY rich aunt. Kagome's aunt absolutely despises her and the first chance she gets, ships Kagome off to Shikon Boarding School. There she will meet someone who will change her life forever.

**This Simple Life by Keito-chan**

When Kikyo decides to get hitched to one of the richest men in the world and Japan - Kagome's life takes a nasty turn. From dinner parties to an unpleasant elder brother, with mischievous thoughts in his head, can she possibly survive? RR!

**Rude Awakenings by juupren **

Kagome has lived with InuTaisho's family since her mother died, and the two brothers are having interesting effects on her. Now she's playing Juliet in a play, and Kikyo's jealousy is a raging tide against her. What will happen next?

**Heart Hacking by PegasusRider **

Kagome, an employee of Tashio Inc, is forced to be Sesshoumaru's assistant for one week. With decks of crazy cards, desks full of stuffed animals, and the help of her friends, Kagome shakes Sesshoumaru's world.

**Second Chance by Striking Falcon **

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is betrothed to a miko with a dark side. When Sesshoumaru declares in front of the wedding party that he doesn't love the miko, she curses him. Fast forward to 2003, when Kagome is driving home from work. She runs over a large white dog…

**Stepping Off the Street by Hanoi **

Kagome is an aspiring young woman in the business world. Working with two of the most frustration, pig-headed, stubborn...gorgeous men in the world and when she's abruptly thrust into a strange relationship with the father of her heroic deed, what's a

**Under New Management by TamashaToko**

Kagome Higurashi thought she had the best life for she was a singer in a successful band and falling in love with it's guitarist Inuyasha, but that all changed when Inuyasha leaves for Kikyo's band and Sesshoumaru becomes the new manager/guitarist.

**A Tempting Fate by Kaguya's Chaos **

Kagome, a wealthy business woman, is persuaded by friends and family to take a vacation from her stressing work. Of course, like everything in life, something goes wrong. Now stranded on a tropical island with two adorable orphans and three of the hottest

**25 Days with Mr. Arrogant by dancing-by-moonlight**

AU When Inuyasha dumps her, Kagome out of her fury kicks a can that accidentally dents Sesshomaru's car. As a 'poor' college student with no money, she is forced to spend 25 days with him as his servant to pay off her debts.

**Anything but a Convent by Cleome Thrift **

Kagome and Kikyo were ignored in whatever they did, whatever they wanted. But when the lord resolved to send them off to a convent? Kagome rebelled. Finding a way to achieve her dream-Becoming a knight.

**Kyoto Summer by inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142 **

Daughter of a multimillionaire, Kagome is as simplistic as it gets. She detests a wealthy lifestyle. What can a father do but to send her back to Japan to learn some things – under the care of an old friend Inutaisho and his two sons? SK

**Torn in two by fairyenchantress **

Complete: Kagome heads to college with Inuyasha where she meets Sesshomaru for the first time. But when sparks start to fly between her and Sessho and her and inu's friendship begins to develop into something more will Kagome be able to choose between them?

**A Flood of Sunshine by Empty Spirit **

Kagome suffers a terrible trauma during freshman year, and it's been slowly eating her away, inside and out, a problem that wasn't even her fault! Can anyone get her out of this all-time-low before something really bad happens?

**Innocent Kisses In The Rain by AiVixen **

(AU) Kagome gets assigned to do a group project with the new transfer student, Inuyasha, but it only turns into something else when she lays eyes on his older brother...

**Enchanted Orbs by syrinxsong **

Kagome is strong and a human female. Who could better serve as a spy for the Western Lord? But soon she gets swept into an impending war between the cardinal lands.

**The Castle Captive by TamashaToko **

Kagome was the second princess born in a land that only allows one child per family so she has been hiding in the castle her whole life until she was found after an attack and taken as Sesshoumaru's prisoner

**A New Life With Old Friends by Sanguinea **

Kagome was sent home after the final battle, and due to depression, was sent to America to get away from the memories. When mysterious people show up again, are the adventure starting over, or is it revenge? New emotions rise, as well as new enemies.

**Chapter Eight**

**By Mirei**

Kagome hummed to herself as she entered the alley. It was the fastest way to her job at the coffee shop. Normally she'd have Sesshomaru drop her off but today he had to go to his parent's house and needed her car. She told him that she'd just walk and then left the door. She allowed her mind to wander to the weekend. The only thing she could recall on was the auction. Sesshomaru had actually paid five thousand dollars so that no other guy could claim her. She hadn't asked him why he did this and probably would not have the ability to do ask him anyway. He was correct when he said that she could overanalyze things. Here she was conflicting on what it meant when he did this. Why should it mean anything anyway? They were just friends and she didn't count something happening between them. _The day I fall for him is the day that Miroku becomes a dignified gentleman and loses his lecherous hand._ She laughed at the idea and carried on her musings. She must have been over distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn't sensed someone in the alley.

She found herself pressed against the wall next to a large dumpster. She looked down at her attacker and almost laughed. He was but a teenager. She wouldn't dare hurt him but she could have if it came to that. He held a knife up to her throat and demanded that she hand over all her cash. _How typical I get mugged at it isn't even by someone with any body strength whatsoever?_

"Didn't you hear me, I said give me your money." He tried to sound tough but his voice held a vulnerable tone to it. She brought her arms up and grabbed both of his wrists then roughly shoved his against the wall that she previously occupied. Instantly his face became filled with shock and fear.

"Now what is it that you want?" She asked calmly while still holding onto him.

"Nothing I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." He cried. She grabbed the knife from his grasp and placed it in the dumpster. She then let go of him. Her first thought was to just walk away and leave him but he looked about her brother's age. He looked as though he'd been on the streets for some time.

"What's your name?' She asked with her softest voice. He looked up at her timidly.

"Shippo Aina."

"How old are you Shippo?" He looked at her as if trying to figure out if she were okay to trust.

"Fifteen."

"You are just about my brother's age, he's about to turn sixteen."

"So am I." he said suddenly.

"What are you doing down in this alley? Don't you think your parents might be worried about you?" His face became a mixture of anger and sadness.

"They kicked me out a year ago. They said that they never wanted me and since I was old enough I could take care of myself. They left the county shortly after they kicked me out." Kagome's sympathy could be felt all the way in America. She gave him a warm smile.

"Shippo are you hungry?"

"Yeah I haven't eaten in two days."

"Well then come to work with me and I'll get you something to eat." She held out her hand to him and awaited his smaller one. He looked from her hand to her face and then back at her hand again. Without a thought he took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the coffee shop.

Kagome got behind the counter and then had him take a seat at a near by table. She made him a Frapachino and some cherry cheesecake and brought it to him. He shoveled it into his mouth and gave her a big grin. She told him to stay until she finished her shift.

She hustled around the small coffee shop delivering drinks to all their customers. Shippo watched from the corner of the room as she graciously smiled at each person and made them feel important. She had a special something that attracted people to her. She was just so warm and had the ability to suck up all of your pain and replace it with a memory of her smiling face.

At six she took off her apron and headed towards Shippo who had stayed and received hourly meals on Kagome. She took a seat next to him. Her mind had been set on one decision. She spent the whole afternoon going over thee pros and cons of the situation. She had this innocent boy, though he had tried to rob her, homeless and alone. Could she really just walk away and pretend that she never met him? Her heart held onto all of his pain and sorrow. She couldn't imagine ever being abandoned by her parents.

"I've been thinking about something all day Shippo and I want to know what you think okay?" He gave a nod, wondering what she could be thinking. "I know that we just met today. But I feel as if I know you already and I just can't leave here knowing that you'll be back on the streets alone." She could see that he was starting to get worried. "I'm not talking about taking you to a half way house so just relax okay." She took in a breath and continued. "I'm going to have you live with my parents. They are really kind people and could use some company at home."

"Why would you want to do that for?" He asked completely confused.

"Why not, you aren't such a bad kid. I just couldn't live with myself if I knew you were out there alone and I hadn't done anything for you."

"But you don't even know me."

"Why does it matter? I know that your name is Shippo and you need somewhere safe to live."

"You'd do that for me even though you don't know me?" He was in awe. How could someone like Kagome be so kind and take such a short time in making a decision?

"Come on, we're going to my dorm and then this weekend I'll take you to my parents house." He didn't bother to argue with her. She linked her arm with his and led his back to the university.

**

* * *

**

"When did she say that she was coming home?" InuYasha asked lying on the couch. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and flipped through the channels.

"She got off at six, she should be here soon. Why do you care when she gets in anyway?"

"I don't but don't you? I mean it's late out and the sun has set already. Someone could have mugged her."

"Are you forgetting that she can take care of herself? She's been training most of her life and has demonic powers."

"Normally I'd be concerned if someone talked so casually of things like that but it seems so natural." InuYasha said grabbing the remote from his brother.

"Maybe because our real parents weren't exactly normal."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru gave out a tired sigh and rubbed his temples. His brother's question was anticipated but Sesshomaru hadn't expected that he'd let it slip. "Hey Sesshomaru what are you talking about?" He looked over at his older brother; getting annoyed.

"I guess I should have told you sooner. I tried to pretend when Kagome revealed herself. I wasn't surprised when she stated that she was a dog demon. Our father once was a powerful dog demon. He had changed into a human before I was born and only had transformations on full moons. My mother was also dubbed with the same fate. Then he met your mother, who took me as her son. I never knew my mother. She died when I was born. Father and your mother had you when I was just a year and a half. I always felt the need to protect you from trouble." He didn't even bother to look at InuYasha.

"Protect me from what?"

"In the feudal times you would have been born a half demon. They were never accepted in that time."

"So our father was a dog demon from the feudal era? That's just weird. Have you told Kagome?"

"Why bother, I can't prove anything. I know it happened because he gave me his journal when I was six, a year before they died."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? That's something that you don't keep secret Sesshomaru." He growled.

"Would it have mattered? I mean there is no way that we can transform and even if we could how would we fit in with society?"

"Feh, that doesn't matter, you should have told me anyway. I thought that you and I had an understanding but I guess all you're concerned with is yourself." He stood up and started for his room.

"What makes you think that I was more concerned with my welfare? I've made it clear to you that throughout our lives it's always been you who I've watched over. I could care less about myself." InuYasha stopped at his door. It surprised him that his own brother would admit that he actually sort of cared about him. He didn't say that exactly but he spent most of their childhood looking out for him and protecting him from anything. InuYasha hadn't thought on that fact at all throughout their lives until just now.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." He said as he entered his room. Sesshomaru gave out a sigh and sunk deeper into the couch. Akina hadn't been there the whole day. She most likely was out with some random guy. She always seemed to find some guy to spend a fortune on her at dinner and then take her back to his place for a little one on one. By now she should have learned that sex equaled babies. _Intelligence is lost on my generation. _He thought to himself. He heard the clock chime behind him. _Eight o' clock. Where is she? It only takes twenty minutes to walk from the coffee shop._

'_Stop worrying Sesshomaru I'm fine. I'm coming through the campus door right now.'_

'_What took you so long?'_

'_Well I met someone on my way to work today. Oh and I had to pick up dinner. I decided that I don't really want to cook tonight.'_

'_Who did you meet?' _He asked completely forgetting about the dinner comment.

'_You'll see.'_

The front door opened and Kagome walked in with a few bags in her hand. What followed her made Sesshomaru's mouth fall open. A teenage boy stood timidly behind her. She placed all their stuff on the floor and looked back at the teen. She turned back toward the kid and pulled his hand toward the living room.

"Don't worry, come on." She told him with a soft voice. Sesshomaru glared as the two made their way to the couch. His eyes fell on their linked hands.

"I don't know if I should Kagome." The teen said suddenly.

"It's okay I promise." She patted his hand. "Sesshomaru this is Shippo." His response was a stiff grunt.

"I don't think he likes me." Said the boy. _Obviously._ Thought Sesshomaru, who then found Kagome giving his a questionable look.

'_Why don't you like him?'_

'_When will you learn that I won't like any guy you or Akina bring home? You more than her. I know how men are and if you don't want to be in another horrible situation I suggest that you stop bringing these idiots home.'_

'_Aw I didn't know you cared__.' _She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Shippo this guy here is Sesshomaru, he doesn't bite but he isn't the easiest person to live with." She sent a glare toward the older guy.

"Is he your boyfriend Kagome?" Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What?" She shrieked. "He's just a friend Shippo, how could you think that?"

'_I didn't realize that you care.__'_ Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

'_Shut up Sesshomaru. You were so jealous__.' _She accused.

'_Jealous of some snot nosed kid.'_ He raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"Um Kagome I'm really tired." Shippo said when the two older people in his presence were sending each other death glares. She turned her attention away from Sesshomaru and back to Shippo.

"Alright, I have a cot in my room; let me go set it up for you and then I'll feed the others." She stood and went to her room. Shippo remained on the couch nervously glancing from Kagome's room to Sesshomaru. Kagome came out a few minutes later and sat back down. "Mission complete." She said with a grin.

"Thank you so much Kagome." He said finally breaking down. He pulled her into a hug and cried in her shoulder. She looked shocked for a moment but then figured that the only thing she could do was comfort him. He calmed down a little and then let her go. She told him to just go rest and he did so. Once her door closed Kagome allowed herself to let out the pain. She felt hot tears roll down her cheek. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise by this sudden display of emotion. But what surprised him more was when she pulled him to her and cried into his shirt. He sat there completely floored by this emotion. But what surprised him more was when she pulled him to her and cried into his shirt. He sat there completely floored by this. Awkwardly he patted her back in hopes of ending this.

"It isn't fair Sesshomaru it isn't." She cried.

"What are you talking about?" he said in a softer voice than intended.

"His parents left him on the streets and went to America. How could they do something like that?" He was at a loss for words. "I know that you don't like him but he needs me."

"I never said I hated him." That was a lie but she didn't need to know that. "And if he must stay here then so be it." She stopped crying but didn't let go of him. "Kagome, you can let go of me now."

"I know that I _could_ but I don't _feel_ like it. You are the greatest Sesshomaru." This time she let him go rather reluctantly. She whipped her tears from her eyes and went to get the bags she brought in with her. She took out the Chinese food and handed it all to Sesshomaru and then opened up a few other bags. In these bags were a few out fits and a school uniform.

"What are these for?" He asked placing the food onto the table.

"I'm taking Shippo over to my parent's house this weekend and I'm going to have them enroll him into school. He should be able to make up for the year he missed. As for these other clothes well I figured he'd need something else to wear."

"I think that no matter what you do you'll always have that motherly instinct."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it as you see fit." He stood and went over to InuYasha's door. After knocking a few times InuYasha emerged. He ran past his brother to the food. Kagome laughed at this. She found InuYasha's mania with food hilarious. He turned his attention from his meal to her.

"Thanks Kagome you are the best."

"I aim to please." She said giving him a big grin. He plopped himself down next to her on the couch and continued to eat.

"This is great." He said after polishing off most of his meal.

'_So typical of him. He's just like a child in a candy store.' _She mused to herself while watching InuYasha.

'_Except that this display is to horrific to bare.' _Said Sesshomaru in her head. She giggled a little which caught InuYasha attention. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't stop eating.

"You feeling okay Kagome? You've been acting weird lately." He said placing his empty containers down.

'_I can't believe he noticed.'_ She screamed in her mind.

'_Noticed what Kagome?' _Sesshomaru asked.

'_Um…nothing…I um…it's nothing really.'_ She sputtered in her mind. He saw a deep crimson color rushing onto her face.

'_Sure and I'm Sesshomaru the big fluffy dog__.'_

'_Was that a joke?'_ Her amusement was evident. She covered her mouth to stop the laugh that was pushing its way to the surface.

'_Nice try but you can't avert the question. What has my brother noticed that has you embarrassed?'_

'_He hasn't noticed anything, and I'm not embarrassed about anything so leave me alone.'_ She stood suddenly and went to her room.

* * *

Inspection time had made a pleasant knock at their dorm room on Thursday night. Souta had been there the whole week and their advisor Samantha Beck, an American woman who'd lived in Tokyo for a whole decade. She was always stiff as a board and walked around with her nose in the air. She came by each month to inspect the premises. It wasn't required by the founder of the school but she made it her job to do so. After all she was the founder's grand daughter. Go figure that one. Samantha had no idea that her brother Souta had been there the entire week. They had to hide both Shippo and Souta who were sitting on the couch watching Peach Girl. That one we'll just not touch on. Kagome came bustling though the living room with InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Akina doing the same. The two teens on the couch looked at the four older people furiously cleaning up the dorm. Shippo was about to ask what was going on but was abruptly shut up by Souta who shook his head. From experience with Kagome Souta knew not to ask questions when she was in 'Kill dust bunny' mode.

Kagome and the others finally finished with cleaning and then turned their attention toward the two teenagers on the couch.

"What are we going to do? If Sam sees them here she'll kick us out."

"There's no way her grandfather would allow it. We got here through scholarships. He wouldn't allow that busybody to just come in here and throw us out." Said Akina with an utter passion.

"Most of us received scholarships anyway." Kagome added glancing over her two male roommates.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha growled.

"Whatever you think it means." She countered. _This seems very familiar._ She thought to herself for a moment.

"Are you callin' me stupid?" he yelled at her getting up in her face.

"Maybe that's what I'm saying InuYasha." She then remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Come on we need to hide these two." She gestured toward Shippo and Souta.

"Why?" Shippo finally asked. Kagome turned her attention toward him.

"Because we aren't supposed to have anyone live here who doesn't attend this college. She isn't the nicest person in the world and she'd assume that you two were living here. So we're going to have to get you out of here while she looks around the room. Get your stuff and we'll hide you downstairs in the car." She ordered and they did so. Kagome went to the front door and opened it. The two teens stood just behind her ready to go but then she closed the door. She looked around the room with panic on her face. "She's right down the hall, we have to go with plan B." she said locking the door. She marched back into the living room while the others lined up into a straight line. She paraded in front of them like a drill major.

"Um…Kagome what are you doing?" Akina asked looking at her friend nervously. She molded herself back into the line when Kagome sent her a glare.

"We have a mission to accomplish here. Two teens might be the downfall of our living arrangements if we do not find somewhere to hide them." She stopped in front of Akina. "Do you have a problem with that soldier?" Akina shook her head. "Good. Now we have exactly five minutes to hide them before she gets to our room. One can hide in my closet and the other can hide under the couch." She stopped walking and watched as everyone ran to their respective positions. Shippo went into her room while Souta squeezed himself under the couch. Just as they both had done this a knock could be heard at the front door. The four roommates looked at each other. Finally Akina went and opened the door. Kagome sat on the love seat next to the couch that Souta was nestled under.

Sam looked around the room with her pointed nose high in the air. Her oval glasses hung on the bridge of her nose as her short bouncy blond hair flared behind her. She glanced at each of the occupants in the room and then looked down at her clipboard. She walked into the kitchen and looked through each cabinet and the fridge thoroughly. Next she entered the living room and took in each piece of furniture. She glared when she found that nothing was out of order. The rooms were next on her rather short list. She checked each of the rooms in order. Kagome's was the last on her list. She entered the room and looked around it. Nothing out of place. She opened the closet and saw nothing in particular there either.

"What's this?" She asked rather loudly. It carried to the living room and within seconds the gang was in Kagome's room.

"What did you find?" Kagome asked nervously. _This is it she found Shippo, great now I'll have to get three jobs to pay for my own apartment._ She thought to herself as she fiddled with the fabric on her sweater.

"This." She said pulling out a few kendo sticks. Kagome felt herself let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. "It is against school policy to carry weapons on the campus." She said in her snooty American accent.

"I don't see what the problem is; I use them in here and in the dojo. If you see a problem with them then I'll take it up with your grandfather." Sam's face faltered when Kagome said this. She placed the kendo sticks back in the closet and allowed them to fall. A muffed 'ouch' could be heard.

"What was that?" Sam questioned looking around the room.

"Oh I said ouch, Sesshomaru pinched my arm." Kagome said rubbing her upper arm. Sesshomaru send a glare at her but she ignored it.

"Fine this inspection is over, I expect that next time you place them somewhere that will not be a problem. If I see them again I'll be sure to have you removed." Kagome felt the urge to punch the twenty-five year old woman in the face. Sam left the premises as fast as she'd come. She had two more rooms to take care of before taking her report to her grandfather. Once the door closed Kagome slumped against the door frame.

"That was too close." She finally said after catching her breath. Shippo came tumbling out of the closet.

"That really hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"At least we didn't get caught right?"

"That's true, so can we please get out of here while she's inspecting the rooms on the other hall way." Suggested Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, good idea. Are you and Akina going to be alright here by yourselves this weekend?" Kagome asked. Akina and InuYasha glanced at one another for a moment.

"Oh yeah, we'll have a slumber party and watch Lifetime movies. I hear that _A bastard out of Carolina_ is coming on tonight. We could braid each other's hair and talk about boys." Akina said with an ounce of enthusiasm and sarcasm all at once. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the bed. She then picked up Shippo's and tossed it to him.

**

* * *

**

Kagome relaxed in her seat and allowed the engine to calm her nerves. _That was just too close for comfort._ She closed out her mind so that Sesshomaru couldn't hear her. _Not only that but I can't believe that InuYasha of all people noticed. I can't believe that I'm even mildly attracted to Sesshomaru. He's so stiff and hateful. But then sometimes he's just so gentle that I can't help but like him. _She looked over at him and examined him for a moment. He looked straight ahead at the road. His eyes were fixed on the moving cars and the lights. But she could tell that he was in his own state of mind. _I wonder what he's thinking. Does he think of me at all? I mean he doesn't really seem like he's at all interested in dating but he must think of women right? He did kiss me twice. That has to mean something right? Look at me I'm sitting here five inches from him questioning our friendship/relationship, or lack there of. Why would he be interested in me? I'm a man beater, well not really but I've taken down a few guys in my short time here. But then again InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, Tojin and Sesshomaru are the only guys that can stand me. They don't seem to mind the fact that I'm strong. More over the fact that I'm not exactly normal. That statement went more toward Sesshomaru and InuYasha. They didn't react as strongly as Akina had. Yuki had known for so long. Yuri had always told me that it wasn't a curse but a gift. She was also 'special'. She came from a long line of priestesses. Wait a minute how did I trail from my thoughts? I was just thinking about Sesshomaru. Err…damn him. _

She went back to watching him. He noticed her watching him but didn't acknowledge it. _What are you thinking about Higurashi? _He asked finally after an hour passed.

'_Nothing why?'_ She lied.

'_I can't be that interesting. Sure I'm devilishly handsome but you can only stare for so long.'_

'_Are you just a little too sure of yourself?'_

'_Nope.' _He didn't turn to look at her but he smirked nevertheless. She looked behind her to see that Souta and Shippo were playing cards.

'_You are so full of yourself.'_ She retorted.

'_Only with you Kagome.'_ He said. But what he hadn't expected was for her faced to spark with embarrassment. _'What did I say?'_ She didn't respond, the outside of the window became more interesting. She closed him out again.

_What in the hell is wrong with me? _She screamed to herself. _Why am I acting like this around him? He's just Sesshomaru. I'm not in love with him or anything. Gash I've never acted so idiotic over a guy before. _She rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair.

Sesshomaru looked over at her once and found that she was obviously irritated. She wouldn't tell him anything. Had his own brother figured her out before him? How was it possible that he, Sesshomaru couldn't figure out Kagome? She was always like an opened book. From the moment he acknowledged her as his friend he found himself questioning every glance, smile, frown, and even any emotion that he couldn't really read. But now it was if he'd just met her for the first time. She found ways of blocking him out. She had many abilities and this was just one.

_It's a good thing that I'm going away for the summer. During this time I'll have time to think about why she had invaded my space. It is nice to know that I can count on her, but I'd never actually tell her that. Wait one minute, when did I ever need her? I don't need her; she has no effect on my life. But then she is the only female that I can actually stand. I've never involved myself with the opposite sex because they only bring complete distraction. Kagome seems to be doing that without even meaning to. Then there was her Pensieve. I know that my father Taisho named me after the Lord of the Western lands but how is it possible that he was involved with Kagome. Her father had said that she was reborn, that she was involved with the Lord. The Lord also had a brother named InuYasha, which my father named my own brother after. My father told me stories about the two demons that we were named after. He had mentioned a woman that the Lord fell in love with but I couldn't believe it. How could someone of his stature fall pray to a mere woman? Why__ am I talking to myself? Damn now I'm asking myself questions. Shit now I'm scolding myself. Damn it all to hell! As for her lost memories I wonder why she can't remember being that girl in the Pensieve. The Kagome in the Pensieve is much like the one I'm sitting next to. Only this Kagome is sad and alone. Yet again I find myself caring. Kagome from the Pensieve talked of the moment they shared ten years before that scene. She was angry and heartbroken over the Lord's lack of feelings. It was safe to say that though the Lord never said he loved her he must have. I don't understand why she must find him again. She could be happy without ever reuniting with this supposed reincarnate of the Lord. If they were meant to be together then it would be so. _

Kagome yawned and turned in her seat. Shippo and Souta were playing with some Gameboys that Souta had brought.

'_Hey Souta, can I play?'_ He looked up in surprise. She hardly ever uses telepathy with him.

'_Um…sure.' _Without saying a word he handed it to her. Kagome looked at the back of the machine and found the title '_Mortal Kombat'_. She rolled her eyes.

'_Pa-lease, these people don't know anything about real fighting.' _She told Souta.

'_Like you do?'_ He said back.

'_I could give you a sample of what I can do little brother.'_ She said slyly. She smirked when his face paled. '_Thought so.' _She turned back around and started playing the game. It became a bore before she even got through the sixth round. It was much too easy. She tossed it back to her brother and slumped in her seat. They were an hour away from their parent's house when her cell phone rang. She looked down at it and gave a tired sigh.

"Hey." She said. "Oh you are? My dad's okay with that? Really so then we're going to train together? Yeah it is like old times." She frowned slightly. "He said I was his what?" She yelled suddenly. "Um…sure it's true. When's the wedding?" She glanced at Sesshomaru who smirked. "Um we haven't decided yet…um yeah I have to go I'll see you went I get home bye." She hung up the phone and dropped it onto the mat below her feet.

"Was it lover boy or your future husband?"

"You told Kouga that we were getting married!" she yelled. "What makes you think that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with someone like you." She glared at him and then looked out the window in a huff. She didn't manage to catch the hurt look that flashed through his eyes.

"I told him that so that he would go away. Besides why would I want to marry someone with so many issues?" She growled but didn't bother to respond. _I knew it was wishful thinking__, way to go Kagome. _She thought while hugging herself. She suddenly felt sick; she had to get out of that car. Luckily the car pulled up into her parent's driveway, taking the stairs up to their home was hell. There was one other way up to the house and that was the path made for their vehicle. Once the car came to a stop she literally jumped out of the car. She calmly walked through the front door and up to her room. She needed to release all her aggression and the only method was to train with Kouga.

**

* * *

**

Kouga stood near the balance training area. It had been a week since she'd seen him. He must have been upset about what had happened at the festival. But when she approached he gave her a friendly smile.

"It's always nice to see a friendly face." She said.

"Are you prepared to train? Don't expect me to go easy on you." He said pulling his ponytail tighter.

"What makes you think that you could take me? We've never really trained together before. And play fighting doesn't count."

"We were young Kagome, but we're adults now."

They walked into the dojo and seated themselves onto the wooden floor. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on meditating but found that her thoughts kept straying to the car ride. Kouga opened on eyes and looked at her. She gave an exasperated sigh and stood up.

"Kagome what seems to be the problem?" He stood and followed her as she went to the swords on the wall.

"I can't seem to meditate or think straight at all. Maybe we should just get on to hand to hand combat." She struck her pose and waited for him to do the same.

**

* * *

**

Training went well. _I had no idea that Kouga was so fast. I should have agreed to train with him earlier in life. I've always avoided him because of the fact that he'd profess his love to me in front of everyone. He'd call me his and continue the torture. Maybe I should talk to him about it. I miss his friendship; he isn't a bad guy at all and he knows how to treat a girl right. Wait hold it right there what am I saying? I'm in need of a therapist. _She rubbed her temples and lay down on her bed. _I wonder where Uri is. I haven't seen her yet. She usually runs in here wanting to play. _With this thought she made her way to Uri's room. What she found was Sesshomaru, her father and Kouga. They were gathered around Uri's bed. She didn't make her presence known but just watched with shock. Sesshomaru was currently the holder of the fairytale book.

"In times past there lived a King and Queen, who said to each other every day of their lives, 'would that we have a child' and yet they had none. But it happened once that when the Queen was bathing, there came a frog out of the water, and he squatted on the ground, and said to her, 'Thy wish shall be fulfilled; before a year has gone by, thou shalt bring a daughter into the world.' And as the frog foretold so it happened; and the Queen bore a daughter so beautiful that the King could not contain himself for joy, and he ordained a great feast. Not only did he bid to it his relations, friends, and acquaintances, but also the wise women, that they might be kind and favorable to the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but as he had only provided twelve golden plates for them to eat from, one of them had to be left out. However, the feast was celebrated with its entire splendor; and as it drew to an end, the wise women stood forward to present to the child their wonderful gifts: one bestowed virtue, one beauty, a third riches, and so on, whatever there is in the world to wish for. And when eleven of them had said their say, in came the uninvited thirteenth, burning to revenge herself, and without greeting or respect, she cried with a loud voice, 'In the fifteenth year of her age the Princess shall prick herself with a spindle and shall fall down dead.' And without speaking one more word she turned away and left the hall." He stopped for a moment and looked up at Uri to see that she was fast asleep.

"Good job boys. I knew that reading her from this book would get her to sleep." Kagome's father said with joy evident in his voice.

"These stories are completely ridiculous. What kind of title is _The Sleeping Beauty_?" Complained Sesshomaru.

"Children like these kind of stories, no one asked you to like them." Kouga said finally after being silent through the entire story.

"And no one cares what you have to say." Countered Sesshomaru.

"Both of you need to stop this nonsense right now. You've done nothing but argue since you've been here." Onigumo said after listening to the two argue like little children. "What is with you two anyway?"

"He told me that he and Kagome were going to be getting married." Kouga told Onigumo without taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru. Onigumo turned automatically to Sesshomaru who glared at Kouga.

'_Dad I can explain I swear.' _Kagome said. He knew that she was standing just outside of the door. He didn't turn around but she could feel his questionable look burn into her. _'Sesshomaru made that up to chase Kouga away, so just please play along. I promise I'll talk to Kouga about later just please do this for me.'_ She pleaded creating an image of herself on her knees begging. He sent on image of himself rolling his eyes.

"Well we'll have to start planning the big day then Sesshomaru my boy." Onigumo said pulling Sesshomaru into a hug. Kagome's snort broke the moment that Onigumo and his 'future son-in-law' were having.

"Dad what are you two talking about?" she asked leaning on her father's shoulder.

"Oh Kagome I didn't realize you were still awake. I just heard the good news. Why didn't you tell me that you two were getting married?" He said gesturing between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Um well it was going to be after we finished school." She winked at her father and went over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck for a dramatic effect. "Sessho just wanted to wait, but I told him that I just wanted to get it over with." She wanted to burst into laughter when Sesshomaru's body became tense.

"It's good to know that you two are together now. But we'll wait until you've decided on a date." Her father gave her a smirk. She looked up at Sesshomaru and gave his the most wicked grinned she could muster. She pulled his face down to her level and kissed him hard on the lips. Before he could react to it at all she was up out of his lap and exiting her daughter's room. The three males exited also and found Kagome running through the halls to her room. "Kagome what have I told you about running in the halls?" Her father's voice asked sternly which caused her to turn her attention toward him.

"Only do it when mom isn't around." She said innocently and entered her bedroom.

'_That was just too much fun.'_ She said leaning against her door.

'_Kagome.' _A voice said in her mind. She looked around her and found that she was alone.

'_You need to calm down, you're hearing voices again.'_

'_Come to the well Kagome.'_ She looked around her yet again but found nothing.

'_Why should I go to the well? I was told to stay away from it. But then again I haven't traveled there in such a long time. Since I was four. I still haven't had enough courage to ask dad about why I came out from the well. Should I tell him about meeting a sage named Uhen? Maybe he doesn't know about what I saw as I entered the well. _She shook her head and went to her window. The well house was glowing. _Is my life a never ending Sci-Fi show? How many weird things are going to happen before I'm dubbed a total and complete oddball?_ She looked behind her to make sure that no one was in the hall. _Good, now to climb out this window._ She twisted the latch and pushed the sliding window to the left. She effortlessly made her way out of the window and onto the roof. _It's a good thing I have practice with this. All those years of sneaking out and going to parties really pay off; oh and who can forget training?_ She grinned to herself and jumped down from the side of the house.

The well house was built when her grand father was the shrine keeper. He passed on when she was just a little girl. She never had the chance to actually get to know him but the stories her mother would tell made her feel as if she had. She felt the soft grass between her toes as she crept across the grounds to the well house. This time it didn't pull her to it, but rather allowed her to enter its untouched rim. She felt herself cough a little; it hadn't been touched since she came out of it, there was dust everywhere. But her thoughts were removed through her musings when something on the bottom of the well caught her eye. Taking in a deep breath she climbed down the ladder and moved in on the shinny object. Picking it up; she inspected it. It was nothing but a mirror. _And this item was so important that I had to jump off the side of the house and sneak around to get here._ She rolled her eyes and was about to throw it back down underneath the dirt that she found it in. But something on the back pulled her attention to the item in her hand. The porcelain back had an inscription; she ran her fingers along the words and felt something pass through her.

'_Forever will this reflect you true nature. Uhen' _She read the words over in her mind. _'My true nature? What does that mean? Uhen? Uhen was the man I read about in mom's book. I think it's time to take that book from her hiding place again. _She placed the mirror in her pocket and climbed out of the well. Once on the rim she looked back down into the dark well and felt a sudden wind sweep past her body. _That was just weird. _She exited the well house and went back toward her bedroom window. But before she could make it she saw Kouga who was sitting by the oak tree. _Maybe this is as good a time as any._ She sighed and went over to him taking a seat beside him. The night sky played a story before her eyes and this moment would have been romantic but the wrong person was sitting beside her.

"Is there a particular reason that you climbed out of your window and snuck into the well house that your parents told you to say out of?" He asked her after sitting there for a few minutes without saying a word.

"You remember when we were kids and I told you that sometimes I'd hear voices?"

"Yeah then we go on little adventures through the small forest behind the dojo. Your mom got so angry with us when she couldn't find us. God those were good times." He said with a grin on his face. He leaned his head against the oaks bark and closed his eyes capturing the memory.

"I agree fully with your last statement. But I realize that it's partly my fault that we stopped being so close."

"What are you talking about? I was the one with the crush. I'm the one who should have just kept my mouth shut." She laughed a little.

"But I'm the one who overreacted. You are a great guy Kouga and I love you very much, but that love is more in a friendly way and I'd hate to think that you and I could never have what we did as kids." She gave him a weak smile.

"I may still be in love with you Kagome but I want your friendship back. I just can't believe that you'd want to marry that jerk Sesshomaru. I thought that you'd at least choose someone who could make you happy." She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Actually we aren't getting married. He sort of made that up when you showed up. He didn't want anyone to disturb me while I was in my room."

"Why? Oh wait it was a full moon right? Crap I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's just great that I have you and my other friends. Not many people could accept the fact that I'm different. No one really knows either but still it's nice to have such caring friends. Sadly Sesshomaru's just been there for me and I kind of feel as if I need him." She blushes a little. He looked at her and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw a glimpse of the old Kagome. As for the whole Sesshomaru thing; I just have to say that I'm surprised that you could befriend the ice cube."

"He isn't an ice cube; in fact he's sometimes rather pleasant. I sometimes wonder how we came to be friends."

"And Uri, how does she feel about him?"

"She hopes for his attention and gets it on demand. The poor guy doesn't know the first thing about kids. He's just so twitchy when it comes to Uri. He's not sure what to do or say but it seems as though he can handle himself just fine."

"So I guess it's time for me to accept that I don't have a chance in hell with you." He gave her a side glance.

"Well I don't want to kill your spirits or anything but right now I'm not looking for anyone. You are my friend just as Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Miroku are. I don't intend to get involved with anyone right now." Her voice grew quiet. She allowed her fingers to play with the hem of her jeans. _Oh the creation of Bellbottoms. A pure stroke of genius._

"I think I understand." She lifted her head and laid it on her arms so that she was looking at him. He gulped when she did this. Her hair fell down her legs as her eyes sparkled up at him with the same free spirit that he remembered so long ago. She gave him the sweetest smile and he started to twitch a bit. Her mere smile drove him insane, her lips called to him but he denied the urge to pull her to him and kiss her soft lips. Shaking his head he suddenly stood and started for the house.

"Night Kouga." She waved to him as he entered the back door. He gave her a soft smile and then disappeared into the house. The moon above was in its waxing stage; two more nights and there would be a full moon. To most it seemed as though this were a full moon but a piece of it was missing. Ironically enough her birthday just happened to be on the full moon. She never celebrated her birthday because she never knew exactly when it was. Her father told her that she was born on February eighteenth. It was now the sixteenth. Her parents respected her decision on her birthday and though she'd love to celebrate turning twenty-one she knew that she couldn't. Kouga might have remembered her birthday though. She never told Sesshomaru when her birthday was, not that he'd want to celebrate with her. Then her thoughts went back to the voice she heard in her room. Who would want her to discover this mirror? She pulled it from her pocket and looked into it. She only saw herself. _I wish I could talk to you Yuri. Why haven't you come to visit me yet?_ As she thought this the mirror started to pulse. Its light gold cover started to change into a damp blue. It was literally damp; it felt like water on her fingers, except that it didn't fall out of her hands. A picture started to form on the mirror's surface.

'_Um hey Kagome.' _It was Yuri and she sounded as though she'd been caught doing something bad. It reminded Kagome of went they were kids. Yuri had always been the innocent one while Kagome caused trouble. But then again Yuri had her moments.

'_Are you alright you sound kind of funny.' _Kagome gave her a sad smile. Yuri looked down shielding her face from Kagome.

'_I have something to tell you that you aren't going to like.' _Kagome could feel knots in her chest forming. _'I can't come to see you. Sadly our connection has to end. I've been informed that under no circumstances can I visit you. I've been given a new body and new life, which I'll be put in as soon as Uhen returns. I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the words.'_

'_Couldn't find the words? Yuri you're never going to be in my life again. Why not just say that and be done with it. Obviously we were never meant to stay together. This isn't fair.' _Kagome allowed the knot to choke at her heart. What should have been blood only came out as tears. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped apart; yet there was no evidence of such an act occurring. She couldn't believe that she said that to her friend, no her sister. That was what she was to Kagome.

'_There isn't anything I can do about it Kagome, I can either accept this and have a chance at life again or stay here until judgment is passed.' _

'_I understand but it still isn't fair. I've waited for you to return for weeks and finally you're able to return and I can't see you.'_

Yuri gave her friend a weak smile. _'Kagome this isn't forever.'_

'_How can you say that? How can you say that this isn't forever when you just said I'll never see you again?' _She hadn't realized that she was yelling but her emotions were getting out of control.

'_All I can tell you is that you have to learn the truth before I can see you again. Uhen said that I wasn't supposed to tell you anything about it. You've already opened the door to the truth, you've just got to step in and embrace it Kagome.'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about.' _

'_Just open up your heart and mind. Go to your Pensieve and explore it again. Things in there have yet to be seen. I have to go now, please forgive me Kagome. I'll see you again someday.' _Her image started to fade. Kagome threw the mirror across the loan and brought her hands up to her face allowing the tears to pour from her eyes. She needed to get up and back to her room but found that she couldn't move. Just the thought of her best friend never returning made that feeling deep inside her cry out. She never felt as much as she had when Yuri had died. It was her death all over again, only the sages were preventing their reunion.

After a few minutes passed she had enough energy to get back to her room. She needed to collect herself before morning. Her father would know the moment that he saw her but no one else would pick up on it. It seems as though Kagome's heart yet again has become nothing more than an empty shell. She willed herself to climb into the window and crash on the floor. _This spot will have to do._ She thought to herself and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Onigumo sat in the dojo waiting impatiently for his daughter to get up. He would have spied on her thoughts the night before but decided to just let her be. He changed their training time to one o' clock. She never came down to breakfast and lunch. Normally she'd rush to the table for her mother's pancake breakfast but not this morning. Kouga and Sesshomaru ate every last bit of them and went off to their respective areas. Sesshomaru decided to take Uri out since Kagome seemed to still be asleep. Kouga on the other hand had to go meet with his band. He joined a punk rock band when he became a freshman at TU. If it hadn't been for the band he would have been with Kagome most of their time at TU.

His daughter would never purposely leave him standing outside for thirty minutes without good reason. _Maybe today wouldn't be a good day to do training. She must be feeling upset about her birthday tomorrow. I'll wait until next weekend. _He headed back into the house to snag a piece of cake before his wife returned home. She was off with a few of her friends preparing for their next book club meeting.

Four o' clock rolled around and still Kagome didn't show up. Sesshomaru and Uri returned and Uri ran up to her room to put her doll away. He plopped himself down on the couch and rubbed his temples. _Today was hell I just hope that next time Kagome will be there. _He thought to himself as he headed for the kitchen. Sitting didn't seem to help at all. He found Onigumo with a large piece of cheesecake sticking out of his mouth with the container almost empty. The older man looked up at Sesshomaru as if he were a deer in the headlights.

"Don't tell Kiki." He said rather quickly and then grabbed the container and dashed out of the kitchen toward the dojo. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went to the frig. Kiki always made sugar free cake for Onigumo and something sweet for the rest of the house hold. Seeing as how a sugar crazed Onigumo just ran out with the cheesecake he pulled out the sugar free pie that sat untouched. He never really cared for sugar to be honest. He remembered how disgusted Souta and Uri were when the found out that there wasn't any sugar in the brownies that had been left on the table. He couldn't tell the difference between the sugar free desserts and the ones that could kill a man with diabetes. Onigumo never told his own family this vital information. One day the man was going to end up in the hospital. Kagome only fueled this; she insisted on giving him sweets whenever she was home. But then again it wasn't her fault she didn't know. It wasn't his place to tell her either. Onigumo was a wise man but knew nothing of health issues. Just then he remembered that he hadn't seen Kagome all day. _Is she even home? _He shrugged and started to eat the pie.

Uri wandered the halls in search of her mother. She may have spent the entire day with Sesshomaru who in her opinion was the coolest guy ever but seeing her mother was what she needed to complete it. She knew better than to enter her mother's room at night. Kagome had always told Uri that it was dangerous to enter her room at night. Uri never asked why but knew it had something to do with her transformation. Her mother's light was off which indicated that she must have been sleeping. Uri wandered down the stairs for dinner. Her grandmother picked her up and placed her in her seat. Once everyone was at the table they noticed a member of the household missing yet again. Kiki gave her husband a worried look.

"Don't you find it odd that she hasn't been down to eat at all today? Do you think something might be wrong?"

"I would spy on her but I promised not to anymore."

"Way to go; now we'll never understand that girl." Kiki said throwing up her hands.

"Kiki I think you misunderstand Kagome. She is a responsible young woman who I think takes on too much emotionally. She has a weak heart. You know that more than I do. She doesn't need anymore stress." Sesshomaru wondered what they were talking about. Was Kagome sick?

"I guess you're right. How about someone go check on her."

"But mommy's lights are off. She wouldn't be happy if someone woke her." Uri said shaking her head for emphasis.

"Sesshomaru how about you go up there. She told me that you've seen her true form." Sesshomaru looked up shocked by the suggestion. "Don't worry she won't hurt you." Onigumo winked. Sesshomaru gave the older man a glare but stood up and headed for the stairs.

Her door was closed but not locked. _Why am I seven here._ He opened the door and stepped into the dim room. He looked to herbed and found that she wasn't there. He noticed next that something was curled up on the floor next to her window. It took a moment to register that it was Kagome. He knelt down next to her nudged her shoulder. She didn't move but groaned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do this to me…?" She whimpered softly to herself. He noticed that she was asleep. "It isn't fair…" She groaned again. "Please don't leave again…" Her hand gripped onto the carpet as her body recoiled back into a fetal position. "Please…" she whispered again. "I don't care about my past or my future…I…just want you back…"she sobbed in her sleep. A fresh batch of tears poured down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the floor watching this. _What is she so upset about?_ He got onto his knees and gently lifted her from the floor. After placing her on her bed he took a seat on the floor next to her form. She opened an eye and looked at him. She groaned again and turned her back away from him. _Way to go Kagome, cry all day and then embarrass yourself in front of Sesshomaru._

"What are you doing in here Sesshomaru?" She finally asked hoping that her voice wouldn't crack. She then felt his body weight behind her. Then next thing she knew he was turning her back to look at him. "Just leave me alone Sesshomaru." She said looking up at him. His hand whipped away the tears that threatened to fall. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of his hand. He never made contact with her like this before, his hand gently brushed away the hair in her eyes. He then reluctantly pulled it away. She gave out a sigh and pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed. She found that her right his was pressed right next to his. She hugged her knees and stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to do or to say. He didn't have time to think before he knew it he found Kagome's lips firmly pressed against his. Out of reflex he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She draped her slender arms over his neck and deepened the kiss. She yanked at the hair tie that kept his long black hair pulled back and freed his locks of hair. He leaned down pressing her back into the bed as his hair fell over his shoulders making a cocoon over them. He stopped suddenly and released his hold on her. Standing up he backed up toward the door. _What in the hell just happened? _Was what they both thought at the same time. She stood up also and went to the window; her only exit. She unlatched the lock and slid out. She didn't know how she would get down, her strength wasn't at it's fullest. Before she could even think she felt herself slip and fall.

**

* * *

**

_Where am I__? The last thing I remember is falling off the side of the house._ She opened one eye and found that she was in a white room. Everything around her was too hard to see though and her body ached. She felt a hand on her forehead stroking her hair. She turned her head toward the person and found her father.

"Hey dad." She said weakly. He gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel like I fell off the roof." She said trying to joke. "Dad I want to go home." She said finally.

"We will soon, the doctor hasn't returned with your x ray yet. I don't think you broke anything but you'll be sore for a few days."

"Where's everyone?"

"Your mom, Uri and Sesshomaru are sitting outside the door waiting for the doctor."

"Oh okay." She closed her eyes once more and tried to forget what had happened previous to her fall. She couldn't even capture why she stayed planted to her bedroom floor for the whole day. Yuri's death had paralyzed her but she remained numb for months, walking around the house and school like the living dead. Her father finally took her in and had her placed on antidepressants. It worked for a while, and her heart started mend itself but still held the loss of her fallen friend.

Soon she'd be back in her dorm room and finishing but all the work she'd have to miss for a week. She turned her head toward the window and found that it was now Sunday morning. Her birthday. No she didn't want to celebrate it at all. _I just want to go home. Why do doctors insist on taking their time? _Just as she thought this a tall woman with long black hair came in.

"You are all set to leave Miss Higurashi. We didn't find any fractures but your body is badly bruised. You'll need at least a week to fully heal. I've written a prescription for painkillers and a doctor's not for your teachers." She handed everything to Onigumo and exited the room.

"Well how about we get you back to your dorm?" He asked lifting her up into his arms. He looked down at his daughter and for a brief second saw his little girl again. He knew that one day he'd be able to tell her that she lived different lives and had saved him from Naraku. He wondered still if she remembered coming out of the well that day. Kiki only remembered getting into a plane crash and then reappearing back in her home. Kagome seemed to have been a little dazed when he found her. He had stumbled into the well after hearing her cries. She had looked up at him just as she was at the current moment. She had known that he was her father because she was still four and held her memories from before he left through that same well. She had run straight to him and jumped into his arms. It was as if the sages had decided to give him everything that had ever mattered to him. He made a foolish mistake by leaving his family in search of his past. Now he just needed to protect what he had now from the impending future. A future that has yet to be discovered by his daughter. _We'll technically she isn't my daughter, she never was but that doesn't matter, in my heart she has always been. I just wonder how she would feel to know what happened before her memories were erased. Maybe she should know of her sister. We gave her to a family who couldn't have children and though Kiki doesn't remember but I do. I miss her now that she's gone. _He looked back down at Kagome and found that she was asleep. Sesshomaru was sitting next to the door but stood when the door opened. Onigumo handed his daughter to the younger man and told Kiki, Uri, Souta and Shippo to get to car while he talked with Sesshomaru

"Listen well Sesshomaru I want you to drive her car back to the dorm. While she was asleep I ran home and grabbed your bags."

"How will you get home?"

"While you were in the room Kiki and I went to pick up her car."

"Alright then I'll see you in a week." Onigumo kissed his daughter's forehead and followed Sesshomaru out of the hospital. He knew that Sesshomaru would make sure that Kagome was properly taken care of. He waved goodbye as Kagome's car disappeared toward the University. Next on Onigumo's list; call Kouga so that he can go and make sure that his daughter would be alright.

**A/N: FINALLY! Damn I thought that I'd never finish this chapter! Woot! Now I'm off to greener pastures…well in my mind anyway. I'm looking forward to writing the next eight chapters. That's right there are only eight chapters left. I've already made the outline and plan on getting my act together. I need to make sure I don't get off track. Also I'm keeping the little bits of romance down because they have to remain friends for now. Kagome does have feelings for Sesshomaru and he is just thrown with his own feelings. Oh and if I get more reviews I'll post faster. But since not many people are reading this I just don't feel the need to rush. So bring on the reviews.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I hope that all of you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one the most. Oh and this chapter is SUPER LONG this is just a warning to all those who can't stand really long chapters. I suggest you use the bathroom and get a snack before reading, lol jk. But really this is long. It's over 20,000 words so that should show you what I mean. I couldn't stop writing and since I wrote out my outline of the story I couldn't cut this up. I tried to but didn't like that I'd have to spit it up and then leave it at an awkward spot. **

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Mirei**

Months had passed since the incident that occurred in Kagome's room. Kagome had spent a great deal of time apologizing for what she had done. Sure she had enjoyed it but to mend their 'friendship' it was best to let him know that it meant nothing. He took the apology and explained that he was also at fault, that he was just lost in the moment and hadn't realized what had happened. Now we find our hero's walking along the street toward the café that Kagome works at. She didn't have to work that day but who could resist coffee? She still hadn't told anyone about what she discussed with Yuri. It hurt too much to think about and her painkillers weren't doing anything to numb the pain. She found out soon enough that she had to put on a show for the world so that no one could see the shattered mess she truly was. She knew that allowing it to build would only make her feel worse. It wasn't really forever. But what Yuri had said made no sense. She couldn't figure out what truths she had to uncover out but if it was in her Pensieve then that would be the first place she'd look. For the past two in a half months she ignored her Pensieve but during one of her weekend visits with her parents she picked it up and placed it in her room.

The coffee shop was medium sized and had that old bar feeling. They went to their usual place in the corner next to the window and awaited the waitress. After ordering they sat in perfect silence. Kagome watched the rain outside pan against the trees. She let out a content sigh and turned back to her drink. She leaned against her palm and mixed the hot substance, trying to get the foam on the surface to vanish. Sesshomaru watched with a bored look. He had spent so much time contemplating the past few months. Sure they were back to their regular routines but that still didn't change the fact that they had been close to losing any self control.

He found that he was most definitely attracted to her. But at the same time he needed her friendship. He spent some of his time also realizing that she was his first real friend. She felt no pity for him for being the orphan boy and didn't expect anything from him because his parents had money. Sometimes he questioned what exactly she wanted from him. Not many people could withstand him for very long. Girls only wanted him because he was attractive. Kagome never seemed to be at all attracted to him but the again the night in her room months ago seemed as though it had changed. Then she conformed into the Kagome who never took any interest in the opposite sex or seemed to be consumed in a world only for her. A world he has yet to understand. Then there was what Onigumo had shared with him.

Kagome had lived two different lives and been in love with the same man for centuries. It would seem logical that she'd be waiting until he found her again. The thing was that the man she was destined to be with was Lord Sesshomaru, the person that he was named after. A powerful man like the Lord was reduced to loving a woman. The very woman before him. If the Lord were still living he'd be looking for her at that given moment.

She pulled out a medium sized book from her bag and flipped to the bookmarked page.

_**Let's see…ah yes…Dear Journal, Today was as obscure as it always is. Zualuu came today and asked mother for my hand in marriage. I told InuYasha and he exploded. He told me that he didn't trust Zualuu that he was just trying to steal my land. I was given this land and told to protect it. I don't want marriage, not ever. I'm much to young to even consider such a thing anyway. Plus Sessho wouldn't like the idea much. Though I'd love to see his face if I had said yes. **_

_**I knew from day one that the jerk couldn't stand my friend Zualuu; he never accepted the fact that I could attract males. Not that I'd want to but Sesshomaru always made it his duty to safeguard my home. I may have known him since I was but a child, sort of, but that doesn't give him the right or privilege to make my life's plans without consulting me. Maybe I'll run away from my home and go on vast adventures to distant villages. Meet different demons and make friends with people that I'd normally not be allowed to talk with. InuYasha said that Sesshomaru seemed as though he had a sharp icicle wedged in his ass and I'd have to say I fully agree.** _

Kagome stifled a laugh when she read about Sesshomaru having an icicle in his ass. He gave her a confused look which was answered by a shack of her head.

_**I don't even know why he comes to visit me. He says it's because I have healing powers. I do but that doesn't mean that I'll heal someone with such a dark heart. I told him that if he wanted my help then he'd have to heal his heart first. He gave me the scariest glared I'd ever seen. I met his father who by the way looks just like Sesshomaru and he's a really sweet man. He told me that at first he didn't trust me. I think that he's suffering on the account of his past mate. She had been a human and betrayed him with another human. I guess I can sort of understand that. But then again I've never really had any parents. **_

**_Kahoru and Akio are the only family I know and of course InuYasha. He's my true friend and I couldn't imagine what life would be like if he weren't here to make it interesting. His father would allow him to wander through his home land and he'd end up in ours. When he met me I had been in my human form. I didn't tell him until we were ten that I was a gift from the sages. He kept asking questions about my origins and I told him the truth, yet not the entire truth. Some people are entitled to a few secrets right?_**

Kagome closed the book and set it down. Obviously reading the book wasn't answering any of her questions.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell on the book that was currently sitting in the middle of the table. On the front it said Kagome Yura. Kagome's real last name was Higurashi. _Maybe it's a different Kagome? But then I've never met anyone with the name Kagome. Then it must be her past selves._ When they had left he noticed her slip two books into her bag.

"May I inquire as to what you were reading?" Sesshomaru finally said. She looked up a bit startled by his question as if she were in deep thought.

"Oh you mean these journals? My mother gave them to me to read. My father told her that it wasn't right to keep something like this from me." He held out his hand. "You want to read them?" He gave a nod. "Sure but I couldn't really get what any of it." She handed him both books. He took the one with the name 'Kagome Higurashi' on it. He would have suspected that it was her diary but she had said that her parents gave her these books. He opened up to the very first page and read the date.

'Feudal Era February 21, 1468, Tokyo Japan February 21, 2000.'

_**Dear Journal…I seem to have much time on my hands nowadays. InuYasha is such a jerk. He tells me that since I'm human I have no right to fight along side the others. I can't stand being the weakest person in the group. Sometimes I wonder why I stay. To top it off Sesshomaru, all might Lord of the Western lands, being sarcastic here, has decided to join our group. His young ward was kidnapped by Naraku just a few days ago. I'm completely on edge now. I mean come on he tried to kill me more than once. Just like Kikyo, who hasn't been spotted for a few days, not that I'm complaining. I know that she doesn't want to be with InuYasha anymore but he still seems to be holding on. **_

_**Sometimes I wish that he had more of his brother's traits, such as being keen on other people's feelings and understanding when to keep his mouth shut. Not that the popsicle ever speaks anyway. Just the other day I was cooking and I ask him if he'd like something to eat and he grunts. GRUNTS! I know for a fact that he's more dignified than that. It took me by surprise when he had asked to join our group. How is it possible that someone can be so emotionally constipated? Now I sit on this boulder watching the others crawl into their beds. Miroku managed to 'purify' a village from another bad spirit and we got to stay the night. I on the other hand don't really want to sleep, so I'm sitting outside. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru sleep outside also. I could never understand them. What do they need to sleep for anyway? **_

Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagome but she was watching the people outside.

_**I wanted to leave just hours ago. I miss mother. I worry for her each day because it's just her, grandpa and Souta. My father died years ago and I only have brief memories of him. One lone picture keeps me from driving myself crazy wondering how this could have happened. I know that I didn't make mom's life any easier by falling into the well and meeting InuYasha. Speaking of InuYasha, he seems agitated. But then how could you not be when your dead lover wanders the earth? I feel sorry for them both; they must suffer so much and all because of a misunderstanding. Maybe that's why I don't involve myself with InuYasha or any male for that matter. The jewel shard is the most important goal. I guess I'm kind of wary of men because my childhood friend died while giving birth. I never found out what happened to the baby but I'm guessing her brother or parents have her. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I went home and my mother told me. I was sixteen then. **_

_**And he's off again…I should have known that it was too good to be true. Count on InuYasha to go chasing after Kikyo like some lost puppy **pun intended. **I don't hate Kikyo but jealously isn't far from my feelings right now. He doesn't see how much I care for him. He doesn't see that he's killing me inside each time he leaves. Kikyo and I came to an understanding while we were trapped inside of the cave. A part of me wanted to leave here there to be consumed by the priestess eater but then I kept seeing InuYasha and though we had fought that day I couldn't leave the only person he'd ever loved behind. Kikyo had said in not so many words that she had no intention of being with InuYasha. She wanted Naraku dead and this made her our ally. **_

_**So then does that make Sesshomaru our ally too? Is it really a good idea to trust him? Well I can't back out now since I'm the one who had to open my big mouth and demand that he be allowed to join our group. I had a reason for this but in my current state of mind I can't remember. I just know that with him in our group we'll have a greater chance. Oh no, here he comes.**_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the text in front of him written in blue ink. He flipped through a few pages until he landed on 'May 19, 2000'

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Wow, it's been months since both Kikyo and Sesshomaru joined us in our journey. Something strange happened though. About two nights ago I was at the stream collecting some water for our trip when I saw Sesshomaru walking inside the forest. I thought 'Oh great now what's he going to do, I know he's going to kill me off and then throw my body in the water.' When I thought this he looked up at me from the forest. It turns out that he heard me. How this is possible I don't know but let's just say that I would have been more than happy to jump into the water hand do exactly what he was thinking of doing. But he just glared and went back to the camp. Later on that night I felt his stare at the back of my head. **_

_**Then his voice was in my head. 'I don't know what kind of witchcraft you've pulled girl but let it be known that I won't stand for this, not from a lowly human such as you.' I simply rolled my eyes and retorted 'What makes you think that I'd want to have any ties to a person who enjoyed hunting down innocent people and killing them. More over the fact that I'm even talking to you at all. You are the most sadistic, psychotic man that had ever graced me with his unwanted presence.' And the whole time I was asking myself where that Kagome came from. I mean really when have I ever talked to someone with such anger and hatred. No not hatred I don't hate him I just don't know if I can trust him. I'm sure he's just disgusted my scent and can't stand my voice. Honestly I can't wait to leave. As soon as I do finish here I'm applying for Tokyo University. I just worry that I might not get in due to all my time travel. There's always the alternative university. TU has always been my dream though and I'd hate to think I might never make it. **_

_**I was just thinking about the ring my father gave me before he died. I look at it often when I'm alone. It sort of brings me comfort knowing he cared for me. Mother always told me to keep it on my finger but I never understood why. I did make a promise to keep it on and I intend to do so. When I was younger I'd look to the night sky and wonder what he was like, if he loved me, if there was even a single chance that he survived the plane crash but couldn't return. Maybe he had…but then he would have returned. God I can't stop it I can't get him out of my head. I always hoped so much and prayed he'd come back but then maybe he didn't want me or mom or Souta. **_

Sesshomaru flipped through some more pages until he landed on a page half way through the book.

**February 18, 2006**

_**Not only is it my birthday today but I'm stuck yet again in feudal Japan. I spent six years away from this place collecting my life and trying to forget him. Forget that he never really loved me never cared. He doesn't understand the ways of love. Emotionally constipated, that's the only way to describe someone so clogged up. How dare he act as if he were in love with me one moment and then just completely forgets my feelings? I just wanted him to say that he loved me, or even acknowledged that we had something. Over the first year he was with our group he and I became friends. We never spoke to each other verbally but when we sat in silence we talked with our thoughts. Sometimes the others would give both of us strange looks when I suddenly would burst into fits of laughter. But then after a while we got tired of talking and just enjoyed perfect silence. I came to realize early on that he was my comfort. I gave up InuYasha and found myself wrapped up in Sesshomaru. Sure he was kind of cold sometimes but he had his moments. He was realistic and honest. I admired his façade and commended him on being so fearless. All he needed now was a white horse and a catch phrase and he could be my night in shining armor. Sort of like that song from Bonnie Tyler 'Holding out for a Hero'. **_

This part definitely caught Sesshomaru attention. Kagome had mentioned something about a song that she found funny. Coincidence?

_**Wait freeze hold it I refuse to make the same mistakes I did then. I'm a woman now and I should act like one. In fact before I even returned here I was strong and feared by my employees, which is how I liked my life. Solitude was what I surrounded myself with. I told myself that I didn't need companionship to be happy, that humans were a waste of my time just as any demon. Then there was the dream that all my friends had returned and were in my living room. I didn't think that my life could get any better until I woke up in a dark room alone. **_

_**Alone. What a word to describe my life. I didn't appreciate what I had while I was young; I truly love the time I had during my time traveling days. I mean come on I was constantly being threatened by dangerous demons, being proposed to on a daily basis by Kouga and having to sustain a very jealous InuYasha. Not to mention Sesshomaru who hated his brother with a passion for such a long time. **_

_**I think that it bothered Sesshomaru that I loved InuYasha first. I mean who would want to come in second place? But it was never like that, in fact I don't think what I felt for InuYasha was even remotely real. It was a fantasy I created for myself because it was something that I wanted so badly. But he wasn't what I wanted at all. He was so immature, uncaring, childish, hurtful, blind, naive, thoughtless, and a completely idiotic half demon. That fool never listened to me or ever took what I had to say to heart. Sure he had his strong points but the times he hurt me are the times that I remember so clearly. **_

_**Now I'm just sitting in my room. The meeting of the lords went well I think. But I don't think Sesshomaru liked the fact that I took charge of the meeting and had half the room siding with me. I held back any urges to just pull him to me and never let go because my heart refused to allow him back in. Who out there would take someone back if all they ever did was break your heart? I'm sure he got word of my arrived before I even enter his lands. Azulu, who I met on my way toward the western lands, was just the sweetest guy. Well at first I was ready to kick is ass for insulting me. But then he agreed to help me in my quest, yeah right as if I would need anyone's help. I still have my powers even though I'm stuck as a human. I still can't figure out how to shape shift that will be another thing to add to my list. **_

_**Azulu took me out of the castle and we talked for a while. I knew that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were spying but didn't bother to catch them on it. I didn't know it would bother them so much. I was gone for six years my time and ten there's, the have no right to act like this at all. I'm a free woman who can make decisions on my own and if I want to spend time with a man who enjoys my company then I will. **_

_**Oh but how wrong I was. The idiot brothers beat me to the castle and InuYasha was at my door before I could even blink. He knows how to lay down the guilt trips. So I went to the training room and found Sesshomaru there practically waiting for me. I had the impudence to ask him what he was doing there. Stupid question I know but at that moment I had nothing to say to him. He retorted as he always did. I turned to leave but found myself pressed between the door and a very tall Sesshomaru. I thought for sure that he was going to kiss me, but instead he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. The closeness was enough to just choke me. He then moved his face close to mine and ran his cheek along mine. Then he whispered in my ear 'Tell me, does this make you uncomfortable.' Err…I was inflamed with anger. The nerve of that guy toying with me like that. Oh but I got him back, before he could say another word I had knocked him down onto the ground. He would have been up within seconds if it hadn't been for the rosary I placed on him. **_

_**He was more than pissed when I stood over him with victory dancing on my face. I think asked him if this make him uncomfortable. He thrashed trying to escape the spell. I got ready to exit the room but before leaving I released him. I'm off to greener pastures now.**_

If it were in him to show any real emotions on his face he would have had his mouth hanging opened. Kagome had picked up the other book and was gradually flipping through the pages. She hadn't noticed how wrapped up he was in this story.

_**March 7, 2006**_

_**We've traveled for about two or three weeks now and for one of those weeks a cave was our only shelter. Uhen, the sage of water was a godsend. He knew everything about the life I led before I became Kagome Higurashi. I supposedly was named Kagome Yura, but Uhen called her Yura all the time. He is of course the original Sesshomaru, his last name being Uhen. He seems to have regretted that he didn't express his love for Yura. So basically he and I are doomed, fate will always bring us together. Damn that fate. Maybe I don't want to be with him in the future. Maybe I'd like to visit other venues. Why do the sages insist on playing with my future? But looking at him at this moment I can't deny that I still love him. And I can tell that Uhen is making him so jealous. I didn't know that Sesshomaru had the ability to become jealous. Being jealous is an insecurity and I always thought that the 'all mighty lord' was so sure of himself. Maybe he does care and though I don't approve of being marked as property I think it would just be funny to see Sesshomaru explode. He never shows what's going on in his mind and it would be just refreshing to see something. **_

He closed the book and looked up at Kagome to find her staring at him.

"Did you find anything interesting in that book?"

"Yes actually I did, I'd like to keep this for a while and study it further."

"It's kind of funny how the people mentioned in it are also people I know now. I guess that I was named after these two people. The first is Kagome Yura, and then Kagome Higurashi, who I'm thinking might be an ancestor of mine. They lived some interesting lives don't you think?" She asked him. He had to agree that they seemed to have their fair share of adventures.

"What did you discover in your other book?" She looked down at the thick book. She had spent time reading it trying to capture something from Yura.

"I found out that Uhen bought this book for Yura on her eighteenth birthday. She seems to care for him but doesn't know if she should trust him. His motives are sort of hazy anyway. From what she says it seems that all he wants is to use her power to bring out his." She looked thoughtful for a moment and rubbed her thumbs on the cover. "She met his father who thought that she was dangerous. He told his son before leaving that women like Yura were dangerous. Maybe being a shape shifting priestess was a danger to him but she would never hurt anyone."

"How can you be so sure of this?"

"Because I feel as if I know her. She speaks of him so highly but at the same time distances herself from him like she can't trust herself."

"Does she mention her attractions to him?"

"Well not in so many words but she just seems to portray a woman who only wants to bring peace to her lands. But then she has two different men that she's attracted to. Then there's her close friend who doesn't want her to get involved with either. It's all really confusing."

"In this journal the happenings of your dreams are mentioned slightly."

"Really? Wow then I should definitely check out my Pensieve. Hey why don't you read me something out of it?" She propped herself on her hands and watched him intently. He thought for a moment before opening the book and picking a random page.

"_February 19, 2006…Dear Journal, This morning I woke to the sound of yelling outside of my door. I knew who it was before even getting up. That damn InuYasha is sorely asking for my foot to have a conversation with his ass. How dare he argue with someone outside of my door this early in the morning? It was my darling son, who by the way had grown up into a strapping young man. He explained that Sesshomaru had gone last night and brought him to the castle. Wow, Sesshomaru can be the sweetest guy_ Kagome this is preposterous. Do you have any idea how crazy I sound?"

"Just give me the book then." He handed it over to her and she read on. "_He cared enough to go so late into the night just to bring my son to me. I mean I thought for sure he would be angry with me over the events that when on the other night. I do feel terrible about that. I shouldn't have done it but I knew that he would try something. No he isn't like Miroku but Sesshomaru is rather unpredictable. If you ever involve yourself with a man like him then you've got to be constantly on your toes. All I ever do is ramble on about that jerk but I guess I should get down to the important issues at hand. The mist has struck many villages killing off the demons. Lucky for this group that InuYasha made a good wish. We all were turned into humans and are protected for now. This mist has yet to harm humans and since my ring sunk into my finger I can't turn back into a dog demon. _

_I went to breakfast and took a seat next to Sesshomaru. When I had walked in the first thing he did was glare, or rather he tried to, I've explained to him many times that he's glares are more like pouts. It's a rather cute sight to see. Mr. All mighty dog demon can't even properly glare. Well I gave him a big grin and took my seat as I've already stated. Then he had the nerve to say._

"_Wouldn't you find a seat next to my general over there more suitable?'_

_Oh how I wanted to just punch him in the face, Sesshomaru with a big black eye, note to self…try it some time. But I didn't instead I looked over at Azulu, who sat next to Kouga. I wave and gave him the biggest smile I could. He smiled back and then I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru and said. _

'_Nope_ _I think that I'll keep you company' Twenty minutes or so passed and then I decided that I'd apologize. Um Sesshomaru.' I whispered to him but he didn't respond. He must be trying to ignore me. So I moved my chair closer to him and whispered 'I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have done that to you._ _I think that it was really nice of you to go last night and bring Shippo here, even though I was so mean to you.' He gave a nod but then I had to say 'I forgive you for being a total jerk too, since you won't apologize yourself.' Oh how surprised he was at that. _

'_Who said that I was sorry for what I did?' Why does he have such a hard time admitting that he was wrong? Wait why does it even matter anymore, I'll have to leave this world and never see him again. Oh where did that thought come from. Well as you know I'm not one to just shut up._

'_You did, you said I and sorry, and I forgive you_.' _He began to growl and I knew that I was getting him mad, oh well that's what he gets from breaking my heart._ Aw that's just horrible. He broke her heart." Kagome looked thoughtfully at the words. _"He then asked me if I would insist on torturing him, well of course. Then I mentioned the events of six years ago. He actually had the nerve to ask what he did! Oh how I wanted to ring his neck then. But I didn't no I wouldn't lower myself to his level. I stood and left the room. Azulu had followed me. I just wanted to be alone but that didn't happen. We sat by the fountain, Sesshomaru was there just beyond the walls. He keeps forgetting that I'm still a demon underneath. He obviously didn't know that InuYasha was also there. Idiot brothers, they seriously need a hobby following me around just isn't right. Well I tried to avoid the obvious question that I knew would come out sooner or later. Azulu asked me what was wrong and I told him not worry about it. Didn't he get that I hated to talk about it. _

'_Let's just say that caring for someone means having to deal with the parts of them that causes you pain. That over the six years you were gone you missed that person and yet are still angry that you've made an idiot of yourself.' I had said. Damn him to hell. _

'_I'm confused.' He looked at me strangely. 'Are you saying that you-' He knows that it was Sesshomaru who I cared for! Shit! Opps where did that come from._

'_Shh…don't' say it too loud.' I found myself saying. _

'_So then why don't you say something?' Well maybe because he's currently standing just behind that wall behind you, duh._

'_Because my effort would in vain. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but I want to focus on the mission at hand and not with something that was done with six years ago.' Well that was partly true anyway right? I mean I know that eventually I'll have to face up to my feelings but I'd like to just like to do so right now._

"_Maybe it wasn't done. You still love him don't you?' I gasped at that moment. How dare he ask me that? And he expected me to answer that question. I'm sure Sesshomaru already knew my feelings. '_

'_I-' I had said. _

"_You either do or you don't Kagome. Love isn't a game and if you don't know how you feel then don't bother. So do you?' At that moment in time I didn't know how to answer. He had a point though. Love isn't some game and I'm not a little kid either. A woman must know that for ever word she utters there is a consequence and I'd have to pay one of these days. I couldn't stay in limbo could I?_

"_I do.' Few! I finally admit it, oh crap what if he ends up finding this? Maybe I should burn the book. No then I won't have the memories. I'm keeping this book; after all he was the one who got it for me. The first year we met he thought that it would be a good idea to have a journal to document the events of our travels. I just wonder if he had hoped to get a hold of it and find out what I thought about. He'd be surprised that most of the book is all about him. See he's a constant confusing subject for me. No man has ever made me so happy, angry, confused, and sad at the same time. I didn't think it was possible to feel so helpless even though I'm a demon. Sometimes I wish that Sesshomaru were my hero and I was a damsel in distress but that wouldn't happen. I'm not that kind of girl anyway; well I was once but not anymore. No no no I refuse to look back and remember the times that InuYasha had to protect me and then ridicule the fact that I was human. Stupid jerk. The rest of the day went fine" _Kagome turned the page and went on to the next day.

"Kagome do you find this mush interesting?"

"Actually I do and I think it's really sweet that she'd stick by her feelings even though he doesn't deserve her at all. What kind of guy would just completely deny how he felt and crush a girl like that?" He could tell that she'd become emotional over the whole thing. "If I were in this situation I'd march into his room and demand that he stop being such a jerk." She huffed and glared at the book.

"How about we discuss other matters." He said trying to change the subject. He had something on his mind and needed to discuss it with her. Onigumo had pulled him aside during on of their visits to the elder man's home and brought up the prospects of starting a business. He had always wanted to run his own business but never met anyone who could make a good partner. Sure he could have always swayed toward a sole proprietorship but then where was the fun in sharing in the glory and misery? Onigumo said that he'd discuss it more with the both of them when they came to visit the upcoming weekend.

"Fine what would you like to discuss?" She said finally calming down. She closed the book and handed it back to him. He put it aside and clasped his hands together.

"I've been meaning to bring this up with you. I was thinking about starting up a business."

"Wow that sounds great. I remember how much I wanted to do that when I was a freshman."

"Are you saying that you no longer want to do that?"

"Well no, I still do but it takes so much to start a business." He put his hand up to silence her.

"Let's just say that none of the obstacles were in your way, would you consider going into a partnership?"

"With you?" she said both words rather slowly. Her eyes widened and she looked as though she were asked to the prom by the most popular guy in school.

"No, with InuYasha." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Why would you want me as your partner?" This obviously was going to be harder than it looked. _Why can't she just accept what I'm saying and leave it?_

"I trust you; I don't think I could go into something like this with just anyone. It has to be someone that I can count on."

"And that just happens to be me? Oh Sesshomaru that is just so sweet." She stood up and went to his side of the table. She then proceeded to slide into his seat and pull him into a hug. "Oh Sesshomaru I'd love to."

"You act as if I've proposed." She laughed.

"This is way better than that." She finally realized that she was attached to Sesshomaru and let go. She felt herself blush. _Back to my seat, just go back to my seat._ She told herself. She felt her body lift up and go back to her respective seat.

"So I take it that you like the idea then." He raised an eyebrow. She looked like a child in a candy store.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm just so happy. Now I have to find some way to repay you for making me happy."

"You could always help me go house hunting."

"Oh that's right this is your last year. Hm that would be a good idea maybe I should also look for a place. Well I won't have to worry about it at this given time but it's always good to have options-" He put his hand up to silence. She looked rather confused.

"You will not need to look anywhere for a place to leave."

"Sure I will, I can't stay with my parents forever."

"That's why you're going to live with me." If they hadn't been sitting in a booth then she would have fallen over in her chair.

"I can't do that Sesshomaru, you won't want to live with me anyway I'd drive you crazy."

"You and I are friends and if we are able to sit here together in this coffee shop then I think we can handle living in the same home. Think of it as being roommates or housemates which ever fits."

"But I still have a whole year left." She said trying to change his mind.

"So, that doesn't mean that you can move in after you've finished your year."

"I'll have to think about this. I mean it is a big decision and I'd just like some time to consider it. "

"Alright then, but I expect an answer before the year's over."

**

* * *

**

Spring, the most beautiful time of the year. Kagome looked down at her own journal that Sesshomaru had given to her for her birthday. It had shocked her that he even knew the date. He had called her and told her to meet him in the park at one. They were supposed to go to her parents house for one night and then to his. He said something about having to take care of a few things and then he'd meet her there and pick her up. She started to get used to writing in her book. She just hoped that no one would read the contents of the book. She shook the thought from her mind and slipped it back into her bag. She tilted her head toward the sky and watched the clouds waltz with the sun. She allowed herself to smile for once at the simple sight in front of her. It occurred to her that she hadn't smiled once since she talked with Yuri. The weather seemed to affect her mood all together. Over the past few months she'd noticed a strange change in the weather. During her time of depression it had rained and hailed more than usual. She wondered if it had anything to do with her powers. There might be answers in Yura's journal. But before she could check she found that Sesshomaru was walking along the sidewalk toward her.

What she found next was a small dog trailing after him. She recognized it as being a Yorkshire terrier. It had black and brown fur and seemed to like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would occasionally look back to make sure the dog was still following.

"Who's your friend Sesshomaru?" She asked looking at the small dog. It trotted over to her and jumped into her lap. "Oh hello there." She said when it rubbed its small head on her stomach. She giggled when it stood on its small feet and licked her face.

"It seems as though he likes you." Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't really have one yet. I ordered him months ago for your birthday, but he wasn't born yet. They sent him once he could be separated from his mother. He arrived a few hours ago and I wanted surprise you." He explained as Kagome scratched behind the dogs ears.

"What should I name him?"

"Whatever you want."

"How about Sessho." She smirked when he gave her a glare. The puppy barked happily. "Do you like that name?"

"I refuse to share a name with the dog."

"But it's rather fitting don't you think? I mean the Lord of the Western Lands was a dog demon."

"And what's your point."

"Oh fine then I'll name him after the ruler before Sesshomaru. Inutaisho." Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "What did I say?"

"Inutaisho?"

"You don't know about Inutaisho?" He was about to say that he did but just shook his head. "He isn't well known among the historians. He died before his two sons could really know him. He did have a reincarnate but I'm not sure who he was. Supposedly he fell in love with a human woman and had a half demon. His son didn't like the fact that his father would sink so low and so he resented the woman until her death. Talk about your family problems."

"Then call him what you wish."

"I would be you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to be yelling my name to a dog."

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" She blushed when a few improper thoughts crept up into her mind. _Bad Kagome, where did you come from? _He didn't seem to catch on to what she was saying. She just rolled her eyes and picked up the puppy. "I've decided to call you Sessho."

"What?" He yelled. His face was contorted in anger.

"Oh come on he loves the name and it isn't as if I'm calling him Sesshomaru. I'm shortening the name and since I refuse to call you Sessho I'll call him that." She lifted the dog up and kissed his nose. "Aren't you just the cutest dog ever, Sessho?" Sessho barked in response. "Sesshomaru please don't be mad, I won't call you by his name okay." She gave him one of her 'you know you can't resist me' smiles.

"Fine but I had better not hear you yelling at me as if I were a dog."

"Did you hear that Sessho, you get to keep your name?" She hugged the little puppy to her and felt happy for once. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru you have no idea how much you've made my day. Not only do we have three weeks of classes left but I have the cutest puppy ever." Her sugary sweet voice said while rubbing the pup's belly. But then her face became serious again. "Did you figure out anything from the journal?"

"No but I've been doing some searching for the journals my father gave me. I put them into storage when I was twelve. I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. Bad memories." He added the last part as if he were talking more to himself that her.

"Your parents died right, in a car crash." She said softly trying to be as gentle with the subject as possible. She remembered that his parents had died in a car crash.

"Can I tell you something that no one knows?" He said out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure." She wrapped her arms around Sessho and turned to listen to Sesshomaru.

"My parents are very much alive. They faked their deaths to escape from the government. They stay in contact with me through mail but they never use names or addresses. I never told InuYasha because he was just too young to understand any of it. I grew up much quicker than he did and I always felt as if I had to protect him from the truth. My mother died while giving birth to me but InuYasha's mother and my father are still alive and living off somewhere. They changed their names and their appearance. My father I'm guessing is running a big corporation in America. I'm not sure though because he's very secretive about his life, but did mention that he had his own business."

"Aren't you upset that they'd leave you guys at such a young age?" He saw pity storming in her eyes.

"No, as I've said I was mature for my age and knew it must have been important. Besides we have a good life and parents."

"Do you miss them though?"

"I hardly knew them, but I guess I do sometimes." _What in the hell! Where did that come from? Why am I even telling her this? _He shook off his thoughts. His attention turned to her when he heard her phone ring. She flipped it opened and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello, Kagome speaking." She said into the phone. "Oh hey how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. Really wow, so then you'll be here tonight? Yeah I'm going to my parent's house today. I know it's been a long time and I'm glad you called. Yes I'm still writing, no I didn't get engaged to Johnny Depp, that's Akina." The voice on the other line laughed. "Really do you think that I'm still waiting for you to take me out on a date? You still haven't given me your open line yet." She joked. "I don't think I'd want to go out with you anyway, I'm supposedly engaged to someone." She joked again giving Sesshomaru a side glance, he just rolled his eyes. "No it isn't that guy, why would you think that? You know that isn't the way to win a girls heart Jin. No I will not wear that, I threw it away. Because I'm too mature for something that revealing. No you aren't going to show up at my house dressed in a string bikini. I don't care if it makes you feel pretty my father would kill you." She rolled her eyes. Jin was such in idiot sometimes. He was an old friend that moved away when she and Kouga were younger. He called her every once and a while and visited when she was in high school. "Don't expect me to be as crazy as I used to be but don't forget I'm a mother now." After talked for another minute she hung up the phone.

"Another suitor?" Sesshomaru asked. She gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Well not in so many words. He was another old friend of mine, he moved away when I was eight. He likes to ask each time he calls if I'm ready to go out with him yet. He's coming in this weekend to finally visit."

"And you're going to go on a date with him?"

"Maybe." She would have just loved to laugh at his face. It dawned on her that he must have been jealous. _But he doesn't know the truth about Jin; oh this is going to be great._ "After all I haven't been on a date in such a long time, it would be nice to get back out there again." She shrugged and stood with Sessho in her arms. "Don't you think I should go out on a date Sessho?" She asked the pup in her arms as she headed for the car. Sesshomaru stood also and followed her to the car.

_How dare she even consider going out with some boy._ He fumed._ Why do I care? I seem to ask myself that a lot. _

**

* * *

**

_Why must I be so cursed? How is it physically possible that I lose all sensibility? I always thought that I was more reasonable, responsible and I never ever get involved with disgruntled girls like her. She is completely impossible to comfort when she's like this. I could never understand how such a nice and pretty girl like her could go out with so many different boys without thinking about the consequences. I need to get a new roommate next year, this girl is going to put me somewhere I don't belong. _

Kagome took a seat on Akina's bed and gave her back a pat. Her comforting techniques weren't all that great since she never really had to give comfort to anyone in Akina's position.

"Maybe it's better off this way." Kagome said trying to stop he friend from crying.

"How hiccup can you hiccup say that!" Cried Akina through many hiccups.

"I'm trying my best to comfort you Akina, I think that dating so many men at once isn't healthy. Now look at the position you're in. Sure you didn't know he was married but still you should really pay more attention to the men you involve yourself with." Akina glared at her friend and turned over so that her back was to Kagome.

"You know it isn't my fault that he broke up with you Akina. But I can't stay here all weekend, my parents expect me."

"Oh Pa-lease, you just want to spend time with Sesshomaru. How stupid do you think I am Kagome? It's so obvious that you have the hots for him."

"I do not, and I'd appreciate it very much if you keep those thoughts far from you mind. Just because I'm close to him doesn't mean we're off making out in some closet. Besides he's just a friend."

"Sure and I'm Casper the friendly ghost. Get over yourself Kagome. I'm sick and tired of your fake innocence. What ever happened to the girl who was a wild child bent on doing anything and everything?"

"She grew up and realized that having fun didn't mean paying for it later on in life. I know what is right and wrong and sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is wrong. You date different men each night so what's so special about this one guy?"

"He was just so sweet and he said that he'd leave his wife for me."

"No man who has the love of a woman and two kids leaves his family. That's why you get married anyway, so that you can have that family. You have to grow up sometime you know. Get a steady boyfriend around your age and just try to steer clear of any sexual intercourse." Akina rolled her eyes and curled up on her bed. "Whatever Akina, I'm leaving now okay; you just stay out of trouble until I get back." The girl on the bed didn't respond, Kagome took it as her cue to leave the room.

In the living room Sesshomaru awaited her exit from the other female's room. When she closed the door she huffed and roughly grabbed her bag from off the couch.

"The nerve of her! How dare she say that to me?" Kagome said with every ounce of rage within her.

"Which comment did she make?"

"All of them this time, though she did leave out the fact that I'm responsible for my friends death, that was nice of her." She said sarcastically.

He didn't reply because he knew when to shut up and let her blow some steam. Sessho stayed close to Kagome's heels as they made their way down the car. He still hadn't told her about what was to come on that particular weekend. He would wait though until they were half way there. Sessho jumped into Kagome's lap from the back seat and fell asleep in his spot. She unconsciously ran her hands along his head and down his back. Sesshomaru knew that sooner or later he'd have to say something. He didn't think that she'd be upset about what he had to say.

"Kagome." He said once he stopped at the 29th stop light. She looked up at him exiting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night we were supposed to go to my parent's house remember?"

"Yeah, did something change?"

"Yes and no. You see my parents want both our families to go to dinner."

"Why?"

"If I knew the answer to that I'd tell you but sadly we must do this."

"Can't we just um…go back to the dorm and tell them the car broke down?"

"You'd rather spend time with Akina?"

"Good point. Damn I guess we're stuck. I just hope that they behave."

"There isn't anything wrong with your family. We will get through this dinner and then return to school on Sunday morning."

"Oh crap I have to work on Sunday. I knew I shouldn't have volunteered to take over Enya's shift."

"Lucky that I remembered."

"Hey I was reading Yura's journal again and came upon this interesting fact." Kagome said suddenly out of nowhere.

"And what is that? More romance, intrigue, adventure?"

"No nothing like that. It turns out that her emotions controlled some parts of the weather. I found this quite strange. Do you think I have that ability? I mean during the past few months I was really down." _Duh my best friend who died couldn't come back._

"It is possible, who knows you might even be a reincarnate." _Shit, why did I say that?_

"No way, reincarnates are chosen because they are special and are meant to live in this world once more. I couldn't be one."

"You never know, anything is possible now that we know that demons do exist."

"Have you found anything useful in that journal I gave you?"

"There was a passage that mentioned something about a man named Naraku."

"I think dad used to tell me stories about that guy. He said that Naraku was one demon that took forever to triumph over. He killed the innocent and manipulated the weak. He was destroyed by a woman; dad never said what her name was though."

"Figures, only your father would come up with such tales."

"Well you said that it was mentioned in the book."

"Only that he was dead, it didn't say how though."

Kagome soon grew tired of their conversation and turned on the radio, nothing was really on so she allowed herself to take a short nap before they reached her house. Sessho woke before his owner and began to lick her palm. Kagome jolted up from her sleep and touched her lips. Her eyes were wide and filled with shock. Sesshomaru looked at her with curiosity playing along his face.

"What's with you? Dreaming of your boyfriend?" He knew that she would explode at any time and he didn't care. If he had to suffer then so did she.

"No you jerk it was that guy again, the Lord of the Western Lands and I was the girl." She said glaring at him.

**FLASHBACK OF DREAM**

"_Having fun?" She turned around and found Sesshomaru standing before her. He had his same expression plastered to his face. She felt sort of embarrassed about being caught fooling around. "You know that with your power you could be a ticking time bomb. Maybe it would be best if we stayed here and trained you up a bit." _

"_So you'd train me? Wow that would be great." She grinned. _

"_I'm not as young as you but I think that I can take you."_

"_And this coming from a guy who could kill with just one flash of his sword." He smirked when she said this. "Careful Sesshomaru your heads starting to grow. All that hot air must make it hard to think." He gave her a glare. She started to laugh. "Tag you're it." She ran up to him and touched his shoulder then dashed off into the forest. She could feel him following her. But she left up into the trees and started toward the village. She felt InuYasha up ahead and decided to pass by him. _

"_Don't think you can easily escape girl I'll find you!" Sesshomaru yelled. She laughed and almost hit a tree. InuYasha could hear them and feel them approaching. He wondered what was going on. _

"_You're too old to catch up!" she yelled back at him. _

_Once Sesshomaru caught up they began to fight physically. More like play fighting. Suddenly Kagome tackled Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground. She held him down until he stopped moving. She let him up and they sat there for a moment._

"_Don't tell anyone about this. I don't think the world needs to know that you actually beat me." He lay back down on the ground and looked up at the sky. She lay opposite of him. Their bodies were at different ends and only their heads made contact. They both just lay there for a while watching the sky. _

"_I've never just watched the sky before. It's amazing here."_

"_Don't you have this in your time?"_

"_Yes but it isn't the same. What with pollution and street lights."_

"_Pollution? Street lights? What are you talking about?"_

"_One day you'll find out."_

"_You're a strange one."_

"_Be that as it may I am a lot faster than you." _

"_That's because you're only twenty and I'm over fifty. You see the difference."_

"_Yeah, you're telling me that after all of these years, decades really, you've become weak." He glared at her or rather attempted to. "You're doing it again."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_That whole trying to glare but really just look like you just lost your favorite toy. I see it as more of a pout, but if you really work on it more it might develop into an actual scare tactic." She laughed when he made a face. He glared._

"_You are the most insolent female that has ever been in my presence. Why do you torment me?"_

"_Torment you? I haven't done anything to you. You seem to be 'tormenting' yourself just find without my help." He growled in anger. "Come on now why not try enjoying the sights in front of you." _

"_I would be you're here." He stated only half joking. She didn't seem to get it and stood to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Can't you take a joke?"_

"_Sesshomaru for as long as I've known you the only jokes that ever came out of you mouth were like 'I'm going to spare you life, just kidding here eat my poison'." He smirked at her. "You find it amusing?"_

"_I don't know why I'm sitting here actually having a conversation with you but it's strange." She looked at him weirdly. She wondered what he was talking about. There were signs showing that something had changed in him._

"_Maybe it's because we're both dog demons."_

"_That part doesn't really matter. When you returned from your time I could already sense a change in you. I spent the whole year examining how you and your friends react to each other. I learned what I could about you and found that you intrigue me."_

"_Sesshomaru, are you saying that you want to be friends? Because if that's the case then I'm very proud of you for pushing so hard to get all of that out in the open."_

"_You can be a troublesome girl."_

"_This is going to take some getting used to."_

"_What?"_

"_Being a demon, looking this way. Feeling this way. Hey don't look at me like that it's creepy. Sesshomaru stop it I mean it!" She was getting ready to slap him. He was currently sitting in front of her with the creepiest grin on his face. He bent down so that she could hear him. He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered 'your it' and got up and dashed off into the sky. She watched him for a moment. He truly was a beautiful creature and she'd always known this. But he used to be a cold hard killer and now he was acting like a playful pup. She smiled and followed him. He was taking her to a place that she didn't think possible. Over the course of the past year or two she'd found her attractions for this demon overwhelming. At times she couldn't look at for fear that he'd notice. Now she was off having this moment with him. _

_They stood still next to the stream. Kagome breathed in the smell of the cherry blossoms that surrounded them. He turned his attention for the beating of the stream to her. She looked down at the flowing water trying to hide her eyes from his. His eyes seemed to be on a search for something. She fiddled with the hem of her outfit and tried to calm her nerves. The events that had taken place before were out of a playful nature, but this moment seemed to be more serious. Yes much more serious. The wind swept past her and rubbed her ankles. His body turned to her and seemed to grow closer to her body. She felt herself inhale a shallow breath as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her near. The hot breaths radiated from his lips onto her face like a wild fire. They inched closer with each exhale. She looked up into his eyes trying to figure out where this was coming from. But he gave no solution for his actions._

**END OF FLASHBACK OF DREAM**

Kagome shook her head trying to forget it hand saw that Sesshomaru was still looking at her. She blushed again when she remembered his lips and his touch, the dream felt as if it were real. The look in his eyes held so much desire and need, for her. No one had ever given her such a look before and it truly frightened her. She knew for a fact that she was attracted to Sesshomaru that was a given, but then there was this demon in her dreams that desired her and seemed to care for her.

She shook her head and got out of the car. Sessho jumped from her arms and ran for the house. His little paws pitter pattered along the stone walkway. She knew that Sesshomaru would eventually want to know what she had dreamt about but she wasn't ready to share with him the romantic state of affairs she found herself in many a times. For some reason it felt as if she were having an affair with a perfect guy. Though to have an affair you'd have to be tied down to someone. _Which I'm not. _She thought sadly to herself. _Just once I'd love to have a boyfriend who'd treat me right, but no I get all the losers and jerks!_ She huffed while entering the house. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie called 'Gone with the Wind'. She remembered reading that book once. They looked up when she entered and gave her a wave of the hand then went back to the movie.

"Oh Kagome Jin is up in your room, he said that he wanted to read a book of yours." Her father said while still looking at the television. Kagome's eyes widened suddenly when she realized what he was doing. With lightening speed she was gone from sight and in her room. Sesshomaru followed halfheartedly. He found Kagome and a tall handsome man wrestling on the floor. Kagome was the predator at the moment and she was shaking his shoulder and pressing him down into the carpet.

"Say it Jin." She said after she subdued him.

"Oh come on don't make me say it Kagome."

"I'm the victor so you have to say it that was the rules remember."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Not this one."

"It isn't fair you train."

"And you were supposed to also be training so that you could, oh how did you say it? Oh yes you said 'Kagome when I return expect me to get my vengeance'. I don't see you doing any of that."

"Err…you are just so mean." He growled.

"And you are a pompous idiot who doesn't know when he's been defeated."

"I know that I've been defeated but I refuse to say anything that involves praise for you."

"You're just a sore loser."

"Well if you'd just get over me reading your diary then we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?"

"There are reasons that I don't allow you to read my diary, one because you have the mouth the size of Africa, two you are mentioned a few times in the book, and three if anyone who you know who I might add is in that book heard what I wrote then I'd be in deep shit."

"Fine fine I won't tell them about that time that you-" She clasped her hand over his mouth. "Oh sorry." He then noticed Sesshomaru standing at the door way. "Oh who's your friend Kagome?" Jin raised one of his eyebrows at the tall man at the door. Kagome stood up and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"This Jin is a friend of mine from school, Sesshomaru."

"Oh really?" He said giving Kagome a questionable look as if saying 'damn girl he's freaking hot, where do I sign up for a piece of that.' Kagome rolled her eyes and clinched her diary in her hands. She made sure to close out her mind from Sesshomaru before she went into conversation with Jin.

'_Do you remember how I used to have you pose as my boyfriend?' _She said giving him a slight wink.

'_And you need me now to do the same eh? You like this one don't you?'_

'_Well sort of, I just want to see if he'll get jealous. I know it must gross you out when you do this for me but I do appreciate it very much.'_

'_Hey if he weren't straight I'd be all over him in a heartbeat.'_ He smirked and then went over to her pulling her into a hug. _'Faze one.'_

Kagome giggled a bit when pretended to whisper something in her ear. She swatted him away but found his hands grab her waist.

"I'm sorry Kagome that I read your diary. I guess old habits die hard eh?" He said smirking over at Sesshomaru who already looked pissed.

"I forgive you this time but if you do it again I'll have to punish you." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Oww, are you going to use the handcuffs this time, I hope so they're my favorite." He joked freeing her from his hold.

"I was thinking more along the lines of playing doctor, but your way sounds better." She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You sound better, that's always a good sign." Jin said inching toward the book. She saw this and smacked his hand. "Oh come on I'm going to read it anyway. I just want to finish reading about that dream you had about-" He stopped when he heard her growl.

"JIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled. He knew this was the moment that he should run, which he did. Sesshomaru found this completely senseless. They didn't act one bit like lovers, more like siblings. Kagome chased him around her room; he had managed to steal her diary. Sesshomaru was interested in reading it also; maybe he could bribe this Jin guy to get the book.

"I won't tell anyone you had a crush on you freshman literature teacher." He said jumping on her bed and then leaping off when she tried to spear him. "Or that you kissed Kouga when you were ten." Sesshomaru grew tired of this and decided to excuse himself from there nonsense. He found Uri in her room reading a book at her desk. He raised an eyebrow at the young child. The book that lay before was one meant for children in the sixth grade. Her eyes darted along the page effortlessly. She flipped the page and started to attack the words. He knocked on the door and her head shot up. She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said jumping down from her chair and going over to him. She looked as though she'd grown in the short time that he'd known her. Her birthday was in about three months or so he suspected.

"What was that reading material you suspiciously stuffed into that shelf?" She laughed nervously and slowly retrieved the book. He looked down at it and realized that it was a Harry potter book, the latest one too.

"I sort of had uncle Souta buy it for me. Mommy, grandma and grandpa don't think it's fitting for me to read it since I'm three."

"Exactly, so how is it that you're able to read this text at your age?" He bent down to her level.

"Mommy started to teach me when I said my first word. I could read at two in a half. Why do you think I have better speech then your brother?" She gave him an eyebrow of her own. She then giggled and removed the book from Sesshomaru's grasp. She placed the book back and joined him on the floor by the door. "InuYasha is nice but he doesn't act grown up."

"So you've noticed." He shook his head and decided to change the subject. "Uri I have something to ask you." He became serious.

"Okay." She copied the way he was sitting on the ground and gave him her attention.

"I asked your mother to move in with me, but she hasn't given me an answer."

"If she lives with you I'll never see her." Uri's face became sad suddenly. Sesshomaru realized that he hadn't explained it fully.

"You misunderstand Uri; I want you and your mom to move in with me." Her eyes became wide with surprise. She jumped off the floor and hugged him.

"Really, I can live with you?"

"Your mom hasn't said yes or no yet, it's up to her." _I know I should respect Kagome's decisions but maybe Uri could convince her. I know for a fact that she's more worried about Uri than herself. She doesn't want to feel as if she's taking advantage of me. But she wouldn't be, besides she only has a year left, Uri could live with me while I get things prepared for our business._

"I'm sure mommy will say yes. Are you going to marry mommy?" This question blew him out of the water. "I guess you won't. Mommy never tells me but she's lonely. Uncle Tojin isn't my father but I like to think that he is. Mommy never talks about my dad, but I want to know." She seemed to be talking more to herself than him.

"Maybe she doesn't think that he's suitable to be your father."

"I don't care; I just want to meet him once."

"She must have her reasons, now you must dress." He stood and made his exit.

**

* * *

**

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She told Jin that she'd have to wait until next week to 'go out' with him since this dinner came up. She didn't know why she felt so nervous; his parents were nice and liked her. What surprised her was that they chose to go to a restaurant with a karaoke machine. She made sure to shrink herself into her seat. Not only did Kouga work at this particular restaurant, but he was sauntering over to their table at precise moment. She looked over at Sesshomaru who gave her a smirk in response. _He set me up! How could he do that?_

The people at the table that night were the following: Kagome, Onigumo, Kiki, Itsoma, Sahara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Uri, Souta and Shippo.

"Hey Mrs. H, Mr. H, what can I get all of you this evening?" He looked around them and caught Kagome's eye. She looked as if she were struggling between darting to the door or crawling under the table. "Hey Kagome it's karaoke night why don't you go up and give us something to cheer about." She was about to protest when her father intervened.

"Yes Kagome why don't you allow us all to hear your beautiful voice."

"Yeah Kagome you sing wonderfully." Her mother chimed in. She inwardly groaned. Was the world against her? She stood and followed Kouga from the table and over to a stage. _I hate you so much Kouga. _She said to herself glaring at the back of his head. He handed her the microphone and then smirked at her. Her eyes widened when the songs tune came flowing out of the speakers. She stood still with the lights above beating down on her. She looked about the restaurant and saw that each person at her table was watching her closely. _Sesshomaru I'm going to skin you alive and then serve you for dinner. _She told him before it was time for her to start singing.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need."

She clinched the mic in her hand and looked about her nervously. She had never sung in front of so many people and their eyes were on her. This song was what she felt portrayed her thoughts. For some reason it touched her the most and Kouga knew this, that's why he chose it.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life."

She closed her eyes and allowed the words to absorb into her body like a sponge.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy somewhere just beyond my reach. There's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."

She used her hands to express each phrase of the song.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

Throughout the crowd loud hoots could be heard followed by cheers.

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. "

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."

All that was left of the song was the background singers giving off their part. The words still rang in her ears and flowed through her. Kouga approached her just as the song had finished.

"Wasn't she great?" everyone cheered. Kouga gave her a grin and led her off the stage. _Finally this is over. _She thought to herself as she made her way back to the table. "Say Kagome, I was thinking maybe over the summer you'd like to join my band." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You have the perfect voice for our band and I'd really love it if you'd say yes."

"I'll have to think about it Kouga okay." He gave a nod and then went around the table taking everyone's orders. Kagome wasn't as hungry as she was when she walked into the restaurant.

The dinner itself went as expected but then the dessert and discussion came.

"Kagome dear, has Sesshomaru discussed starting a business together?" He said a little too casually.

"Um well yeah he did but um…dad this isn't the time to talk about it."

"You never told us about this Sesshomaru." Said his mother.

"It never came up." He said rather bored.

"Never came up, this is your life we're talking about Sesshomaru dear."

"Exactly, and I'm free to do as I wish."

"Well son it's refreshing to see you so ambitious. I wish that your brother would get on task."

"But Itsoma he's my little boy, he can't just go out there into the world alone." Kagome wasn't quite sure what would happen if she started to laugh. The concept of Sesshomaru ever being someone's 'little boy' wasn't something she could handle. He saw her expression and gave her one of his 'I'm trying to glare but really I'm pouting' glares. She gave him a small grin and returned to eating her cheesecake. She looked over at her father who was eyeing her cheesecake with lust. Her mother was very stern with Onigumo about health. She expressed to him that they both weren't getting any younger and needed to watch what they ate. She also followed this rule and ate fat free, sugar free, cholesterol free, and soy based foods. She didn't know about Onigumo having diabetes but her intuition told her that it was time for them to take charge of their lives.

Kiki saw the look in her husband's eyes as Kagome took small bites of her cheesecake. Souta sat quietly next to Uri looking rather unhappy. Kagome watched him stab at his food while glaring at it. She gave him a sympathetic glance and tried to send him a message. _Are you alright Souta?_ He looked up at her a bit surprised.

'_I don't feel like talking about it Kagome.'_ He looked so sad.

'_I hate seeing you like this. Do you want to talk later? The Komanoi's are coming over tonight so we can go to the dojo and talk if you'd like.'_

'_Kagome my girlfriend broke up with me. There are you happy.' _Kagome gave him a look that held pity.

'_I'm sorry; the offer is still open if you want to talk about it.'_ He gave a soft nod and went back to his dessert. When she looked back at her dessert she found her father's hands inching toward her plate. She rolled her eyes and smacked his hands. She looked over at Sesshomaru's parents and saw that they found their antics rather amusing. Onigumo folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. Kiki gave her husband an empathetic pat on the arm.

Rin tried to keep her mind focused on the topics being discussed but her mind kept wandering to the boy sitting next to her. She hadn't talked to any member of Kagome's family because Sesshomaru always said that it was impolite to speak to your elders before they addressed you. The guy next to her had to be at least one year older than her. He seemed sad for some reason.

**

* * *

**

Kagome leaned against the entrance to the dojo. The adults were all gathered in the living room enjoying each other's company. Her brother was supposed to report to the dojo after he put his tie away. Rin came out of the house looking bored. Kagome laughed at the young girl as she wandered around their garden. It was rather boring listening to their parents rant and rave over nonsense. She wondered where Sesshomaru was. He couldn't be sitting in there with them could he?

Souta's sluggish ways were evident as he made his way toward her. He dropped his body down next to her.

"Hey bro." she said softly and put her arm over his shoulder. "You ready to talk?"

"I don't know."

"When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago. I was going over to her place and saw her kissing some other guy. She said the usual 'It's not what you think' but I didn't bother listening." Kagome pulled him close to her and gave him a hug.

"She doesn't deserve you Souta. Any girl would love to be with you. You have qualities that most boys don't and girls like that."

"Yeah right Kagome, what girl?"

"Any girl, you just made a bad choice this time."

"Shouldn't you be telling yourself that?"

"What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes.

"You are such a hypocrite; you tell me that I made a bad choice. You make it sound as if I should just jump back out there when you haven't even bothered to do that."

"You can't compare the situations Souta it isn't fair."

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said hugging her back.

"I know that you're just hurting. You two started dating when you were in sixth grade. I know that I shouldn't be preaching about bad choices and even trying to give advice but I hate seeing you so down."

"I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm glad you aren't dating again. I don't like seeing you so hurt."

"I think we just had a warm moment Souta." She joked.

"Do you think that anyone saw?" He joked right back. His eyes then landed on Rin who was bent over some of the lilacs. "Who's she?" Kagome looked up and saw her brother looking at Rin.

"That's Rin; she was adopted, sort of, by Sesshomaru. She was sitting right next to you at dinner and you didn't notice?"

"No I was too busy stabbing my cheesecake." He said watching the young girl. Kagome's giggle snapped him out of the daze he was in.

"So why don't you go over and talk to her. Doesn't she go to school with you and Shippo?"

"Yeah but I never saw her there before."

"Well why don't you go see if she'd like to walk with you to school?" He stood and went over to Rin who was surprised to see him.

Kagome smiled to herself but then Sesshomaru came up to her. He must have been in the shrine because he came from behind the dojo. He glared at Souta but didn't make a move to say anything. He took a seat next to Kagome on the dojo's steps. She wondered why he wasn't yelling at the two of them.

"I hope that dinner went fine for you." She finally said thinking about the events that took place just twenty minutes before.

"My parents enjoyed themselves if that's what you're asking. I on the other hand hate dining with my parents. They always choose karaoke places. My mother has a thing for singing."

"Why didn't she go up instead?"

"I said that she enjoyed singing, I didn't say she was any good." She giggled.

"That isn't very nice to say about your mother. I'm sure that she has a lovely voice."

"Like a parrot." She leaned her back against the door frame of the dojo and watched as her brother and Rin walked off toward the front of the house.

"Sesshomaru do you want to go and look in my Pensieve? I'd like to go in myself but well I'm afraid of what I might find." She laughed at her own insecurity. His response was a nod.

The both headed into the house and up to her bedroom. The Pensieve sat on her desk practically waiting for them. She held out her hand and invited him to grasp it. He entwined their fingers together and placed it into the Pensieve. She felt herself blush; she didn't expect him to do that. All she wanted him to do was hold her hand not bind them together. The room began to disappear and all they could see was an opened field.

_Kagome pried her hand out of his. She started walking along the path with Sesshomaru when something in the forest caught her eye. Sesshomaru looked to his left and caught what she was looking at. The girl they knew as Kagome from previous memories was stomping about. They moved closer and found that the girl was with the Lord of the west. He was sitting next to a tree while she continued her pacing. _

Kagome stopped pacing and looked at Sesshomaru who was leaning on the tree. Her face held shock. They both made eye contact and Kagome's features relaxed. She took a seat next to him and closed her eyes.

'**_What are they doing?'_ **_Kagome asked her companion._

'_**It could be possible that they're communicating. I read that they were able to talk telepathically. They kept it secret for the entire year of their travels.'**_

'_**So there isn't a chance for us to see what's going on in their heads?'**_

'**_This is your memory.'_ **_She rolled her eyes._

'**_How about we leave this one and go to another one?'_ **_He gave a nod and allowed her to switch to another memory. _

_The scene before them was a memory that she remembered quite clearly. She had this dream every few days. She groaned and made sure she wasn't looking at Sesshomaru._

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt her body crash into something or someone. She looked up and found Sesshomaru standing before her.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru, good to see you." She blushed. He still held onto her shoulders as she stood there embarrassed. "Sorry for running into you like that, I must have been sleepwalking." She felt herself become weak in his arms and yet his face seemed masked. She sighed inwardly at her own disappointment. He saw it flash through her eyes and felt a stab to his heart. He reluctantly let her go. She felt sad for a moment. But then she smiled up at him and took his hand and pulled him along with her. He was too shocked to say a word but followed her out of building. She led him to a large field filled with wildflowers. She stopped him once they reached the middle of the field.

'_**Um Sesshomaru maybe we should just leave this memory.'** She said this nervously as she watched the pair prepare to sit._

'_**No we will remain here until it is over.'** He walked over to the pair and seated himself. He heard her groan again but join him. _

"Is there a meaning to this little excursion?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed under his gaze. She sat down in the grass and followed in suit. She looked to the sky.

"Do you remember how we used to watch the sky?"

"Yes." He looked up at the sky as well.

"I wonder more now how we ended up like this."

"Like what?"

"Mad at one another. We became friends on our last journey and now we act as if we hate each other."

"I don't hold any hatred toward you."

"I don't either. I'm really sorry Sesshomaru for how I acted."

"This is hard for me to say but I also apologize for my behavior. I realize that you want something that I still am not able to give."

'**_I could only guess what she wants. She wants him to tell her how he feels for her right?'_ **_He asked Kagome._

'_**Yes she does. Hey at least he apologized right?'**_

"I understand. I sort of talked with someone about this and I guess I was asking for too much of you. I'm just happy to know that if anything were to happen you'd be there." She smiled up at him.

"I may not have said it out loud but I promised to always protect you. I hope that I've done so." He looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"You have. I thank you for that." She leaning on his arm and wrapped her arms around his. He couldn't have been more shocked by all of her actions. He looked down at her but she had her eyes closed, as if content with the moment that they were sharing. "And I know how you feel, just as long as you know my feelings."

'_**Isn't this just so sweet Sesshomaru?' **He rolled his eyes. _

'_**Has it ever occurred to you that we could be their reincarnates?' **She froze when he said this._

'_**The thought has crossed my mind but really could that be possible? Look at them they are way to different from us.' **He wasn't sure how he should take that. Should he be hurt that she refused to see that they were meant to meet up again. _

"I know that I'm not that easy to handle but I feel strong feelings toward you. I still don't understand what it is about you that stirs me so." She blushed at the thought of her actually affecting him.

'_**Awww. That was just so sweet!** She covered her mouth and blushed. **'Sorry I've seen this happen so many times that I already know what's going to happen. But it's still so sweet.' **_

"I don't understand why you even bother with me at all. I'm pushy, thoughtless and just so cold sometimes." She started to feel badly about herself. He turned fully to her. She looked up at him confused.

"You are not any of the things you believe. I believe that most of the things in you make me want to change." She blushed.

"You shouldn't say things like that. I'm just like everyone else, and if you were to change it would be because you want to." She stopped for a moment as if thinking then she smiled. "But if you were to change at all then you wouldn't be the man I fell for, would you." She leaned in and kissed his lips. She then leaned against him and sighed. He pulled her into him and lay on the grass with her still in his arms.

'**_This must be the most emotion he's ever shown to her. He's supposed to be this big bad demon. Well now he isn't demon but still look at them.'_ **_She said gesturing to the pair in the grass. _

'_**Maybe she's special and he'd rather let her know now than wait until she completely disappears.'** She looked at him with shock on her face. **'What did I say?'** She shook her head and turned her attention back to the couple. _

Hours passed and they remained there he would occasionally feel her move but otherwise she slept. He would stroke her hair every once and a while. Then her whisper broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yeah…" he said softly.

"Could I as you a hypothetical question?" She said so low that only they could hear, her voice filled with ecstasy.

"Sure."

"Let's say that I was to die tomorrow, would you resent me or the situation?" He looked down at her but found her eyes were closed.

"Why? Are you planning on going on a suicide mission tomorrow?"

"No, I was just wondering, I mean I can't stay here forever and well I don't want you to change yourself. Who you are is who I love and I'd hate to think that I caused you pain."

"When you leave I shall miss you just as I have for the past ten years."

"Will you still love me?" She could feel his heart stop for a moment.

'_**I'd have to say that she's really brave. Come on what girl in her right mind would ask a guy that? I just don't get her at all. If she knows he loves her then why does she have to continue to ask? Shouldn't love be a privet thing they share?' **He raised an eyebrow at her. She folded her arms and glared at the couple. _

"Yes." He said after a few passing moments. His voice never wavered or showed nervousness but his insides were flying off the wall.

'_**Woot! He said that he loves her! I knew it I knew it! Oh come on you have to be somewhat moved by this.'** She asked him when his face remained in its same faze. **'I think it's about time you get a girl friend Sesshomaru, it isn't healthy to be so emotionally constipated.' **He sends her his best glare which only makes her laugh. **'You still haven't worked on it have you?'**_

"Do you think you'd love me in four hundred years?"

'_**I still don't get what she means by this. Why would she ask this?' **Sesshomaru gave her a side glance but refused to answer her question. _

"Yes."

"What if you couldn't remember you loved me?"

"Trust this, if I do now then it is possible that we'll meet again and I'll see the same thing I see now." She turned on her stomach so that she was now leaning on his chest. She looked confused and he sighed.

_Sesshomaru's face became a mixture of shock and wonder. Kagome must not have noticed though because she was too busy listening to them. _

"You just sort of said that you love me." She smiled.

"You Kagome are one in a million, and are the only woman in this world worthy of my love."

"So as you put it I am the only woman you've ever loved?"

"As always you are correct."

"When have I been correct?"

"Most of the time you have your wits about you." He gave her a small smile.

"So are you saying that the rest of the time I'm out of my mind?"

"Completely."

"Would you have me any other way?" He shook his head. "Oh look the sun is rising." He sat up with her. "Should we be getting back now? The others might be awake."

_The memory faded and they were spiraling into another one. Kagome had a feeling that she'd been to this place before. It was nothing but a large meadow filled with floors. Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and went to the meadow allowing herself to spin around like a child. What she didn't expect was when she did this her clothes started to change. When she looked down she was in a white flowing dress. It cascaded along her body and grasped her in all the right places. Its long sleeves ran along the ground while the bottom of the dress covered her small feet. _

_Sesshomaru's mouth hung open slightly. Her body was glowing bright yellow. Then something strange happened. Her body began to split into two. Before her stood a woman who looked much like Kagome, except she seemed to have no emotions whatsoever. Her face was blank. Her hair was held back by a piece of material while she was draped in what he knew as an old fashioned priestess outfit. She smiled at Kagome and walked closer to her. She placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and just looked at her. _

"_**Kagome it's wonderful to see you again." **She finally said. Her voice was much like a soft breeze. Kagome looked shocked beyond belief._

"_**I don't know who you are, how do you know me?"**_

"_**I cannot say Kagome but just know that you always had his heart, even when I wanted it most." **The woman sighed and let go of Kagome. _

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**You may call me Kikyo."**_

"_**Kikyo? But that's my mother's name."**_

"_**Then you must know then that she's my reincarnate."**_

"_**Well I never knew that but it does make sense I guess. So then you would be one of my ancestors?"**_

"_**Yes, but I've known you for so much longer. I know everything about you because I lived here." **She toughed the spot over her scar.** "After I gave up my soul I went back to you. I realize that you were never my reincarnate but we shared that soul and I couldn't go on anymore tainting it."**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_**No I guess you wouldn't. You've been able to forget but I allowed my part of our soul to go back. But then I soon found that though I loved InuYasha but he chose you. He knew the difference between us and knew that you were something special. I should have realized this. I died over fifty years ago and I can understand why he would rather move on than allow me to plague his mind. Then you did something unbelievable and shocking. "**_

"_**What are you talking about? I never knew InuYasha before now."**_

"_**I guess you still haven't broken the spell right?"**_

"_**What spell?"**_

"_**It prevents you from remembering your past but this world was created so that you could view the memories and maybe spark something. I don't believe that it has worked at all. I don't think the love that you shared with Lord Sesshomaru was strong enough to bring you two back together." **Her eyes shifted to Sesshomaru who was now approaching Kagome. **"Ah and speak of the devil**." He raised an eyebrow at her._

"_**What in the hell are you talking about woman." **Sesshomaru growled. _

"_**Same as ever I see." She said. "I thought that growing up normal would change you but I guess that was wishful thinking."**_

"_**Kikyo what are you talking about?" **Kagome asked looking confused._

"_**Kagome, you have such and innocent soul. I just worry that you being in the modern era will change this." **Kikyo gave her a sad smile.** "I think that it's time for you to stop searching for your past and look to the future. You have nothing more to worry about so you should try and discover what you feel now. Ask yourself what keeps you bound inside; what prevents you from loving another."**_

"_**You don't know what you're talking about." **Kagome turned her back on Kikyo and went over to a tree._

"_**I know that you want to and that's the first step, you just need to take the leap."**_

"_**And what would you know about that? You don't even exist."**_

"_**I do exist but only as your conscience. Most of the time you ignore me because you refuse to be happy again."**_

"_**What if I don't want to be happy, what if I want to protect myself from people like Kenji? He hurt my best friend, he's the reason she isn't coming back." **She felt the tears forming around her eyes.** "The worst part is knowing that he never cared about me at all. How do you expect me to move on when I'm still haunted by the images of him raping her, hurting her in ways that someone should never be put through?"**_

"_**That's your problem. She will come back just not now. You are hell bent on believing so strongly that you've lost her but she's in another country right this moment. I have nothing to worry about since my future depends on you and not the sages. They can't touch me because I've already been sentenced."**_

"_**But why would you choose to stay inside of me? It must be terribly boring." **Kagome completely forgot about being angry with the woman known as Kikyo._

"_**Because we share the same soul, no matter where I went or what I did I'd be eternally bound to you."**_

"_**I'm sorry Kikyo it must not be pleasant listening to my thoughts and having to give up your freedom. "**_

"_**I didn't have freedom when I was living or when I walked on earth while I was dead. I was always restricted because of my duties. You give me the chance to explore a new world and though InuYasha has moved on I'm still glad to see him."**_

"_**How do you know that he's moved on?"**_

"_**Because I've seen him many times and can tell that he's infatuated with someone. Just think for a moment and ask yourself why it is that every single person you know just happens to be in those journals and your dreams. Do you honestly think that it's just coincidence? All I can really tell you is that you were that girl who loved the Lord of the West. You loved him when he was a cold, when he couldn't stand the sight of his own brother; you basically were his only friend through your adventures. I traveled with the group and watched you two. His brother was so clueless throughout the year, how you two would give each other this look and I knew that you were talking telepathically. How you two did this I don't know, but it could have been because you were destined before you ever met. You and the Lord had a past together centuries ago. He tried more than once to chase you away but found that you wouldn't go. You need to question yourself before you can move on." **Before Kagome could utter a word Kikyo had disappeared. Kagome couldn't concentrate on anything, Kikyo's words were still swimming in her mind. She wasn't sure if she should look over at Sesshomaru or just stand still._

_She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Sesshomaru seemed to be contemplating her words also. The whole day had been some sort of nightmare. And now someone named Kikyo came along and told them that they were once lovers in another life. How was she supposed to feel about that? Sure they shared the same name but there was no possible way that they could be reincarnates of the Lord of the West and the girl who captured his heart. _

"_**This is ridiculous. How is it possible that this happened? No I don't believe I refuse to." **She found herself saying to no one in particular. He looked up from his thoughts and came over to her. _

"_**What we do know is that this doesn't apply to us. So we might be their reincarnates, that doesn't change anything**." But he knew the truth and if what the dead woman had said was true then he was the Lord of the Western lands. Then he and Kagome were once together. No this didn't change anything; they would remain as they always have. Friends. _

"_**So we are still friends right Sesshomaru? I mean you're not going to run off now because of this are you**?" She looked up at him with sad eyes and he felt himself being drawn into them. That trip to Paris was going to get rid of his feelings once and for all. He gave a nod and she gave him a warm smile. She then walked over to him rather slowly and hugged him from around the waist. He knew that she just needed the reassurance that he was being honest. He draped his arms; one over her head and the other around her waist pulling her into a tighter hug. They remained in their embrace for a few moments, until Kagome tried to pull away. Sesshomaru dropped his arms but found her still attached. _

"_**You can let go now Kagome."**_

"_**I can't." She said**_

"_**I know that you love being close to me but I think it's about time to return."**_

"_**No I mean I can't" **She said gesturing to the front of her shirt, her face still pressed against his chest. His soft chucked made her ears buzz. The buttons on his suit had managed to snag a piece of her cotton dress.** "So how's the weather up there?" **She asked laughing nervously._

"_**You seem to bring about trouble you know that Kagome." **His voice also held the air of humor. **"But it seems that we have two options, one you remove the dress or two I remove my coat." **She hit his side with one of her hands. _

"_**You are such a jerk sometimes."**_

"_**And you seem to enjoy being close to me." **She blushed but gave him a glare._

"_**You are so full of yourself. What makes you think I'd want to be this close to you?"**_

"_**You're the one who hugged me first."**_

"_**So, that doesn't mean I want to be attached to you like this." **He rolled his eyes and brought his large hands up and began to fiddle with the pieces of fabric. He found that a strand of her cotton dress had wrapped around his second button. He untangled the cloth and she automatically separated herself. With a flick of her wrist they were back in the room. _

Kagome sat down on her bed and stared at the carpet. _Okay so now I have to just sleep and forget about all of that. Just forget…_ She rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palms and then ran her fingers through her hair. Sesshomaru stood next to the window watching the moon tick with the time. He heard footsteps just outside the room and knew that his parents were coming to say goodbye to him. Sessho trotted over to Kagome from underneath her pillow. He rubbed is little wet nose against her elbow and she lifted her arm. Sessho jumped onto her lap and rubbed his head on her stomach.

"I see that you're the affectionate type eh Sessho, well I'm glad that you're worried about me." She told the dog and stroked his head. "I'm glad that I have you Sessho." Sesshomaru looked at the two and took this as his cue to exit the room. As he headed for the door he felt her eyes on him. He looked back at her. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"For what?" He was rather confused by her sudden gratitude.

"For just being there. I know that before now you really didn't like me much but it seems as though we've formed a solid bond. I like knowing that tomorrow and in the future you'll always be my friend. Maybe I see you as a crutch because I don't want companionship, but I don't want you to think that. I just really love having you as a friend and I'd hate to think that this whole thing has chased you away. I seem to have that ability, chasing people away I mean." Her face held nothing but sincerity and he knew that she meant this. He opened the door.

"You'll have to try a little harder to get rid of me Higurashi." He then left the room and headed for the guest bedroom that he stayed in whenever he visited.

Kagome fell back onto the bed and Sessho jumped off her stomach. She let out a yawn and then turned onto her side. She then sat up and pulled her acoustic guitar out from under her bed. Words kept forming in her mind and she felt as though she had to sing. She sat cross-legged on her bed.

"When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind I'll be glad because I was blessed to get to have you in my life. When I look back on these days I look and see your face, you were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, in my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be. Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through oh I owe so much to you, you were right there for me." She stopped for a moment a looked surprised why what she had sung. She placed the guitar down and grabbed some paper.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kagome turned over in her bed and a thump could be heard through the entire house. Rubbing her bottom she stood and went to her closet. _Shower. _Was the only thought in her mind. She grabbed a skirt and a blouse and went to the bathroom. She seated herself in the tub and allowed the water to caress her body, messaging all her problems away. The pitter patter of the water on the tub made her imagine that she was caught in the rain. The warm water rushed over her and took her back into a dream filled sleep.

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying in a field of flowers. She waved her hands around and touched the soft peddles. The sky above held the sun just above the horizon, cradling it to sleep slowly and allowing the moon to wake and join the stars. Pushing herself up she headed for what looked like a well. It looked just like the one caged by the walls at her parent's home. She leaned against the rim and looked down into it. Nothing could be seen inside of it but old dust. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples. **Why am I dreaming of this well?** She closed her eyes and listened to the wind blow past her. It was much too quiet for her liking. She could feel many demons around her but couldn't pinpoint them. _

_Two were vastly approaching her with lightening speed. They both stopped when the came toward the well. One was a little girl in a very fine kimono and the other was in a black one. He had the same pointed ears as the guy from many of her dreams. _

"_What is it Kagome?" He asked her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head._

"_Nothing InuYasha I just thought that I felt something for a moment."_

"_Feh, you're just imagining things. What are we doing here anyways?" He folded his arms and huffed._

"_Why do you have to question everything? Can you just live for the moment?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Exactly. You don't want to know. You'd rather grow up and be just like your brother."_

"_You don't even know my brother. Plus I don't want to be like him anyways. I don't really see him much so how could I turn into him."_

"_You are so lucky that you have a brother. I don't have any brothers or sisters."_

"_Then you're lucky. My brother doesn't like me at all and he and dad don't usually see eye to eye. My brother was told the other day that he had to mate some girl. I think she's a princess, well she lives in the East and my father wants to unite the two lands. My brother refused my father's offer and told him he'd rather be disowned than mate a wench, whatever that is."_

"_Oh InuYasha you should never call someone that. It's a foul name for women."_

"_Really? It doesn't sound bad."_

"_It's sort of like calling your woman a bitch or love slave, it's just wrong." He made a face as if to say 'oh'. "Why doesn't he want to marry her though? Isn't her name Kao or something?"_

"_Yes, and he said that it would be disgraceful to mate out of his own species."_

"_Oh yeah she's a snake demon right?"_

"_Yeah, he would much rather mate a dog demon."_

"_He sounds pleasant." She said sarcastically._

"_See now you understand. Come on let's leave this place it's really creepy." He said glaring at the dark forest. _

"_Not yet I want to check something." She stated walking over to the well. She leaned against the railing and almost fell in. Kagome reached her hand out to the little girl that shared her name and pulled her back. She was surprised that she could do this while in a dream. The little girl backed away from the well and ran over to the half demon and wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a protective manner and glared at the well. _

"_See I told ya it was haunted." The little girl nodded her head and allowed him to lead her away from the well. _

_Kagome chuckled to herself as she watched the two children run back to the village up ahead. _

Kagome jolted out of her dream and found that she was still in the shower. There was someone knocking on the door.

"Kagome dear are you alright, did you fall asleep again?"

"Um yeah mom, I'll be out in a few minutes." She laughed at the whole situation and turned the water off. It surprised her that she managed to sleep through all the cold water. Most people would have jumped up from their sleep from the chill. She dried herself and then dress. The smell of her mother's pancakes traveled up the stairs and into the bathroom, leaving Kagome drooling. She rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She kissed her father, Souta, Uri, and Shippo on the forehead and then took her seat. Both teenage boys started to whip their foreheads making sounds of disgust. She rolled her eyes and ruffled Uri's hair.

"Hey mommy could we go out today?" Uri looked up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Sure kiddo, we'll go wherever you want today." Kagome gave Uri two pancakes and then gave herself the same amount. Sesshomaru strolled into the dining area shortly after she began to eat and took a seat next to Onigumo.

"Oh good you both are hear now." Kagome stopped mid bite and gave her father a questionable look. He put down the morning paper and leaned on the table.

"Dad what are you up to now?" She said placing her fork on the edge of her plate.

"I promise I'm not doing anything bad this time. Now if you'll listen I'd like to talk to you about the business that you two plan to start. I'd like to be your very first investor. I've played the stocks for over the past ten years and I've made a healthy amount of money."

"But dad we want to do this on our own."

"You can't run a business without investments Kagome. I'm your father and I want you to succeed."

"So as soon as we complete our business plan and get things in order we can count on you as our first sponsor?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring Kagome's protests.

"But dad-"

"I don't want to hear it Kagome, I'm a grown man and I am allowed to do what I wish."

"Fine but Sesshomaru can deal with that part. I'm more for paper work and coming up with new ideas. Sesshomaru is much better at handling the money and organizing things."

"Maybe that's why we'll make good partners."

"For once I agree. So then it's settled, dad you'll be our first investor and when we return to the dorm we'll work on our Marketing Plan." She smiled and dug into her pancakes. Her mother came in and took her seat next to Kagome.

"What's your father going on about this time Kagome?"

"The usual. Mom can I please read your journal?" _Oh yeah that's something you should ask so suddenly. Way to go Kagome now she's going to get mad at you._ "I know that you told me it was off limits but I just feel as though there might be something in there that will help me with these other journals." Kiki's fork slipped out of her hand and fell onto her plate. She sat with her mouth wide open.

"Kiki dear are you alright?" Onigumo gave his wife a worried look. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Kagome.

"I've told you one too many times Kagome that my journal isn't for anyone's eyes. Things in that book are private and I'd like to keep them that way." Kagome looked down at her plate with shame. _I guess I shouldn't have asked her then. I didn't know that she was so sensitive about it. But then she gave me the other books. Dad seems a little tense all of a sudden. What could they be hiding that they don't want me to know? Damn it all to hell I can't stand this anymore, I'm going back to the dorm today. Well after I take Uri out I'll go back. I can't stand this anymore. They seem to be hiding something and I don't like being left in the dark. Sesshomaru seems uncomfortable; maybe we should get out of here. _

Kagome stood and excused herself. Sesshomaru followed her and soon everyone minus the two adults were up from the table. Shippo and Souta left the house and headed for the arcade while Kagome took Uri up to get her ready for the day. Sesshomaru went to his room and prepared to leave with Kagome. He could tell that the sudden tension would most definitely drive Kagome out of the house. She wasn't much for tense moments. She liked to run from the problems and ignore them. He seated himself on the bed and fell backwards so that he was looking up at the ceiling. He allowed all of his thoughts to run past him. He reflected on the many kisses shared between him and Kagome. He knew that these thoughts would only drive him to act upon his desire again. Why fuel the fire right? They came to an understanding just the night before and he'd rather say neutral than complicate things. Plus he had his own problems to deal with. Ones that he refused to even think about. He couldn't ask Kagome to be with him when he already was betrothed to another. Not that this girl was jumping into marriage but she either got married before she turned twenty eight or she'd have to marry him. He had refused to do this but his parents, who were supposedly dead, had arranged it before he could protest. He couldn't ask Kagome to break the shackles of the engagement and he couldn't bring himself to tell her either. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt him. With that final thought he left the room and joined Kagome and Uri for their outing.

**A/N: I know lame ending but oh well. I know that this was a lot I couldn't help myself. I had to make up for some of my shorter chapters. If you haven't noticed I'm crazy about flashbacks and whatnot. I promise not to go overboard anymore, unless that's what you want. Let me know what you think and please if you don't like this story I'd love to hear what you don't like it would really help me out. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

**By: Mirei**

The pair sat in the dimly lit room for hours. Kagome felt more fatigued as the day stretched out. Sesshomaru refused to allow them to leave the room until they finished the business plan. By the time that they reached the last part of the business plan Kagome had fallen asleep on the desk. Sesshomaru allowed his hands to dance along the keys as if dancing the waltz. Every movement and click went into a perfect rhythm. Nothing about the situation bothered him. Kagome often fell asleep when it came to work. He would always allow her to sleep, even though it left him to finish up the rest of the work. He did take into account that she had worked rather hard on most of the business plan. She understood the complications of the financial part of the plan and could handle the promotional part of it as well. He finished his last sentence then saved. Kagome turned her head and gave out a sigh.

She seems rather content in her sleep. I wonder what it is that allows her to sleep so soundly. He stopped his musings when he heard his brother outside the door. Rolling his eyes he closed the laptop and looked back down at Kagome once more. She rubbed her cheek along her arm and groaned.

"Sit boy." She said out of nowhere. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was going through another dream about the past. He remembered that she said this once in a memory that they had explored. "Sesshomaru why are you staring at me? I can't be that interesting." She said after a few moments passed. He sat up straight and collected all the papers from the table. She opened her eyes and looked over at him from her position on her arms.

"I wasn't staring, but if I had been it was only due to your snoring." He placed all the papers into a manila folder then placed it atop of his laptop.

"I wasn't snoring. You jerk." She gave him a glare.

"Oh yes you were, your dog over there was howling in pain." This wasn't true but he loved to get her angry. Sadly it didn't work. She just rolled her eyes.

"Have you decided what to call our computer franchise?"

She asked changing the subject.

"No, I haven't. I was hoping you would choose it."

"Why?"

"Because you have a more creative mind."

"Well how about we name it after your real father. What was his name?"

"Inutaisho."

"What, hold it, your father's name is Inutaisho?"

"And this surprises you? We've had a big adventure and found out many things about ourselves and this surprises you?"

"Well yes it does, you should have told me."

"What good would it have done? It shouldn't shock you too much though."

"It isn't the fact that he's your father, but you should have told me. I told you everything about my dreams, and then the journals. You knew all along and you didn't bother cluing me in." She gave him a healthy glare and stood to leave. She reached the door but didn't have a chance to open it. Sesshomaru towered over her with his arms beside each of her shoulders.

"I didn't tell you because it would only bring more trouble. You and I will never happen Kagome. It is worthless to argue over something this idiotic. We remain friends because it is the safe route and if you think for one moment that I lied to you then you are mistaken." His voice held such anger. She had never heard him speak like this to anyone before. He always remained calm. She couldn't remember a time when he'd become enraged with anyone. His body loomed over her and showed that he was taller than her. But she could always fight him off. _Wait no I can't. Duh he's supposed to be the reincarnate of Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands. He might still possess the strength. _She felt herself become small against the door. This one moment seemed to feel familiar. She felt her mouth go dry and her eyes became heavy. The heat from his body was making her dizzy and her demonic senses were tingling.

He suddenly forgot why he was so upset. She stood there looking absolutely desirable. He felt his hands move to her face; the shivers run through her body as his hands braced her flesh.

Oh not this again. I can't handle this anymore. That's it. I'm out of here. She woke up from her trance and pulled away from him. He seemed shocked more with himself than her. He backed up and stood watching her. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Kagome your friend is here. Some guy named Jin." Any tension in the room was cut up by his statement. Kagome looked down at her watch and found that it was already seven. Jin had promised that he'd come by to take her out. This of course was all part of their act. Jin was of course homosexual. He did find Kagome attractive though which led many of his other homosexual friends to believe that he had a thing for her. This couldn't be proven but he was more than glad to help her out.

She rushed around the room throwing clothes around looking for something to change into. She settled for a short skirt and a black button-up blouse. She gave Sesshomaru one last glance before exiting the room and heading for the bathroom.

Sesshomaru wondered what had come over him in that one moment. She was more than willing to engage in whatever was happening, then the next thing he knew she had snapped her eyes open and she separated herself from him. Then his words flowed back to his ears _'You and I will never happen...' Why did I say this? I can't allow this girl to take control of me. I'm supposed to be heartless. Since I've known her I've been nothing short of kind. If I'm supposed to the reincarnate of the ruler of the Western Lands then why is it that I'm acting this way? Now she's off with some guy who might end up crushing her to pieces. I, Sesshomaru can't allow this can I? But then I have no say in her life. In fact I've never had that right. She's a grown woman and entitled to see whoever she likes. But what of me? Wait why do I even care? _

He stood and headed out of the dorm to follow Kagome and Jin. Inuyasha saw him leave and followed. **

* * *

**

Kagome tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and continued to walk along the quiet streets with Jin. Her small hands clung to his forearm as the they made their way to the park. She noticed after hours passed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were following.

"Kagome dear, how is it possible that over all this time you haven't snagged someone?" Jin finally asked as they enter the park. She rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the swings.

"It's simple I don't have a big enough chest and I don't run around with my flesh hanging out so that I can attract anyone."

"Oh Kagome sure you can, if only you'd wear that nice little outfit."

"I told you I got rid of it. In fact I remember that I burned it." He chuckled and then became serious after a few moments passed.

"I just worry for you Kagome. You are so very special and wonderful. I sometimes question why I never-" He stopped himself from speaking. This caught Kagome's attention and she raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and finish that sentence." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Um...I...ah...forgot...gulp...what...I...was...ah...going...to...say." He stumbled.

"Don't tell me that you're falling for me Jin, because then I'd have to be concerned. I mean all this time I thought that you-" She thought for a moment. "You are aren't you?" She asked.

"I don't really know anymore. Before I called you, I kept contemplating on whether I should or not. Then when I did I felt so completely stupid. I have to know Kagome, if I wasn't you know, would you have been with me?" She almost fell off the swing but luckily she had a tight grip on the bars. She couldn't stop blinking. _What is he saying? If he weren't gay could I love him? Or be with him? I hadn't really thought of that before. Well actually I have which is why I didn't want him to read my diary in the first place_. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Jin do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Yes I do and I've had our whole childhood up to this point to question it. I was crazy about the old you but I love this person you've become."

"I had no choice."

"I know, but you were the first to decide that you didn't want to be a child any longer. I wanted to live in that fantasy world and remain in eternal bliss. It was the only time that you and I could ever be happy together." He gave her a sad smile and swung slowly in the swing.

"I'm not sure if my feelings are even an issue. I mean I've always felt so comfortable with you because...well you know, and now I find that you might not be just makes me wonder..." She trailed off and looked up at the stars. Something about them were special. They always seemed to be in such high spirits even when things weren't so on earth. "Do you remember when we were kids and used to play hide and seek with Kouga and Yuri?"

"How could I forget, you always found us so we couldn't allow you to be it. You were such a cheater." She smacked him in the arm playfully.

"I was not and Yuri cheated too. Her powers could be used to detect you guy too."

"Don't count me out of that."

"That's right you could sense people too. What were you again?"

"I can't believe you don't remember. I was a fox demon before I gained my new form."

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry but it's just so hard keeping track. You're a fox demon, Kouga's a wolf demon, I'm a dog demon and Yuri was the priestess in training. Those were good times too bad we had to grow up." She let out a sigh and leaned her head on the side of the swing. "I never told anyone about you guys because they wouldn't understand. I feel that my father is hiding something from me you know. I mean come on how was it possible that you, Kouga and Yuri happen to possess such origins like that?"

"I think you're paranoid."

"Am I? Do you seriously believe that my suspicions are set in the wrong place?"

"Well I don't know Kagome but I do know that you happened to avert the subject at hand."

"I can't answer your question Jin. It would be unfair to you and to myself. Love isn't a game and I don't want to end up in the same mess I was in before."

"Kenji didn't deserve you Kagome he didn't. He was nothing but a worthless human."

"Not all human's are worthless Jin."

"I know but he made them seem that way."

"I thought I loved him Jin; I was young and stupid. But now I have a chance to protect myself from that."

"I'm not Kenji. I've known you most of your life and at a time you and I were glued to each other."

"But we've grown up and moved forward in life. I can't expect you to wait for me and I can't ask you to give up your lifestyle. It isn't fair and you know this." She wrapped her arms around the bars and swung a little.

"But I'd give it all up just for you Kagome, doesn't that mean anything to you?" She finally looked at him to see sadness swimming in his emerald eyes.

She found herself standing and walking toward the stone path, he followed. "I think that we should get back Jin." She was about to start walking when she felt his hand grab hers. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but she did feel helpless at that moment. He had never been so serious before and it slowly dawned on her that maybe he was being honest with his feelings. He looked down at her and found that she was shaking in his arms.

"Kagome, I-" He stopped speaking.

"Jin I can't say how I feel because I don't know. I'm confused right now and I don't think getting into this would make it easier." She lifted her hands up to his face and held both sides. Her eyes reflected her pain and her heart bled for him. "You are a wonderful guy Jin and it is true I was crazy about you when we were kids, before I knew." She turned her gaze down to the ground and moved her hands so that they were leaning on his chest. "I know that it must have been difficult telling me."

"I think I understand. Your heart doesn't belong to me; its found a new home." He bowed his head in defeat as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. **

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru why are we following Kagome and Jin?" Inuyasha finally asked after watching the pair from behind the bushes. His curiosity at his brother's behavior got the better of him. He didn't expect that they'd be tailing the two. His brother, who was next to him sent him a glare and went back to watching Kagome. "I seriously think that you need help bro. Why do you care so much if Kagome and Jin are out. You're just her friend anyway."

"I do not trust Jin."

"Feh, you don't like any guy interested in her. If you don't like her then why do you care?"

"Because she's to be my roommate once we finish with school."

"What? Why would you go and do that for?" Inuyasha was truly confused.

"We're going to run a business together; selling computers and software."

"But has she agreed to live with you?"

"No she hasn't but she's going to give me her answer when summer is over."

"I think she'll say no, I mean I've lived with you." Sesshomaru ignored his brother and turned his attention back to Kagome and Jin who were embracing. From what he heard Jin and Kagome were discussing relationships. He had said that Kagome cared for another. _Who is this man she cares for? _

"This Jin guy must really like Kagome. I'd have to say I'm on that boat with him. Kagome's a nice girl and she's attractive."

"Looks only run skin deep brother. How do you expect to find a compatible woman if you only look for those with beauty?"

"And how would you know? Look at you, you're sitting behind a bush watching over Kagome, who's with another guy. He honestly loves her and can give her real happiness." Inuyasha gave his brother a sly look. "But then you love her so maybe you could fight for her." Sesshomaru's face was priceless. Not only did his face contort into a state of shock but his right eye started to tweak as well as the corner of his lip. Inuyasha covered his mouth to stop his fits of laughter from irrupting.

"Who said I was in love with Higurashi? I do not 'love her' and don't count on anything in the future." He said this so coldly that he felt a chill run through him.

"I still think you love her. Come on you spend so much time with her. You're sitting here now because she's on a date with Jin and you don't care one bit that you are currently kneeling in shit." Sesshomaru looked down and saw that his knee was in fact in a pile of excrement.

"And here I thought it was you that smelled of animal feces." Inuyasha glared when Sesshomaru said this.

"Very funny. Now admit it Sesshomaru."

"Admit that you smell?"

"Shut up. I mean that you love Kagome."

"Why would I love her?"

"You tell me."

"I do not love her. I withstand her because she's better company than you."

"Should that offend me Fluffy?"

"Will you stop calling me that ridiculous name? I thought you'd grow out of that after my hair straighten out."

"I still can't believe you had frizzy hair when we were younger. That was classic, too bad I don't have a picture to show your beloved Kagome." He gave Sesshomaru a smirk when he found a horrified look on his brother's face.

"It's good that I happen to withhold such photographs of not only my embarrassing moments but yours brother. I suggest you shut your mouth or I'll bring out some lovely shots of you in your footed pajamas that grandmother bought you, and I don't mean the ones from when we were children either."

"You wouldn't." Sesshomaru face told him that he would.

**

* * *

**

Kagome separated herself from him arms and turned away from him.

"I need time Jin, that's all."

"Maybe you're right and I'll respect that but please Kagome don't run like you did the other time." She felt her feet moving away from him.

"I won't run, but I'd like to continue walking." She finally said turning to look over her shoulder at him. At first he was confused by what she had said but then felt a smile creeping onto his face. Her hand lay in the air awaiting for him to take it. He did and allowed her to act as if the tension hadn't been there at all.

"So Kagome why is it that she aren't currently involved?" He asked swinging their connected hands.

"I've explained it."

"Did you beat up a guy and now you're being alienated for it?"

"Ding ding we have a winner. The only guys I know are you, Kouga, Miroku, Tojin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Each of you guys have knowledge about me that not even my parents have."

"Like that time that you told them you were spending the night at Yuki's and you and Yuri came to Tokyo to get me. Then we went to the Bleeding Psycho's show. I still can't believe that you got up on stage and dived off." She blushed and laughed at the same time.

"That was then I'm not like that anymore."

"Oh that reminds me has Kouga asked you about joining the band?"

"You're in his band?"

"Yeah I play the drums."

"Kouga never told me that."

"So are you going to join?"

"I might, I just have to see what I'm doing over the summer first."

"Maybe your dad'll have you train. Maybe I'll join yeah. I've been slacking off."

"I can see that." She poked his stomach playfully.

"Hey I'm not fat Kagome."

"Well your abs aren't the same."

"Neither are yours."

"That's right, they've improved."

"Hey do you want to go a round before we head back to your dorm?"

"Are you looking for a buck kicking?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same question." He smirk when she gave him a glare. She pulled her hand from his and ran over to the playground area. She kicked off her shoes and too off her over shirt revealing the smaller shirt underneath. She dug her hands into the sand and rubbed them together. She pulled out the hair tie from her wrist and placed her long hair up. She was about to get into her position when a thought struck her.

"Hey Jin which way do you want to fight?"

"How about we fight in animal form this time, in human form you tend to leave bruises." He laughed at his lame excuse.

"Fine with me." She focused her eyes on him and felt her body changing.

**

* * *

**

She opened her eyes due to the sound of her phone. She would have remained in bed the whole day if it hadn't been for the fact that she had work and the phone. Rolling over she grabbed it from the night stand and flung it at the door. It fell to the floor as it continued to ring. _Damn phone, who could be calling me this early in the morning? I knew I shouldn't have fought with Jin last night. _Her head sunk into the pillow and desperately tried to drown the sound of the phone from her ears. Curling up didn't seemed to seize the sound. It screamed at her from across the room in front of the door. _Can't you take a hint? _It stopped ringing for a few moments and she for sure thought that she was free to fall back into unconsciousness. **Ring Ring Ring**. A growl formed in her throat and she got up. Grabbing the phone she pressed the green button and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello." She practically yelled into the receiver.

"Oh Kagome you don't have to shout."

"Keiyo? What on earth do you possibly want this early in the morning?"

"It's ten thirty Kagome."

"Oh crap I have work in two hours." She let out an tired sigh and opened her door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in the livingroom wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. She ignored them and paced back and forth between the living room and the kitchen. Both brothers watched her and listened to her talk on the phone. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call my dear cousin?" She said this with every drop of sarcasm she could muster.

"I was thinking about visiting and I thought I'd call and let you know before I just showed up."

"Oh how thoughtful of you Keiyo." Just as she said this there was a knock at the door. "I have to go there's someone at the door."

Before getting an answer she hung up the phone. She went to the door and opened it to find her cousin standing there. Without being invited in Keiyo walked past Kagome and into the living room. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gone to their bedroom to grab a shirt while Kagome had been on the phone. They both looked up when the saw a young woman who looked much like Kagome walk in. Kagome followed soon after with her shoulders hanging down. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Oh Kagome dear you didn't mention that you had such handsome roommates." She winked at the brothers but got no reaction from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha on the other hand started to blush. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a seat between the two brothers.

"I didn't have to tell you anything Keiyo, you already knew they were hear." Keiyo gave her a glare and Kagome sent one back. "Now what is it that has caused you to leave your many admirers? Did they finally find out that you're a two timer?"

"You are such a little brat Kagome!" Keiyo yelled clinching her fits to her sides. "I'm very loyal to my boyfriends."

"Yeah right." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and watched her cousin underneath her bangs. "And Inuyasha wears footed Spiderman Pajamas." Inuyasha blushed. "Whoops sorry Inuyasha." Kagome laughed at her own mistake. Sesshomaru on the other hand raised an eyebrow at his brother. _So she knows of his secret then._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's response.

"Can't I just come by and see how my 'favorite' cousin is? I don't believe it's a crime now is it?"

"I wish it were. You only visit when you want something."

"What's your problem Kagome. She's your cousin and she just wants to see you." Inuyasha said coming to Keiyo's defense. Kagome gaped at him in disbelief.

"You don't know her Inuyasha, I do. She's part of the reason I don't date."

"It isn't my fault that you're so ugly Kagome." Keiyo said under her breath so that only Kagome could here. But Sesshomaru also heard this comment and gave the girl a glare.

"Well Keiyo I think you've stayed long enough." By this point Kagome was fuming.

"Oh but Kagome I didn't get to tell you the good news."

"What? Are you getting breast implants?"

"No Kagome, I'm all natural."

"Maybe your hair but I'm not sure about the rest of you." Sesshomaru watched them go at it for a good ten minutes before Kagome was up from the couch and standing inches in front of Keiyo.

"Come on Kagome you know you want to fight me so why don't you just do it already?" Keiyo folded her arms over her chest.

"You know exactly why I won't."

"Is that because you're scared?"

"I would most likely break every bone in your body." Inuyasha wasn't sure what he should do. On the one had his new friend Kagome was being badmouthed by her cousin. But then her cousin seemed to just be angry with Kagome about something. Plus he found himself attracted to Keiyo. But as luck was never on his side Keiyo had her eyes set on Sesshomaru. Who didn't? Sesshomaru soon grew tired of the nonsense and came up behind Kagome. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back so that she wasn't in front of her cousin.

"Kagome I believe that we should be leaving soon. You have work today and I need to get a part time job." Any anger she felt disappeared when he spoke. She turned her head to the side and looked up at him. He realized that his hands still rested on her shoulders and automatically dropped them.

"And do you expect me to go in what I'm wearing or what your wearing?" She smirked and felt herself relax a bit.

"Does it really matter Kagome dear. You look great in everything you wear." She said the last part sarcastically.

"On you don't need to be so kind dear cousin, you know for a fact that you look much prettier in anything I ever attempted to wear.' She also used her skilled sarcasm.

"I'm so glad you think so."

"Why don't you let yourself out and just stop bothering me Keiyo? All you've done is just make me realize why I hate myself so much." She said this and then walked away from her cousin and slammed her bedroom door. Keiyo looked from Kagome's door to Sesshomaru who seemed to be wondering whether he should go after her or just stay where he was. Does he care for her? From what I've read in the magazines Sesshomaru never dates. I thought that for sure I could rope him in. Why does he care for her so much? She's just a little girl in big girls clothes. Sesshomaru finally decided that he'd go and get ready then check on her.

Kagome dressed and then sat on the corner of her bed and tried to just forget about her cousin. Each time that Keiyo came around she brought back the reasons for Kagome's distress. Keiyo had the uncanny ability to make Kagome feel like a total loser. Sure she made herself feel like that without help but her cousin made it worse. She heard the front door close and she took this as her cue to leave the room. Sesshomaru was on his way to the door when it opened.

"Sorry about earlier Sesshomaru but I can't stand her." She walked passed him and started for the kitchen, he followed.

"Care to explain?"

"She is just really evil."

"So are a lot of people." She grabbed her keys and purse.

"Are we going to stand here talking about this or are we going to go find you a job?"

"I'm more interested in the previous argument that happened between you and that girl." She rolled her eyes. He folded his arms in a way that told her that they weren't going anywhere until she told him.

"If you must know she told all the boys at my middle school that I was easy but that I contracted some sort of STD. That the reason I missed so much school was because I was off with one of the teachers. Very unpleasant. She thinks the world revolves around her. But most of all she can't stand the fact that I got into T.U. and she's stuck with going to a private school."

"She believes that you are hideous if I remember correctly. Why do you allow her to speak to you in such a manner?"

"Because I don't have any self confidence." He gave her a pointed look. "What do you expect? I don't usually have to deal with her and when I do I give her as much hell as I can. She just doesn't like me and I'd have to say I feel the same. I don't know what I did to her but it must have been a long time ago cause I don't remember." Inuyasha came in and looked like a love sick puppy.

"Guess who has a date?"

"No Inuyasha you didn't." Kagome's right eye began to twitch.

"What's up with you today? Your cousin is really nice and she really likes me."

"No she doesn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's not what you think she is Inuyasha."

"I think you're just jealous that I have a date and you don't."

"And why would I be jealous of the fact that you're going out with my cousin?"

"You don't like her because she's prettier than you." He crossed the line. Kagome's hand rose from her side and collided with his cheek.

"Why in the hell did ya do that for?"

"You are just so oblivious. I don't care if you think I'm ugly or not but don't ever compare me to her! She's nothing like me and vise versa! I'd kill myself before ever becoming her!" Her voice rose with each word she spoke. _How dare he say those things! I'm nothing like her. _She glared at Inuyasha once more and then stomped out of the dorm room and to her car.

"Well I guess I will not be searching for a job today. You brother have no idea what you've done. Higurashi's wrath is far worse than my own. As for your comment Kagome's cousin holds no beauty whatsoever. She is much like an animals backside. Think of it this way brother, if Kagome were cloned her cousin would be a deformed version." With this final sentence he left and headed for his bedroom. Inuyasha stood rooted in the spot that he had been in when Kagome had slapped him. _I don't know why I said that to her. She's a kind person and I brought out her dark side. But I like her cousin and it bothers me that she doesn't like her. Sure they had said some pretty bad stuff to each other. Sesshomaru and I don't get along all the time but they were about to tear each other apart. Yet I found myself stuck on the couch. From the moment I met Kagome I've just liked her and it got to me that my brother would dislike her. Now they're always together. Sesshomaru has never cared for another human being like he does Kagome, well there's Rin. He would never say he cares for them but it's obvious. It does bother me a little but then I've hardly taken the chance to get to know Kagome._ He shook his head and went to his bedroom with thoughts of Keiyo dancing in his mind.

**

* * *

**

Anger seeped through her veins like liquid in a sponge. This anger was much stronger than any anger she'd ever felt before. But then she felt something fall on her shoulder. She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds covering the once bright sunny skies. She touched her cheek to feel her tears falling down. The sky seemed to also be crying, because a storm fell to the earth. Kagome stood there allowing the rain to soak her. Some part of her felt as though it were cleansing her of all bad thoughts. This must be due to her feelings that it started to rain. _I should have realized it sooner...but it still hasn't sunk in yet that I'm someone else. I shouldn't care so much about Keiyo. She is a hateful person who will one day pay for what she's done to others. _

'Oh look at you...' Said a voice out of nowhere. _'Why must you cause such downpours Kagome?' _This voice sounded so familiar...like the voice that told her to climb out of the well. He sound like...Uhen.

"Uhen?" She asked unsure of her own voice. She looked up at the sky and spun around. As the water fell around her something started to form before her eyes. All the droplets of water were creating a figure in front of her eyes. He gave her a wink and then disappeared before she could utter a word.

I have officially gone insane. Not only am I creating some storm but I'm hallucinating. I can see it now, me being hauled off in a white coat. She shook her head and got into her car. She realized on her way to work that she was already twenty minutes late.

Upon arriving at the café she found that Enya was standing behind the counter looking cheerful.

"Oh hey Kagome what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, I was supposed to be covering for you."

"I called your house and left a message. I decided to come in."

"Alright well I'm just going to sit in my usual spot for a while."

"Sure, the usual then?" Kagome gave a nod and went to sit by the window. The storm outside raged on just as her own emotions did inside. The girl looking back in her reflection frowned with disappointment. _Oh great now my own reflection is mad. Can this day get any worse?_

"Kagome small world." Came the voice of Kouga. _I had to say that right? _He took the seat across from her and she turned to look at him.

"You know I work here and I do remember telling you that I'd have to cover for Enya today."

"So then you're working?"

"No, she came in." As if on cue Enya placed Kagome's drink on the table.

"Where's Sesshomaru today?"

"At the dorm. I was supposed to help him find a part-time job but ended up getting into an argument with his damn brother."

"Inuyasha right? I've met him before. He seemed alright to me, but then again I don't live with him. Well back to work." She gave Kagome a smile and went back to the counter.

"I'm sorry that you're down Kagome."

"It's alright I just let my anger get the better of me. Oh Jin came over last night we went out."

"That's nice. So then he must have told you he's in our band right?"

"Yeah and I'm still waiting to see if I have any plans."

"So is there anything you want to discuss while we're here?"

"I think Jin's going straight."

"Why? I haven't noticed anything."

"Um...well..." Her face became red.

"Oh I think I get it. He hit on you didn't he?"

"Well actually he wanted me to be his steady girlfriend. It was a rather eventful night." She was unsure about talking with Kouga about this. Just a few months before he was in love with her. They had regained their friendship after their talk. So now all she had to do was remember that talk.

"Maybe he was joking."

"No he said that he's been confused about his 'feelings' for a long time. It was an emotional night. You know how I felt about him before we learned he was gay." She leaning her forehead into the palms of her hands. "Now I don't know what's going on. I can't say I love him because I don't believe I do. On the other hand he is a sweet guy, just like you, and a close friend. But..."

"You care for another. Kagome as your friend I can only say that you should follow your heart."

"Your sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart..." she sang out remembering a movie they had watched as children.

"Not that again, I should really watch what I say."

"Oh come on you loved singing along with the bird."

"Shh...can you please keep it down."

"Fine."

**

* * *

**

The wind swirled around her small form as she walked to her car. The day slowly sunk into night. She had spent many hours with Kouga talking of old times and even more recent events. Spending time with Kouga reminded her of how little she saw Sango. If she knew her in another time, another life then why was it that she hardly saw her. She wasn't quite sure why all of this confused her but it did. The thoughts of the silver haired man in her dreams now scared her. Now she knew that the man was really Sesshomaru; in a sense. The Sesshomaru she knew was nothing like the man in her dreams. The man in her dreams took the very breath from her lungs and captured her like no man has. But then sometimes Sesshomaru could do that too. He cared for her in his own way and that made her feel special. Then again he wasn't always the warmest person. _Damn I can't get my thoughts straight I don't want him! He made it quite clear._ His words kept repeating in her mind. _'You and I will never happen...' _She said this over and over in her mind but it didn't register. At the time this happened she wasn't thinking about pursuing a relationship with him. _Why would he say that then? Maybe he...no he doesn't care for me in that way. Does he care at all?_ She ignored the many voices in her mind and continued to drive. Her foul mood hadn't ceased and the evidence was the rain that now pounded on hood of her car.

Could this day get any worse? Just as she thought this her car swerved off the road and it a pole. The road was empty and the sky darkened around her. She sat there for some time wondering if she should even bother getting out of the car and returning to the dorm. The car wasn't blocking the road and she was near a dead end sign. She could leave the car there and come back in the morning. _Now that I have that figured out I can go home._ Seeing as how her door was jammed she had to exit from the passenger side. It was quite difficult to get out of the car when she realized that she couldn't move her left arm. She grabbed her phone and wondered who she should call. _There's Kouga but he'd freak out and he doesn't have a car. Sesshomaru left his with his parents so that rules him out. Maybe I should call Jin. _After contemplating her decision she pressed his number. She allowed the rain to fall upon her and consume her in its tears. She completely forgot why she had left the dorm...that was until she thought into the events of the day more clearly. She over evaluated the fact that she had cared for Inuyasha in another time. But it didn't feel that way at all. When she had first met him she wasn't sure what to think of him. He seemed like a nice enough guy but at the same time...

Just as she thought this her car swerved off the road and it a pole. The road was empty and the sky darkened around her. She sat there for some time wondering if she should even bother getting out of the car and returning to the dorm. The car wasn't blocking the road and she was near a dead end sign. She could leave the car there and come back in the morning. Seeing as how her door was jammed she had to exit from the passenger side. It was quite difficult to get out of the car when she realized that she couldn't move her left arm. She grabbed her phone and wondered who she should call. After contemplating her decision she pressed his number. She allowed the rain to fall upon her and consume her in its tears. She completely forgot why she had left the dorm...that was until she thought into the events of the day more clearly. She over evaluated the fact that she had cared for Inuyasha in another time. But it didn't feel that way at all. When she had first met him she wasn't sure what to think of him. He seemed like a nice enough guy but at the same time... 

"Kagome? Are you alright? Did something happen?" His questions flew out of his mouth before he realized it. The velocity of his concerned warmed up her heart. She allowed the rusted smile to creek upon her face. Most times her smiles were nothing more than a front, this one held nothing but honesty.

"Yes. I called because I need you to pick me up." She knew her voice was a bit shaky and she could feel his worry through their connection. She gave him the directions and then hung up. The rain grew angry with the earth and continued it's savage beating. Bruising the face of the earth was the least of her worries at the moment. She touched her face and found that a few spots on her face were contused. _As I've said so many times; how could this day get any worse. But then after saying this I've had nothing but bad luck. _She pushed herself from the car and wander toward the curb. She looked down at her outfit and found that she had worn a white blouse and a skirt. Her bare legs glowed in the night. Pain rushed through her arm as she shifted it onto her lap. _I just had to get into an accident. And to think all of this started with a simple argument with my cousin leading to Inuyasha with a date. Why do I care what he does anyways? Well there's the fact that Keiyo is the spawn of Satan. It is possible after all right? My uncle isn't evil but she can't be his child. He is a sweet man who always made me feel as though I were a special person in his life. Not many people hold me in such a place like that...except for my dad. He may not be perfect but I know that any decisions he's made in my life and his own were for the best. I do love my mother as well but sometimes I can't control my feelings. _

She looked up when a car stood before her. It's red paint was covered in rain, no her tears. It was the best way to look at it. Each tear that fell down her cheeks seemed to multiply from the sky above. A lone figure came to her and lifted her up from the ground. She winced when their hand grasped her arm.

"Thank you Jin." She looked up into his eyes expecting to see amber eyes only to find deep sorrowful emerald pools. Some part of her felt crushed that it hadn't been Sesshomaru who came to her rescue. He smiled and led her to his car. She felt the warmth of the heater wash over her. She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the car.

"What happened?" He said after enter the car. He looked at her to find that she was slipping from consciousness. Shaking her he found that she was still awake. "Kagome."

"I'm sorry Jin. I just lost control of the car." _Which is only part of it. Not only did I not have to go to work today but I caused rain, yelled at everyone I know, then crash into a pole, most likely broke my arm, have my gay friend crushing on me. Okay I need to breath, that was just too much at once. Also there's the fact that I'm just so confused about Sesshomaru and how I feel about him. _She turned her head to look at Jin. His hair clung to the sides of his face and his eyes sunk into hers. "How is it possible that you feel so much concern for me? I'm not worth the trouble." She gave a genuine smile though part of her wanted to cry. _Self pity, that's just what I need._

"I care for you Kagome because you deserve it. To me you are like the light at the end of a dark tunnel. You make people smile and you touch the lives of all those around you. Besides I love ya." He said the last part with a sloppy grin.

"You say it as though it were a normal thing. I do wish I could get a hold of my feelings Jin but nothing makes sense anymore. I don't even know who I am."

"You are who you are. You don't need a label to define the person inside."

"I just want the truth. Who was I before I became this." She gestured to her body. "I was another person."

"What are you talking about Kagome? You're not making any sense."

She brushed her bangs from her face so that she could look at him.

"I found out that I had two other lives before this one. In both lives I was destined to be with Sesshomaru. I don't want to be ruled by destiny and I refuse to conform to the Sages will. I have a heart and mind and I'd like to discover where I'm meant to be." She had hoped he would understand. His face went from confusion to understanding.

"But you do care for Sesshomaru. Even if you are fated to be with him your feelings are you own. From what I read in your diary he's a big part of your life." She was about to yell at him for reading her diary but was much to tired to say much about it. "All you can do is live your life out and see what happens."

"The thing is Sesshomaru doesn't...well...he...ah..." She had no idea what she was trying to say.

"He may not have had to deal with a girl like you before. Not only are you beautiful but you have this soul that attracts everyone to you. You care for others without thinking about who they are. You forgive people who have wronged you even when they don't deserve it." She put her hands up as if to ask 'please stop, don't say anymore'.

"I'm just like anyone else in the world. I don't believe I'm as kind to people as you think though." She looked down thinking of how she had yelled at almost everyone that day. She didn't know what caused this change. "I yelled at my cousin, Inuyasha and got irritated with Sesshomaru. Not only that but Akina and I aren't on speaking terms because I didn't give her the right sympathy."

"There is no right sympathy. I have a feeling that you did your best."

"Well I don't know about that."

"What was she upset about?"

"She was dating a man who happens to be married. She said that he promised he'd leave his wife to be with her but then he dumped her."

"Ah and you have never been good at comforting another person's broken heart. You usually comforted your own."

"I could have found some way to cheer her up. But then I won't say we're exactly friends. Well not close friends anyway."

"But you care about her feelings. I say you should spend some time with her and figure her out."

"Maybe" She looked at her clothing and found that it was still soaked, even though they'd been in the car for about thirty minutes. He opened his door and then helped her out of the car.

* * *

Once inside her dorm room Jin help her to the living room. He found that Sesshomaru was there. _He must have been worried about her. He looks so dangerous though. How does Kagome get along with him? _He removed his hand from her shoulder as she sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru. _I think I should allow him to play the night in shining armor._He kissed her forehead and then left the dorm before she could say anything. 

"What happened?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth. She relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes once again feeling the pain rush through her arm.

"It's called bad luck." She turned her head and opened her eyes half way. "If you are really concerned; I didn't have to work today, I ran into Kouga, I caused it to rain, I imagined I saw Uhen, I got into a car accident and to top it all off I wore a white shirt so anyone with eyes can see my bra." She said this all with speed.

"You got into a car accident?" He moved closer and found faint bruises on her face. His finger tips ran along her face. Her facial expression became soft under his fingers. He was about to pull away when her good hand came up and grasped his hand. Her eyes were once again close as she kissed his palm. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. But before she could receive an answer she felt her body move closer to Sesshomaru. His lips pressed against hers, capturing the sweet taste of Kagome. She fell into his embrace and allowed herself to enjoy this moment. Someone cleared their throat which caused the two to look up.

"So as I was um saying my car crashed into a pole and I broke my arm, see I can't move it." She said trying to lighten up the tension in the room. She glanced to her side to see Inuyasha and Akina standing in their respective doorways.

"See Inu I told you, pay up." Akina said holding out her hand to Inuyasha.

"What, that wasn't part of the bet."

"We didn't specify how they'd get together."

"Excuse me both of you, who I might add are on my shit list, what are you talking about." Kagome said regaining her composure.

"Well we made a bet that by the end of this month you and fluffycakes would be together." Akina said.

"But we aren't together. Hey Sesshomaru when did we engage in a relationship?" She said playfully giving him a wink that he could only see.

"I don't really remember doing so do you?"

Though now I wish I were, damn I love kissing him. Wait shut up Kikyo, stop putting those thoughts in my head.

'What makes you think I had anything to do with it? I promise that you alone do the thinking.'

"I don't believe I do, well I should go wrap up my arm up so that it can heal. Or should I go to the hospital?" She gave a shrug and stood heading for her room. She gave Inuyasha a glare before entering her room leaving Sesshomaru alone with the 'detectives'.

"I knew you loved her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha practically yelled with a victorious grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _So I'm in denial. _

"They why did you kiss her?"

"It just happened, it isn't the first time."

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You shouldn't even be showing your face Inuyasha, she isn't happy with you."

"Feh, she'll forgive me."

"I don't know Inuyasha she can be ruthless when it comes to forgiveness." Akina chimed in. "I should know. I shouldn't have been so accusing and rude toward her when she was nothing but nice to me. I took advantage of having her in my life and now she won't even talk to me."

"She'll forgive you don't worry about it." Inuyasha assured her.

**

* * *

**

Kagome lay on her bed staring at the same ceiling she did each night. Her arm was securely wrapped in a bandage and resting next to her. The rain painted her window as the reflections of light danced on the ceiling.

Where have you gone Yuri? Why is it that she don't talk to me anymore? I miss you so much that it hurts. I wish that you were here to make all of this better. She turned to her side and curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Where am I now? She questioned to herself.

"Ah Kagome you've come at last." Someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw a group gathered around a fire. They all seemed to be talking to her so she went over and sat down between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What's going on?" She looked around the circle to find that Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were all there except that this was the group from the feudal era.

"We're in our meeting place mama." Shippo said.

"So when did all of you get here?" Kagome asked having nothing to say.

"I was the first to arrive." Sesshomaru said. "You girl should have been here hours ago. My dear half brother feared that you lost yourself in the woods." _Okay so they aren't the people I know. Maybe this is one of those dreams that everyone thinks it a dream but at the same time are living out some sort of memory of a time that we spent together. What, that made no sense._

"If this is a dream then why do you all look like that?"

"Look like what Lady Kagome?"

"Well you're in monk's clothing, Inuyasha's wearing that thing, do I need to say more?"

"Kagome are you feeling alright? We are all dreaming except that we are also asleep at the camp site." Sango finally said. "Have you forgotten that we created this place to have our meetings."

"Um...I think I did."

"What are you wearing." Inuyasha asked picking at her white blouse.

"Oh this it's a blouse."

"Is it supposed to be see through?" Sesshomaru asked running a clawed hand through his silver hair. She felt her face blush and her hands came up to cover her chest. Her face went from embarrassment to surprise. She waved her arm in front of her face to see that it wasn't broken.

"Wow it isn't broken here." she said to herself.

"What are you talking about girl?" She looked up at Sesshomaru and could faintly see the Sesshomaru she knew.

"Will you stop calling me 'girl' and call me Kagome you jerk! I can't believe that I was in love with you in this time." Everyone gasped when she said this. "What did I say?"

"You are truly acting strange Kagome. And why would you be in love with Sesshomaru in this time? Have you met him in your time passed the well?"

"Err yeah I have and he's rather nice."

"Yeah right Kagome Sesshomaru doesn't have it in him to be nice."

"I don't think the Sesshomaru in my time remembers who he was in this time. He's quiet and calm most times. He and I are friends."

"When did that happen? You've never mentioned this to us before."

"I didn't think it was important, or relevant."

"I just noticed something different about you Kagome." Sango started.

"What?"

"You look older, I thought you were eighteen."

"Actually I'm twenty two. I had a birthday a few months ago."

"You did seem older and you hold yourself different too."

"How'd ya get so old so fast?"

"Err...how old was I when you last saw me?"

"Well as I said you were about eighteen or maybe nineteen and I just saw you hours ago." Sango answered. The rest of the group were completely confused.

"Why don't you tell us who you really are girl? Obviously you are not the same one we've traveled with." Sesshomaru gave her a bored look but his voice held strong demand. The group looked at him and then back at Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It maybe true that you are not the same Kagome we know. Tell me miss who are you?" Miroku moved closer to her then she felt his hand touch her bottom. Before anyone could think Kagome punched Miroku in the eye sending him into a near by tree.

"You pervert! I should have known that you'd be a pervert even in this time period! The next time I see you in my time I'll kick your ass so hard that your children will feel it!" Her face was beat red and her fists were clinched to her side. Miroku stood up slowly and touched his now bruised eye.

"It was worth it."

"Oh wow Kagome I didn't know you were that strong." Sango said.

"I train a lot. Well my father feels that I should anyway. He's worried that I'll get taken advantage of or something. But then he's the one trying to set me up with all his friends sons."

"You've never spoken of your father before Kagome."

"In case you have forgotten Sango this girl isn't the Kagome you know."

"Oh right, so who are you exactly?"

"I am Kagome, except from another time completely. It's hard to explain but you just need to trust me on that."

"How did you get into our meeting place? We are all link to one another so that we can have meetings away from Naraku and spies."

"Wow that's cool. I don't know what I'm doing here. I fell asleep after hearing my roommates arguing over a bet that they had made. I realize I'm dreaming but I don't know why I'm here."

"So another Kagome huh? We should have realized this when we first saw you. Your hair is much longer, in fact it's almost as long as Sesshomaru's and it's a lot straighter too." Sango said.

"Is that a compliment?"

"I do believe it is."

"Tell me Kagome did you enjoy our last meeting?" This time it was Kikyo who spoke. She had tried her bed to ignore the woman but found that eventually she'd have to talk to her.

"Actually no, I can't believe you would just vanish without saying a word. You left me there with him and I ended up getting stuck to him. That was embarrassing. Also you didn't even let me talk with you."

"I cannot save you from the inevitable. You may want to flee from him but no matter what you do Kagome it is fate."

Kagome glared at the woman while the other listened with confusion.

"I'm not asking you to. But I don't want the same fate. How many times must I die before I can be happy? How do you expect me to feel knowing that no matter what I do I'll fall for him and then be stripped of my life? Do you have any idea what that feels like?"By this point she was fighting off tears. Kikyo stood and went over to Kagome. She placed her hands on her shoulders which cause the group and Kagome to gasp.

"I do understand Kagome, but I haven't been through it as you have. You've given your life twice already and now you can't even remember either. You are forever bound to you fate, but death was a choice. In both lives you chose to die, you gave your life to those you loved which is why you still live now."

"What in the hell are you talking about Kikyo? How do you know this Kagome?"

"Let's just say we had an encounter and she found out many things she couldn't deal with." She turned her attention back to Kagome. "I should have stayed. I realize that but you have to clean up your own messes. If you truly don't want to be with him then just make that clear and he'll understand. But that will not in any way stop your heart for telling you the truth. I know that deep down you love him. It's obvious when you look at him and when he looks at you. Love cannot be manipulated or tainted if it is pure Kagome."

"So what should I do?"

"I've told you already. You must look deep inside yourself. The reason you are confused is because he's giving you mixed signals."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Inuyasha was now yelling.

"I met this Kagome through a dream she had. You see Inuyasha I have an eternal connection to Kagome because her mother is my reincarnate. When I died my soul left with the Jewel. It was supposed to go to her mother but instead she received the burden. For the longest time I resented this woman because I felt as though she was taking something from me. But really I took away any chance for happiness a long time ago."

"Now I'm really confused." Shippo said folding his arms.

"I couldn't stand that she could live and I had to suffer being among the living while I should have died. The only thing that keeps me bound to this world is her beating heart. As long as she lives I do. Once my body is destroyed Kagome receives my soul, which is rightfully hers."

"Oh Kikyo why must you continue to suffer? Isn't there some way to bring you back?" Kagome asked with sorrow in her eyes. This woman who sat before her was denied any happiness in her life and though she was loved her heart couldn't take in that love. "It isn't fair Kikyo. Maybe I could give you part of my soul and then you could join me in my time." Kagome's eyes filled with hope.

"No Kagome. I have lived my life and the afterlife I'd like to rest in piece now."

"Um...Kikyo I just realized something. If we're talking about all this aren't they going to wonder when the wake about the future?"

"No, when they wake up they will remember only dreaming of defeating Naraku. This place I pulled together from your memories so that you could interact with them. I thought maybe you should get to know the people from your lost memories."

"This is getting ridiculous. Not only is this Kagome now ours but she and Kikyo are actually nice to one another." Inuyasha was now twitching from the events. "It's the apocalypse!" He cried running from the campsite.

"Wow, I had no idea that us being civil to one another would cause Inuyasha to lose his mind."

"I agree, maybe I should pretend to be nice to my cousin just to get that kind of reaction from him."

"She isn't worth your kindness Kagome. I've read her soul and she **is**the spawn of Satan. I also know why she is angered toward you."

"Oh there's a reason? I'd love to hear it."

"She's jealous that you have the affections of many young gentlemen, that you got into the school she dreamed of going to, and you've managed to attracted a man who would rather get a root canal than find a girlfriend."

Kagome pushed herself up and walked away from Kikyo and started to walk toward a tree. Kikyo followed her.

"Kikyo he wouldn't want me. Our kisses were nothing but spur of the moment kind of things. He's just a friend who I care for."

"Ah so you care for him, that's a start. Now just admit you love him and we're good to go." Kagome looked taken aback by this.

"Love?" Kagome started to walk away from Kikyo again trying to get rid of her words. She stopped and turned her head toward the camp to see that most of the group had dispersed and only Sesshomaru remained. His eyes focused on her and she suddenly saw his face...Sesshomaru...her Sesshomaru. _Wait what? My Sesshomaru? Where did that come from? I can't even tell the difference anymore. _

"Kagome why must you run? Is it going to protect you?" Kikyo's voice called to her.

"If I keep running then I might one day get away. I'm tired Kikyo, I'm really tired." She felt herself become weak and her body fall forward.

END OF DREAM

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been having computer trouble and then I had to start this chapter over again. I hope that you liked it! I sort of trailed from my outline but I'll get back on track. As for Jin, I think I'll keep him on for a while. I think I could use him later on in the story (wink). Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Parsnip for her help, I might add her on in the story sometime heehee. Okay I'm done with this chapter, I'm so not going to rush to finish the next one.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**By: Mirei **

Her arm was the cause of her wake. Not only had she broken it but she foolishly decided not to go to the hospital. Most times her wounds would heal themselves. But this time she needed assistance in her injury. But then she also had class to get to. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She found that she couldn't move her left arm, which happened to be the one she wrote with. Getting up from her bed, she headed for the door. She had hoped that no one would be there but Inuyasha and Akina were both sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking casually to each another. The both looked up at her and instantly a tension filled the air. But both see their friend in pain rushed to her.

"I know that we haven't been on the best terms Akina but I need your help. I definitely broke my arm and I can't change my clothes with one hand." She gave Akina a nervous smile. Akina's face brightened up and she grabbed Kagome's right hand and pulled her into her room. Akina's room was much brighter. The colors of her wall reflected that of the horizon when the sun rose over the mountains. She had many pictures hung on her wall of all the friends she's had throughout her life and even a few of the boys she dated. She went to her closet and grabbed a tank top. Kagome would have protested but it had a picture of a sword on the front. Akina helped her remove her blouse and then screamed. Her eyes not only noticed the size of Kagome's chest but the scar just above. Kagome brought her good hand up and closed her blouse when hearing the door open.

"What in the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded looking at both girls. Akina was backed up against her closet door looking at Kagome with shock. The two brothers looked from Akina to Kagome who was clinching onto her shirt and blushing at the same time.

"Akina it wasn't that big of a shock was it?" Kagome managed to say. The only response from Akina was a slow nod. Kagome rolled her eyes and attempted to button up her shirt with one hand.

"Kagome wow I never knew." Kagome rolled her eyes giving up on her shirt.

"Yeah well make sure you spread it around, I'm sure Miroku would love to grope me more than usual. Now will you please help me get this thing off." She snapped. Akina looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who still stood at the door.

"Could you two please leave the room? I don't think Kagome would like you to see her Godzilla chest." She went over and closed the door on them.

Kagome stepped out from Akina's room ten minutes later wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans. Akina also braided her hair so that it wouldn't be in the way. Kagome went to her room and grabbed her small yellow backpack and headed for the door. Unfortunately she was stopped by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She tried to go around them but they blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah class." She gave him a look that said 'Duh'.

"Oh no you aren't. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said with a serious look in his eyes. She turned to Sesshomaru but found that he fully agreed with Inuyasha.

"But I'm fine and besides I got worse injuries before this one and I always healed on my own." She tried yet again to get past them but they wouldn't allow her to pass.

"I'm going to take you and that's final."

"And when did you become my father?"

"As your friend I have every right to ensure your health."

"Right, and when did this come about? You are a big jerk whom I can't stand to look at." She was about to push past him when he lifted her up bridal style. "Put me down now Inuyasha!" She started thrashing around but found that he wouldn't let her go.

"Higurashi you will go to the hospital and you will have that arm looked at." Sesshomaru said helping Inuyasha to control her.

"Why should I? I don't need either of you to look out for me. I can take care of myself." She pushed them both away and left the door. They found her leaning against the wall outside the dorm room.

"So are you going to go quietly or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't think you've won this Inuyasha." She gave both brothers a glare and then allowed Inuyasha to pull her toward the parking lot. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru watch them leave. "Bye honey, I'll see you later." She called over to him which cause him to sweat drop. She giggled and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. He let go over her once they were outside. He explained that he had visited his parents and picked up his car. He helped her into the passenger side and then climbed into the driver's seat. Kagome looked out the window as they drove in silence. _Damn it! Why did I have to get stuck with him? I just wanted to go to my one class and then I would have gone on my own. But no these idiot brothers think they know everything! _She huffed which caught Inuyasha's attention.

_Crap I know I have to talk to her but this is hard. I can do this._ He told himself gripping the steering wheel.

"Kagome." He started. She looked up suddenly realizing that he was there. "Look I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I don't think you're ugly I just got mad. I actually think you're attractive. But I really like your cousin and I'd like to at least take her out on one date."

"But Inuyasha you don't know what she's like. I know it isn't my place to tell you how to live but I know how she is. I had many guy friends who liked her and the were crushed. Now they all live far away and don't call or visit me anymore. I don't want her to chase you away too. I never told Sesshomaru about the friends I've lost. Jin never liked her and I'm thankful that he's gay."

"He's gay?"

"Well I'm not sure. But I still don't want you to go out with her."

"Too bad, I'm grown and able to make my own decisions besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"Just about anything." She muttered.

"So does Sesshomaru know that Jin is gay?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, and Jin might not be gay anymore. I know that you and Sesshomaru were following us."

"I kind of figured you did. So what happened anyway? I barely heard a thing."

"Jin confessed that he cares for me as more than a friend. Then last night he told me he loved me as if it were something he said all the time."

"And this bothers you?"

"Yes it does. He's a dear friend to me and I don't want to hurt him. I can't return his love."

"Why not?"

"Because...I just can't." He sensed her discomfort and knew the answer.

"Is it because you love my bro?"

"Who said that I loved him?"

"It's obvious that you do. Then there was that little smooch on the couch last night."

"That was an accident." Her face turned a bright pink.

"That was no accident and my brother knows it. From the way it looked he kissed you first, but then I could be wrong. Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"Because I don't!" She glared at him in anger.

"Oh come on Kagome you are a horrible liar."

"Well I'm not lying. Besides he doesn't like me in that way. He's just a friend and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why? When you're around him it seems as though you are happy. I just have to say that it surprises me that you'd find his company at all pleasing. He's so bland and stiff."

"No he isn't and the reason I enjoy his company so much is because he's so much like me. He isn't all that bad Inuyasha and you know it."

"Yeah well don't go telling him that, we don't own any needles to deflate his ego."

"I don't think I'd ever tell him that in all my life I've never had a friend who's meant more to me than anything. Well there was Yuri..." She bowed her head while trying to control her tears. She hadn't really ever said this out loud but she meant it. It was a feeling that she'd always known and it pained her to think that one day he'd be out of her life.

"I never thought that someone would care that much for him. Why do you anyways?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't I guess I was just curious that's all. You know you're a pretty feisty girl. That must be why he likes ya." He gave her a wink. A very flustered Kagome glared and went back to admiring the outside world from her small window. She remembered then why she was in the car, he was taking her to the hospital. She loudly groaned and leaned her head on the window.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru lounged on the couch while flipping through one of the journals. He had gone back to the storage at his parent's home and took out his father's old journals. One of them he'd never really noticed or read. He only read his father's since it seemed appropriate at the time. He realized that each member of their group must have kept one. It was mentioned in one of Kagome's journals that the time traveling woman had suggested they document their travels. He opened to a page in his own journal labeled 'Sesshomaru'.

_**I find myself on the brink of confusion. Never has such a woman pledged me. I've appealed to many demon woman before and had my fill too. But this human woman is nothing like the woman I've known. At moments she is weak and defenseless and at moments that really count she shows her true self. Her strong soul leaps from her body and defies all. I, Sesshomaru find it to be an attracting quality. But if these words were to ever leave my pages I'd be shamed. She can be a nuisance most times and always defiant. Her whole persona can't be defined and yet I do see what kind of woman she is. Her soul is pure and I don't believe she has a mean bone in her body, well not on purpose anyway. My brother angers her and then breaks her spirit. Soon we shall see how long she'll last before she completely falls apart. She needs to realize that he isn't worth any of the time or effort she puts in. His heart has always belonged to the dead priestess Kikyo. **_

_**This girl Kagome Higurashi, that is what I believe her name is, she speaks to each member of this group as if they were the center of her attention. There is her fiery temper that flares like the stars at night. I've had much time to observe her. As long as I can avoid speaking to her I should be fine. She seems to understand that I'd rather throw myself into battle with Naraku than sit here with her group, but then the only thing that can defeat him is a strong group. Each member of this group contributes their own ability which defeated even I, Sesshomaru. This is the reason for my journey, my young ward requested that we seek out my idiot brother and his band of travelers. She has grown into a respectable young woman with a sharp mind. She knows the ways in which I conducted business in my lands and knows when something has become much larger than I can comprehend or handle. We ventured from our home toward the group who were gathered at the elderly woman's home. **_

_**I didn't mind the woman but she seemed to know something about me. She often gave me a look that told me she could read my mind and soul. The young kit, Shippo, clings to the young priestess as a child would a mother. The demon slayer and monk are constantly butting heads, it is more of the demon slayer though. She holds nothing but love for him but he seems to run from this. It must be due to the curse upon his hand; it is understandable that he wouldn't commit to a woman if he were to be consumed by his curse. If the demon slayer could understand this she could heal her heart now instead of mourning his death twice as much later. Then there is the triangle between the young priestess, the dead priestess and my brother. It is obvious to only myself and the monk that Kikyo doesn't love Inuyasha, and though he may not realize this Kagome cares for him. He must realize it but then he might just be ignoring this fact. **_

_**I should really write of the current events but find the dramatic scenes that play before me much more interesting to read back on later. One time in particular that I found strange was about two days ago. We had found Naraku, except it was another fake. Kagome had been in a high tree and then before I realized it she was jumping off while shooting an arrow toward the fake Naraku. I was the only one closest to her and I caught her. She gave me a thankful smile. Since our ability to communicate telepathically, she explained that she knew I'd catch her. How she knew this I don't know. She was correct though. I wouldn't have allowed her to die. Why, I'm still unsure of. I did realize that her arrow and destroyed the fake Naraku, but at the same time I still held onto her tightly. She smelled of wild flowers and the rain. This smell I never knew existed on humans and I couldn't unlatch myself. **_

_**I soon realized that she was staring up at me with her hazel eyes. I quickly darted from her and went into the woods. I could see her through the trees rooted in the spot I stood just before. No other person in the group had noticed our exchange. They were discussing the events that had taken place. The dead priestess was eyeing me with mild amusement. I don't care for her much. Her scent disgusts me and turns my insides. Kagome finally closed her mouth and turned her attention to Inuyasha who started yelling at her about jumping out of trees without a thought. She yelled back stating that she knew what she was doing and could take care of herself. He gave her a 'feh' and then turned to leave. She glared at the back of his head and muttered 'sit'. Even now I can still see my idiot brother eat dirt, hm...dirt...I guess he's used to that though since his wench is nothing but dirt and old bones. **_

_**She continues to watch me from across the campfire. The flames dance in her deep pools. I raise an eyebrow and she looks away. I'm used to this odd behavior, it occurs each night and sometimes during the day. The females of her time must not realize that it is impolite to stare. But then it would seem I don't know this either. I for the most part do not mind her eyes upon me. But when she starts yelling about me in her mind forgetting I can hear; I must remind her who she is speaking of.**_

Sesshomaru turned the page and found another entry.

_**Yet again I must endure the yelling. Inuyasha has angered the young priestess. I found out today that she hates being compared to the dead priestess. It is plainly obvious that they are not the same woman. My idiot half-brother seems to be blind. The young priestess, Kagome, is a powerful woman who could destroy the dead one. She cares for each member of the group and welcomed me to their odd group without a thought. I'm sure that she still questions that decision. The dead priestess Kikyo, she has no warmth and her eyes hold nothing, they are empty. Kagome, angered with my brother stomped off toward the stream deep within the woods. I looked to the horizon and found the moon about to rise. I realized then that this was the first time she'd been here on a full moon. I must have been the only one to realize this. **_

_**She stood shadowed in the tree in front of the stream. I could barely see her but I knew it was her. Her eyes were no longer hazel but blue. She glared at me through the leaves of the tree as I approached. I folded my arms over my chest and turned my head up so that I could see her. She told me to go away and leave her alone. I didn't say a word but she seemed to realize that I wasn't going anywhere. I jumped up into the tree and sat beside her. She moved away from me and hid inside the leaves. I shouted that she was being ridiculous and she kicked me in the face. That part took me by surprise. **_

_**I couldn't sense any change in her strength and yet she was able to get me in the face and knock me out of the tree. As I lay there on the ground I saw her leap from the tree and take off into the sky. That was when I realized why she shielded herself from me. She had long wings sprouting from her back and her whole body seemed much like a demons. I've never seen a demon like this before. She glance back at me for a moment and then sped up. I followed her as far as I could but found that she was much faster in the air than on foot. I did manage to catch her but it took all night to find her and then dawn broke. I found her in an opening, she had collapsed in a field of flowers. I'm a bit surprised that she'd gone back toward camp rather than heading the same direction she was going that night. **_

_**I could smell blood but it had long since dried out. I inspected her form and found two rip marks on her back. When she woke up she jumped away from we and looked around her frantically. Then realization crept onto her face. She explained that ever since she could remember she changed on full moons. Her mother never knew this no one had. She also explained why she left the day before the full moon, it was quite obvious to me. She begged me not to tell anyone. I lifted her from the ground and took her back to the camp. I told her that I'd pretend as if it hadn't happened and she was grateful for that. She fell asleep as we made our way back to camp, where my brother was rampaging through the forests looking for her. Once we arrived I handed the sleeping form of Kagome Higurashi to my brother and then started walking along the trail we were on. **_

'_So he knew of her transformation. She never mentioned it in any of her writing.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he read the words over again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. _'Why had she never mentioned it?' _He rubbed his temples and opened up her book.

_**Its become apparent that I have no purpose in this group. I do not have a skill that defends us or myself. I look around me and see each person and their gifts. I'm nothing but a shard detector. Sure I've had my fill of victories and some failures but when I look at the grand picture I find that I'm always being protected. Maybe I should just go home and stay. But then I would regret...oh I can't believe I'm admitting this...I think I'm on the brink of...well I think I might be in love with Sesshomaru. Phew I got that out. We have a connection that is understood between us and yet unspoken. I sort of like knowing that when I wake up in the morning he'll be around. His presence reminds me that I have a purpose and a mission to finish. Then there's Rin who I want to free from Naraku. She's a sweet girl with a big heart. I admire her for her qualities, that's probably why Sesshomaru cares for her so. He may never say he does but it pains him to know that she's unprotected and in harms way. I can understand that feeling, I more than once had Shippo ripped from my arms and lost. Rin where have you gone...**_

Sesshomaru flips a page or two.

_**He kissed me...I'm still in shock. I probably look like a fish with my mouth hung open. I had stormed off the other night into the woods due to Inuyasha's bantering. Well it started off as bantering and went into harsh remarks and hurtful words. I hadn't expected to run into Sesshomaru who sometimes left the group to be alone. I didn't care at that point I went on a full explanation of the events leading to my arrival. He gave me a bored look but nodded in understanding. Then I had to go and take my temper out on him. I don't know where it came from but I just felt torn between my feelings for him and his lack of feelings for me. But then as I stood before him shouting I didn't expect what happened next. He stood and growled in frustration. That part didn't scare me but as he approached me I became fearful. Not for my life or anything like that but for the closeness. I felt myself leaning against a tree as he stood before me. **_

**_He ran a clawed hand through my hair and then lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. Inuyasha was the first guy I ever kissed and it was in a drastic situation. Then as if in slow motion he leaned down and kissed me. How do you describe a kiss anyway? Most would say there were fireworks but that isn't true. No but I did feel something. Like it was right and though he was the one to pull away I could see in his eyes that he thought it hadn't been a mistake. He did say that we shouldn't speak of the 'incident' as he called it. The nerve of that guy! I had never been kissed like that before, he was gentle and yet I felt as though he needed to kiss me. Wierd. Since two days ago it's been a little awkward between us and I think that the group has noticed._**

**_I've become something of a scarlet. Well maybe not that but something to that degree right? I mean I don't have a boyfriend or 'mate' as these guys put it. In all my life I'd never guess that Sesshomaru was that guy who'd capture my heart. I always thought I'd want to date a sensitve, kind, thoughtful, and funny guy. That's what I always told myself. But then when someone like that description came along I didn't want any of that. It might have been because at the time I loved Inuyasha. My love for him has long since become stale. It's a never ending roller coaster that I'd just like to get off. Besides I'd much rather have an infatuation with Sesshomaru that forever torture myself over Inuyasha. _**

_**At least I know that I might have a chance with Sesshomaru. But then I don't know how he feels about me. He must not like me all that much, but then he does take into account my opinions and feelings when his brother doesn't. That surprises me. Like when I want to go home Sesshomaru practically drags me to the well while an angry Inuyasha follows yelling at the top of his lungs about 'letting go of his woman'. Whenever he says this I have flashbacks of Kouga. He only says this when Kikyo has left to search for souls. Sesshomaru would drop me into the well and then block off Inuyasha so that I can stay home for a much longer time. He would often send me messages while I was home. He'd tell me that he had to stand guard to prevent Inuyasha from 'fetching' me. Oops a dog joke. I must look like a maniac laughing like this. Well now everyone is staring at me, it's official. **_

Sesshomaru heard the door open and saw Kagome and Inuyasha enter the living room. Kagome came over and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure it's wise for you two to sit next to each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I think we're safe to sit here. Now why don't you go and get ready for your 'date' with the she devil." Kagome said in a tired voice. He rolled his eyes left the living room.

"I take it that the venture to the hospital went well." Sesshomaru said flipping though television channels.

"We talked and I still think it's a mistake. But then it isn't my place to tell him what to do with his life."

"Though I agree with you, it is best that he learn his lesson."

"Maybe after this date he'll wake up and realize that she's trouble." She scratched her bandage. "Now that my arm's bent I want to move it back to how I had it."

"Next time you'll learn to watch the road."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from him. She then leaned on the end of the couch and stretched her feet out onto his lap. "How about you give me a foot massage." She wiggled the toes so that he could see them.

"No way am I touching those things." She pushed her feet off of his lap but then she just brought them back up.

"Oh come on please I would be ever so thankful. I'll set you up on a date with some girls I know." She gave him a puppy dog pout.

"Don't do that Kagome, that's fighting dirty."

"But it works each time." He rolled his eyes and began to rub her feet. She closed her eyes and relaxed on the couch. Sesshomaru soon realized that she had fallen asleep but he didn't stop. He felt his eyes become heavy also and soon he too fell asleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

"_So where are we now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who stood before her. _

"_Weren't we on the couch just moments ago? Are we in another dream?"_

"_Oh no I know this place." She gasped once she saw the campfire. Many people were gathered around it. She headed for the campfire and took the seat next to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru followed._

"_Hey Kagome, what took ya so long?" said Inuyasha._

"_Yeah mom." said Shippo. _

"_Leave her along mutt." growled Kouga. "And who's that guy?" He asked looking at Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome glance at Sesshomaru who was currently glaring at each guy in the circle. **'What's your problem?' **She asked telepathically. _

'_**Nothing. You should call me Maru, that way it will be easier to determine who you're talking to.'** She gave a nod and he sat down next to her. She looked around the group and found the same people as the night before. _

"_So Kagome what took you so long to get here?" Sango asked._

"_Oh I didn't fall asleep right away."_

"_Or did you wander from the campsite girl?" Sesshomaru said from across the fire. _

"_How would you know." She countered._

"_You seem to have the ability to wander." He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a cocky grin. Kagome felt herself growl. Maru looked at her oddly._

"_Kagome I suggest you calm down otherwise I won't go with you to work."_

_She looked from the silver haired Sesshomaru to her friend Maru. _

"_But you promised that you'd stay for my entire shift. You know what kind of creeps come into that place after hours." He thought this over for a moment and then gave a nod._

"_I did agree, but I ask that you refrain from doing something you'll regret."_

"_Hey pal who are ya?" Inuyasha demanded. Maru gave Kagome a questionable look and then turned to Inuyasha._

"_I'm her...friend..." He said the last part with more emphasis. She elbowed him in the ribs. "What did I say?"_

"_You were trying to show off again. Come on we're in a dream can't you just stop being so...what's the word?"_

"_Possessive?" Sango said assisting Kagome._

"_That's it, possessive. You and I are friend Sesshomaru, err...I mean Maru and I don't think you become all macho now is at all attracting." She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head with disapproval. _

"_And since when have you been attracted to me?"_

"_Exactly, when? Never because you constantly drive me up the wall you jerk!" She yelled and stood to leave._

"_So is that how you solve all your problems? Run from something that makes no sense. You make no sense." He called from the campfire._

"_Hey why are you talking about Kagome like that? And why did she call you Sesshomaru?" Kouga demanded. _

"_We are from another dimension completely. I would be Sesshomaru from Kagome's time. She isn't the Kagome you know but a reincarnate." He knew this wasn't true but could he really tell any of them this and end up doing something wrong? Could he do something wrong? He watched Kagome from a distance as she paced in the woods. **'She must be upset.'** "She has a temper also and is quite dangerous." He stated watching her further. _

"_What did you do to anger her?" Sango asked. _

"_She seemed fine earlier when she arrived from the hospital."_

"_Hospital?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Remember Kagome told us of it, it is a building that heals humans." Miroku said. _

"_Oh yeah, why was she there?" Shippo asked._

"_She injured herself in a car crash. It had been raining and the streets were slippery. She broke her arm. She refused to go to the hospital the night it happened, going on about how her demonic powers would heal her and that she didn't feel any pain."_

"_Demonic powers?" This time Sesshomaru spoke. Maru look over at Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yes, she is a demon who has many abilities. She transforms on full moons into a bird demon and can now shape-shift, though she hasn't attempted to as of yet."_

"_If you're Sesshomaru then why are you friends with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. _

"_I've known her for a very long time, her father is my mentor. At one point we couldn't stand being in the same room with one another."_

"_What happened?"_

"_That I do not know. I do know that we are going to probably be stuck with one another for a long time."_

"_Why is that?" Sango asked._

"_Because we're moving in together and starting a business. Well she hasn't decided if she wants to live with me yet..." He trailed off as he saw her approach the campfire. _

"_Maru were you talking about me again?" He saw that she had calmed herself._

"_Why would I do that for, besides there isn't anything good to say." He received a punch in the arm._

"_I could hear you from all the way over there. You have such a big mouth. Maybe when we get back I'll kick your ass." She gave him a lock that clearly said he was in trouble. _

"_When am I not in trouble with you?"_

"_When you're asleep."_

"_I seem to be in trouble now and I'm sleeping."_

"_Then when we aren't around each other."_

"_We are always around one another."_

"_Would you shut up or I'll call you Sessho."_

"_You said you wouldn't call me that if you named that dog by that name."_

"_What in the hell are you two talking about?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_This Inuyasha is a lovers bout_."

"_We aren't lovers!" They both shouted and then glanced at each other in surprise._

"_It seems as though you are."_

"_Why would Kagome want that guy when she's already my woman?" Kouga said. _

"_Good point and if he is Sesshomaru's reincarnate then I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with him." Inuyasha agreed. _

"_Hey would all of you would you just butt out." Kagome huffed. _

"_We just wonder why you two fight like an old married couple." Sango said. _

_Kagome gave up and flopped on her back into the grass. _

"_You know Kagome you've been acting strange lately I've been concerned." _

"_You concerned?"_

"_Is it that hard to believe?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you aren't the type to admit when you're worried...especially when it's me you're worried about."_

_He didn't know how to respond to that. He had always thought she knew how much he cared. Or rather how he thought it was his responsibility to watch over her. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. In all the time she'd known him he never talked like this._

"_Are you okay Sesshomaru? I mean Maru, whatever. You're acting strange, you never talk like this."_

"_Maybe it's the atmosphere, don't expect me to act like this when I wake up though."_

"_I expect you to be back to normal, you're really scaring me." _

"_Then I've don't my job." _

"_What were you guys talking about last night?" She asked changing the subject. "I heard them mention something about a bet." She raised an eyebrow._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I could hear from my room."_

"_And what did you hear?"_

"_I heard that Akina and Inuyasha made a bet about us." _

"_That much is true. They were waiting to see how long it would take before I ended up in your bed." Kagome's face began to turn red._

"_Fat chance pal. I may have kissed you one or two times but I'd never..." She shook her head and tried to get rid of her flushed cheeks. _

"_Excuse me but could we all stop talking about your nonsense and get down to business." Sesshomaru demanded finally becoming tired of Maru and Kagome's chatter._

"_Oh look it's mister pleasant." Kagome said with a sour face. Sesshomaru smirked showing off his fangs. "I'm so impressed now, I have some too you know." She rolled her eyes and then gave him a grin showing him her fangs. Maru gave her a questionable look. "What I conceal my demon form for my own reasons and besides I'm a shape shifter so I decide what to be."_

"_So you were keeping secrets. You jumped on me about hiding things and you were too."_

"_It's only fair and besides would it have mattered at all?" She was mocking him and he knew it._

"_Don't mock me Kagome."_

"_You started it. If you'd been honest with me the I'd give you the same kind courtesy_."

"_Will you let it go you crazy woman!" He threw his arms in defeat._

"_No, I thought that we were on the verge of a strong friendship and you lied to me this whole time. How do I know you aren't keeping anything else?" He saw something in her eyes as she looked into his. **Does she know about my fiancé? **He gulped and moved from her. "So you are hiding something, spill Sesshomaru now!" _

"_I don't think I should tell you, you'd only become enraged."_

"_Oh no, you aren't are you? No not this all over again!" She groaned. "Don't tell me you're gay." He fell over as did the rest of the camp who had all been silent listening to Kagome and Sesshomaru. _

"_Why on earth would you think that?"_

"_Because that's what Jin told me when we were younger. I don't think I could handle that again."_

"_Do I look gay to you?" She gave him a side glance. "Don't answer that Kagome."_

"_Well now that you mention it I kind of understand why you take twice as long in the bathroom and when we need to go out you take longer than I do..."_

"_Don't finish that thought."_

"_What are you talking about? I was answering your question."_

"_I can see that she isn't any different, even in another time and dimension." the silver haired Sesshomaru said. _

"_Nope she's more troublesome." Agreed the black haired Sesshomaru._

"_Would you two shut up. I can't believe that through all my lives I've had to deal with you."_

"_The only difference is that you've made it a personal goal to make sure you don't make the same mistakes as the other two had right?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You know exactly what I mean."_

"_If I did then I wouldn't be asking."_

"_You're so hellbent on correcting their mistakes that you tempt the fates."_

"_I make my own fate and I decide how to live my life, not the sages. You shouldn't even bother with it. It's my life Sesshomaru and I don't need reminding of my fate."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_I don't want to end up dying like they did."_

"_Here you are miss all mighty demon, I can take care of myself, Kagome and yet you fear death itself?"_

"_If I die again who knows what I'll be like in my next life."_

"_Maybe you'll be a cheerleader."_

"_The day that happens is the day that Inuyasha runs through the streets in his footed pajamas."_

"_That could be arranged."_

"_No way in hell would I be caught dead in one of those uniforms. It's bad enough that they degrade themselves but they represent a school that most don't even care for. Don't they realize that no one cares, people just want to survive school and then get on with life. Most of those girls end up pregnant or just pursing a career in cheerleading and that's just dull."_

"_You think way too much."_

"_Is there something wrong with having an opinion?"_

"_No but maybe you shouldn't judge people."_

"_Look whose talking."_

"_Will you two shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. They both looked at each other and then at him. Then Sesshomaru stood and waved his arm. The images of all the people in the group vanished leaving only Kagome, the demon lord and Maru._

"_Well now that you two have used this place could you kindly leave." The silver haired man before them stated in a cold voice. _

"_We can't not until we talk to you."_

"_What good would it do? I'm nothing but a lost memory inside of him." He pointed to the young man with dark hair._

"_What can you tell us?"Kagome asked. He glanced down at her and then moved closer. _

"_You look different. Something about you is just odd. Your emotions down dance in your eyes as they used to. You've learned something along your path of life. I'd say that as you continue to grow you'll become solid. The woman I once knew couldn't hide anything because her eyes told her stories. You know who you are in some sense and you're content with life as it is." She gave a slight nod, slightly dazed under his eyes. "I've been trapped inside of his mind for so long that I had to break free."_

"_What happened? Why is it that I can't remember fighting Naraku or travelling with everyone? Why can't I remember you." She implored. _

"_You Kagome." He stopped for a moment and then placed his hands on her shoulders. "You were a true warrior and I should have told you this so long ago. I never praised you in the ways a man should and_ _I regret that. If you cannot remember then it is because the love we shared wasn't as strong as we had hoped. I had always felt that we'd reunite once more and have a life all our own, but it is not so." He let go of her and turned to leave. _

"_Wait what became of the other two Kagomes'?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder._

"_They both died. The first, Yura, saw her lover being attacked and came to defend him but then they were both killed. The second one known as Kagome Higurashi, found out that she had to die in order to save all the demons of our world. A mist consumed her body. The mist was once a man who loved her former self. He lasted over two thousand years just to killed me. He felt that no man should have her if could not. But she refused his love and in the end killed them both."_

"_That's so sad."_

"_You were given a second chance to live so maybe instead of trying to solve what was you should look toward what is." He began to walk away._

"_What is..." She whispered watching him leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sesshomaru there._

"_Maybe we should leave this place." She gave a numb nod and followed him._

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome turned over and felt her body hit the ground. Rubbing her head with her good hand she sat up and saw that Sesshomaru had just awakened also.

"That was weird." was the first thing to leave her mouth.

"Yes, we'll have to remember not to fall asleep at the same time. If we are touching while asleep then we cross into each other's dreams."

She gave a nod and stood. "I think he was right, I should just stop meddling in the past and look to the future."

**

* * *

**

The coffee shop was busy that morning. She hadn't expected to show up to work to find it packed. Just hours before she had been in the living room with Sesshomaru talking of the future. Now she stood before a mass of coffee crazed people. Sesshomaru had agreed to come down to keep her company since she'd be there for over eight hours. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and fixed her uniform. Enya and Umi were buzzing back and forth behind the counter while Kagome delivered the orders. _Don't these people have lives? _She ignored her inner voice and placed the fifteenth cup of coffee onto the table. The woman at the table gave her a glare before returning to her reading. _People can be so rude._ She thought as she went back to the counter to get the next order. It happened to be Sesshomaru's third cup of coffee that day.

Finally the coffee shop cleared of the afternoon rush. Most college students came in right after classes. Others just came for atmosphere. It was break time. Sesshomaru looked up as the raven haired woman sat down across from him. She placed her head upon the surface of the table.

"You wanted more hours." was all he said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Came her muffled voice from beneath her folded arms.

"How would you feel about attending a ball?" He asked causing her to sit up and looked at him. "My parents are hosting a ball in my honor for completing school."

"And you want me to go?"

"Yes, if I must suffer you shall also."

"Oh aren't you kind." she said sarcastically.

"I like to believe I am."

"Fine I'll go."

"My mother would like you to assemble all of your female companions so that you all can go buy the right attire."

"I knew there was a catch."

"You don't wish to shop?"

"Would you stop talking like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, look I'll get everyone together and we'll go shopping but I'm not happy about it."

"Hey Kagome your break is over." called Enya from the counter causing Kagome to groan.

Work lasted too long for Kagome's liking. By the time it was time to go it was nine thirty four. Most of the girls had gone home way before Kagome, she was left to clean up and lock up. Sesshomaru assisted her and then they left for the dorm. Before going back they made a stop to grab a bite to eat. Kagome didn't feel like eating so she got some ice cream. It seemed that whenever she went out she'd have coffee or ice cream.

She and Sesshomaru walked through the park for a while discussing little things, such as Inuyasha's date. Kagome looked down at her watch and found that it was almost twelve midnight.

"It's really late out Sesshomaru, should we be out here?" She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his forearm. Her nose filled with his intoxicating scent. She gave a content sigh and felt her fear leave her body. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but didn't speak. A part of him wished that he could have her. _Why can't I? _

'_Why can't you what?' _Kagome looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

'_Nothing I was just wondering why I couldn't finish a paper for one of my classes.' _He knew that was the lamest excuse ever but at that moment it didn't matter, any excuse was better than none.

"You're lying. Don't you trust me?" He felt himself gulp as he looking into her eyes. Each time he looked into them he found himself drown in the pools of her eyes. They sparkled with laughter and playfulness. Something about her eyes made him feel calm and forget about the rest of the world. Could eyes really do such a thing? It must be true because at that moment he felt as though he'd just been brought back to life. He couldn't understand why she brought out all these strange urges and needs. She was average, that was known by many. Her beauty was one that needed to be discovered to understand. No she wasn't ugly, but at the same time she was no different than other girls. Well that part wasn't true. She was a special girl, he'd never met a girl who could influence such passion and cause his insides to twist and contort into knots at the mere thought of her. "You know what Sesshomaru, you're a beautiful disaster." she said winking at him. Now he was truly confused.

"So you find me attractive?" He said this with a cocky voice.

"Don't push it pal." She poked him in the chest. "Besides it's a song I'm writing."

"And it's about me?"

"Maybe. I'm not very far in it. I don't really know where it came from but I like how it's coming along."

"So you find me attractive?" he asked again. She rolled her eyes and sat down on a nearby bench.

"So what if I do? You're probably more attractive than I am that's for sure." He rolled his eyes and sat back looking up at the sky. It's canvas help brightly lit star. Kagome also looked and saw a shooting star pass. "Make a wish Sesshomaru." She whispered wistfully. _I couldn't have what I want even if I wished for it. But I'd wish for you Kagome._ He thought to himself as he watched her.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her as she opened her eyes. She turned to him and gave a coy smile.

"If I tell you it won't come true. What about you?" Before she even had a chance to blink she felt his lips pressed against her. At first it was gentle pecks on her lips but then he soon devoured them. She was too surprised to ever protest his advance. He cupped her face in his large hands and tilted her head so that he had better access to her mouth. She found herself responding to his touch, it confused her to no end but she knew that it had to be her attraction to him. What she didn't know was why _he_ was kissing _her._

**A/N: Eep! Okay so I don't know what I was thinking. Well I did. I think I'm morphing out of a faze. I have enjoyed writing this story but I don't think I want to continue for a while. Don't freak out on my now, I'm going to finish it as I've planned but at this moment in time I'm sort of just lost the will to write. It happens to me sometimes and I usually get over it so no worries ;-) . I'm going to just take a break from it. Feel free to hurt me if you must. I've just been taking on more than I can handle and I need a serious break. I was thinking about writing a sequel for this story and I do have the ending to that one already written. I know how it will end before I even write it, I went over it in my mind and then wrote it out on paper, then typed it so I'm good, but like I said B-R-E-A-K! Plus I'm thinking of going back to writing original pieces like I did when I was younger. I usually always wrote stories and never finished them, which is really sad but yeah. I went digging through some of my old things and found some stories I wrote, they suck of course but I still need to see where I am now and reflect on where I was before. Just keep checking my profile for news on updates okay.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

1**Chapter Twelve**

The air in her lungs seem to be gone. She couldn't breath at all. His lips remained against hers, daring her to move. But part of her didn't want to. It felt right, perfect even. But then reality set in for Kagome, she knew deep in her heart that Sesshomaru had no feelings for her. It pledged her as to why he would kiss her. Yet they were locked in one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever experience in her life. The question still kept popping up in her mind. Why? Why was he doing this? She gripped onto his shirt and pulled him closer. _Who cares..._ She thought to herself as his arms closed the gap between them.

He had no clue where this sudden spark came from. Was this what it was like to be attracted to such a woman as Kagome? Her lips were like soft rose pedals and tasted like mocha. Her small hands crawled toward his neck as she twirled locks of his hair through her fingers. He then felt guilty, he was lying to himself and her about their attractions. They both knew that none of this was real. He untangled himself from her and stood. He didn't want to just walk away like this but how could he not? This was just too confusing for him to deal with at that moment. She was well is his best friend. He never had one of those before and besides he would have to marry the girl he was betrothed to.

She looked from him to the ground. It was too good to be true. _I'm such a fool._ She kept repeating in her mind, he heard her say this but couldn't turn back to her. He remained rooted in the spot he stood watching her from the corner of his eye as she shook her head and repeatedly thought over and over again that she was a fool.

'_No Kagome I am the fool. I am the one who did it and I'm sorry.' _ He said. She looked up at him surprised.

"Then why did you do, you don't kiss someone unless you mean to. God Sesshomaru can be so thoughtless. I can't stand this anymore! I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're my friend and if you care about me at all you will stop playing games with me." She was angry and embarrassed. He was about to say something but found that nothing at this point would help. "You know what this is going to be the last time we have this problem, we will be friends, live together, work together but there will be no more of what just happened." He was stuck there.

She stood and started walking down the path again. _'I will never again allow this to happen. I'm too smart to fall for someone who has no idea what he wants!' _She made sure it was placed in her memory and no his. "Are you coming or what Sesshomaru I'm done being angry with you. It was nothing but a kiss, people do it all the time. So let's get home already I'm freezing."

**A/N: Eep! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life! Someone put me out of my misery please. I tried so hard to get a chapter out but nothing helps. I know what I want to do but getting there is taking time. Forgive me please! Actually all of you guys can help me. I want to know what you want to happen. I feel that this is pretty predictable so if you think you know how this should end or what should happen from this point forward write me a little something that I can go by and I might write it. Thanks guys I love all of you!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I can never make up my mind and so I have a feeling this will be the last time I change my mind I swear. I've come to the conclusion that I'll just add the 'sequel' to this story as chapters and just end this one for good. I promise a happy ending though I had it in my mind to end it with a little angst. But then I'd have angry readers on my ass big time. I'd rather live a little longer :D. I think a lot of you will be happy to see that there is a chapter thirteen. I decided to skip time a bit and pick up at this point. I really hope no one is disappointed. While writing this chapter I found that I could just have time jumps. This will be the last of my Inuyasha stories. There will be a few more chapters and then the story is over. Yes people I'll be finishing this as promised. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By: Mirei**

Summer's cool air and fun in the sun were slowing fading from her mind as she packed all of her stuff from the dorm room. She hadn't told anyone that she was planning on living with Sesshomaru, not even Sesshomaru. She wanted it to be a surprise. He'd found the perfect place and was still there setting up all of his stuff. They hadn't really talked since he returned from Paris and some part of her thought it would be a bad idea to just show up on his doorstep with all her boxes in hand. Uri was still with her grandparents at the zoo. That girl loved animals. Kagome placed the last box into her trunk and headed back to Kyoto to collect all of Uri's stuff. The drive was less comforting. It wasn't filled with laughter or jokes...all she had were the memories of her youth and the outstretched hand of her adult years.

Becoming an adult was something that she never really liked to think about unless necessary. When she did think about it she'd recall every happy moment in her childhood leading up to that moment when she'd move in with Sesshomaru and start a somewhat stable partnership based on friendship. Though she wanted it to be so much more she only had herself to blame for her feelings. She'd have to squash them before they became to hard to control.

She had many flashbacks on her way back to the house where she grew up. Its stone steps led all the way up to the shrine and home where life started and where it would end soon. The house could tell most of her stories and many others that others couldn't remember. She remembered the time that she and Kouga would run about the backyard and play tag. The time that they found a strange artifact and learned that it was just a really rusted watch. Kouga was so sure that it was going to be something that would make him famous. Jin always told him that he was obsessed with fame. The times they all shared together as children were forever engraved into her heart. Jin, Kouga, Yuri and herself. The four of them were closer than anything. But who knew that one death could tear everything at the seams. Kagome drifted from both Kouga and Jin. Jin moved away and Kouga started his own life while she did the same.

It took so many years to bring the back together only to have them grow up and start their own lives again. Kouga and the band still wanted her to be their singer and she would continue that until she could find someone to replace her. So they still had a while to be together. Sesshomaru had shown up at her gig and sat way in the back. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. He hadn't really said much to her except that she did great and that he would pick her up for the ball. The ball was fun. She danced with all kinds of people. Sesshomaru's father even danced with her. But Sesshomaru avoided her almost all night. She wasn't sure how to feel about that either. Should she be angry that he'd avoid her and make her feel like he hated her. Shaking her head she got all of Uri's things and started on the long drive to the place that they'd be sharing together.

**(LINE HERE)**

Sesshomaru looked at the wet paint on the wall and allowed a smirk to appear on his lips. He wasn't sure if Kagome would show up or if she'd even want to live with him at that point. He'd been a total jerk, though it had been subtle. He didn't do it up front but he knew that she had felt the sting. Though he felt remorse for his behavior he wouldn't apology since his own feelings had been disregarded. He would have continued to muse over how he'd felt for the raven haired woman but there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and it was pouring outside, monsoon season. Opening the door his eyes well on a soaked Kagome who had a plastic box in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. Her smiles often send him into another world. They were made for him and he knew this. She only smiled that way for him.

"What do I owe this...pleasure." He said smirking. She gave him a bland stare.

"In case you can't tell its called moving in."

"But I thought that you didn't want to."

"I was just building up the suspense of the story okay." She said sitting the box down.

"What story would that be?"

"The one I've been working on all summer. Now are we going to keep questioning me or let me in?" He chuckled and allowed her into the house.

"Well this should be interesting." He said and they both laughed.

"Who knows what the future will bring eh Sesshomaru."

"Where's the dog?" He asked out of no where."

"He went with Uri and my parents to the zoo."

The proceeded to get all of her stuff from her car and start unpacking into their new lives.

_**Writer's Note: **Really short chapter, I know but that was the plan. I wanted to add more to it so that all of you would have a sense of where I was taking this. Plus I needed to close out their college days and move on to their future. I wrote this all in ten minutes too :D Now like I've already said I'm adding on 'The Encore' to this so the next chapter is like five years later okay. I really hope you guys like this and will continue to read up until I've finished it. I've been writing Harry Potter fanfiction too and also some original stuff. I'm all over the place lol. So I'll try and work on this again sometime okay. Enjoy :D_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**If you've read 'The Encore' then you don't have to read this chapter because it's the first to chapters of that story. I've decided to combine them and make them a chapter on here. It seemed like a better idea and its got me a little more motivated to finish this once and for all. So please don't chow my head off and give me a flame. :D**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kagome stretched out her arms and gave a victorious sigh. She'd finally finished re-programming the entire building. Now it was off to _Inutaisho Inc._ Sesshomaru had called her and explained that there was a board meeting set for two o' clock. _Oh goodie my favorite time of the say._ She thought as she trudged into Inutaisho Inc.'sbuilding. You'd hardly ever find her in her office; she only stayed long enough to sign a few contracts and then is off handling her other duties. Her secretary gave her a nod and then handed her the latest contracts from three other businesses in Europe who wanted a merger with Inutaisho Corp.

As for the gang of miscreants known as her friends, they all took their own courses in life. InuYasha had become a high school teacher. He had wanted to work at the University a few hours away from Tokyo but found that he'd rather encourage young minds while they're still fresh. He usually came over after work for dinner. He and Akina lived together; they were twenty minutes away from Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome's parents still lived in their same house, Souta, Rin, and Shippo were all going to Tokyo University. As for Kagome's child Uri; she was ten and full of life. Uri spent her time in after school programs, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she had soccer practice and on Tuesday and Thursday she went to girl scouts. Kagome wanted her daughter to have anything that she couldn't provide her with when she was younger. But at the same time she didn't want to smother the child and corrupt her innocence with materialistic ideals. Uri never took advantage of the fact that her mother and Sesshomaru made so much and could literally by her just about anything. But she refused it all saying that she could live without any of that. The only thing she ever asked for was sketch books and painting material.

The double doors swung opened and Kagome seated herself next to Sesshomaru at the head of the table.

"So sorry I'm late. Let's get down to business." She said and plopped her briefcase onto the large oak table, surrounded by ten stockholders.

"Ms. Higurashi, though you are the co-owner of this business we would all like to remind you that this meeting should have started ten minutes ago." Said an elder man sitting in the center of the table to left.

"As you know Mr. Soharka I'm able to cancel this meeting at anytime so maybe you should silence yourself and stop wasting me and my partner's time. Some of us have businesses to run and no time for this."

"Well said Kagome. Now as you all know our sales have skyrocketed in the past year. But there is always room for improvement." Sesshomaru took his seat and allowed Kagome to speak.

"We've devised a plan to expand this corporation to Canada and Africa. India has decided to sign a merger with us and will be bringing a few of their top employers here to work along side of us. This means that we'll have to send a few over there to seal the deal. I've called in a favor from a friend of mine who lives in Somalia. She has agreed to start canvassing our products." She opened her briefcase and pulled out thick stacks of papers in manila folders. "As you can see in this report there has been an increased demand for internet services. People don't like to pay an arm and a leg to get onto the World Wide Web. So I've talked to Sakuo Tashionawa, who as all of you know is the CEO of Frontier Corp. has agreed to support this idea to the fullest extent. I prompted him with the idea of charging less than ten dollars to get online." She heard many gasps. "It has been done before but we aren't talking 9.95 a month. I'm talking about 5.00 even a month and that's just for the service, most would charge for every time a person logged on. The way that is will function correctly is to have as many people as possible get hooked to this idea. The more people the more business. On the homepage it shall have a count at the very bottom, the number shall be multiplied by Sakuo and he'll have his investors deal with the costs and money itself."

The room fell silent all except for Sesshomaru who was flipping through her collection of work.

"Well Kagome I must say that I'm impressed by your outstanding work. Now if you'll excuse us Kagome and I have a child to pick up." He allowed Kagome to exit the room and then follows.

"Good save Sesshomaru."

"It was the truth though. Uri should be about done with practice if I'm correct." He said in his usual monotone voice. She rolled her eyes and pushed the button for the elevator. It was on the fifth floor, while they still remained on the tenth.

"Why is it that this thing takes forever? Maybe we should make a call and have it fixed." She suggested as the number changed to six decipher that it was on the sixth floor.

"You're just impatient. You're the co-owner of a multimillion dollar corporation and your standing here complaining about the elevator?" She gave him a glare and stepped through the elevator doors.

"I wouldn't be complaining if you'd just call someone to fix them. Elevators aren't supposed to go that slow."

"Neither is your brain but you aren't bent on fixing that either." He retorted and felt the elevator moving down toward the ground.

"When will you get off your high horse you jerk?"

"When hell freezes over or you get a life which ever happens first." She folded her arms over her chest and listened to the ding of the elevator as it made its way to the second floor. The door opened on the second floor and allowed a man about Kagome's age in. He stood next to Kagome on the far left while she remained in the middle. The gentleman standing next to her smiled at her and she did the same.

"You must be Ms. Higurashi." He finally said as they reached the last floor.

"Why yes I am and you are?" He looked a little started by her polite tone. From what he heard from some of the guys around the office she could be deadly on her bad days.

"Drake, I moved here from America two years ago." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look as if you are a descendent from this country."

"My parents were originally from here; they raised me in America and moved back out here when I turned 15."

"Well we must be off. It was a pleasure to meet you Drake, you should swing by my office sometime or better yet come to this address and we'll talk about getting you into that office at the top." She handed him a Frontier Corp. business card and gave him a wink. She and Sesshomaru stepped off of the elevator and went out to their cars.

"Do you even know that guy?" Sesshomaru asked while standing at the driver's side of his car.

"Yes of course. His name is Drake Kayo and he's been here in Tokyo for about two years. His parents are the owners of that shop down the road where we purchase Uri's art supplies. He could be valuable to us on the eighth floor. He has the skills to shape up the advertisement team."

"Fine but just know that whatever happens is all because of your decisions."

"And need I remind you that all my decisions have always turned out for the better?" He rolled his eyes. "So do you want to pick up Uri from soccer practice or do you want to pick up something for dinner?"

"I'll get Uri you take care of dinner." He climbed into his car and started off for her school. Kagome sat in her seat waiting for his car to leave before following him out of the parking lot. She turned left once she reached the curb while she watched his car disappear to the right.

Her thoughts were on all that had happened over the past few years. She'd fallen for her partner and man that she lived with. It was bad enough that she had to look at him each day and know he'd never love her. Love wasn't something Sesshomaru could muster and she refused to even say a word about her own feelings for the stone known as Sesshomaru. He had always been one of her best friends, someone she trusted with her life, just not with her heart. That was something she couldn't give him, for if he shattered it, she would never be able to look at him let alone forgive him. But then there was the fact that she even trusted him at all. He was a good man, no doubt about that, but thinking to herself that he couldn't love her the way she did him made her feel horrid.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she focused on the road but also meeting that was scheduled the next day. The son of a very important client was due to arrive the following day and sign papers for a merger. He was also to remain there at the company until the end of the year when the contracts were set into motion. She didn't feel up to dealing with some rich kid doing _daddy's _work. Rowland Terence was going to be around her nonstop for the next year and all she really wanted to do was bury herself into the ground. He haled from England and lived in Wales. His father had two other children and Rowland was the only boy out of the three. His two sisters were also younger than him. She knew a few things about him, since his father talked nonstop on the phone with her. The man was insane, just simply insane. He never knew when to shut up or when he's said too much.

**(LINE HERE)**

Kagome pulled up to the house after getting dinner. She usually would cook but she wasn't up to it that night. She just wanted to sit in her office and write more to her story. Sitting everything in the kitchen she headed off to her office. She'd beaten Sesshomaru and Uri home, as usual. Sesshomaru would usually end up getting too involved with Uri's school life. He'd usually talk with her coaches or organization runners. He always needed to make sure she was alright there, and some of the people were just scared of the guy. Uri adored him though. She'd ramble on about her day as if he were her best friend. Kagome felt truly blessed that he'd even allow the girl to call him 'dad'. Sesshomaru seemed to ooze fatherly instinct. He knew what to say and what to do, much like her own father. It fit him.

Flopping into her chair she pulled out her manuscript and started to flip through it. She had finished writing it, but now she needed to type it up and have a few people rad over it. She had been writing it for over five years and she'd finally finished the thirty seventh chapter. She flipped open her laptop and began the long tiring process of typing it out. She had about twelve of the chapters completed on her laptop.

She just wondered how Sesshomaru would feel if she actually had it published. Most of it was about him, her and their crazy spiraling 'relationship'.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Akina raided the kitchen for something to eat but found that Kagome hadn't done any grocery shopping. Inuyasha decided to just veg out in the living room with his 'niece' Uri. It was a normal Saturday afternoon and the owners of said house were at work. Sundays were their own off days, so that left the _lovely_ couple to watch Uri. Akina wandered about the house and soon found herself in Kagome's private office. She was unfazed by the bit about _privacy_, seeing as how she knew Kagome well enough and knew the girl wouldn't get upset about her old roommate snooping through her office. Pushing the door open she entered and looked about. It wasn't too big or too small, it seemed to fit Kagome's style and warmth. All the walls were covered with book shelves and thousands of books. In the very center of the room sat her dark brown oak desk with a few books piled on top of it. On her large calendar mat sat her laptop.

Akina sat down in Kagome's large chair and flipped through a few of her papers until her eyes caught something in particular. A large stake of stapled papers that sat inside of a manila folder. Opening it she read the first bit and gasped. She knew Kagome was writing a story of some sort but she never expect this. Akina continued to read until she found herself trapped in its plot and romance. She kind of felt bad for Kagome though, she knew that her friend had written it about Sesshomaru, who else could it be?

"_...I don't mind much that he doesn't feel the same for me, just that I can bask in his wondrous persona, soak up his voice and drown in his eyes..." _Akina read aloud feeling the words leave her lips. _"...I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but the voices wouldn't yield. I tried with all my might to control them but they continued to shout at me. I knew I had to decide but how could I. I don't think I could ever live with him, it was a decision that I alone would have to live with. He had given me to the end of the summer to decide and somewhere inside I knew it wasn't enough time. We'd been friends for quite some time but my feelings for him had shifted so dramatically that I wasn't sure about what we were to one another anymore. He'd kissed me more than any of my past boyfriends had, yet we're not together. Still before he left me for Paris he had kissed me. I at the time didn't think upon it as much because I was more than sure it was reflex, not only for him but me as well. It was a kiss that said There's-nowhere-I'd-rather-be-right-now-than-right-here_ _and how true this was. I'd melted into the kiss like I was beginning life again. I had questioned that day a lot more than I would have liked. I even remembered the words I said to him as well. But I shall not repeat them, for they are lodged into my brain with a nail. I miss the feel on his hands in my hair and his soft lips pressed to mine, like I was his only oxygen..." _

"Akina what on earth are you doing in Kagome's office?" Came Inuyasha's voice, causing her to nearly jump from her seat. She closed the folder and put on her best face. "Well?" He said rather impatiently.

"Well you see what happened...oh Inuyasha really now. I was just curious. Plus you'll never guess what I found."

"What's that?" He said coming into the office. He looked about him and then shrugged. He then swept over to his girlfriend and peered over he shoulder at what she was trying to show him.

"It seems that our little Kagome's written some sort of story. The thing is I believe its about Sesshomaru. Only there seems to be two separate stories. One is called 'Mirror' and the other is 'The Future looks Brighter' but she's combined them as one."

"That's strange, so what are they about?"

"Well I got through part of Mirror and a little of the other one and well Mirror seems unrealistic to me."

"Why?" He took the one she was talking about and opened to a part of it and read. "_...Our well known dislike for one another was wearing thin with the other members of our group. No one really knew why we were so angry with one another, seeing as how we didn't have a spoken relationship, or lack there of. He gave me a stoic glare before resuming his guard duty. He thinks that just because he's some powerful lord of the western lands he can intimidate me, ha._ _As if reading my thoughts he raised an eyebrow at me from across the campfire and I just glared. I hated it more when he was confused, glaring means one thing but a confused sort of curious look can mean many things. It means the wheels are turning in his mind and that he's overanalyzing things again. Inuyasha looked between us and gave him brother a withering look. That look could scare poor, small children. But then most times people were scared of Inuyasha and he never even asked to be half demon. No I do not pity him, he's my friend and I care about him deeply. Through our travels we've become many things and through all of it we still remain friends. But this I cannot tell him. I cannot reveal to him the truth...the mere fact that I, Kagome Higurashi, love his full demon brother–lord of the western lands–I'll-kill-you-if-you-look-at-me-funny, Sesshomaru. I'm so stupid for falling for him. He's the most difficult man to deal with. Though he may be a dog demon he's still got man-like characteristics..."_

"See what I mean. But its good isn't it." She said grinning at Inuyasha. He was still gaping at the story in his hands. "Close your mouth hun." she said starting to laugh.

"Listen to this part, I opened it closer to the end..._I may have been gone for so many years but if felt like I never left. When he held me close I felt my breath hitch inside my throat and I could no longer take in oxygen. I was angry with him for the year I was gone but that didn't stop the fact that I missed him like crazy. It felt horrid being apart from him. Father said that I shouldn't worry myself over him, that maybe one day we'd be able to be together, that he loved me even though he'd never say it. I have great confidence in him and I know he loves me. Maybe one day he'll tell me himself. I crashed onto my bed and tried to sleep but found that my mind was bouncing about in my skill. Coming back to this era has taken its toll on me. _

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held a meeting. I of course attended, not out of choice but by force. Inuyasha felt that I shouldn't avoid Sesshomaru, that though his brother could be quite difficult I could be too. I gave him a hard glare before wrenching my arms from his hands and went inside for the meeting. I tried to stay out of the spotlight but soon I was up and taking charge of the meeting. A few of the other lords didn't like the fact that 'the great warrior' who defeated Naraku was reduced to a human. The nerve of that guy. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the rest of our friends were human too and for good reason. Sometimes Inuyasha just surprises me. I mean it was like he knew that that evil mist was going to attack. Too bad I had to lie to them all about it. I know what I must do and I don't like the idea._

_Death wasn't something I'd expected, I couldn't do it. But Sahori said it would work out in the end and that Sesshomaru and I would be together again..."_

"Don't you think its odd though. It sounds as if she's writing an autobiography or something. I mean we both know she's part demon and all. She even told us that Onigumo and Kiki aren't her real parents, that she doesn't have any parents. See listen to this..._I always sort of figured that_ _I never truly had a family. I know I have a mother and father, but in another time I hadn't my mother had died and my father was trapped inside of a crazed guy who had all these demons inside him. No they weren't my actual parents but they raised me and that counted for something right? I mean in this time I've got friends, family and things are sort of normal...minus being a demon and all. Oh plus there's the fact that I was created by the eight sages to do their bidding on earth, how fun is that? Each month I go through a day of torture. After the sun sets I must hide in my room and allow the stem of my wings to push its way through my flesh, then slowly through the night my feathers grow, but by noon the next day they fall out and the stems press themselves back into my back. Blood loss is possible, but I heal rather quickly. Sesshomaru knew about my transformations and often helped me get away for the night. He never spoke a word to anyone, which I was grateful for. He didn't have to and I kind of always wondered why he did it. I'd say because of the love we shared but before we even acknowledged that he helped me..."_

"So you think she's writing about those weird dreams she had when we were in college?"

"Yeah, she told me about them and the journals from her other selves. Its kind of strange but kind of interesting at the same time. You know."

"Yeah and the fact that she even knew me then is kind of mind blowing." He said running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Maybe you two were lovers in another life." They both went silent for a moment. Then they laughed and hard.

"Good -gasp- one -laugh- Akina." Inuyasha said trying to control his breathing.

When they both calmed down Akina flipped through the books pages some more.

"..._I lie awake each night here and for some reason it feels like home. It isn't my home though, for I live in the real world filled with skyscrapers, cars, and pollution. In the Feudal Era there isn't anything like that, in fact there's demons, creatures of different origin. Its so beautiful here too, forests and large spacious mountains. But the downside are the bad demons who are after us for the Jewel Shards."_

**

* * *

**

Kagome turned the corner and made it to her office just in time, only to have Sesshomaru follow her in and close the door. She hadn't seen him since they left for work that morning. It was nearing the time to meet Rowland and Kagome was a nervous wreck. Sesshomaru looked calm, cool and collected.

"Why are you worried?" He asked leaning over her desk with his eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm not sure what to say to the guy. I mean I know but I don't. What if he doesn't want to sign the merger? What if-" Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop her from speaking.

"We've been doing this for years now so don't become a wreck just before we sign the most important merger of our lives." He said and she took in a breath and released it.

"You're right I'm sorry. I think I'm okay now. Just keep me on track and I think I'll make it." She said smiling at him. He nodded his head and allowed a small smile to embed on his lips.

* * *

_**Writer's Note: **Well I guess we'll all have to wait and see what happens huh. I got some reviews and well I've decided to make this story a happy ending. I had a whole other ending to this all written out but then I thought about my kind readers and decided against it. I think I'll share it with you though so you can see what I had planned :D_

_Don't freak out people this isn't the real ending it's just what I was working on. Tell me if you would have liked it to end that way or if I should continue with a happy ending :D_

**

* * *

**

Ending I Wrote—isn't the real ending though

_The wind whipped against her hair as she passed through the crowds of people. Uri looked at her mother with utter confusion as she followed. Her mother had said that she couldn't handle living in Japan any longer, that she needed to get away. She had heard her mother on the phone the other night talking with Rowland. She had said that she needed to visit him in England for a while. That was what caused this little trip to the airport. She loved her mother but she didn't feel as if this decision was wise. She knew more than Kagome and Sesshomaru thought she did. She knew that Sesshomaru loved her mother and that he had planned to ask her to marry him despite the fact that he'd hurt her. He honestly loved her. Uri could be sure of that. _

_She could remember when she was younger when her mother fought with Sesshomaru and he'd say something to hurt her without meaning it. Worst of all though he couldn't bring himself to ever tell her that he loved her. She heard him talking to Inuyasha once when she was younger. He had said that if he were to ever love another it would be Kagome because her face was the only thing he'd want to wake up next to in the morning. Inuyasha often wondered why his brother avoided telling Kagome of his feelings. Uri also wondered this too. If her mother and the man she saw as her father could join together in a union of love then she'd have a perfect family. _

_Before this fight they seemed to have a great life. It was until Roland came along that is. He seemed to attract her mother's attention and pulled her away from Sesshomaru. _**_I don't know why she's running away. He does love her but he's just as freaked out as she is. Then there's the fact that she's already got a boyfriend, sort of. He did lie about having a fiancé, who happened to be my aunt.. He did seem sorry about lying but then mom's put up with enough. She does love him and she loves me. Most of all she loves herself enough to admit when some thing is out of her control._ **

_Kagome looked at Uri for a moment and then found the way to their private plane. Uri's long curly hair bounced on her back as she walked faster to keep up with her mother. She didn't want to go with her mother on this trip. She knew she might not see Sesshomaru ever again and that just killed her inside. Not only that but there was her grandfather, grandmother, uncle Inuyasha, aunt Akina, aunt Yuki, uncle Tojin and so many other people who cared for her. If they went on this trip they most likely wouldn't be returning. _

_The pilot of the plane smiled brightly at Kagome as they approached. Uri knew him as Jin, and she'd met him a few times through her life. He'd been in the band with her mother for a while and then went on to become a pilot and writer. He and Kagome talked for a bit and then allowed them to board the small plane. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Sesshomaru glared at his brother's retreating back and then he glared at his own reflection. He'd hurt her in more ways than one and she stormed out with the child he'd come to care for. He grabbed his keys and made his way out of the house they'd shared for so many years. Uri had looked rather upset when Kagome lifted her up and left. He felt his heart break with every step she took but he refused to chase her, refused to accept that he might love her just a little. He'd never say it, he refused to. _

_Upon reaching the airport he rushed through the crowds and made it to the information desk he asked the woman sitting there about Kagome's plane but she said that her plane had left just before he arrived. He felt his anger melt away and was replaced with something he'd never thought possible...regret. He regretted every single word he'd said to her. He shouldn't have denied his love. It was a mistake that he'd made the entire time they'd been friends. He made his way back home and crashed onto the couch in defeat. He'd lost her for good this time. She'd be going back to Rowland and he'd be back to where he started. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. The news was on. He allowed his bored expression to draw slowly onto his face as the woman rattled on about the weather. _

'_Back to you Sanyo' she said and the frame moved back to the man with short choppy hair. He looked rather startled. _

'_Yes yes, terrible news has just been reported. Long time business tycoon Kagome Higurashi has died today at the age of twenty six. Her plane that had been heading toward England one way crashed into the ocean, no survivors were found...' Sesshomaru's heart stopped beating the moment he said the word 'died'. He threw the remote at the television and cause it to go right through the it. He hunched over and felt hot tears form around his eyes until he couldn't stop them from falling down his pale cheeks. He covered his face with his large hands and wept. Muttering softly to himself 'I loved you...Kagome...I loved you and I failed you...'_

**Okay so yeah I wrote this a long time ago and yeah this was my ending before I changed my mind. I'd like to give thanks to the following reviewers :D**

**Crest01  
****Yanee  
****Evfrosyne  
****animefreak404112  
****Shezel  
****Wolfye Productions  
****SesshiesPersonalAssistant  
****WonderiousPriestess  
****Allwitchesmustdie  
****Yami Chikara  
****MacDuffyGirl  
****juupen  
****gem gamgee  
****veithunnie  
****Demented Dope  
****mksanime  
****Emmybelle  
****KKSG  
****ladyslivefox1  
****Screaming Confessionals  
****Tsuki ikust  
****animeadhdgeek14  
****spirit-huntress  
****bridgette53  
****mevneriel  
****fang  
****Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl  
****archer362  
****Ashley41791**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**By: Mirei**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome calmed herself and prepared to meet the son of the owner of the company they'd be signing a merger with. Kagome was a wreck and he didn't blame her one bit. But after he'd said his words she'd relaxed.

"What if I really mess up? What if he hates me and decides to just leave?" Sesshomaru let out a sigh as she ranted. She'd done that a lot during their first year of their partnership.

"You've said that every year since we started this business and as you can plainly see this company is still thriving." She looked much like a small child on the verge of tears.

"And each year you give me that same speech that's much like a reality check." She said allowing herself to smile.

"It is my duty to bring you back to sanity."

"Clever, very clever Sesshomaru."

"It is a gift. Now-" He started but stopped when the door to the office opened. A tall English man walked in wearing a casual business suit. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at one another and then back at him. Kagome allowed her eyes to paint a mental picture of him. He stood at about the same height as Sesshomaru and had thick light brown hair. His eyes were bright blue with tints of grey and they shimmered with a child-like giddiness. She expected a snobbish boy who'd lived off his father's riches but he looked like someone who enjoyed the little things in life.

"Ms. Higurashi, it's a pleasure to be in your presence." He said extending his hand and giving her a dashing smile. She took it and returned the smile. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw the look on her face. He knew she found this guy attractive and this made him uncomfortable. He glared at the British male still holding her hand and cleared his throat. "Terribly sorry mate, you must be Sesshomaru Taisho. It's a pleasure." He said letting go of Kagome's hand and offering it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it but didn't say anything.

"So how about we get down to business." Kagome said sensing the tension.

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No,"

"But-"

"I said no."

"But I love you uncle." Inuyasha looked at the ten year old and knew he couldn't say no to her when she said that. Uri could be convincing when she wanted to.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone." He said giving her a stern look. She grinned and handed him the dress and hat.

"I promise." she said placing her own hat on top of her head. "You're going to Yumi and I'll be Saka." She said.

"Fine." he huffed and took his seat at the tea party.

"You look really pretty Uncle Inu." She said grinning even more.

"I don't know how I should feel about that comment Uri."

She laughed. The door then opened and Akina walked in.

"If I had known that I'd find you in a dress and at a tea party I wouldn't have even come in." She said through fits of giggles. He glared at her.

"Come play with us Auntie Akina."

_**

* * *

**_

"I must say Ms. Higurashi you drive a hard bargain." Rowland said taking his seat and picking up his menu.

"Please call me Kagome." She said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Alright Kagome. Where did you say Mr. Taisho went?"

"Oh he had to meet up with someone, he wouldn't tell me who but he seemed a little annoyed." She shrugged and looked through the menu. She'd been wondering all night why he suddenly canceled on their 'celebration'. Rowland didn't need much convincing about their company, he was too entranced with Kagome to even care. Plus his father really wanted the merger to go through.

"That's too bad." He said not seeming at all upset about the fact that he had Kagome all to himself.

"He's an odd man." She said looking off into space.

"I find it hard to believe that you and Mr. Taisho live together and nothing romantic has occurred. Also you two are so opposite." This caught her attention and she gaped at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that well you're really friendly and nice and Mr. Taisho's stern and well cold."

"Sesshomaru isn't always that way and we've been friends for a long time. I trust him with my life and the reason he's 'stern' and 'cold' is because he's not a people person. As for our living arrangements we both wanted security and since we were the best of friends it seemed logical that we'd end up living together."

"And your daughter? Is he her father?" They'd been talking for two straight hours about their lives and he knew a few key things about her.

"She calls him dad and he cares for her very much but no he's not her biological father. Her mother died giving birth to her and she was my best friend since childhood. Yuri wanted me to take her and look after her and I couldn't say no. Sesshomaru loves her very much and she couldn't imagine a life without him."

"So basically its like you guys are one big happy family, minus the sex and romance." he said with a wink. She blushed. "But tell me Kagome does it bother you at all that you love him and yet you can't have him?" She felt her mouth fall open. "Oh come now Kagome I could tell throughout the meeting. I could help you if you'd like."

"Help...me?" She said still gaping.

"Yes, you see I could tell from the moment I entered the office that he wanted to rip me apart for looking at you. I'd say he was mighty jealous."

"Him...jealous?" She couldn't close her mouth.

"Yes. Have you two not noticed or something?" he laughed.

"Noticed what?"

"Oh wow, so you two have been wandering about without acknowledging the major love going on between the both of you."

"Love?"

"Yes love, you do know what it is since you're involved in it." She blushed. "It's really simple and yet you two seem to be playing cat and mouse."

"What should I do?"

"I have a plan..."

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru glared out the café window as he continued to stir his coffee absently. People passed by the window and he just watched allowing his mind to wander. Kagome was a constant thought in his mind, how could she not be._ Its simple, I love the damn woman. The trouble is that I'm sure she doesn't feel the same. She made it clear all that time ago that we were nothing but friends. No family. Which is why I have to fix this one thing that's haunting me, has been for so long._

"Sesshomaru...it's been a while." Came a voice from behind him. He jolted from his thoughts and sat up straight.

"Kagura...late as usual is see." He said in a stiff voice.

"I see you still haven't lost that grouchy exterior. Sometimes I wondered if you were the reincarnate of an old man." She laughed flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"I see your childish ways haven't left you."

"Why don't we just drop the useless banter and get down to business?" She said placing her arms on the table and looking at him with seriousness playing on her face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You called this little 'get-together' so why don't you explain what you want?"

"It is fairly simple. I don't wish to continue with our parent's plans for our future." he said without his face changing expression.

"Oh and what makes you think I'd agree to this?"

"The deal was that the arrangement would be thrown out if either of us were with someone before the due date."

"And you, Sesshomaru-who-could-scare-a-woman-away actually found someone?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes in fact I have." He said smirking.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you need proof?"

"Yes." She said glaring. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the pictures. He then produced a group shot of Kagome, Uri and himself. They had taken it when Uri was five and heading off for her first day of kindergarten. Kagome was scolding him but had a smile on her face. Uri was sitting on his lap talking to him happily and he was trying hard to keep his cool with both females talking his head off. Inuyasha had taken the picture. The group in the shot hadn't seen it coming because Inuyasha had snuck up on them while they were getting Uri ready. He allowed a small smile to tickle his face before he passed the picture to Kagura. She took it in her hands and glared at the picture. "So this is the girl that you're throwing the deal away for?"

"Yes and frankly I hadn't planned on ever arranging this meeting, since there was not point. But then I received a letter from father and couldn't be rude. So now that you know you can move on with your life."

"What makes you think I was waiting for you?"

"When you are betrothed to a man of my stature you would wait for the fortune. I've known you for a long time and its simple."

"I'm insulted."

"You shouldn't be, its your specialty."

"I don't have to sit here and take this."

"You're right you don't." He said taking the picture from her. She stood and stomped out of the café. Sesshomaru let out a relieved sigh and finished his coffee. The thought of Kagome came to mind again and he wondered how she was with the young British male. He could tell from the moment that _Rowland_ entered the room Kagome liked him, found him attractive. It scared him a bit when that feeling of jealousy crept up on him. The possibility that she might like this man brought out a beast within him. They had agreed that after the kiss there would be no more of it, unless they meant it.

hr

Akina pulled out the copied manuscript from Kagome's office. She flipped through it until she found her place.

"_...Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed a lot closer since the last time I was here. When I left they were barely speaking and six years later I find them practicing together and actually running the Western Lands together..." _

"Are you still reading that thing?"

"Yes, its interesting and romantic."

"And about my brother."

"I just want to know how its going to end and I'm getting closer to the end."

"I thought you knew how it ended."

"Not really, Kagome never really told me much about the dreams and such."

"So then get to the end of it already." He said sitting down next to her.

"You, Inuyasha are very impatient."

"Feh."

"Fine..._I knew that I was going to die. Sesshomaru wasn't happy when I told him. He and I had finally come to terms with our feelings for one another and now I had to leave him again. I just wonder how many times I'll have to leave him before we can be together. He told me that no matter what time or situation we find ourselves in that he would find me and we'd be together. But he can't promise this. Who knows what I'll be doing in my other life or if he'll even be apart of it. I stood before Azulu in the final battle, this was the end. The mist began to surround us and I did the only thing I could and threw up a barrier around the others. Sesshomaru saw this and tried to break through but I couldn't have him ruin fate. Inuyasha began to pound on the shield as well and I gave them both a sad smile. I then looked back at Sesshomaru as the mist started toward me and enter my body. I mouthed 'I love you'. And he did the same, but I could hear his voice in my head saying 'forever, Kagome forever' before I vanished into a pool of darkness..." _

"Here I thought I would end happily ever after." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"It was a bit sad. How do you think they'll do in this time?"

"Nothing's happened for a while now, its been years."

"Maybe we could give them a push."

"More like a shove." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"They both love one another so why can't they just be together?"

"You're talking about Kagome and Sesshomaru here. Sesshomaru will never admit that he's in love. Kagome will state it but will not make a move."

"So that's why we have to get involved."

"How?"

"I don't know but what if one day some guy just sweeps Kagome off her feet and she marries him? Then Uri and Kagome would leave and Uri loves Sesshomaru."

"I worry about that everyday, so we need to figure out why they aren't together."

hr

Kagome laughed as she and Rowland walked back to the office. Sesshomaru was supposed to meet them there. As expected Sesshomaru was in his office going over some contracts when they walked in still laughing. He glared at Rowland but stopped when Kagome's eyes locked with his. She game him a curious look.

_"Will you calm down Sesshomaru?"_ She said telepathically.

_No_.

"_Why not?"_

_I'll tell you later._

She rolled her eyes and watched Rowland leave the office, but before he left he gave her a light kiss on her hand. Her face went red as he closed the door. Sesshomaru's growl pulled her to attention.

"What's with you today?" She said grabbing her things.

"Nothing." He said clearly agitated by the whole day.

"Please just tell me Sesshomaru, I'm so sick of this." She said her voice cracking a bit. This got hit attention and he moved over to her.

"Sick of what exactly?" She blushed and looked at the floor.

"It isn't important." She said starting for the door.

"It is if you said that. I'll tell you if you tell me Kagome." He said gripping her shoulders and looking down at her sternly. She let out sigh in surrender.

"I can't Sesshomaru, not now. Everything is so perfect in our lives...I just don't want to ruin it."

"How could you possibly ruin anything?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Simple. Let's just say that if I were to...well I don't know...confess something you might...you might not like to hear it..." She said blushing and fiddling with suit. She felt his hands move from her shoulders to her face. Her head tilted upward so that their eyes made contact.

"Tell me." He said in his usual voice but she could see the plead in his eyes. She felt them grow closer until they met in the middle. "Kagome, tell me."

"This was supposed to be over a long time ago Sesshomaru. We had a deal and you're making me break it." She said feeling herself start to cry.

"What deal?"

"The one about us."

"What are you-"

"Oh Sesshomaru don't you see...I...I.."

"You?"

"I love you." She cried covering her face. She didn't have to look at him to see the shocked look on his face.

"When...how...long?" he said slowly, still a bit shocked. She looked up at him and glared. She pushed him away and ran out of the room.

**_Writer's Note: Well how's that for a chapter? It took me forever to write this one chapter and its not even that long. I'm so sorry guys really I am but there's one more chapter and that's the Epilogue. I'll try and not make Sesshomaru too out of character, I think it might be a bit difficult though, so wish me luck on that. I would have just ended it here but a cliff hanger is nice every once and a while don't ya think ;) I hope the last chapter is longer. It's going to follow along the alternate ending I wrote a while back only it will have a happy ending. This is the 'sort of' fight. Kagome didn't stick around long enough so who knows what's going on in her head and Sesshomaru's right? Well laters ;)_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen  
****By: Mirei**

Sesshomaru didn't go after her right away, no he couldn't. Someone kept him standing in that office like the moron he had dubbed himself as. The woman who had stood just before him had confessed that she loved him. Him. Of all people. She could have anyone in the world and yet she wanted him and still he stood there. He had anticipated that they'd collide right in the middle one day. After the kiss in the park they hadn't found themselves in anymore romantic situations. He thought for so long that the love he felt for her was gone, that he buried it deep within himself. Hearing those words fall from her lips. It had taken him by surprise. He was more than sure that she'd moved on after their last kiss. She hadn't ever seemed remotely interested in him until they'd kissed. Even after it she never came out and told him she was at all attracted to him.

**

* * *

**

The wind whipped against her hair as she passed through the crowds of people. Uri looked at her mother with utter confusion as she followed. She loved her mother but she didn't feel as if this decision was wise. She knew more than Kagome and Sesshomaru thought she did. She knew that Sesshomaru loved her mother He honestly loved her. Uri could be sure of that.

She could remember when she was younger when her mother fought with Sesshomaru and he'd say something to hurt her without meaning it. Worst of all though he couldn't bring himself to ever tell her that he loved her. She heard him talking to Inuyasha once when she was younger. He had said that if he were to ever love another it would be Kagome because her face was the only thing he'd want to wake up next to in the morning. Inuyasha often wondered why his brother avoided telling Kagome of his feelings. Uri also wondered this too. If her mother and the man she saw as her father could join together in a union of love then she'd have a perfect family.

Before this fight they seemed to have a great life. _I don't know why she's running away. He does love her but he's just as freaked out as she is. She loves him and she loves me. Most of all she loves herself enough to admit when some thing is out of her control. _

Kagome looked at Uri for a moment and then found the way to their private plane. Uri's long curly hair bounced on her back as she walked faster to keep up with her mother. She didn't want to go with her mother on this trip. She knew she might not see Sesshomaru ever again and that just killed her inside. Not only that but there was her grandfather, grandmother, uncle Inuyasha, aunt Akina, aunt Yuki, uncle Tojin and so many other people who cared for her. If they went on this trip they most likely wouldn't be returning.

The pilot of the plane smiled brightly at Kagome as they approached. Uri knew him as Jin, and she'd met him a few times through her life. He'd been in the band with her mother for a while and then went on to become a pilot and writer.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru entered the house to find that Inuyasha and Akina were sitting in silence. He walked in and they both jumped up from the couch.

"Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her now." He said looking between the pair. They looked at one another with sadness. "Well?" He said growing impatient.

"She...she came and...and she took Uri and left for the airport." Akina managed to get out while Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru.

"And you two didn't stop her?"

"Well no, you hurt her feelings you jerk." Akina yelled suddenly.

"I did no such thing." He said stomping his foot.

"Well if you keep standing here and wasting time she's going to get away." Inuyasha said.

Something snapped in Sesshomaru and he was running from the house and to his car. No rational thought crossed his mind. It was the first time he'd ever gone on impulse. The car started to jerk as he exited the ramp and started for the parking lot. His feet found their way to the building and up to the information desk. The woman hadn't even bothered to look at his as she popped her gum and talked to someone on the phone, who he guessed wasn't a customer booking a flight.

"Excuse me." He said clearing his throat. She waved her hand as if telling him to wait or go away; he wasn't sure. "I said excuse me."

"Sir I'm in the middle of a _very important _conversation. You can wait until I'm finished." She said twirling around in her chair so that she could glare up at him. Her mouth fell open upon seeing who was standing before her. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Mr. Taisho." She said placing the phone down without another word to the person on the other line.

"You're very lucky I'm in a hurry or I'd fire you for neglecting the customer." Of course _he _couldn't fire her but Kagome could, she owned the airport.

"I'm so sorry sir, how can I help you?" She said more timidly than before.

"Has Ms. Higurashi's plane left yet?" He said calmly. She started typing frantically on her computer.

"Um yes sir it has." she said worriedly. "It's headed for Austria." _Austria? But I thought she was going to London._ He thought suddenly.

"That was the original plan, but let's just say that a little birdie talked me out of it." Said a voice from behind him and he knew it was Kagome. Uri gave him her trademark grin. Kagome though seemed unsure of the situation. Here he was standing before her in an airport. He'd done something that he swear to himself he'd never do...he chased after a girl. He, Sesshomaru-doesn't-need-anyone Taisho. The woman at the desk looked ready to faint or run, either one would have been better than sitting before Sesshomaru.

"Is...that all sir." Squeaked the woman at the desk.

"Yes. Get back to work." He said and then turned his attention back to Kagome and Uri. Uri looked between the two adult and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do I have to do everything around her." She exclaimed throwing up her hands in defeat. "Tell each other how you feel and kiss so that we can have a happy ending already." She said placing her hands on her hips. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at one another. Sesshomaru walked toward her pulled her to him.

"Sesshomaru..." She sighed wrapping her arms around him. "I-" He pulled back so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Wait. First I have to apologize for not answering to your confession. I believe that you gave me quite a shock." She was about to start up. "Hold on Kagome, allow me to finish what I need to say before you try and take back anything you think you should." She gave a nod. "I know that I'm not good with things pertaining to the heart, I can't be romantic or sweet at times, I doubt I'll ever be the man that you want or need. We'll bicker and fight on occasion and you might want to beat the daylights out of me at times too. But Kagome I couldn't imagine life without you in it. I often wonder what it would be like to wake up and find you next to me, in my arms. You are the person I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I do love you Kagome and I want you to be my wife." He held onto her face as he said this, every word causing trails of tears down her face.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." She cried sinking her face in his chest. "I love you so much." She breathed. When she said this something happened. They pulled apart and looked around them. The entire airport seemed to be frozen in time. No one around moved except them. "What...what happened?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Something weird I'm sure."

"Well all I can say..." a voice started. "...is that it's about time." the woman laughed. A tall woman appeared before them slowly. "I'm sure that you remember hearing about me Kagome."

"I'm not sure." She said truthfully.

"I was the mother of the second reincarnate of Sesshomaru. I died long ago and became a member of the sages. I've been sent to return something you both lost so long ago." She said walking closer to them and pulling out a medium sized pearl ball. "This my dears is the eye of Rhinshin, the mighty dragon who protected the Western lands before they were handed to Inutaisho. Inside you will find the memories long forgotten."

"What if we don't want them? What if what happened in our past life happens again?" Kagome said frantically.

"Oh dear Kagome, I give you my word that you will have your happy ending as I promised you so long ago." She placed the pearl in Kagome's hand and placed Sesshomaru's over it. "You've found one another once again and you regained the love you had. Now its time to truly be happy."

"Then I'll accept it, but only if Sesshomaru does also." She looked up at him for reassurance and found it in his eyes. He gave a nod and pressed down on the pearl in her hand. When he did this it became smaller and started to split in half, sinking into their palms. Pictures started to form in their minds of the lives they led. Kagome's lips turned up into a smile as she remembered the day she realized she loved him, while in the Feudal Era.

"You always knew how to get under my skin." She confessed smiling.

"And you always knew how to drive me up the wall but love you like a mad person would." he said smirking.

"So now that we've done as we said we would before the final battle, what's next?" She asked as the elderly woman vanished.

"I do believe we have a wedding to plan, unless you'd like to run off to Vegas and get it over with." He said, his smirk growing.

"Let's just work through our memories first and then we'll run off to Vegas, you know what they say."

"What?"

"Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Suddenly the entire airport started up and Uri's tapping foot started again but stopped upon seeing the two adults locked in a passionate kiss.

"I should have been better prepared for this." She muttered turning so her back was to them. She heard her mother laugh.

"How about we get home now?" She heard her dad ask and she turned around.

"Oh home, now that sounds nice doesn't it? Our home, our family and most of all we got our happy ending." Kagome said grinning. The three people walked toward the exit of the airport and headed back to their home to start their new lives.

**

* * *

**

**_Writer's Note: Woot, I'm the happiest person right now. I've finished this story and I also finished the Epilogue before I even wrote this. Super short but that's the end folks. Thank you for reading my work, I hope you'll tell your friends about it and share it with everyone. Thank you._ **


	17. Epilogue aka the end

**_Epilogue - Three Years Later..._**

"Come on you guys sit still." Complained Akina. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat on their couch with Uri in the middle. Akina pressed record on the camcorder.

"This is pointless you realize." Sesshomaru said giving Akina a dirty look.

"No its not you two have spent like two thousand years trying to be together and now you are. You should document this. Its really an amazing love story." In the background Inuyasha made a gagging sound. "Oh shush you, just because you now how all your memories doesn't mean you get to act like you did." Akina scolded Inuyasha.

"So what should we do?" Kagome asked nervously looking at the camcorder.

"Just say how this all started." Akina said zooming in on Kagome's face.

"Um alright then...as you said Sesshomaru and I met almost two thousand years ago. He'd ventured to my village for all the wrong reasons."

"If I hadn't then we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?" He said causing Akina to switch over to his face.

"Do tell Sesshomaru, inquiring minds want to know." She said zooming in closer until she had nothing but his nose on the mini screen. "Ew nose hair." She said causing the room to burst full of laughter.

"Come on you wanted us to tell the story so why don't you stop playing with the camcorder and listen." Kagome said.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Alright. Now the basics are this: he comes to the village, we fall in love, we die. Then about a thousand years later we meet up again, only we're enemies. For a long time we duke it out until we team up to defeat Naraku and Azulu. Then I died again and was reborn here in the present day. As I've told you the spell cast upon us could only be broken if we confess our love. Rules are rules."

"And it took you like over twenty years to do it." Akina added.

"Yes it did. We originally weren't supposed to meet until I turned eighteen but Uhen and Yura decided to bring us together sooner and they had hoped that they could make the process move along faster."

"But yet it took you guys _forever_."

"I get it will you just shut up." Kagome growled.

"Oh come on Kagome give the girl a break." Said Yuri entering the room. She came back a week after the confession. As promised she hadn't taken Uri from Kagome because she didn't know the child. They made a deal that Yuri would be known as Uri's aunt.

"Yeah mom Aunt Akina's trying to be good." Uri added agreeing with Yuri.

"Thank you to the two people with the same sounding name." Akina said grinning.

"So as you were saying sis." Yuri said plopping down next to Kagome.

"Right. We went through school as friends and then started a company together as business partners all the while running our home we shared together."

"With not sex." Inuyasha called from the kitchen.

"Uncle that's gross." Cried Uri. "Daddy tell him to shut up." Uri huffed folding her arms.

"Inuyasha shut up." Sesshomaru called. He then ruffled the thirteen year old girls hair. "As Kagome was saying this went on for a very long time. We'd lived so many lives that its hard to really know who we are. We are more used to the people we've become. As the prince of the Western lands I was wreckless and hopeless in every aspect of my life. Then as the ruler of the Western lands I was cold and cruel...until I encountered Kagome." He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "She was my undoing." He added and she gave him a smile.

"And now?"

"Now I'm a business tycoon with my lovely partner and wife Kagome. Life has officially begun."

"Aren't you sweet?" Akina gushed. He gave her one of his trademark smirks. "So what's to come in the future?"

"Since I can't have children we're thinking of getting another dog. Sessho needs a friend."

"I still can't believe you named that dog that." Sesshomaru said giving her an annoyed look.

"Its cute." She said grinning at him.

"Anyway, Uri is starting high school in a week and looking forward to it." Sesshomaru said but missed Uri shaking her head in disagreement.

"So I guess you two got your happy ending."

"I wouldn't say it's the end." Kagome said.

"Its only the Beginning." Sesshomaru finished.

* * *

_fin..._

* * *

**_Writer's Note: Well how's that for an story ending? Ha go me! Lol. I enjoyed writing this story, though I had a falling out around chapter ten through seventeen. I guess original stories took over and I couldn't finish this with my love for something else. But as I've promised everyone I finished it with a happy ending and a prequel sometime this year called 'The Beginning'. Its going to be the story of the very first of Kagome and Sesshomaru's romance. The one that hasn't been told. But that's a later project that I have to organize and such. Oh man six months of writing this and I've finally finished it. Its like a breath of fresh air for me. _**


End file.
